One Can Only Wander For So Long
by Alesyira
Summary: Complete! A mysterious ring that is more trouble than it seems. A 50year curse, broken by accident. Kagome and Inuyasha have been bound together by an outside force, and it is up to them to survive the odds. Warning: Chapters contain darker scenes!
1. Chapter 0, Prologue: The Assault

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha series that may or may not appear in this story. Thanks go to Rumiko Takahashi for their creation and development!

It's a NEW CHAPTER! okay happy dance over. Sango and Miroku-centric action.

Short AN to follow. Be warned, violence ahead!

* * *

_**PROLOGUE - The Assault**_

_._

_Two years ago_

_._

The water was icy cold around her face and fingers, the only skin left bare to the elements. ***Two to the east of your position.*** Miroku's voice crackled through the waterproofed earbud nestled in her left ear. She could make out the hazy outlines of two figures standing just out of her reach at the edge of the water, facing back toward the house.

She was going to kill every last one of those bastards.

***Thermals show a clear spot twenty yards south if you can make it.***

She eased her hand away from the knife strapped to her chest and searched for the next handhold. She had to focus to not clench her teeth around the tiny breathing apparatus feeding her miniscule amounts of oxygen. _'Discrete. Calm. Silent.'_ She focused on moving forward slowly in the water so as to not churn the surface. The night was young, and the moon peeking out from behind the looming rainclouds might still be enough illumination to give away her location.

She only had ten minutes of air available, and it wouldn't do to linger in the chilled creek for too long.

***Almost there. The patrols are moving away from your location.*** She thanked everything holy for Miroku. They'd met only a few months prior. She had been out taking an evening run with Kagome when he'd driven by, rubbernecked like the pervert he is, and had promptly driven off the side of the road. He'd asked her out on a date as soon as they'd wrenched his mangled door open. Kagome had immediately taken a liking to him as they'd helped him from his ditched car, and because Sango had absolute faith in Kagome's uncanny intuition about people, she'd hesitantly agreed.

Every male in his family's lineage had studied the ways of the priest. At around the age of fifteen, though, Miroku became the first to diverge from his studies in faith. Where his predecessors had been taught how to safeguard people against the evils of the world and to provide healing guidance to lost souls, Miroku had instead spent the last ten years of his life learning how to safeguard people in a technologically advanced and digital world. Implementing impenetrable defenses into computer systems and designing unique digital security measures became his specialty, but with the knowledge of how to code those protections came the knowledge of how to break into others. He was a hacking former priest with a perverted streak a mile wide.

She'd broken his nose the first time he'd pinched her ass. Miroku swears that was the day he'd fallen in love.

The water didn't even ripple around her hair as her head broke the surface of the water. She blinked the liquid out of her eyes as she slowly glanced to the west, where the two nearest guards had stood a few moments before. As Miroku had said, they were heading back toward her house, sweeping their weapons in a wide arc as they searched for her. _'Persistent fools,'_ she thought. She crawled out of the water and deftly snapped the rebreather apparatus to her utility vest before swinging her TAR-21 into position and deactivating the weapon's safe mode. The ACOG red-dot sighting flashed on and she looked down her sights at the retreating figures.

"Update," she whispered. Her throat mike picked up the tiny vibrations of her voice, transmitting the request with crystal clarity to her partner still hidden within her home.

They had nearly been caught unaware by this raid. She had extensive security measures built into her home, with surveillance cameras, motion-triggered alarms, weight-triggered traps, and electric fencing designed to keep out all but the most skilled (or the invited). What was even more confusing was that she'd kept the location of her home a closely guarded secret. The only ones who knew where she'd moved had been Sesshoumaru, her employer, guardian, and long-time family friend; Rin, his wife; Miroku and Kagome. She'd met Kagome earlier in the year, when Rin had introduced the two women. Kagome lived a handful of miles away and was a recluse by necessity, but she was unbelievably kind and one of the most honest people Sango had ever met. They had become fast friends, and Kagome had been one of the few people she could relax around.

***Nothing near your location. There are eight sweeping the house. They just made it to the second floor. From one of the video feeds I've got it looks like one of them is using a thermal sensor.*** She could hear the slight tremor in his voice.

"The security control room you're in has highly insulated walls. They shouldn't be able to see you, but they might be able to see the blank space. Bug out through the attic panel if they get too close."

***Roger that.***

She had a pretty good idea why these men would want to target her. She'd collected countless enemies over the years, but the problem was that most of them shouldn't have any idea as to her identity, and unless she could isolate one of the bastards on her property for an adequate interrogation, she wouldn't have a chance to find out. They weren't wearing any identifying markers or colors. Their uniforms were flat black underneath generic body armor.

Sesshoumaru had been careful to only assign her those missions requiring stealth and surprise. Only a handful of her targets even had a chance to see her face, and those individuals had all died within moments.

She was a ghost. An assassin with no identity.

She and her older brother Kohaku had been taught similar skills by their father, but their mother had insisted that she learn how to heal before she learn how to kill. Her parents had been killed by enemies of her brother when she was only 13 years old. Kohaku had killed their family's assailants and saved her life, but at the expense of his own. That was when Sesshoumaru, a close family friend and ally, had taken guardianship of her and continued the training she'd started with her father.

***They are sweeping in pairs over the grounds. Two near the corner of the southern fence and heading northeast. The two that were near your location are heading southwest, back in your direction. If you move south about three yards, they should miss you. I've got another six scattered in groups in the courtyard, with one pair heading east toward the main entrance of the complex.***

Sango's house was split into three separate buildings. One large structure served as a two-car garage, while another small building housed a kitchen and dining/entertaining area. The main living portion of her home was a longer building running parallel with the two previously mentioned, with the creek cutting through the courtyard between the buildings. Walkways connected the three structures, two of which were bridges spanning the creek at each end of the main house. A third small bridge had been built at an angle in the middle of the courtyard as a centerpiece to the usually peaceful garden.

"Picked up any comms yet?"

***Still working on that. I've almost scanned all the freqs so I should have ... oh wait, got something. One mike.***

She bent into a low crouch and moved a short distance south through the trees and shrubs dotting the wide yard. A few heavy drops of rain splashed across the skin of her face before a flash of lightning lit up the area and temporarily blinded her. She just managed to catch sight of the two intruders heading in her general direction, but they hadn't spotted her yet.

The sky above opened up and let loose a sudden deluge of rain.

Sango raised her assault rifle and aimed carefully at the two nearing her location. By the time her vision cleared completely, she had her finger on the trigger in anticipation. As the thunder crashed loudly overhead, she squeezed off two quick shots. Her bullets tore through her targets' temples and the men dropped like bricks.

They had been relaxing upstairs with a movie and a snack when her cell had vibrated with a shrill, unique tone. She'd picked it up, instantly alert.

It was Sesshoumaru, and his statement was very short and to the point. His system had been hacked a few hours prior and her location had been compromised.

"Understood," was her reply before she snapped the cell shut and all but dragged Miroku down the hall. She ushered him through a hidden door between the bedroom and bathroom doors and up a short flight of stairs.

He'd started to joke about being ready for any kinky toys she had tucked away in such a secret location, but the words died on his lips as he came face-to-face with the dozen security monitors and status panels lining the walls. "Uh, paranoid much?"

She'd turned to bolt the heavy door shut behind them before giving her attention to the screens. "We might be getting some unexpected company," Sango had muttered, examining the perimeter readings. She swore under her breath when she noted a section of fencing had lost power. "Why the fuck didn't the alarm go off?" She quickly typed in commands and they watched as two screens changed views in rapid succession.

She had pointed to a chair at the console. "Take a seat, make yourself familiar." He hadn't known very much about her life of the last ten years. A few years ago she'd taken a low-profile job in the tiny town to relax, and all he knew was that she had some passable veterinary skills and had previously worked with some sort of security firm.

"Of all that is holy - why do you have such a high-end setup? Most of this tech is really pricey." His fingers slid through his dark hair as his sharp violet gaze took in the familiar and unfamiliar devices lining the shelves.

"Are you going to be able to control everything in here?" she'd asked.

He had nodded without hesitation. "Baby, I can handle anything you can throw at me," he'd added with a smirk.

She had rolled her eyes and turned to punch in a quick series of numbers on a panel to the right of the security screens. When the wall flipped open to reveal a small armory, Sango was pretty sure Miroku's jaw had unhinged. She retrieved a comm setup and handed him a small piece. "Here's a headset. I'm on channel... seven." She flicked a switch and strapped the device to her neck. Within two minutes she'd donned most of the equipment she'd need.

A quick glance at one of the upper monitors gave her an idea of their current situation. "We're lucky they aren't on the roof. We've got approximately five minutes before they arrive, so listen up." Miroku had been surprisingly calm to find out that no less than a dozen highly trained individuals had infiltrated her property with the intent to kill her.

She pointed at the attic panel above them to the left, near the far wall. "It's dark, so I'm going outside to try and take them out before they get to the house. My floor plan is too open for a firefight with those numbers. Stay here, monitor their locations, and give me updates."

The attic panel opened up to a small passageway that led to a sloping chute. It exited her house at a small underwater grate that opened beneath the southern walkway bridge. The creek ran ten feet deep along the entire length of her property for just this purpose. Where the central area around her house was mostly free of thick or tall foliage to improve the immediate visibility, Sango had kept much of the trees and shrubs on her land intact so that the grounds could meld easily into the forest. The perimeter defenses kept her home safe without the need to be able to see every angle. At the end of the chute, she had splashed quietly into the chilled water at cellar level before swimming carefully out through the grate and into the slowly-churning creek.

***They're sticking to radio silence for the most part, but I'm getting a few bursts of sound as they finish clearing each room.*** After making sure the first two kills had been clean, she took off in a crouched sprint, heading south.

"Southern location update?" she whispered, dodging trees along the way.

***They're at your two. Fifty yards and closing. Comms still running silent.***

Sango slowed and crouched next to a thick tree trunk. She looked down her sights at the next two men walking at an angle to her location. She couldn't rely on the sporadic thunder to hide all of her shots. She considered themselves to be very lucky; these men weren't as on guard as they should be, considering they had a mission to take out a very skilled assassin. Either they thought they'd caught her completely by surprise or they didn't even think she was at home.

From all outward appearances, her home looked to be currently unoccupied. Their cars were in the garage, which had been closed in anticipation of the rain. The lights had been off all afternoon, and the only evidence that she'd been home at all was the movie still playing on the second floor with their snacks scattered on the floor from when she'd suddenly dragged Miroku from the room. They would be put on high alert the moment those men came across -

***Shit - one of them just walked in on our movie, and comms are going crazy now.***

The patrolling men froze in alarm just then, and whipped their weapons to the ready as Sango's finger depressed the trigger. Shots rang out across the yard and one man flew backwards as he was struck twice in the chest. Her next three shots sprayed across and up the second man's chest, causing him to jerk back and forth from the side impacts before he fell to the ground in shock.

It was highly unlikely those shots had killed either man if their body armor was any good. She sprinted toward the bodies and shot each downed infiltrator in the head before moving again. She hustled across the grass and slid into the chilled water again.

"Need another update." She swam quickly through the dark water, knowing the driving rain would help hide the motion of her passage to anyone not right next to her location. She slowed as she neared the house once more, stopping beside a heavy rock so she could peer at the lit house with her right eye shut tight. She nearly snorted in disbelief at the sight; the men had turned on lights in half the rooms of her home, clearly illuminating the interior spaces.

***Four in the courtyard still - but they've split up. One near the middle bridge, two by the kitchen, and another looks like he might be considering coming inside... he's near the front door. The other two that left the courtyard earlier are almost back to the east side of the garage.***

She quickly considered her best avenue of approach. "Which side of the middle bridge?"

***Northwest end, closer to the house but across from the water to the garage.***

"There's a control panel for the breaker system along the southern wall. On my mark I need you to kill all the outdoor power - it'll take out the flood lights for the courtyard and should also kill the electricity on the fence so we can make our escape if need be. But I need the indoor power left on so I can see inside."

***Copy.***

She popped her rebreather back between her lips and slipped beneath the water once more, hugging the bottom of the creek as she headed slowly to the central bridge. When she surfaced again, she was hidden in the dark recess beneath the slightly weathered red wood. She could hear the voice of a male speaking quietly into his comm unit mere feet from her location.

Her voice was the barest whisper this time, "On your count of ten. One. two. three..." she trailed off and dipped below the surface of the water again. Her hand came up to the knife strapped to her chest and she squinted up through the water at the man crouched in front of her next to the bridge. She still had her right eye shut as she braced herself to strike. The lights were bright in the courtyard, and she knew the moment the lights cut she'd be unable to see out of her left eye. She'd kept her right eye unexposed to the bright illumination to preserve what little nightvision she'd gotten from running around in the dark to take out the other four intruders.

The moment the lights went out, she snapped her right eye open and her hands shot out of the water. One fisted in the front of the man's uniform while the other stabbed the sharp blade up through the soft flesh beneath his jaw and into his skull. He fell easily into the water beside her.

Before anyone could cry out a warning, she brought her rifle up to sight in on the temporarily blinded duo next to the garage. They were crouched barely twenty feet away against a wall, and two clean head shots brought them down quickly. She twisted around in the water and ducked beneath the bridge. In another ten seconds she was at the edge of the bridge and able to aim in at the two standing next to the kitchen. They had attempted to take cover at the sound of gunfire, but they hadn't expected the shots to come from within the compound so soon after hearing the other shots ring out to the south. They'd left themselves completely exposed to her next rounds, and one of them fell with a huge spray of blood on the outdoor wall of her kitchen. _'Damn, must have hit an artery._'

She turned quickly in an attempt to locate the last outdoor assailant and found nothing but the front door swinging open. She heard the 'pa-ta-pop' of someone's weapon discharging three rounds in rapid succession, followed by the sound of a man screaming.

***You have them SO confused. I'm tempted to laugh out loud but I don't want them to find me.*** His voice was barely audible over the sound of the rain and muffled shouts. ** *They're not sure how many people they're up against, and your sixth just burst in through the front door to escape the gunfire and got himself shot in the leg by one of his teammates.***

Sango's lip twisted into an amused smirk before she ducked beneath the water once more to get a better position at the north side of the house. She pulled herself out of the water and moved behind a tree to conceal herself in the darkness. She brought her rifle's scope to her eye to take visual stock of the house. She could clearly see through the windows of the first floor. There was a man hunched over in the middle of the main hallway, probably trying to tend to the poor fool who'd gotten shot. '_Who hired these idiots?_' She could see another one attempting to discreetly look out one of the side windows from a position hidden mostly behind a wall, but she knew that with the few indoor lights on and the outdoor illumination killed, they wouldn't be able to see her.

***Hey - they just called out some weird codeword, and someone's voice I haven't heard before responded. They might have just called in either a retreat or backup.***

"With our luck and their apparent stupidity, I think they called backup. Stay put a while longer. I'm going to take out the two I can see."

He made a noise in affirmative as she squeezed the trigger, firing three rounds at the wall next to the window where the peeking male had taken cover. The man had been standing so close to where Miroku was hiding that she could actually hear the scream echo in her earpiece. She then quickly aimed through the glass and killed the man by the front door that had been tending to his fallen comrade. '_Like shooting fish in a barrel_...' she smirked.

***Oh man, the second floor guy you just shot is crawling back this way. He's trailing blood everywhere!***

"Miroku," she muttered as she darted to the west to come alongside the wide length of the house with more windows visible to the outside. "Please try to keep the chatter to just important info."

***Heh, sorry...***

As she aimed in at another man who'd attempted to take cover in the wrong direction, she noticed the rain had begun to let up. Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the muffled thumping sound of a rotary blade. If she were running solo, she had a few options: she could easily slip into the woods undetected and escape to regroup, or she could try and pick off these bastards with the surrounding woods to help conceal her from the helicopter above, but it was very dark outside and she knew the heavy rain would do little to disguise the bright flashes with each shot she fired, making her an easy target once the helo caught sight of her weapon's discharge.

But with Miroku still in the house and what could be an assault helicopter en route, she had to get him to safety before she could even consider leaving, and that required some hasty action.

"Miroku, the storm covered up its approach, and only a suicidal bastard flies a helo in nasty weather like this. Get out of there RIGHT NOW."

She heard a crash and cursing as Miroku vacated his seat. The wireless comms relayed the sounds of him scrambling up the recessed ladder and into the short passageway. "Head forward until you reach the ledge, then put your feet first and cross your ankles before you slide down."

***Got it - am I swimming up shit creek without my paddle?*** he joked.

"Head south to the fenceline. I'm going to try and draw its fire. Please for the love of everything holy don't get yourself killed. I don't think they know you're here, so you should be in the clear. When you get to the fence, stay in the water and keep your head down."

She crouched low and sprinted to the house. It was difficult to tell which direction the helicopter was approaching from, but she had to be cautious. If she were still out in the woods when it came within range, it might have advanced sensors built in that would be able to spot her instantly in the rainy night. She'd be a huge white blip on a dark screen... easy pickings. If she could keep her body heat behind a building and out of its direct line of sight, she might be able to avoid immediate detection.

***That's _cold!_***Miroku's voice was barely discernible through poor reception before his microphone shorted out in the water with a crackling burst of static.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she realized that Miroku would be a sitting duck in the waterway. No matter which direction the helo approached from, it could potentially spot him within a moment and he wouldn't have a chance of survival. She sent a prayer up to the heavens above and held her rifle to her chest in a moment of utter calm as she flicked the weapon into fully automatic mode. She had maybe one chance to stop this before everything went to shit, and only eleven rounds left in her magazine.

The sound of the helo was very close now, and she had luckily picked the correct side of the house to duck behind. She snuck a glance around the corner and nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever had thought to attack her home early evening and sent such a poor excuse for an assault team to their death had _also _failed to send proper backup. The chopper was nothing more than civilian grade with a pair of fully automatic machine guns mounted to the fuselage. She rolled her eyes and aimed in with her rifle's scope. The pilot quickly came into view, illuminated by his control panel. The distance wasn't too far, and the poor fool was flying right to her. She took a breath and exhaled slowly, squeezing the trigger as soon as her aim was true.

The weapon recoiled from her merciless spray of bullets and she momentarily lost sight of her target. When the cockpit came back into view through her scope, the pilot was obscured by spider web cracks around the bullet holes through the windshield. The helicopter was still approaching, but it had pitched forward dangerously and was now coming straight for the building she hid behind.

Her eyes widened in panic and she took off in a dead sprint along the house away from the incoming chopper. _ 'Unbelievably incompetent fools!' _her mind screamed. The helicopter crashed into the side of her house, taking out most of the southern wing (to include her bedroom). The collision shook the ground, and the following explosion knocked her off her feet. She rolled with the impact and came up in a crouch to look back at the flames rapidly consuming the main building of her home.

She sighed in irritation and felt a serious pang of loss. She didn't have much in the way of memories tucked away in that home, but what little she _did _have would likely be destroyed. She quickly moved herself to the treeline and stalked back toward the south, keeping a close eye on her burning home. There were still a handful of assailants still potentially alive in the area (if they hadn't tripped over their own feet and died in the fire by now, which, based on their previous display of expertise, was entirely likely). She clicked a button as she moved, ejecting the emptied magazine to replace it with a full one from the pouch at her thigh.

She stealthily approached the dark, quietly sloshing creek. "Miroku," she whispered. She heard a gasp, a splash, and a brief moment of Miroku's choking cough.

"Oh goodness gracious, you scared the crap out of me." Sango smiled in relief at the sound of his voice. "But I'm bleeding. Cut my arm on something between the control room and here."

Sango rolled her eyes and turned to examine the property. "How bad is it?" she asked, scanning the burning wreckage for any sign of movement.

"Not bad. It can wait till you can find me a bandaid." She could hear the smirk in his reply.

"I need to clear the grounds and make sure they're all dead before we attempt to leave. We might be able to use a vehicle to get out of here. Is your cell in your car?"

"My dearest Sango," he splashed, "when I am with you, I wish for nothing to distract my attention from your beauty."

"Is that a yes or no?"

"In the glovebox for afterhours emergencies."

"And your clients just have to do without you when you're with me?"

"My devotion knows no bounds." She knew, if he weren't clinging to a fence to stay afloat in a ten-foot-deep creek, he would have groped her twice by now. In the little time she'd known him, his smooth lines rarely came without his hands in sneaky succession.

"Stay hidden and quiet. I'll be right back," she ordered, turning to slip through the darkness. The fire was burning even brighter as the flames consumed more of the main building.

She crouched next to a trunk and scanned the wreckage for any sign of life, then repeated the cautious forward motion in a wide circle around the burning home. She was unable to spot anyone moving in the area, so she did a quick sweep of the courtyard and attempted to see if any portion of the main house had been spared from the fire. Every room was ablaze, but the flames were slow to travel along the wooden walkways that connected the three parts of her home. If the rain continued its heavy, drenching fall, the two outlying buildings might be spared from the fires. She couldn't get her hopes up though, not until their lives were safe from the more immediate threat.

She keyed in the number to unlock the garage door and checked the two vehicles parked inside. The light from the fire filtered through the windows, and both cars appeared unharmed. She opened his car door first to retrieve his cell and checked for a signal, then pulled a set of spare keys from the wall and climbed in her open-top jeep. She was sure that, even with the heavy rain, she'd be able to easily drive close to the creek and pick up Miroku for a quick escape from the grounds. The garage door opened as she turned on the vehicle. They could head to Kagome's house to bandage Miroku's silly scratch —

Miroku was walking awkwardly toward the garage, and there was someone right behind him.

Sango gripped the steering wheel in quiet fury and turned off the vehicle.

"Keep your hands where I can see 'em, bitch, an' step outta the car."

"Why don't you just shoot me from where I'm sitting?" she growled in response.

"I'd rather make sure I do the job right the first time, ya know? You've caused me a whole lotta problems tonight." She couldn't see the man's face; he was smart to keep much of himself tucked behind Miroku's body. Miroku grimaced suddenly as the man jerked his head backwards. "Ya might wanna hurry before I decide ta shoot ya through your little boyfriend here."

While she was pretty sure the man wouldn't be able to actually _kill _her by shooting through his body AND her vehicle, she didn't really want to stake Miroku's life on it. Keeping her hands in sight, she stepped out of the jeep. "Are you going to let him go?" she asked. No matter his response, though, she knew Miroku's life would be forfeit if she couldn't kill this man.

"Maybe. We were only paid ta take you out, but then ya had ta go and kill my whole team."

"Who hired your team for this mission?"

The man was mostly hidden behind Miroku, but she could see part of his expression as it curled up in a sneer. "Mr. Nakamura was very distraught by the early loss of his father. He offered us a hefty fee ta deliver retribution."She remembered the elder Nakamura. He was the head of an export company that had been involved in continued dealings with confirmed terrorist organizations. She'd completed that mission four months ago while the man had visited a winter spa. Poison.

"You should consider yourself lucky to have made it this far yourself. Why didn't you just leave while you had the chance?" she asked, waiting for him to make himself visible.

"An' give up on all sixteen shares of the profit we've- no... _I've _earned? I'll leave just as soon as ya die." His weapon poked out from under Miroku's left arm and Sango felt the jarring impact of rounds hitting her chest before she'd even registered the flashes from the weapon's muzzle.

She became hyper-aware of time. Her body fell backwards slowly, as though she'd been submerged in syrup. Pain lanced across her chest like lightning and she could see the horror on Miroku's face as he cried out her name. In that moment of heightened awareness, her left hand found the grip of the pistol holstered at her back and ripped it free.

The moment her body hit the ground in a wet heap, the man stepped out from behind Miroku to put a round between her eyes, but she'd already thrust her weapon forward and squeezed the trigger four times.

Her aim was off - she saw Miroku stagger, clutching his side - but more importantly she could see their final assailant falling as well. Without a doubt he'd been wearing ballistics armor, and the force of her bullets wouldn't have done much more than stun him and maybe break a rib or two.

She coughed and tasted blood as she hauled herself to her knees to fire more rounds into the prone body, hitting anything in sight that might be unprotected. She stood shakily a moment later and shot the man twice in the head to ensure his death. It had been his mistake to shoot her in the chest. Her armor wasn't infallible, but Sesshoumaru made sure his employees had the best equipment available, and hers had saved her life more than once.

"Ow ow ow! I've been shot!"

Sango frowned at the man sitting nearby. _'Civilians...' _Her expression softened a moment later. It had probably scared him half to death when the man had shot her at such close range.

"Let me see it..." she murmured, stepping closer. She clenched her teeth to hide the wince as she knelt to take a look at the wound surrounded by a slowly blooming red stain. "It's just a graze. You were lucky." She grinned at his pale expression and held a hand out to him. "Let's get the hell out of here before we get any more surprises."

.

Fifteen minutes later, a sleepy dark-haired girl hit the button to open her front driveway gate and yawned behind a cupped hand. Sango had called and apologized for needing to come over at such a late hour, but she'd needed help with something and Kagome would never say no to her best friend. She opened her front door to come face-to-face with her two friends and blinked in surprise, her previous fatigue forgotten instantly. They were rain-soaked and liberally splattered with mud, ash, and blood. "What in the world?" she exclaimed in surprise.

Sango grinned crookedly at her friend before the two shuffled inside. "I'll explain later. Got a first aid kit?"

.

It was nearing midnight in another part of the country when a certain young Mr. Nakamura received a visitor he was _not_expecting. This visitor had a delivery for the young businessman, and he was probably disappointed to discover it wasn't the good news he'd hoped to hear of his team's success.

A few moments later, Kagome's home phone rang and Sango picked up the handset. "Yes?"

"Your _retribution_ has been delivered. There are no loose ends."

Her lips curled into a smile. They were safe once more. "My home?" she asked.

"A team is already on the way to assess damages."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

"Good night, Sango."

.

**AN** - OH OH so you see what I did there? I replaced my old "This is what I wanted to write so here's my notes so you understand the silly back story a little better!" bit with this piece of action. Bam bam! Alright. Now I feel much better about my story's opening.

THIS chapter might be a tad misleading, because there (probably) won't be any more Sango-centric stealthy/sneaky maneuvers with assault rifles tearing up the place. (Unless I can convince Sango that it's a good idea to accompany Kagome and Inuyasha on their hunt for the rest of the relics POST chapter 23. yeah, I said it... there might be more adventures tacked on!) Geez... I started this fic in 03 and "finished it" in 05. You'd think after that long one wouldn't come back and add MORE. Okay - so, revisions MIGHT come soonish. I'm writing them. Adding scenes (two new ones already written and added in to the revisions on my HD so far!). Changing order. Cutting some unnecessary stuff. Don't know when the rest of the fic will be updated. You know my track record with updates lately lol...


	2. Chapter 1, Unwanted Solitude

Revised again: wording and formatting. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter One - Unwanted Solitude**

.

...One can only wander for so long. How long had it been since he had last had a friend?

Someone to talk to him...

Someone to worry about him...

Wandering the woods, living off the land like he had as a hanyou, but... life was so different now. The bushes rustled softly as he nosed branches out of the way, providing a clear spot to gaze through.

Looking out past the foliage to the empty field beyond, he focused on his keen sense of smell. The sweet aroma of morning dew filled his senses and he padded silently over the soft grass. His excellent hearing could detect the gentle splashes of a creek a bit away, the faint scent of wildflowers and mist drifting across his nose from the northwest.

Hunger guided him as he quietly stalked the edge of the clearing, keeping alert to any stirring creatures. Across the field, a lone rabbit cautiously emerging from its den caught his attention. It poked its head out from the base of a hollow tree, its little nose twitching as it warily scented the surrounding area before scurrying to the edge of the field to nibble on the fresh morning greens.

As his eyes followed the rabbit's movements, his lips curled in a half smirk showing off sharp canines. It was at least 20 meters away, content in munching peacefully, oblivious to its impending doom. He crouched to spring at his target - amused at the ease in catching this morning's meal - and leapt across the field in a single bound to snatch the small gray animal in his jaws. A quick shake killed his prey before he turned back to the woods to eat under cover.

Every time he hunted, it reminded him of his fate.

Before his curse so long ago...

'_How long HAD it been?_' He figured it must have been around a few decades. His memories of a normal life, as a hanyou, were fading. He didn't have anyone to yell at... no one to share his pain or ease his loneliness. He would never expect anyone to want to have his company; he was, after all, just a dog now.

He could still remember the one woman that had wanted his company a long time ago, but he had always known she was evil and couldn't be trusted. He had tried to avoid her, but when she wouldn't relent, he had to resort to flat-out refusing her attentions. He despised this woman... She was the one to make him like this: a cursed, four-legged fur-ball, with some sort of crazy bad luck that seemed to draw violent youkai to anyone that he found for companionship. Each potential friend had met an untimely and gruesome death.

He finished his breakfast quickly and approached the creek he had sensed while hunting. He let out a long sigh as he trudged along, bored, with nothing to do but live. He shook his head at the irony of the situation. He was still doing what he had always done as a hanyou, just, no choice to do something... anything... new.

He arrived at the spring and flopped down on the bank, poking his nose over the edge of the grass to peer at his reflection in the water. He blinked once, gazing into his own golden eyes, then he glanced up at his ears as they twitched in dismay. He looked back at his face and scowled in annoyance, for the bitch had left him with a nice fat reminder of where he'd started.

He was the only one able to see his true reflection – that of a hanyou. Dogs couldn't frown, but his reflection could... He closed his eyes, trying to remember what it was like to have hands and be able to destroy his enemies with one blow from his sharp claws, or sleep up in the topmost branches of the trees. He couldn't even wear his old fire-rat fur anymore.

'_Stupid fur, I've got my own, _attached_ to me now. But I can't ever take it off and enjoy a swim... The things I took for granted_...' He snorted. He looked again at his reflection and sniffed. He lifted his head to open his mouth in a huge yawn. '_This is too boring. I need to find something else to do. I bet normal dogs don't contemplate how to stay busy in their free time. She just HAD to leave me with my thoughts, didn't she?_'

The familiar clink of beads brought his daydreams back to the living nightmare at hand. He stared angrily at the rosary that was his only adornment. He couldn't get it off no matter what he had tried over the years – even with his brother's assistance, no one could be found that could lift the curse from him. The necklace had been placed around his neck when the curse was cast upon him, and he had a feeling that the necklace was the key to regaining his ... partial ... humanity.

He wanted to grumble, but all he was allowed was a whine that ended up sounding pretty pitiful. '_All this time to reflect is getting old. I can't even remember most of my old life_...' His thoughts wandered for a while before he stood, stretched, and then leapt into the creek.

The cold of night still clung to the water, but Inuyasha used the chill to take his mind off his musings. He paddled around for a while, then climbed out to shake out his fur from head to toe. He hopped up onto a flat, sun-baked stone to warm himself, and then found his thoughts centering on the last human he'd seen, who had died three years before.

The old man had lived nearby in the forest, retired for some time, comfortably settled in a nice cabin away from the bustle of the city. A dirt road connected his home with the rarely traveled highway a few miles away, allowing the man access to modern conveniences he might have desired. The guy was really roughing it most of the time, though; he would hunt for his meat, chop the wood that heated his home, and live in complete solitude with only thoughts of peace and relaxation. He whiled away his years doing things only retired men find the time to do: reading, writing, and taking his time building a small boat on his front lawn. (That particular action threw Inuyasha for a loop, for the stream nearby was barely wide enough to really accomodate any sort of raft.)

The man had lived there less than a month before Inuyasha wandered into the territory. Because of his curse, he traveled to a new place every few years, usually because youkai seemed to be drawn to his presence – killing anyone who came close to him. He figured out after a while that it was another frustrating part of his curse – to be responsible (through his obvious years of bad luck) for the deaths of innocents that he befriended or cared about.

It was by accident that Inuyasha had stumbled upon the old man, but thinking better of it, he turned away and leapt out of sight, deciding to not bother with human contact again. He found a comfortable den across the forest though, and figured this would be a nice place to relax for a while.

His curiosity got the better of him eventually, though, and he ended up sneaking quick peeks at what the old guy was up to. It wasn't long before the smaller youkai – it always started small – began causing the old man troubles. But this guy – Jiji, as Inuyasha began to 'call' him – could hold his own rather well. Inuyasha occasionally would prey upon the weak youkai that he could catch before they got to Jiji – enjoying the distraction of occasional bloodshed.

Jiji proved to be a tough opponent for a long time, and managed to do quite well fending for himself with just his rifle and his wits. Inuyasha figured the curse was toying with both of them – taking its time to send a strong-enough youkai to take the human out.

The old man protected his home like any demon Inuyasha had known. He was quite impressed with the human's fervor, and Inuyasha would occasionally sneak around in the woods, keeping an eye on the old man to see what would happen next. Inuyasha had begun to find amusement in watching the feeble-looking old man take down any youkai that crossed him. With several well-aimed shots, they would never even get the chance to attack. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse, but the hunter always ended up being the hunted when it came to Jiji.

One autumn afternoon, the air thick with the chill of approaching winter, Jiji had prepared to go out and hunt for deer in the woods. Wrapping in a camouflaged thermal coat and a mountaineer's hat, he left the cabin with his rifle in hand. Inuyasha had been lounging on the man's roof, monitoring the sounds of a feline youkai prowling the woods nearby. She had picked up the scent of the old man, and seemed to be waiting for him to leave his home before she attacked.

Inuyasha watched as she leapt high into a tree to stalk her prey. He rolled his eyes at her actions - she was far too obvious for Jiji, for he seemed to know when the demons were out to play. Jiji walked out of Inuyasha's line of sight, and he sighed as he leapt from the rooftop to follow Jiji from a distance.

Jiji caught sight of a deer and moved into a shooter's stance, keeping his eyes on the target. The feline youkai watched and waited until Jiji had fired at the deer before springing at him. The man was caught a bit unawares, but quickly recovered from her pounce by deftly rolling with it and kicking her off. His rifle swung around and took off the youkai's head before she had a chance to strike again. The old man shot the youkai once more for good measure, then went on to collect his deer like nothing had happened.

Back and forth, for almost two years, the old man would live his life, not a care in the world, and about every week he'd have to shoot another youkai. After all this time - Inuyasha was seriously getting bored, the routine never really changed. He wasn't _hoping_ the old man would die, he was just looking for something more interesting. Every once in a while he had the desire to go meet the man in person, but he thought the better of it, not wanting to be the reason that an unbeatable youkai took the old guy's life. He wasn't sure how the curse worked, for sure, but it seemed that anyone he got close to, personally, would no doubt die within a few weeks of their acquaintance. Inuyasha figured the fact that this guy was still breathing was because they weren't friends.

But, one night, late in winter, the old man had decided to go out for a few extra pieces of firewood from his lean-to and neglected to bring his rifle along. Inuyasha wasn't around watching that evening; he had gone back to his den to take a nap while it snowed. As _interesting_ as the old man was, he wasn't about to sit around freezing in the snow waiting for something new to happen.

The next morning, when Inuyasha went to see what Jiji was up to, he discovered Jiji had vanished, leaving behind a small frozen blood stain and a bunch of disturbed snow near the wood pile. Inuyasha's spirits fell – it seemed perhaps he had assumed wrong about the curse.

Perhaps it didn't matter whether he was friends with someone or just watching them – anyone he got close to died. Even if he was just a bored _dog_ finding entertainment in the adventures of humans'... He nosed around in now-empty cabin for a while out of curiosity. The old man didn't have much for possessions, but the few things around the home were interesting and new to Inuyasha, for he had been cursed as an animal so long. Technology was advancing, and he was being left behind.

Before he left, he managed to pull the door shut behind him to keep out the animals of the forest and hopped off the porch. Taking one last look back at the quiet scene, he grumbled and loped away, deciding to go back to his den for some more sleep.

The mid-morning sunshine was bright as Inuyasha cracked open an eye. He cleared his mind of the old memories and stretched again on the warm rock. The breeze ruffled the fur on his back, and he rolled onto his side to let his underside dry as well. A sigh left him as he settled more comfortably in his position, his eyes slipping shut in boredom.

All he had to do nowadays was sleep and eat... and it was getting boring. '_Maybe I should go find someplace new to live – I've been here long enough..._' It was depressing to know that he didn't, and wouldn't, have anyone to keep him company. He longed for it – and his will to live was diminishing as his decades of loneliness consumed him.

Inuyasha knew he would have a long life ahead of him, for the youkai blood that flowed through his veins kept him healthy and young. Half of his years had been spent in this cursed dog form, and at his age his instincts were screaming to settle down and start a family. His claws dug into the rock surface as his angry thoughts swirled in his head – he refused to act like a dog and take a canine as a partner.

His older half-brother still held the title of Lord in the west, and being of such lineage as he was, he could not – _would not_ – lower himself to taking an animal as mate. He also had no illusions of ever finding a female that would accept his canine form... He shuddered at the thought of what _that_ would be like.

He had started needing to avoid female contact, youkai or human, for the last decade or so, for their presence was tempting to him, even stuck in his dog form. His kind, the inu-youkai, took one partner for life – and he couldn't risk slipping up and doing something stupid like screwing a like-bodied animal just because of his hormones going out of control.

The woman who cursed him had tried many ways to break his control over his instincts, but his physical immaturity, as much as he had despised it at that age, had surely saved him from a lifetime of being bound to an evil creature. But her anger at the failed attempts left him cursed in _this_ form...

He grumbled in irritation. He was pretty sure that being mated to an innocent dog would inherently be a hell of a lot better than being partner to a very creepy woman for the rest of his life...

He was just fated to be forever alone. It didn't seem to matter anymore; a partner would be killed by his bad luck, even if it temporarily sated his loneliness. And plus, there was more to a partner than procreation... If he ever found the right one, she'd have to be worth dying for.

Maybe then, just maybe, he wouldn't have to fear being lonely ever again.

With that last, lonesome thought, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

.

ANs should be minimal in the new revisions. 3


	3. Chapter 2, Desired Solitude

Revised again for continuity and clarity. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Desired Solitude**

.

Silence reigned that morning, blanketing the wooded countryside with its stillness. The birds that had yet to migrate south perched high in the trees, huddled together in the sweet shroud of slumber. A light mist clung to the area, bringing with it a brisk chill that slipped into the warmth of the Higurashi household as the front door creaked open. The sky showed only the slightest hint of light as she pulled the front door open wide, lifting the pack and long case that sat ready by the door.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply of the crisp autumn air, peace and relaxation filling her being. The scent of freshly cut grass brought a smile to her face as she stepped forth from her two-story home, ready for a weekend outdoors. She hopped off her front porch and walked down the flagstone path to the garage to her left, a content smile plastered on her face.

Kagome loved everything about her home of two years. The yard was wide and grassy, and the flowerbeds and small fountain in front of her home were breathtaking. The part-time gardener had planted a spectacular variety of flowers and bushes around the small estate, and something was always in bloom or lush and green, even after the frosts of winter came. The interior was spacious and had everything she could want or need: a fireplace in the cozy living room, a large master bedroom with the most comfortable bed she could ever imagine, three extra empty bedrooms for when she had guests, and two magnificent bathrooms.

The thought of her upstairs bathroom brought a smile to her lips; she'd spent countless hours in there, and still she marveled at the relaxation and pleasure both her whirlpool bath and custom shower could bring to a weary body. The kitchen had oak cabinets and stainless steel appliances, and her library was an excellent place for her to relax with a book and a cup of tea - or paint, for hours on end. She sighed happily and a fleeting image of her future family playing in the pool or running about in the garden interrupted her thoughts. "I think I'm getting ahead of myself here," she muttered to herself.

Starting a family had never been more than a passing thought in years past. Her two closest friends, Sango and Miroku, had developed a close bond under fire a short time after she'd met them two years ago. While she was happy and appreciative of their relationship, she had a creeping fear of going out to meet new people; it always ended up with her loss of control and a frightening sense of helplessness.

It was beginning to border on anthropophobia: with the exception of her few trusted friends and associates, she had limited exposure to strangers. She shook her head against negative thoughts and focused on the present: the thankfully quiet and _solitary_ present.

She reached her truck and put the pack and bow case in the back before securing the case against motion with a strap, making sure it wouldn't slip free and slide around the truck bed. Slamming the tailgate shut startled a few birds from their slumber in the nearby trees, and she half-turned to watch them take to the skies in a sudden flurry in the faint morning light, feeling a twinge of loneliness. She made one last trip inside for her small thermos of coffee and a breakfast treat, locking the front door behind her.

She walked to the driver's side and pulled herself up into the seat. She settled in and buckled her seatbelt, starting the ignition as she hummed a little tune. She pulled out of the short garage driveway and onto the lengthy front road that wound down the front of her small estate. As she reached the front gates, a sensor picked up her truck and opened the gates so she could pass, closing them once again as she turned onto the street.

The privacy and security the walls around her property were wonderful; neighbors and passersby couldn't even see her home from the road. But sometimes she felt it was too confining, and she found release in leaving for occasional weekend excursions to go enjoy the outdoors. Last month she had gone with Sango and Miroku to hike up a mountain a day's drive away.

She smiled as she pulled onto the highway: this time she had planned a solo three-day campout. She had a small tent and a few supplies to keep her sustained the two nights she would be in the woods. After consulting area maps, she found an excellent spot to set up camp, not too far from a freshwater stream, and no current residents for a good twenty mile radius. She was guaranteed her solitude, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

It would be a long drive, but she somehow knew it would be well worth it as she took a sip of her coffee. Two hours after she got on the highway, she took an exit and made her way down a quiet road for another twenty minutes before reaching the tree line. The map had shown two forks in the road once she reached the trees, she would be taking the first right, and then the next left. She had seen that the first left lead to a single building.

Curious, she had called the county land management to ask about it, mainly to see if anyone lived there. Kagome didn't want to endanger any lives while she hunted, nor did she feel like stumbling across residents. She had been informed that the house had been empty for years now - despite the prime land location - and was owned by people who lived across the country. At the right turn, she drove another fifteen minutes before reaching her left turn. The left turn brought her to the clearing shortly, and she pulled her truck around, pointing it back towards the road.

Turning off the ignition, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the signal. She smirked in amusement when she realized how far out of range she was, and tossed her phone into the glove box before hopping out of the truck. She walked back to the tailgate to heft her bow case and pack out of the bed and onto the grass.

She opened her bow case and withdrew her bow, running her thumb over the weathered wood fondly. It had been in the family for generations, and of the small number of remaining relatives, Kagome had been the lucky recipient of this heirloom. Her quiver was more modern, lightweight and easy to draw from, holding a maximum of eight arrows at a time.

Archery was Kagome's favorite outdoor activity. Taking take her bow and arrows with her for every trip, she'd practice diligently. It came in handy when she was out camping for longer periods of time; she used her skill not only for protection, but to also pick off small game for a hearty meal. It was a nice change from anything else she might have packed to eat. Granted, there were packaged foods that could last for weeks she could take along with her, but hunting made her feel wild and carefree.

Slinging her bow and arrow over her shoulder, she locked the truck and checked the pockets of her pack for her map and compass. She quickly found her bearings, and then shot an azimuth to a group of boulders far past the tree line to her left. Her chosen campsite was a small clearing just past those barely visible boulders; well within reach of her truck should the need to return quickly arise. Being alone without telling her friends where she'd be was dangerous enough, so staying so close to her vehicle was probably a smart idea.

She took a refreshing sip of water from the water pouch attached to her pack, then strapped it securely to her back. With her quiver at her hip and her bow in hand, she started off at a brisk pace. "God, I love this stuff," she said aloud to herself. She reached the tree line shortly, pulling her bow into the ready with an arrow notched.

She knew the forest teemed with life, and the occasional youkai had been reported to attack unwary hikers. Kagome had only ever seen one youkai, a large centipede that had attacked her and her best friend, Sango, on one of their hikes. While Kagome favored her bow, Sango had a massive boomerang, as tall as she was, that she carried with her on their outings, slung effortlessly over her back.

Kagome still felt the sensation of amazement when she thought about that weapon. Sango used it as an awe-inspiring mantle decoration in her home, for it accented the outback-inspired decorations around her house, but whenever she was out with Kagome to any uncivilized locale, she brought the deadly weapon with her and handled it like an expert. That centipede had hardly lunged at the girls before that boomerang had torn through its body, leaving it messily cleaved in half, twitching as the girls walked past.

`_I'll probably get my ass chewed when Sango realizes I've gone out here by myself - she's such an over-protecting friend_,' Kagome thought as she stalked slowly along the path, keeping her senses alert for any evil presence nearby.

For as long as Kagome could remember, she'd been able to see and feel more than anyone else she knew. Her family had descended from a long line of mikos, and some were even legends in history, with awesome powers they used to protect and save countless lives. Stories over time had faded, and knowledge of miko strengths became more myth than fact, to the point where it seemed as though no one was around anymore to teach those with the ability how to unlock their potential. Until Kagome's fifteenth birthday, her powers were just strong enough for her to feel uneasy near especially cruel people, or anyone thinking of ill intent. She could, for the most part, ignore it and live a pretty normal life. But, on that fateful birthday, her father had died. Robbed and murdered in the city, halfway to his car from the bakery ...her birthday cake in hand.

The tragedy had stirred such a strong feeling of loss and a deep mistrust of people that her ability over the next two years to sense evil became almost blinding. Those with corrupted thoughts stirred such anger within her that she was unable to remain living in the city at the family shrine for much longer. She withdrew into a shell, fearing public places and the cold terror that such exposure could bring. Her free time became devoted to studying, and with diligence, she graduated well ahead of her class, able to get away from the fear of strange people sooner than expected. On her graduation, her grandfather informed her of the trust fund her father had left her and passed on the ring worn by the family for generations.

It was a beautiful silver ring, engraved with complex swirls that reflected light with such intensity it almost seemed to glow, supposedly enchanted. It somehow was able to fit the true owner perfectly, no matter their size of fingers, and would not fit one who was not the owner. The legend behind it had long been forgotten, it was simply held by the eldest family member, in this case, her grandfather, until someone of age could once again wear it. Much to her family's delight, it had fit her finger perfectly, and so, along with her trust fund, she left the shrine to find a secluded place of her own.

Her inheritance was easily enough to purchase her own house far outside of the city, in a very spacious town. There was a grocery store, a post office, a few common shops, two restaurants, a small doctor's office, and not much else. This town was mostly for well-off retirees or rich folk who loved life away from it all, and didn't mind the commute. There were no schools or major businesses in the area, just enough to not have to go far for normal needs and wants. With proper planning and investment, Kagome had just enough to live off of comfortably for the rest of her life, but she'd felt it necessary to get her degree, just in case she ever wanted to get a good job.

Kagome chuckled. Three years of working her ass off with distance education and a scant few classes at a community college fifty miles away had gotten her an early Bachelor's degree in business administration, and all she did now was paint. She had discovered her love of painting in one of the art electives she'd taken, and now her library had stacks upon stacks of paintings inspired by her frequent outdoors adventures. When she'd begun selling them through an agent, she knew she'd be set for life.

Kagome paused in her musings; the sound of trickling water nearby had reminded her of how close she was to her camp area. The woods were warming; the sun had been up a few hours and the morning chill had quickly faded to a pleasant breeze. Kagome smiled and shrugged off her pack, dropping it next to a large tree where she'd be setting up her tent.

She had chosen a perfect place - the distance between these trees was wide enough for her to set up her tent and build a small fire. She plopped down into the dirt and stretched her legs out, turning her face up to enjoy the patch of sunlight that filtered down through a break in the branches above her.


	4. Chapter 3, Unexpected Savior

Revised again for wording and clarity. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Unexpected Savior**

.

Inuyasha stalked through the strangely silent forest. He was following someone, or something... He couldn't tell what it was. He could _feel_ it was nearby, but he could hear nothing except the loud beating of his own heart. The wind blew and he watched with a strange sense of detachment as the leaves soundlessly shook in the breeze. Slowly but surely, an oddly comforting feeling began to drift over him, tickling his senses like a downy feather. He was compelled to discover the source; for anything that _felt_ that good had to be investigated thoroughly.

Slowly he stalked through the forest, trailing the sensation. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see beyond the breaks in the trees; his ears strained to hear the tiniest nuance of sound. He suddenly became aware of a sweet scent – and as he traveled his path, the aroma grew in intensity. His ears twitched as he picked up the quiet crunch of a single leaf, the first sound in his strangely silent forest.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open suddenly - he realized he had dozed off while sunning on that rock, lost in his thoughts. But, much to his amazement, the scent he had been dreaming about was still present. _What IS that?_' he thought wildly. His stomach felt funny, and as he inhaled deeply to pick up a more of it, his senses reeled and he almost fell off his rock. He seemed to be sitting downwind from whatever it was, and while it had been getting closer a few minutes ago, he could barely hear it slowly moving parallel to the stream. He stood in a daze, unable to figure out why he felt so funny.

Hopping off his rock, he carefully padded on his side of the stream, keeping pace with whatever was just beyond his sight in the tree line. He did not want to approach any closer until he could figure out what the hell that was. Of all the years he'd secluded himself, he'd never come across _anything_ like this.

.

With her quiver, water, and first aid kit strapped tightly to her back, Kagome had an arrow nocked as she slowly crept through the forest. She passed her gaze over the forest floor, searching for tracks. The gently flowing stream was just beyond her vision to her left. The breeze was at a good side, keeping her downwind from the forest ahead of her and the thicker forest to her right. Kagome winced as a single leaf crunched underfoot after she stepped over a fallen branch - she knew she could easily trek the forest in complete silence, even at night. After years of practice, it was a skill she prided herself on, and it made hunting so much easier.

She had managed to move closer to the stream, for she could clearly hear the water splashing against the rocks. A small rustle about twenty feet in front of her made her pause, and she drew her right arm back, pulling the bowstring taut. She aimed slowly; she would wait until she could see the animal before she fired. She caught sight of a large brown rabbit quietly digging out around a small plant, and another small clump of dirt hit a nearby bush causing the same small rustling of leaves. She knew her aim was true as released the arrow, the powerful bow propelling it forward with frightening speed before it impaled its target.

Kagome made a small noise of approval as she walked forward to collect her dinner for the night. She glanced to her left, and remembering the stream, decided a quick dip might be the perfect follow-up for her hunt.

.

Inuyasha heard a small twang, a faint thud, followed by the faint whisper of a feminine voice. The breeze brought to him the scent of blood - _Rabbit_...' he thought. He realized that this sweet smelling female was very close to his position, drawing nearer as he drooled like an imbecile. He leapt back into the cover of the tree line and crouched behind a bush, watching carefully from the shadows as the woman came into sight. Her bow was slung over a shoulder, and her ebony hair was pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

He watched her appraise her surroundings carefully, realizing it was a very exposed spot at this point in the stream. The expanse of grass on her side of the stream would be almost too far to retreat in case of a trap, and he watched in interest as she took a deep breath and exhaled, letting her eyes drift shut. A moment later, he felt thoroughly warmed, like a beam of sunshine had filtered onto his shadowed hiding spot. He looked around in a panic, thinking he would be visible once she opened her eyes, but he was still crouched in the dark underbrush. When he turned his attention back to the strange girl across the stream, he watched her head turn slightly in his direction, and she opened her eyes again to eye his location with curiosity. He froze as she stared hard at his hiding spot, for he was positive he was well hidden from sight... but... how else would she know he was there?

.

It took her a moment of relaxation to expand her senses, searching the immediate area for any signs of possible threat. She felt nothing bad nearby, but just before she opened her eyes, her senses brushed against something wild and foreign. She was unsure what to make of it at first, but she had yet to get that nasty chill that she'd come to associate with ill intent. She turned her face slightly away from the sunlight, finding that her perception of the power swelled with just the change in her head's direction. Her heritage as a miko made her receptive to the energies that some creatures and individuals could emit, but it usually took a lot more training and practice than she had.

She opened her eyes and stared hard in curiosity, looking for who might be there. She noticed the slightest glimmer of gold as a slight breeze pushed around the foliage, and the edge of her mouth turned up in a half smile. Whatever it was, it merely seemed to be curious as to who was making the racket in its forest. Maybe she was far too trusting of her senses, but if the creature had even had the niggling thought of doing her harm, she was sure she would have known immediately.

She relaxed a bit and approached the water's edge, intent on cleaning her catch and washing her hands and face. The early September weather made the water too cool for a swim; else she would have taken the opportunity of taking a dip in the crystal clear stream. The water flowed sluggishly along, and the sparkling sunshine easily reached the shallow bottom, revealing a few fish flittering about.

Kagome sighed and sat down on a flat rock near the water. She examined the tip of her arrow for damages and rinsed it clean in the water. She set it beside her to dry in the sun and unclipped the sharp knife from its pouch on her belt. She cleaned her catch, rinsing her hands off in the cool water after she was done.

She yawned and stretched, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her shoulders. Reaching around, she unclasped the quiver attached to her back, sliding it off her shoulder and setting it next to her. She took another sip from the water pouch after she released the plastic clips, making sure her small first-aid kit was still attached. One of the first things she learned about camping: never go anywhere without a supply of water and some basic first-aid supplies. She didn't want to be the girl who died of something easily avoidable like dehydration or a sprained ankle in the middle of the woods.

Kagome moved to sit in the soft grass, pulling her knees to her chest to unlace her shoes. She carelessly tossed them behind her, slipping her socks from her feet and folding them together. She let herself fall backwards, draping her bare feet into the cool water. Her arms stretched out wide, welcoming the rays of sunshine as they warmed her skin. A contented sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed, her eyes drifting shut. Everything felt right; a soft breeze tousled her bangs, and she could hear the sound of a fish splashing in the stream and a bird singing nearby. Maybe she should do this more often...

Just as she'd started to doze off, a chill racked her body as though someone had trailed icy-cold fingers down her neck. She shuddered hard and her eyes snapped open to look at the bright blue sky above her, feeling the slight sense of dread that always accompanied her forewarnings. It was gone almost as soon as she'd felt it, and she propped herself up on an elbow to look around the clearing. The peaceful serenity came back to the clearing and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. It was like someone had momentarily opened a window to an evil presence.

Minutes passed before she felt something _else _- a swirling darkness swept over her, chilling her to the bone. She vaguely noticed the sudden silence of the forest around her as she bolted upright, bow and arrow in hand. She carefully lowered herself into a crouch, backing away from the shoreline as she nocked an arrow. She aimed her bow towards the forest on the other side of the stream. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing as heard the first crashing thumps moving quickly in her direction.

.

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard a noise in the distance to his left. He saw, to his surprise, the girl had already leapt into a low stance, her bow ready and aimed in the direction of the sound. He was amazed that she knew something was there, but the strain and anxiety on her face worried him.

The wind had him at a disadvantage now; before he was sitting pretty, watching the girl without fear of being detected, but now he was unable to catch a scent to identify what was approaching. He could hear it clearly now as it picked up speed through the forest, crashing through the limbs of the tress and the thick bushes that lined the riverbed.

He had a sick feeling that his bad-luck curse was going into overdrive, and if he didn't do something, this girl would most likely die. He had a choice to make: to stay and save her, or leave now and spare himself the guilt of watching her death. He was at fault for bringing the youkai attack, but he should have known that showing even the slightest interest would result in something like this.

His time was running out as he caught sight of the huge green bear-like youkai that leapt high from the tree line towards the girl. He hesitated - even if he saved her now, her life would be practically forfeit as his bad-luck-curse continued to stage assaults against her. There was no avoiding the inevitable, and he couldn't bring himself to move to her aid. His ears drooped and he turned around, hoping to get away before he knew of her fate.

'_Coward,' _a small voice echoed throughout his head. He growled and paused, squeezing his eyes shut over the roar of the beast bearing down on the girl behind him.

'_I can't..._' he thought, misery engulfing him as he tried to move farther away from quickly approaching battle.

A pulse of energy unexpectedly washed over him, and suddenly something snapped. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red with an unfamiliar, barely controlled rage. He twisted back around towards the girl in sudden concern, and he watched as she expertly fired an arrow at the charging youkai. The glowing arrow pierced the great beast through the chest, and it howled in pain and anger, throwing back its head and shaking its body in an attempt to dislodge the burning projectile.

The puncture wound caused by the arrow shone with unfamiliar energy, and the flesh surrounding the shaft began to rapidly disintegrate - but the creature regained its focus on her and resumed its charge, seemingly more intent on reaching its prey than being cautious of the threat she posed. The youkai's short pause gave her just enough time to nock another arrow, and she fired at the target, striking the youkai in the shoulder.

The girl's eyes widened as fear washed over her; this time, her arrow hadn't slowed the creature in the slightest, regardless of the strange glowing pink energy eating through its flesh. The bear-youkai loomed over her and raised a paw as she fumbled with the third arrow, its claws flashing sharp and deadly. The blow came just as Inuyasha collided with the bear, throwing its aim off just enough to keep Kagome from being cleaved in two. The massive arm of the beast hit her diagonally across the chest as the two creatures rolled to the side, sending her body flying across the grassy expanse. She slid to a stop some twenty feet away, unconscious.

Inuyasha's control had snapped, and his bloodlust against the beast in front of him overwhelmed his ability to reason. He snarled and leapt at the youkai, his demon blood taking over his actions. Golden eyes glowed bright red in his rage, teeth elongated and his claws became impossibly sharp and jagged as he tackled the much larger youkai to the ground. With plenty of room to freely tear into his opponent, he attacked, clawing and biting the youkai that had angered him, that had dared to attack something that belonged to _him_.

He snarled in fury as his claws sliced through layers of fat and muscle, splitting arteries and feeling the spray of blood around him. The monstrous youkai seemed to be unfazed, rolling to its side to stand once again, even as Inuyasha continued his assault. The creature's shoulder had nearly completely dissolved by this time, rendering its right arm dangling and useless; the chest wound was so deteriorated that a section of the ribcage was gone, exposing lung tissue.

The youkai should have died from its wounds; it should have at least fled in obvious defeat from the foe that continued, unrelenting in his flurry of attacks. It still blindly clung to the intent of killing the now helpless girl. It didn't seem to know or care why; its focus was set on spilling as much of her blood as possible. It stood, breath rattling in its chest and eyes dulling from blood loss, ignoring the dog's attacks and attempted to continue towards the girl.

The youkai seemed to be completely ignoring Inuyasha's leaping slashes and bites, making its way closer and closer to the girl still lying unconscious. His final leap towards the bear was in desperation, sinking his fangs into the bear's exposed throat. The giant demon made a half-hearted attempt to ward off the fatal attack, swiping once with its razor-sharp claws and cutting deeply into Inuyasha's flesh. He kept his grip tight through his own yelp of pain, clamping his jaw tighter over the wound to hear the bones snap and crack.

Putting all his strength into a huge twist and jerk, Inuyasha tore out the demon's throat, landing bloodied in front of the near-dead youkai. The creature swung its paw in a measly attempt of violence before the momentum of its forearm brought the beast turning into a fall. Inuyasha watched through his red-hazed vision as it finally collapsed, the crimson gush of its blood slowing as it breathed its last.

Satisfied it was no longer a threat, Inuyasha limped slowly over to the unconscious girl and looked down at her. The red in his eyes faded as he slumped to the ground, resting his head in her open palm, nuzzling his nose against a strange tingling warmth. He was confused about why he had come to her aid, for surely she wouldn't last very long under the guaranteed onslaught of his curse... and at this rate, neither would he.

'_She's not mine...' _he groggily thought, wondering at the strange feeling of possessiveness coursing through him. Her fingers twitched under his fur - he knew she would wake soon - and he welcomed the blackness that overcame the pain of his wounds.


	5. Chapter 4, Rescuing the Rescuer

Revised: missing punctuation, wording, clarity. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four - Rescuing the Rescuer**

.

...Warm fingertips graced her shoulder in a feather-light touch, tracing across her clavicle to wrap around her left shoulder. A second arm hooked slowly over her front, teasing the flesh under her breasts with curled knuckles, sliding along her chest to curl around her ribcage. Kagome was slowly being wrapped in a warm embrace, and she gasped as her back came into contact with a solid chest... Her eyes slipped shut as he nudged her curtain of hair away from the right side of her neck and nuzzled the flesh where shoulder met neck. She shivered as she felt whispering words against her skin.

"You..." he whispered so softly that Kagome could barely hear the word. The person holding her hesitated for the slightest moment, then began speaking once again. She could feel the movement of the warm lips speaking against her skin, teasing her, but heard no other sounds in the warm darkness. She tilted her head to the left, allowing easier access to whoever held her so tenderly; the smallest of sighs escaping from her slightly parted lips as she felt his moist breath puff against her skin...

Darkness fell. A deep, blanketing dullness of the senses, destroying any traces of happiness the short dream had brought. She struggled against the void, trying to make sense of her surroundings, twisting about in the empty dreamscape in an attempt to locate anything. Light suddenly burst from an unknown source, and she clenched her eyes shut against the blinding brightness... it faded as quickly as it had appeared, leaving everything shrouded in a thick, hazy gray.

A throbbing ache in her head slowly registered as Kagome came to. `_Ugh..._' she thought as she cracked open her eyes, blinking a few times to clear the blur. She was lying in the shade; the sun had traveled far enough to dip behind the tree line. A few hours must have passed since she came to the riverbed to clean the rabbit. She raised a hand to her head, gingerly touching a sore spot. She would probably sport several nasty bruises tomorrow, and she had no doubt suffered a concussion with how long she had laid there unconscious.

`_What happened?_' she thought with a panic. Her third arrow had never fired, and the first two had barely seemed to hurt the damned creature, regardless of the weird pink energy that had done something really awful to the creature's wounds. She had watched the monstrous paw descend towards her, knowing that surely her life was at its end. The blur of white right before the blow must have been... `_Someone else_?' she blinked in confusion, trying to clear the fog that clung to her thoughts. The sudden apprehension that she wasn't alone in the clearing jarred her from her moment of muddled reflection, whipping her senses back into focus.

Much to her dismay, as soon as she'd taken a steadying breath of air, she found herself choking on the thick odor of drying blood and burnt flesh. She sat up quickly, wrinkling her nose and trying to control a gag with the back of her hand. Her gaze fell on the bloody carcass lying in a heap a short distance from her, and she couldn't hold back the shudder that racked her body.

It had, as far as she could tell, been torn up rather badly, its flesh violently ripped in numerous places, the youkai's throat - or lack of, now - visible with its head twisted oddly in her direction. She looked around in morbid curiosity, noting an arm that seemed to have _melted_ off after the creature had fallen. A curl of strange smoke still wafted up from the corpse, and she could vaguely hear the sound of its flesh sizzling. She felt nauseous sitting so close to the carnage, but her shock overrode her common sense, and she continued to sit there, dumbfounded at the strange turn of events.

Small movement from her left finally caught her attention, and she looked down to see a beautiful white dog lying with its head in her palm. `_What? When did..._' she thought in confusion, feeling strange that she hadn't noticed him right away, especially with her hand pillowing his head.

Cleaner patches of his fur ruffled in the breeze, but for the most part, the poor creature was coated in blood and gore. She frowned immediately, knowing that this must have been what had saved her. A quick sweep of her gaze over his body showed her that the most of the excessive blood and bits of flesh coating the canine didn't seem to be his own, and she sighed in slight relief, shifting towards him warily. She could see several gashes across his body, however, most of which had stopped bleeding to seal over with dried blood.

He had collapsed next to her, and where their bodies touched she felt strangely warm and tingly. She frowned at the odd feeling in her arm and attempted to remove her hand, but the sudden motion of her arm brought a sharp gasp with the pain lancing through her shoulder.

She grumbled under her breath. It seemed the blow had done more than just knock her unconscious; it had also dislocated her arm. Again. It had happened a few times before during training exercises with Sango... not just because her friend was a deadly opponent even in mock fights, but also because when Kagome lost her focus - which happened more frequently if she was around people - she found herself to be extremely accident-prone.

Her ability to sense intentions could be rather distracting, and she wished every other day that she had someone to tell her how to control the ability. She let out a sigh, rolling her neck and uninjured shoulder in a measure to relax. Another warm, tingling sensation washed up her arm from her hand, taking the edge off her pain as she sat there considering her options. She looked down at the canine in curiosity, wondering what exactly was going on.

The deep gashes along the dog's body already seemed to be healing at a faster-than-usual rate, but Kagome could tell the poor thing needed some medical attention. She used her right hand to free her left then worked carefully on standing, trying not to jar her already tender shoulder. Her legs were shaky and unstable, and she hoped she'd be able to at least get back to the woods. She took a moment to steady herself before she walked over to the closest trunk and smashed her left shoulder into the wood, crying out in pain as she relocated the limb. Her eyes stung with unshed tears as she carefully moved her arm in a circle, making sure it was reset correctly.

She took a deep breath to compose herself, bidding the pain to fade before she crept back over to the injured dog. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to lift him, but she snuck her hands under his neck and hindquarters, mildly surprised when he lifted easily in her grasp. She carefully carried the unconscious dog over to the stream, pulling open her first-aid kit to rifle through the supplies. She stripped off her shirt and rinsed it thoroughly in the cool water, then used it to clear away the excess blood that had caked around the rapidly healing cuts.

After running some water over the extra bloody patches, she could easily see that most of the slashes on the dog had completely closed, with only the largest two still slightly open. Once the two larger cuts had been sprayed with a disinfectant and carefully bandaged, she collected the small amount of gear that had been strewn across the clearing.

She slung her weapon over her shoulder before hefting the still-unconscious dog into her arms. She felt obligated to see to the dog's health, as well as try and find his owner. `_He must be a trained guard dog, or one with definite human companionship to have protected me, a complete stranger, from certain death,'_ she rationalized. It was the least she could do for the creature that had saved her life. The warm tingle rose up her injured arm again as she trekked the short distance back to her campsite and truck, blanketing her wounded shoulder and dulling the still-throbbing pain.

A strange, unnatural chill swept over her neck as she pushed the dog into the passenger side of her truck, and she had to suppress the urge to shudder as she ran back to the small campsite she'd chosen to pick up her backpack. She cast a wary glance around the woods while she collected her possessions, fear creeping through her the longer she remained.

`_Bad, something bad is coming,_' she thought as another chill passed over her body, jerking her into action. She could feel the malice seeping through the area, and for all she knew, maybe an entire horde of youkai was on the warpath in her direction. She raced back to the truck and threw everything haphazardly into the truck bed. She hopped into the front seat and took off with a blaze of spinning tires, dust and rocks kicked up in her wake.

The farther she got from the wooded area, the calmer she became, but she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched until long after she'd reached the highway. Kagome glanced down at the beautiful white dog that had saved her life. She looked over his features in curiosity, noting the soft, slightly curly fur resembled a golden retriever, but the pure white fur and pointed ears looked more like a husky's defining attributes. `_Whatever kind of dog you are, I owe you,'_ she thought with an affectionate smile.

Kagome winced slightly as she hit a particularly nasty bump on the road, hearing a small whine from the dog as the truck bounced. She slowed her speed, watching the road more carefully to keep her injured passenger as comfortable as she could. `_Poor thing, I hope he's okay..._'

.

Inuyasha jerked into consciousness; a jar to his wounds tearing a pitiful whine from his throat. From the way every twitch of his body brought fresh waves of pain, he felt safe to assume that he'd sustained some pretty nasty wounds from that youkai. The memory of the battle was not there, only the knowledge the youkai was dead and the girl was safe from its attacks. And then there was that dream... so out of place, but definitely welcome in his lonely life. When had he become so desperate for physical attention that even a dreamed tryst would be welcome? He felt his lips twitch in what would have been a lecherous grin, for he knew where dreams of that nature could lead. `_Mmm, plenty of interesting future naptimes..._'

He forced himself to relax, trying to will the aches of his injuries away, focusing on his natural hanyou healing to speed his recovery. _`Perhaps I've been asleep a lot longer than I think..._' he mused, shifting slightly to ease the strain on one of his hind legs. Mere minutes passed before he found his thoughts drifting back to the female in the woods, and he couldn't help but muse over her features, filing them away with his few pleasant memories. His eyes still refused to open, but after a short while he registered the fact that he was warm and his body didn't ache all over anymore. A soft scent in the air made him want to take a deeper breath, and as the aroma washed over his senses, he felt almost deliriously happy. `_What the hell is that? I've smelled it before... earlier... in the forest? That girl..._'

He struggled to open his eyes when he realized what it was. He wanted to see where she was, if she was all right. He couldn't smell any blood aside from his own, but the strange mixture of other unidentified smells bothered him. He could feel his body twitch with his efforts, but his muscles were exhausted and he could barely move. He froze suddenly as he felt a warm hand gently scratch one of his ears and pet down his face in soft strokes. His ear flicked in annoyance when the soothing sensation stopped.

Inuyasha had never been _petted_ before. It was degrading almost as it was calming. It reminded him so much of his damned curse, but, he felt that even his curse wasn't so bad if he could feel this content at the same time. `_The_ curse_, what the hell am I doing here? I need to get away from her..._' he struggled again to escape her, to get distance from her before another terrible event could occur.

The hand had gone back to petting his face and neck with feather soft touches, and, being unable to move, all he could do was relax and try to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. `_I must be dead... why else would I feel this good?_' he thought with a sigh, resigning himself to the pleasurable torment being wrought upon his sensitive ears.

He became aware of a soft voice speaking barely above a whisper. "...be all right. You'll feel better soon..." His awareness started to fade as his mind caught up with his body's exhaustion. "...I'll make sure you're ok..."

It was the last thing he heard before he fell back into a deep sleep.

.

Kagome had noticed the dog's increased movements and turned a wary gaze upon him. She suddenly realized that even though it had strangely laid its life down for her -literally leaving its life in the palm of her hand- ...after the wounds he had sustained, there was no guarantee that the poor thing wouldn't flip out and try to maul her for being near once he woke. `_Instincts...'_

She licked her suddenly dry lips in nervousness. It was extremely stupid of her to have brought a wounded animal into the cab of her truck like this. She would have been safer transporting him in the back of the truck, but she just couldn't picture it being a threat to her. The strange beaded collar around his neck showed her that someone seemed to own him, and after he'd saved her like that from the youkai, she really couldn't see why she should be worried.

She sighed. Granted, she could feel ill intent from people, as well as sense each of those two youkai - the centipede so long ago and the bear earlier that day - as they had approached to attack, but she didn't think she would be able to sense when animal instincts would be a danger to her. She knew normal animals weren't really good or evil, they were just... animals... right? Well, she had never picked up any bad signals from any pet she had ever come across. She felt a strange essence about this canine, but it was muted and gentle, as though it was right and belonged where it was.

The few times she'd sensed malicious youkai creatures, they'd been intent on spilling blood for... well, whatever reason a youkai would spill blood. Maybe humans were tastier than deer? They had easily identifiable energy traces, and even with her untrained abilities she could sense their approach with little effort.

Like the sharp urge to cover your ears when fingernails scraped down a chalkboard, or the stinging pain of an accidental rug burn, the youki she'd felt in those instances made her want to avoid contact, flee before something terrible happened, run from certain pain and agony. The energy emitted from the evil creatures of the forest had the feel of abrasive sandpaper, completely unwelcome to her senses.

She stopped mulling over the characteristics she'd come to identify from low-level youkai when she felt a comforting brush of ..._something_... come from her white-furred companion. Maybe he was a distant relative of some old youkai... just more canine than magic. Of course, everyone knew that most youkai were rarely seen creatures, wild and crazy with no mercy for weak humans trespassing on their territories. Few humans survived a youkai attack, but those who did usually related their tales of gore and destruction through many grievous wounds.

On the other side of the youkai spectrum, there were a few humanoid youkai, rumored to be unearthly beautiful and legendary in their actions in human history. They were known to play as strange guardians of the weak, but were always feared and respected by those who knew of them. Unflinching justice with an iron fist, they were as deadly as they were beautiful, and their numbers were fading over time. In her childhood, she had once thought that beings so beautiful and mysterious would last forever, but as time passed, their kind faded - with no known reason - from sight and memory.

Kagome herself had only ever met _one_ of those youkai before. He was the spouse of her agent, Rin, and also was Sango's guardian. _His_ youki could be described as smooth, especially when she compared it to the few wild youkai she'd encountered before. It was also uncomfortably warm, like standing too close to a fire, but only if she was within a few feet of him. She had guessed that he knew of her discomfort, because he made sure to keep a respectable distance from her whenever they come in contact. Even though they lived hours away from Kagome, Rin made it a point to come visit the girl at least once every few months.

She supposed that it was highly possible for this canine to house some youkai blood, which would account for his accelerated healing and how very _mangled _the rabid bear youkai had been, but she wouldn't know for sure until he was fully active again just how strong the youki was. She felt more than safe near this dog, and although she was worried what might happen when he woke, she knew being afraid of him could provoke him into attacking her. She sighed softly and focused on setting her thoughts at ease, thinking of nothing but helping the animal in his recovery from that gruesome fight.

She gingerly scratched the dog's ear and followed with soothing soft strokes along his face. He stopped moving, and the ear that had been scratched twitched slightly once her fingers had moved away from it. She had the distinct impression he wanted her to continue.

"It's gonna be all right," she said in a soft voice. "You'll feel better soon. We're going back to my house, and I'll make sure you're fed and kept safe until you're better. We'll find out who you belong to, and I'll make sure you're ok. You saved my life, and it's the least I can do for you."

She continued murmuring soothing words to the dog as she drove along the highway, her fingers softly petting his silky white fur.

.

AN - Resetting a dislocated shoulder should only be done by a medical professional... That was a movie-move without a doubt lol.


	6. Chapter 5, More Than What He Seems

New revisions: Wording, clarity, and a few minor cuts. And maybe a little extra tucked in here or there (again). 2011.

**Disclaimer** - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

_**Chapter Five - More Than What He Seems**_

.

Kagome was fifteen minutes away from her home when she flipped open her cell phone and pressed a button to speed dial.

"...Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Sango, it's me. I need you to come over for a while and help me out. Long story short, I'm gonna need a hand with this dog I picked up," Kagome said.

"Ok, I'll be over soon. ...Are you at home?" Sango asked.

"Ten to fifteen minutes away, but the sooner you get there the better. Bring your bag. This poor thing took a beating and has some nasty looking cuts that I want you to look at. He's been out cold for at least three hours now, but showed slight signs of consciousness for a few moments about two hours ago," Kagome said, casting a concerned glance at the canine sleeping on her passenger seat.

"I'm already out of the driveway. See you in a sec, Kagome."

The other side of the line went silent, and Kagome set her phone in the center console. A short while later, she was driving down the quiet street that ran in front of her house. The gate sensors picked up her vehicle's approach and the front entrance swung open automatically, allowing her truck to enter the grounds. Knowing Sango would be arriving within minutes, she hit a switch on the dash to force the gate to stay open behind her as she parked in front of her home.

Putting the vehicle into park, she hopped out of the truck and rushed to unlock and push open the front door. She went back to the truck and eased open the passenger side door, finding the white canine still fast asleep on the seat. She carefully lifted the dog from the seat and awkwardly settled his heavy weight in her arms, noting the steady rise and fall of his chest.

She smiled in slight relief. Her savior no longer seemed to be doing so badly. She slowly walked back into the house and placed the dog on the loveseat in her library. Standing, she took one more glance at her sleeping charge before she went into the kitchen to make some tea.

.

Sango frowned in concern as she clicked off the phone. She had been expecting her boyfriend, Miroku, over that afternoon for an early dinner and a movie, but it looked like her plans had changed. Kagome wouldn't have called for her help if it weren't something serious, especially on a weekday. Sango usually spent the weekends over at Kagome's.

Sango's regular job during the week wasn't typically busy. Being a vet in such a small town shouldn't have paid as much as it did, but the residents in the area were all high-paying owners who worried over the slightest changes in their pet's demeanor. Earlier that day she had to do a full examination on a cat that had been _meowing_ louder than usual.

Sango laughed to herself at the memory of that particular owner's complaints as she pulled into Kagome's driveway through the open gate. She could see the silver truck parked up ahead, and both of the vehicle's doors were still wide open. Sango's smile faded. `_What could cause Kagome to rush like that...?_'

Sango parked her jeep behind the pickup and grabbed her medical bag from the passenger seat. She glanced at her watch. '_Four pm..._' she noted. Miroku had said he'd be over at four-thirty, so she would need to give him a call and ask him to bring over something for Kagome to eat, as well. She walked up the front steps through the still-open front door.

"In here," she heard Kagome's voice call out, and Sango followed the sound into the library. Her gaze swept over the room quickly. Kagome sat in a small chair next to the loveseat with a teacup to her lips, petting something white lying just out of Sango's vision.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome smiled brightly at her best friend. "Have a seat," she said, gesturing to the chair across from the small table in front of her. "This is quite a story..."

.

She told Sango everything that she could recall from when she'd arrived at the forest to when she returned home, including the incredible healing rate the dog and herself seemed to have displayed in the short time since the attack. She saw the confusion etched on Sango's face as her glance went back and forth between the two of them.

"Dislocated shoulder?" Sango's expression hardened as she looked her friend over in concern. "Any other injuries?" she asked, prodding Kagome's shoulder and rotating the joint with care. Kagome shook her head in the negative and smiled at her friend. "It's still a little sore, but I'm really quite alright."

Sango finally nodded and then stood to step in front of the unconscious canine. She examined him carefully for a short time, checking his heart rate, pupil dilation, and shifting the matted white fur around to take a look at the nearly-healed lacerations.

"Are you sure he got these wounds today? Not remnants from an earlier fight he may have been in?" Sango asked quietly.

Kagome nodded. "They were bleeding pretty badly earlier, and with the way the blood was drying when I woke, they couldn't have been there very long," Kagome reasoned. Sango frowned and went back to shifting the fur around each wound, carefully removing the tape Kagome had used to help keep the wounds closed.

"These wounds look like they've had a week of healing..." Sango muttered. "How curious... Let's wait till he wakes, then get him bathed. Once the dirt and blood is gone, he'll look good as new. Any idea on who owns him?"

Kagome frowned as she let the information sift in her thoughts. `_I wonder what his name is?_' she considered, thinking of what to call him when he woke...

Sango prodded for a response again, "...Kagome?"

Kagome looked up suddenly. She had been lost in her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, ah, no... no clue on who might own him... He has a strange sort of collar around his neck, but I didn't see any tags on it. If he does have an owner... I'm kind of worried on how long he has been lost. Where I found him, there isn't anyone living nearby. Not for years, at least..." Kagome looked back down at dog and scratched gently behind an ear. `_This little guy saved me..._'

"I can call around, see if anyone has reported a missing dog with his description," she said, looking at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet Miroku for dinner this evening, would you like me to get him to bring over something to eat while we wait for your little charge to wake?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be really great. Would you like a cup of tea? I forgot to ask you when you came in..." Sango nodded as she pulled out her cell phone and called her boyfriend.

.

`_Tea. I can definitely smell tea. That girl... I can smell her too... along with another person...'_ He shifted slightly, vaguely aware of needing to be somewhere. `_Or _away _from somewhere...'_

He wasn't sure where he was yet, but he knew with a dark sense of foreboding that he _shouldn't_ be wherever he was currently. The curse was unforgiving and remarkably swift when he was closer to someone, as reflecting on his past had shown. _`...Need to leave...'_ he thought in misery, `_or she'll die...'_

His emotions were conflicted, however. He knew her life was in danger, regardless of if he left now or later. Somehow, she'd be violently eliminated even _if _he managed to escape her soft petting and heavenly scent.

`_Stay, '_ his tiny voice of reason whispered. `_Stay, and protect what is yours.'_

`_Mine?'_ Inuyasha had no claim over the woman: no verbal mention of intent, nor any cute little bites or scent markings, so how the hell could she be considered his? Maybe... maybe she _could_ be his if he stayed... his to keep. But he wouldn't stay. It was futile to fight the curse. He quickly made up his mind, deciding to leave as soon as he was able to walk out of here.

His stomach rumbled loudly as his nose processed two new scents coming into the room: a male and - _`Fooooooood, '_ his internal voice echoed with enthusiasm, stilling any thoughts of escape in favor of the mouth-watering sustenance he could smell quite clearly.

Ok, so maybe he'd stay long enough to eat, but _then_ he'd be leaving. Without a doubt. He slit open the eye that wasn't smushed into a cushion for a stealthy glance around the room, trying to keep his ears from flicking about in his alertness.

"Miroku! You took long enough. I was starving..." the girl said in what sounded to be a false whine. He could see the adorable pout she displayed add weight to the statement.

"Ah, Kagome," spoke the male he could now recognize as Miroku. Inuyasha could hear him moving just out of sight with the food, "You know I would never keep two lovely ladies waiting for my return without good reason!" Thin box material shifted before he heard the girl and another woman sitting somewhere beyond his peripheral vision make noises of barely contained glee. A new - and nearly forgotten - scent caressed and teased his nose. `_Chocolate..._'

The other woman spoke this time, "Oh, Miroku! You know that's my favorite... you're forgiven." By this time, poor Inuyasha was ready and willing end his little charade of sleep to taste some of the tantalizing goods being held within feet of him. Playing on human sympathy for adorable wounded animals - for he knew he was a good-looking specimen of canine; anyone with his bloodlines was bound to be attractive! - he shifted and let loose a pitiful whine, which would have been utterly degrading under circumstances _not_ involving chocolate.

The immediate response of concern from the girl was pleasing as she bent over him, running her slim fingers through the thick fur on his neck. `_Kagome..._' he thought back to what Miroku had called her, suppressing a shiver as she trailed fingers up to his sensitive ear and scratched gently. `_I_ really _shouldn't be letting her do this...'_ he thought, but inwardly reveled in the much-desired physical contact.

`_This is the first time in fifty years that I've been touched for pleasure of another..._' he thought with an inner scowl. Regardless of how good it felt, the memory of physical contact with another brought to the surface a multitude of feelings and memories he'd long since forced from active thought. The last person to have touched him left a permanent mark: the body of a dog where his should have been a lean, handsome hanyou. _She_ had cursed him for his belligerence at her strange attempts of... whatever it was that she'd been trying. ...Seduction through violence? Even as a half-demon, the idea still appalled him.

He realized the girl was still scratching his head in that perfect spot, but the deluge of bad memories made him shudder and flick his ear to get away from her slender fingers. His attempts at evasion didn't faze her, and she sought the other ear for more tender caresses.

"So he's awake now, is he?" the other woman in the room spoke, moving into his line of sight with the soft sound of silk shifting. Kagome finally released his ear and moved to sit back in her seat next to the couch. Inuyasha felt a twinge of unease at this woman's appearance. She was lithe and held herself with a subtle deadly grace, and he knew well to be wary of this woman. She leaned forward, watching his face for something while reaching out for one of his healing wounds.

He narrowed his visible eye at her scrutiny, flicking his gaze over to the girl that he had saved for any notion of what was going on. Kagome was carefully watching the other woman's actions, tapping her mouth with an extended finger. The unfamiliar woman brushed her fingertips across his fur, and he couldn't suppress the instinctual growl of warning.

She frowned down at him, speaking clearly, "I'm going to check these wounds, with or without your permission. Don't make me tranquilize you to do so..." she murmured, carefully peeling back the bandages to examine the new skin she could see. "These are looking very good. Kagome, I think I was right earlier... With a bath and some food, he'll definitely be as good as new. He should be able to get up and walk around shortly, if he can't already." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sango," Kagome said with a smile, looking back down on Inuyasha with a happy grin.

Inuyasha was glad to see such a pleased expression on her face, although he was unsure why. `_Stupid women.'_ He huffed internally. _`I need to get out of here, '_ he thought to himself in irritation.

`_Right after I eat,'_ he amended. He looked expectantly at the small box sitting on the short table next to them, licking his chops in a very canine-like manner to signal his desire to eat the food Miroku had brought.

The message was apparently clear as Kagome smiled in understanding, rising to get him a plate of the food they were about to eat. She ladled out some cooked beef strips with a generous helping of lightly seasoned noodles onto a wide plate, setting it on the floor near his spot on the couch. Inuyasha could barely contain his glee at the sight of such mouthwatering treats that lay before him. It had been so _long_ since he'd had the pleasure of spices and seasonings in his meals. Raw meat was good for him, but nothing brought back old memories like good cooking.

"It's not a very healthy selection for a dog," Kagome began with a slight smirk, "but I think you deserve some spoiling for saving my life." She smiled down at him fondly, running her fingers through the hair on his neck. He gingerly stepped from the couch, testing his muscles with brief stretches and nearly indiscernible twists before sitting on his haunches to take a careful bite of the prized morsels.

`_I've died. It's official: I've gone to heaven, and I'm never leaving, _' he thought to himself as he savored the food. Kagome even gave him a small slice of the chocolate treat Miroku had brought. He heaved a great sigh once the food was gone, looking in remorse at the empty plate before him. He could have _easily_ eaten another ten platefuls.

He took a moment to study the three others sitting in the room: Miroku was clad in the most ridiculous shade of purple Inuyasha had ever seen on a man... but it strangely seemed to match his eye color. He was staring down at Inuyasha with a knowing expression, as though he could see through the curse to his true form. Bemused, Inuyasha glanced up at Sango, who was currently helping herself to a third slice of the dessert with a dreamy expression on her face. `_She must be some sort of fighter_, ' he guessed, gauging from her muscle tone and weathered hands. Without seeing her in action, though, he wouldn't be sure... But Kagome... Kagome was...

His eyebrow twitched in amusement. `_What the hell is with this woman... does she think I can understand her or something? I'm only a_ dog_._' He glanced back to the man sitting across from him for a moment. Miroku definitely had a strange expression, as though he knew something the others didn't. He couldn't help but look back at Kagome again as her fork clinked gently against her plate. The utensil moved slowly through the air toward parted, petal-pink lips, and he found himself fascinated by the way her mouth closed around the small clump of food.

Sango finished her last bite, setting her plate on the table and wiping her fingers clean with a napkin. "Kagome," she began, dragging Inuyasha away from his perusal of the girl, "Miroku and I are going to head back to my house now. If you need anything else from us, call, ok?" She smiled as the two stood. "I'll stop by tomorrow to check up on him, if you'd like. If I get any word back on his owner, I'll call you..."

`_Owner?'_ he thought with alarm. _`What the hell is she talking about?' _He looked up at Sango with a scowl, for certainly she couldn't possibly think that he was someone else's property... But Kagome caught his attention again as she moved forward to embrace Sango with a grateful smile.

"Thanks for your help today, Sango. I was really worried about him," she said, moving back to stand beside Inuyasha with a strange glance at Miroku.

"Aw, Kagome, don't I deserve a hug too? I did, after all, bring dinner..." he said, a look of hurt in his eyes.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. "When you can receive hugs without groping, you pervert, you'll _deserve_ the attention again."

He smirked at her response, flinging his coat over his shoulder before dropping into a more serious look. He looked between Kagome and Inuyasha with a thoughtful expression, seemingly considering his next words carefully. "Be careful with the dog, Kagome. I don't think he's quite what he seems to be." Wrapping an arm around the other woman, he continued, "Come on Sango, there's not much else we can do here tonight. Let's let them get some rest."

Inuyasha watched as Miroku escorted Sango from the house, both of them waving at Kagome. She closed and locked her front door behind them, and then walked to a nearby wall to pressed some buttons on a small box. Inuyasha's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of two engines starting and the barely audible crunch of gravel as they drove away from the house.

"The gate will close after they pull out of the estate," she began, looking down at him with a soft smile. "You know, you need a bath. Would you be terribly difficult in sitting in a bathtub, or are you a really well behaved dog?" Kagome squatted down in front of him, meeting his gaze at eye-level. Inuyasha's jaw fell open in surprise, but the hanyou's appearance of shock translated into a lolling-tongue dog grin. Kagome laughed. "Such a cute little inu - I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we need to get that blood washed out of your fur."

She stood and turned, tapping her finger against her mouth as she considered her options. She made her decision and began walking across the foyer to another hallway, turning to look back and see if he followed.

`_I already told myself I'd be leaving as soon as I'd eaten...'_ he frowned. `_But a warm bath?'_ He considered for a moment. `_It's been a while since I've had a warm bath... Maybe as soon as I'm dry, I can leave... She's bound to leave me alone sooner or later, and I can escape then, while she doesn't see...'_

His mind whirled in confusion. `_Why am I waiting until she doesn't know I've left? Why not just leave now? I could just run out the...'_

"Well, come on," she said, interrupting his internal argument with a soft laugh. "I'm not going to bite you."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stand and follow her beckoning voice. He padded slowly in her direction, considering his actions. `_...Would it be so bad... to acknowledge that she's talking to me... and I understand her?' _He gave himself a little shake and reconsidered the idea._ 'I should just play dog_...' Who knew what might happen if she discovered he was a sentient, fully grown male hidden away inside a dog's body?

He didn't notice as she suddenly froze in the hallway. Kagome's pleasant thoughts of giving her new charge a warm bath were dashed away by the immediate chilling splash of malicious intent. She shuddered closed her eyes momentarily, trying to glean more information from what little she could sense. Before she could grasp anything tangible in the dark feeling, it vanished once more and she was left feeling mystified.

The window to something dark had been opened again for a moment, and she was surprised at its immediate and temporary intensity. She continued walking toward her destination, albeit slower with her concentration split between waiting for the next wash of ill intent and washing her fluffy savior.

Inuyasha was hesitant in his contemplation of leaving. He knew that he might end up liking her presence too much to want to leave her, safe and in peace... But that thought brought a moment of pause. `_If I leave her now, wouldn't she just die anyways?'_

Most likely... They _always_ died...

But maybe..

...just maybe, if he stuck around...

...he could delay it.

.

**AN** - Chocolate is VERY bad for dogs. But Inuyasha's not your regular dog, so he's safe from the story silliness. :P


	7. Chapter 6, Behind Closed Doors

Revised! Wording, punctuation, additions and subtractions. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Behind Closed Doors**

.

Inuyasha followed Kagome around the corner and into a small bathroom. The tub looked shiny and perfectly clean, and he felt a twinge of regret, knowing that dirt and dried blood - as well as copious amounts of soon-to-be shed fur - would mar the pristine white surfaces. He watched as she leaned over the tub, twisting knobs and checking the temperature as the water level slowly rose. Once she seemed satisfied with the water, she turned to rummage in a nearby cabinet for soaps.

She had a small selection of shampoos to choose from, and she looked thoughtfully down at the bottles, touching her chin as she considered the options. He looked up at her as she glanced in his direction. _'Just make up your damned mind, woman, and get on with it!'_ he wanted to say, getting antsy to prowl the border of her residence. The longer she kept him indoors with her silly concerns for his comfort, the larger the possibility that danger could strike them both unawares. She seemed to be unsure of what would be a good choice, so he huffed and nudged her out of the way of the cabinet. He sniffed carefully along the line of bottles, and upon finding one he liked, nosed it until it fell over. He sat back on his haunches and looked up at her expectantly, hoping she would get the point.

Her mouth quirked in amusement as she reached over to retrieve the bottle he'd 'selected', motioning him to get into the bath as she unscrewed the lid. The tub was halfway full, so in a sudden motion of playfulness, he hopped into the tub in an angle guaranteed to splash the girl as she poured soap into the palm of her hand. She coughed and sputtered at the sudden deluge of warm water, wiping the liquid from her eyes and face with her soap-free hand. Water dripped from the loose tendrils of her hair as she frowned down at her new friend, but her face softened when she saw the amusement dancing in his expression. She chuckled and tweaked one of his ears in affection before lathering the soap into his fur.

Inuyasha was unsure why he felt so at ease in her presence, regardless of the danger he knowingly brought upon her by remaining at her side. He looked up into her bright blue eyes as she gingerly ran her soapy fingers through his thick mane. The sensation of her hands rubbing his fur clean was extremely pleasant, and he had a hard time focusing on anything but the soothing rhythm. The water was deliciously warm, drowning his worries in a sea of hazy contentment. His thoughts of patrolling the boundaries of his newest territory faded; his unease at Kagome's impending doom dissolved into sparkly memories of her happy face as she had rubbed his ears earlier that evening.

The moment of drowsy pleasure faded as she rinsed his soapy fur clean of all traces of blood and grime. She withdrew a few towels from a small cabinet nearby and rubbed his fur briskly. He shook himself forcefully from head to toe in an effort to speed the drying process, spraying her and the bathroom with flung droplets of water. She laughed and rubbed him some more before gently stroking the fur around his face and ears with the soft material to absorb any lingering water.

His necklace clinked softly as she moved around him, jerking him from his carefree thoughts with the reminder of curses and looming threats of violence. He watched as she moved around the bathroom, cleaning the traces of his bath from the floor and tub basin. The sheer amount of fur he'd shed from her thorough scrubbing was cringe-worthy.

His eyes followed the graceful curve of her neck and back as she bent over with the towel, and he marveled at the thought he'd be spending a length of time with such a woman. She wasn't overly beautiful, but she had a strange strength hidden in the fragile shell of her humanity. Her kindness seemed to have no limits, as she'd demonstrated when she took him trustingly under her wing to shelter and tend to his wounds. Her strength of will and steadfast courage, even in the face of most certain death, was definitely admirable. He knew that, regardless of the trials they would face in the upcoming days, he'd be happy to be by her side - if only to learn more about this girl.

She continued to carefully clean up the mess they'd left in the bathroom as he turned his attention to exploring the rest of her home. He stepped from the bathroom and looked across the foyer to the living room, which was where he had found himself when he'd woken earlier that day. It was filled with shelves of books and had tall glass windows, allowing plenty of sunshine during the daylight hours. He turned and walked down the hallway to his right, quickly finding himself in a spotless kitchen. The scents of prior meals clung lightly to the room, probably noticeable to only someone who had a sensitive nose like his own. The smooth surfaces of the kitchen gleamed brightly in the waning light of the afternoon.

Inuyasha could see a glass-paned door to his right leading from the kitchen to the outside, as well as more large glass windows to his left in what seemed to be the dining room. _'There are too many glass entrances in this home, '_ Inuyasha thought with a frown.

He caught the sight of something moving in his peripheral vision, and as he turned his head, he saw it again: a rustle of tree leaves that seemed out of place in the windless afternoon. He turned in the direction of the disturbance, his eyes narrowing in annoyance.

_'So soon?'_ he sighed. He stalked to the kitchen door, examining the handle and lock carefully. It was a simple curved handle, easily manipulated even without his hands. He reached a paw up and pressed the handle down, making silent thanks to whomever designed her doors as the lock bolt turned with his action, saving him many minutes of frustration trying to unlock it with his teeth.

He slipped through the kitchen door and stepped carefully around the house, using the white exterior of her home as a measure of camouflage. The rustling came again from the surrounding woods, this time accompanied by unnatural sounds he'd been unable to hear through the glass and walls. The tiniest breath of a breeze through the woods brought with it the faint scent of a few insect youkai.

His current bodily limitations had brought him a measure of self-restraint before leaping into battle, and so he waited for a moment to see if the creatures would reveal their intentions or their number and strength. The clicking of sharp mandibles and short bursts of hissing gave him a rough estimate of three, perhaps four of the creatures lingering just out of sight beyond the tree line, but they weren't coming any closer, yet. He thought about his options for a moment, considering the faint light in the sky that signified evening drew near.

He didn't want to wait for the creatures to surround the house after darkness fell, so he leapt quickly into the trees near where the youkai seemed to wait. They seemed surprised by the sudden flash of white that signified his presence, and he tore through the first stick-like youkai in his path like a hot knife through butter.

Spindly legs flew through tree branches as Inuyasha ripped through the side of the youkai, and the other two creatures standing nearby turned to face their adversary with a sudden burst of bright yellow fumes. Inuyasha blinked once in confusion at the strange color and odorless property of the air about them. He refrained from taking another breath beyond what he'd just sucked in mere moments prior, wary of whatever toxins might be present in the vapors. The first youkai fell apart almost too easily as Inuyasha used his strength and speed, claws and teeth to attack the beasts that had snuck past whatever walls Kagome had surrounding her property. He growled in anger at their trespassing, turning on the second beast as quickly as he had the first, and it was soon rendered into a messy pile of branch-like limbs and body parts.

The creatures expelled even more of the yellow gas upon death, and Inuyasha's lungs screamed for some kind of release as he turned on the third creature. His intake of oxygen during battles was normally fast-paced to keep up with the demands of his smaller body - and he was sure that the slight dizziness that swept over him in waves was a warning that he wasn't going to be able to continue on like this for long. He made a desperate decision and leapt high above the tree branches, using as much power as he dared consume to get above the dangerous, scentless vapors that the insect-youkai had released. He took in a quick lungful of air before crashing back into the youkai below him, landing in a confused tangle of broken youkai-limbs.

In comparison to the creature they had been attacked with earlier, it seemed that this variety of youkai was far more fragile and vulnerable to his powerful attacks than the sturdy bear had been. The three insects were finally dispatched, and Inuyasha loped away from the site, taking in the fresh air around him in great gasps. The dizziness he'd experienced earlier lingered and grew slightly. He had a strong feeling that the youkai were of a poisonous variety, more likely to have seriously harmed Kagome than they did him, especially if they had tried to launch a stealthy attack after nightfall. He huffed in annoyance and scraped the gunk from his paws onto the manicured grass, deciding to do his patrol early while there was a moment of peace.

.

Kagome finished her task of cleaning the bathroom of all the shed fur and traces of blood, leaving the bathroom with an armload of dirtied towels. She decided the best idea would be to hang them outside to air, so that the deposit of fur in her washing machine could be kept to a minimum. She walked down the hallway, humming as she thought back over the events of the day, which allowed her to slip into a calm mindset. She let her senses sweep out like she had earlier, flowing from her freely as she tasted the area around her home to see if she could sense where the white dog had gone. She had a suspicion that the foreign energy she'd touched before the attack by the bear was related to the trace of youkai blood in the canine's veins.

And there it was: the moment her senses brushed against the wild energy, she recognized it easily from that morning and knew it to be her canine companion. It was pulsing strongly as though being actively tapped into, and she broke into a run as she also noticed the faint signatures of abrasive youki nearby. She had made out the back door in time to hear a loud crash in the woods just out of her sight, but she had barely enough time to blink before she could see shining white fur emerging from the tree line. She sighed her relief when she saw him coming away from whatever it was unharmed and seemingly unconcerned, so she smiled happily and waved at him before turning to hang the towels over a nearby clothesline.

.

He caught sight of her wave and smiled in satisfaction, knowing he'd been able to do some good while he was in her presence. He shook his head, trying to clear the slight daze from his senses before he leapt into the woods. It took little time to locate the perimeter of her yard, and he spent some time running close to the ground, leaving obvious trails of his scent to mark out the boundaries of the land he'd be protecting. The walls that surrounded the yard were nestled amongst heavy foliage, hiding them from view. Inuyasha knew this could prove to be difficult to monitor, as possible intruders could simply use the trees for concealment as they tried to approach the house.

He leapt back to the door he'd exited from, finding Kagome hanging the last of the towels she'd used on a sturdy line. She looked up as he approached, smiling and waving him into the house in front of her. He loped indoors, intent on discovering more secrets of her home. He heard her close and lock the door as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the downstairs room he had yet to see. The dining area had many ceiling-high windows loosely veiled in diaphanous curtains. He frowned in concern at the strange mixed sensation that her home brought; it was a closed, constricted feeling of being shut away from the world, yet so open and unsheltered from whatever might be lurking beyond the senses.

He wasn't sure why he'd developed an apprehension toward being indoors, but he supposed it had something to do with the fact that he'd lived in the open for so long that he'd grown accustomed to the idea that he could usually hear and smell enemies coming. Living indoors would mean that his sense of smell would be limited by how many windows were open -if any were at all- and his sense of hearing would only be useful if the fiends approaching were humongous beasts with no comprehension of stealth.

He ceased staring blankly out the window as she passed behind him, stepping into the living room towards the dirty plates and food that had been left on the short table. She stacked the dishes carefully as he allowed his gaze to sweep along her body. Her long black hair that had been swept into a tight ponytail earlier in the day was now hanging loosely at the nape of her neck. She shifted slightly, allowing a profile view of her face as she folded the box-lid of a container, and he could see a few wavy strands had escaped to trail against her jawbone. He sighed in annoyance, flexing his paws in the soft carpeting. His lack of fingers meant there would never be an endearing moment of him tucking a stray tendril behind her ear...

She rose with the dishes and boxed containers, and his gaze was caught by the twitch and flex of her lean legs as she balanced everything precariously in her arms. She seemed intent on making it in one trip, and he followed her in humor, wanting to see if she'd drop anything in the short walk to the kitchen. Her hips swayed slightly as she stepped carefully around the corner, drawing his gaze. He could see that he'd stumbled onto a lovely woman, and with luck, she'd be around for a while longer. He had known that eventually, he'd find someone worth risking his life for, and he was 'keeping his fingers crossed' that it might be her.

His mind wandered as she moved around the kitchen to store leftovers and wash dishes. _'The only explanation for the fight with the bear-youkai this morning has to be that I lost control, but why?'_ Inuyasha knew his instincts were strong; especially when it came to life-threatening situations, his youkai blood could take over and direct his strength and actions in an effort to prevent his death. Yet, his life had not been under any threat that morning. He could have easily walked away from the youkai that had thought to make a meal of the slim woman who, at the moment, was reaching high into a cabinet to retrieve something out of his sight.

But for some reason, his darker side had stepped in to preserve her life, possibly at the expense of his own. With such a slight canine body and without his usual hands and arms, battling effectively was very difficult, as most of his training in combat had been when he was a hanyou. He'd had plenty of time to learn how to stay alive as a dog, but with that experience came the knowledge that some enemies could prove too difficult for him to overcome with his current limitations.

Running away had become a smart move when it came to the larger adversaries that occasionally crossed his path, especially humongous ones like that bear had been. Inuyasha found himself mulling over what had possessed him to come to the girl's aid when she stepped past his line of sight, walking through the hallway towards the front of the house. He snapped his thoughts back to the present and loped after her.

"I think I'm going to draw a bath for myself, boy. You can sleep anywhere in the house that you'd like," she said, turning her head to look back over her shoulder at him. He followed her up the wide staircase to the second floor, taking a moment to glance into her large upstairs bathroom as she twisted the knobs at the foot of the tub. The plush rug beneath her feet looked soft and inviting, and he shook the urge to just go to sleep there. He realized that he wasn't normally this enthusiastic about sleep, reasoning that he must still be suffering from the lingering effects of the yellowish youkai-expelled fumes.

He stepped out of the bathroom and noted a few closed doors that lined the second-floor banister. He moved to his left, pawing the curved handle downward until the door swung silently open. There was nothing of major interest in this room, just a bed and set of drawers with a heavy curtain hanging over the window.

He stepped back out of the room and moved onto the next, which -if he remembered correctly- was right above the living room. He manipulated the door handle the same as before, poking his head into the room to glance around. Even though most of the house had grown dark with the onset of night, the enhanced sight that came with his hanyou blood helped him easily pick out even the smallest of details. His curious gaze was caught by a multitude of framed images hanging along the walls, and he slipped through the narrow opening of the door to take a closer look.

.

Kagome had just turned off the running water before she'd noticed that her canine companion had slipped off. She stood, wiping her hand on her shorts to go see what he was doing. From how intelligent he'd seemed earlier in the day, she was pretty sure she wouldn't catch him gnawing on her painting supplies, but her curiosity was too strong to just ignore whatever it was that he might be up to.

She moved quietly toward the two doors that had been left ajar, glancing beyond the first to ensure it was empty before pulling the door shut. She reached the second door and wrapped her fingers around the edge of the wood, pushing it open a bit farther and allowing a narrow shaft of light to spill in around her. She caught the sight of him staring up at one of her paintings. His expression was definitely not one of a common canine, and while she understood that he had some inherent intelligence, she hadn't thought he'd show express obvious contemplation about a wall decoration.

The guestroom he stood in had Kagome's favorite paintings hung along the walls. She'd chosen the location because it shared the same patterns of sunlight as the living room on the lower floor, where she did most of her painting. The way the light spilled through the windows in these two rooms had the effect of making all of her landscape pieces come shimmering to life, and it was the way she preferred to see her work. He sat nearby, carefully looking over every detail of a simple tropical landscape she'd worked on earlier that summer. There wasn't a bored expression that she'd expect from any regular pet; instead, she watched, strangely transfixed by the way he squinted at something, or how his brows rose and fell in contemplation.

_'Maybe... I hit my head harder than I thought?'_ she wondered to herself, rubbing her head as she frowned down at his almost human-like behavior. Maybe it was her desire for a little bit of normalcy, but she didn't dare believe what her eyes were telling her. _'I'm reading too much into this. I think I need that bath now.'_ She turned around slowly and walked back in the direction of her bathroom, intent on making full use of the relaxation of her Jacuzzi.

Inuyasha turned to catch the sight of her rubbing her head, and his brow furrowed in concern. _'Is she still in pain? Fragile human, I'd better make extra sure she's kept from harm if she's broken so easily.' _He quietly followed her as she walked back into her bathroom and saw, from the corner of his eye, the sight of her stripping her t-shirt off.

He half-paused, intent on seeing more of her creamy skin... until the realization that his curse and his very obvious physical limitations would make his stay that much more uncomfortable. _'If I actually **know** what I'm missing, it'll make it so... frustrating...'_ He growled to himself as he continued along the hallway to stop in front of a single door. He was sure that behind this door would be Kagome's room, since it seemed to be the last place in the house that he had yet to explore.

The effects of the yellowish gas seemed to still linger as he pushed open the door, for as Kagome's comforting scent washed over him, he felt the drowse from earlier in the evening sink heavily into him. He stumbled across her floor, barely making it to the foot of the bed before he curled into a fluffy white lump on the floor.

He took a deep, relaxing breath, letting his worries and fears melt away as his lips curled into a satisfied half-grin. His head swam in mild euphoria, and he would have been surprised with his reaction if this were any normal day. Kagome seemed to give him many things he'd come to miss in his solitude: peace, comfort, kindness, and companionship. He had found nothing about her to dislike, except for her human frailty, perhaps... But that could almost be overlooked, as long as he was careful in his self-imposed duty to protect her from his curse.

He found the sad and lonely memories of the last half-century fading into an unimportant blur and came to a sleepy conclusion: having her around (and maybe her undivided attention!) for as long as he could keep her safe, even in the face of certain peril and eventual doom, would be infinitely better than ever being alone again.


	8. Chapter 7, Spoiled Rotten

**Revised!** Please be aware this chapter contains some of the darker material previously located in a later chapter. This story is RATED M for a reason, folks. :) Skip past the italicized section if bondage/torture aren't your cup of tea. 2011.

Disclaimer - Of course, I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. :/

* * *

**_Chapter Seven - Spoiled Rotten_**

.

A lone, disfigured woman hobbled across a darkened room, her focus set on a small, tarnished silver mirror placed carefully at the center of a dusty table. The intricate handle of a sheathed blade could be seen through the folds of cloth at her side, rustling softly against her hip as her uneven steps fell on the worn wooden floor.

Stopping in front of the table, one cold gray eye stared down at the barely reflective surface in disgust and hatred. She lifted a mangled left hand to her hip and pulled the blade free of her loosely tied waist sash. She brought it into her line of sight with the mirror and stared hard at both objects until they blurred in her vision, indistinct from the unshed tears that had surfaced.

_'You'll never be good enough for him...'_ a mocking voice echoed in her head.

Small, wicked looking eyes from the snake head that served as a fanged clasp gazed back at her as she lifted her other hand to release the blade with a barely audible click. The sound of cold steel scraping against old leather seemed to magnify in the silence as it was slipped free from its sheath. She looked at the hand now clutching the blade for a moment, admiring the only appendage of hers without flaw. Carefully holding the blade, she pressed her right thumb against the snake's sharp teeth, drawing two small droplets of blood. No sounds were made other than the soft tap of the sheath against the tabletop as it was set aside.

She caught her scarred reflection in the dirtied reflective surface before she pressed her bloody thumb to the mirror and left a circular smear of red. She closed her eyes and centered her thoughts and hatred on one being before touching the tip of the blade to the center of the mark.

An ugly green light spilled from point where the blade met her blood, engulfing the mirror in its unhealthy glow before fading, revealing an almost indiscernible image. The haggard woman set the knife aside and lifted the mirror to her face, watching the scene intently. A white dog lay curled upon the floor, sleeping in a barely-lit room.

_'He's found someone better than you... _' the voice taunted in a near singsong tone.

Her working right eye widened for a moment before narrowing into a small slit of fury. "Is she still there?" her voice rasped out, sounding strangely dead in the emptiness of the room. The image shifted at once to show the girl from before, still alive and perfectly healthy, dozing in a bathtub. She wiped the blood from the mirror and calmly placed it back on the table as the image faded. Collecting her blade, she replaced it in its sheath before slipping the set back under her sash.

_'Give him pain...' _the voice whispered, wrapping the soft tendrils of its dark will around her tarnished soul.

"Yes... pain," she muttered, turning from the table to shuffle slowly to a dusty bookshelf nearby. "Attack where he cannot fight back..." she said, her fingers wrapping around the spine of a particularly worn book. "Misery where he cannot hide..." she breathed as she flipped through the pages, finding the desired information quickly.

"Remember what you have forgotten, Inuyasha..." Her mouth twisted into a pleased expression as she began her work.

.

Something was wrong. Inuyasha was pretty sure that he was still curled up on the soft plush carpet in Kagome's sweet-smelling bedroom, sleeping soundly... But he wasn't. His body felt different than normal, stretched out in a strange, unfamiliar manner. His head throbbed insistently, as though he had struck it on something. His energy seemed dangerously low and he couldn't see or hear anything properly, as though his senses had been dulled... _'The new moon...?' _he thought wildly, confused as to how it could be occurring while he was cursed.

With the sickening sense of dread, he realized that he was reliving the long-suppressed memory of the night he'd been captured by that witch. He'd fallen from his perch in the tree -which was the cause of the massive headache that blossomed throughout his skull- because she'd knocked him out with some sort of concoction. It had a strange side-effect on him after he'd regained consciousness, dulling his ability to see and smell while leaving his skin highly sensitive to touch.

He slipped further into the dream, no longer remembering that he had already lived through the torment, losing the assurance that he'd be waking soon from the horrible nightmare that was about to turn his world upside down... again.

_He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed... off. As his fuzziness wore off, he vaguely became aware of something alarming - his arms and legs seemed to be strangely immobile. Suddenly feeling trapped, he weakly strained his muscles, trying to get them to respond to his commands, only to realize they were somehow bound to whatever he lay upon. Sharp pricks bit into the base of his thumb joint along his wrist as he pulled against his restraints, and he knew he would be unable to rip himself free while in his human form._

_He became nervous at this realization, and his body broke out in a fine sweat. As the liquid cooled and evaporated from his skin, he noticed another fact - his shirts had been removed. As his attention centered on his clothing, he could also tell his pants felt looser, probably from when his inner white haori had been untucked and removed. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't make out any details of the darkened room he was in, and his whole body tingled - his nerves felt like they were hypersensitive. He was very confused about this situation: he hadn't ever been **kidnapped **before, if he was correct in his assumptions. He had been the target of life-threatening attacks or verbal abuse, but no one had attempted to capture him before._

_Sounds to his left caught his attention and he found he was unable to rotate his head to look around himself. The sound of a door opening, followed by the soft footfalls of someone... "I see you are awake," a soft, muffled sounding voice came to his ears. "I've set up a lovely session for us, my darling, full of activities beyond your wildest dreams." Inuyasha became even more nervous, his mind flashing with various images of horrible torture that could easily kill him while he was still in his human form._

_"I'm sure you've noticed by now you can't see or hear very clearly..." the woman -he was sure it was a `she' talking- ran a finger slowly down his extended arm, eliciting a shiver from him. "But you can feel everything quite well, can't you?" The soft steps moved around the room to stop on his right side. A soft breath tickled his too-sensitive ear as she whispered huskily, "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time..." as she slid her fingers over his abdomen and slipped them just under the hem of his hakama, brushing the tips of her fingers teasingly over his sensitive skin, jerking from him a ragged groan._

_Inuyasha was in a strange mental state, he knew this voice sounded slightly familiar, but as his underdeveloped hormones twisted and raged under her dark caress, he no longer cared about her identity. He was frightened as to her ultimate intentions, worried that she would try and force herself upon him. He was still too young to be sexually active, and the woman hovering over him seemed to be intent on doing unthinkable things with him._

_He couldn't control the slight tremor that ran through his body as she ran the flat edge of what felt like a knife along his cheek. With his sense of touch in overdrive, he couldn't hold back the pained yelp as the sharp edge of the blade turned against his skin. It slid slowly over the curve of his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. A tear slipped down his cheek, and she wiped it from his face with a soft brush of her fingertips. The sharp sting from her warm fingers tracing lightly over the wound followed as she wiped the traces of blood from his neck._

_"I'll be needing **much** more of this before we're through, Inuyasha, for a little something special later..." He shuddered and tried not to whimper as she caressed him again before withdrawing her hand. Her touches seemed to be aimed at dragging forth physical arousal from him, and regardless of the pain she caused he was unable to control his bodily reactions to what she did to him. His feelings jumped through extremes within seconds of each other; she was leaving his body in the state of utter confusion. He had little time to collect his thoughts before she was back again, running the fine strands of something along his right arm and down his bared chest. "With you so sensitive to pain and pleasure, this will be a lot easier for me..." she murmured._

_Those fine strands turned out to be attached to a small whip, which she struck him with, supposedly lightly, on the chest. All thoughts of even minor arousal left his mind in an instant, as his nerves felt as though they were exploding in pain, and through his surprise he was unable contain another pained shout._

_His body was suddenly raised to a semi-standing position; it seemed whatever he was attached to could rotate. The flat surface behind his back was no longer there, for it seemed to drop away from him as he was turned up. She brushed her fingers below his waist and stroked his flesh through his pants, bringing him to an instant, confused arousal before she struck him again over his back with the whip. He was humiliated and sickened by her touches, disgusted by his body's slight physical reaction to her manipulations. He wanted to kill the bitch that had dared violate him like this... This wasn't how things were supposed to be done, and he had never been forced to submit to anyone._

_Her slight strikes stopped suddenly, much to his relief. Although he knew they were hardly even leaving marks, it felt like his back was being stripped of its flesh. Her hand gripped him through his pants and she pulled him roughly. White stars of pain erupted from behind his tightly shut eyelids and he grit his teeth in an effort to contain yet another shout of pain. He realized that he could actually make out the small noises she was making... she was **enjoying **this torture as much as a normal person would enjoy physical pleasure!_

_She removed his pants, and it seemed there was no limit to the abuse she could place on his body. His hypersensitive skin enhanced the pain she caused, enabling her to work at a more careful and leisurely pace without fear of killing him from excessive damage. He screamed again as the blade of her knife cut into his skin, drawing a gush of blood that she caught in a tarnished silver bowl._

.

Kagome's short nap in the relaxing bath ended abruptly as she jerked awake. _'What the...?' _she thought to herself, looking around in confusion. Something seemed strange, as though a chill had snuck into the room and stripped away the pleasant lethargy. She frowned and stood up, letting the water drain from the tub as she grabbed a towel to wrap around her body. She stepped toward the door to her bedroom, peeking in to see her new companion asleep on the floor at the foot of her bed.

She watched him carefully for a moment, sensing something was wrong as he twitched and whined in his sleep. _'A nightmare?' _she thought, walking toward him in concern. She knelt at his side and ran her fingers through the soft fur of his face, willing the bad dreams away. He immediately calmed under her touch, his furrowed features relaxing into a peaceful expression.

She smiled and stood, satisfied that he would sleep easier as she walked to a dresser. She finished toweling herself off and slipped into her favorite silky pajama shirt before hanging her towel in the bathroom to dry. She checked the small security device by her bedroom door to ensure that the house alarm system was activated before getting into bed, falling asleep quickly in the comfortable warmth of her soft blankets.

Early the next morning, Inuyasha found himself waking to the soft sounds of Kagome shifting in her bed, fast asleep. He stretched his furry body out, reaching far with his paws to ease the kinks that had resulted from such a tormented evening of nightmares. It had been especially disturbing to relive his torture in such horrifying detail, as though he'd been submitted to it all over again. He twisted about, checking himself for fresh cuts - _just_ in case he really _had _gone through it all again.

Reassured that he had just been dreaming, he stood and poked his nose over the edge of Kagome's bed, watching her sleep in the early morning light. He carefully climbed up onto the foot of her bed, curling up at the edge of her mattress to keep an eye on her until she woke.

Later that morning when she finally rose to face the day, Inuyasha was right there to greet her with a seemingly happy canine-grin. She chuckled as she sat up, reaching over to scratch his head in fond affection before she stood and stretched. Inuyasha quickly averted his eyes as her short shirt rode up high, exposing her thighs and underwear. _'It's torture!' _a small voice reminded him as he jumped off the bed. He decided it was a _very _good idea to go wait elsewhere in the house for her to finish changing for the day.

She made her way into the kitchen with him close on her heels, making herself some coffee and bringing out a box of cereal for the two of them to eat. She poured herself a small bowl, holding out pieces for him to eat from her fingers as she sipped her coffee. "I've got to get some groceries today, since there really isn't much in the house that I think you'd like to eat. I wonder what kind of dog food you would like?" she asked, not really aiming the question at him, but watching him for a possible response, anyways.

His brow rose in an incredulous manner, and she had the distinct feeling that he probably would not eat dog food if she presented it to him. "Ok, so if you don't eat dog food, I wonder what else would work...?" She bit her lip as she racked her memories for any knowledge about dogs that might prove useful, but she was drawing a blank. She only had experience with cats (fat, lazy ones at that) and so, her only option seemed to be bugging Sango for information.

_'Forget what she may be feeding me later... I think I could live off this sweet stuff...' _he thought, licking her outstretched fingers to catch any extra traces of sugar. She giggled before holding out another handful of cereal for him to eat. Sure, he was being spoiled rotten, but he easily justified the extra attention with the youkai he'd done away with the previous night. _'Then again, if I use the destruction of potentially dangerous youkai as justification for getting spoiled...' _He couldn't bring himself to finish that thought, worried that if the guilt got to him before he could really enjoy himself, he might regret staying with her.

Besides... even devoid of the sugary remnants of cereal, her skin tasted warm and sweet. When it looked like she'd handed him the last handful of the crunchy morsels, he swiped his tongue past her fingertips, across her palm and wrist. At her wrist, where the skin was thin and so much blood flowed close to the surface, he could detect a subtle spice. Unable to place it but finding it wholly pleasant, he rubbed the side of his face against the skin and licked her fingers once more.

His mouth twitched in the small semblance of a smile as he nuzzled her leg, perfectly comfortable with showing physical attention like any pet might do. _'Who the hell cares, anyways? No one is around to see me do this stuff, and she'll never know the truth behind my real identity.'_

Kagome set out a bowl of cool water for him to drink and picked up the phone. Sango had said that she would come over and check on his wound's progress sometime today, but she figured it would work just as well to give her a phone call and find out what she'd needed to know about an acceptable diet while they spoke.

Inuyasha made his way outside a short while later, loping off into the trees surrounding her home as Kagome picked up the phone to make some calls. Sango was bound to be in her clinic at this time of day, so she called there first.

Sango picked up after the first ring, but the loud crash and her shouting 'Miroku!' in the background made it perfectly obvious that she had her hands full. "Hey, Sango, I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted to give you an update on his condition, and I had some questions about dogs in general."

"I've got a second, what's up?"

"First of all, his wounds are completely healed as far as I can tell, and I didn't want you to bother driving out here today if it wasn't necessary."

Sango seemed to hesitate before responding. It _was _strange for any non-magical creature to heal at such an astonishing rate, but they were really beginning to believe that this dog was anything but normal. "That's great news, Kagome. I'm glad he's feeling better. I still haven't gotten back any information on a possible owner, but I'll give you a call if anything turns up."

"Ok. The other thing I needed to know... What kinds of things I can feed him? He seems appalled at the idea of eating dog food."

"Oh, I've got a few patients that refuse to eat that stuff, too. Here, I've got a diet plan with some tips..."

After jotting down some notes about what _not _to feed her new canine companion, she made up a short list of groceries she'd need to get, then called the local store to have them delivered to her home. It was still early in the morning, and she moved to look out the dining room window at her yard, glancing around for where he'd gone. She could see him in the farthest corner of the lawn, sitting in the sunshine and staring off into the woods. Her two calls complete, she stepped outside to see what he was up to.

That morning, the two sat on the grass, simply enjoying the sunshine for a while. Lunch was an amusing affair - it turned out that Inuyasha had a definite preference for ramen noodles. She ended up making several packages of the stuff for him before he would stop turning that sparkling sad puppy-dog gaze on her.

_'It seems that with a twist of my brow and a sorrowful gaze, this woman will give in to almost anything I desire...' _he mused, carefully slurping up yet another bowl of the salty noodle dish. _'I can't imagine what could make this any better...' _

The image of him in his original form suddenly flashed through his thoughts, giving him an idea of what _would_ make life with Kagome better... if his curse were to be broken. _'I think that would be... very nice.' _Even knowing that he'd already spent five decades as a canine couldn't put a damper on his current mood. If he were to be stuck as a dog till the end of time, he could (and most definitely _would_!) make use of the hospitality and kindness that she showed him.

It was as though fate had decided to give him something nice for a change, and he wasn't about to take it for granted now that he had it within reach. They spent most of the day together outside on the grass, soaking up the sunshine and listening to the birds. She pet him almost constantly, taking pleasure in the fact that she had someone to dote upon. Inuyasha couldn't help but marvel at the completely peaceful day; comparing his past with his current growing affection toward the girl, there should have been at least an attack a day aimed at taking her life...

That evening, Kagome made spaghetti for dinner, careful not to add too many spices to the sauce. It had been a very long time since anyone had prepared food for him, and while he didn't mind eating all his meals raw, he occasionally missed all of the extra things you could do - baking, grilling and especially being able to season everything... Kagome was going easy on the additions to the basic sauce, and he could hear her muttering to herself about things she didn't think he could eat without bothering his stomach. _'Silly woman... She needs to realize that I'm not the average dog.'_

He figured he could go without the missed spices for a short while longer, but he'd eventually have to find a way to tell her to ignore the dog-limitations with which she'd labeled him. Soon, dinner was prepared, and Kagome filled a plate for herself and a thick glass flat-bottomed dish for him. She set his dish on the floor near her chair as she sat down to eat her food.

He ate slowly, trying to avoid splattering the staining red sauce all over himself. After finishing, he relaxed at her feet and waited for her to finish her own food, keeping one eye open to watch her. He licked his chops absently, catching the last traces of his dinner as she stood and cleaned up the kitchen.

Kagome finished straightening everything after a short while and wiped her hands dry on her shorts. She glanced at her watch; it was almost eight-thirty. _`Where did the day go?' _she wondered to herself. She stretched and rolled her shoulders. _`Need another bath... ' _Her ponytail had fallen down somewhat, so she pulled the tie free and let her hair hang down her back. "I'm going to take a bath. It's been a really nice day, hasn't it?" She smiled down at the adorable dog. He was concentrating on trying to clean the last bits of spaghetti sauce from the top of his nose. She laughed at his cross-eyed expression of annoyance before she wiped the spot off with a piece of paper towel. "There, all better."

Her bath was short and uneventful, and after she'd dried and dressed in her spaghetti-strapped pajama shirt, she climbed into bed with a favorite book. Inuyasha took a moment to take a good look around her room, since he'd fallen asleep so quickly the previous night. He stepped slowly around the room, taking a moment to bask in Kagome's scent that was so deeply ingrained into everything around him. Even after an entire day alone with her, he still couldn't quite figure out why her scent made him feel so funny. He had become accustomed to the feeling of calm and happiness that accompanied it, and he was sure that sleeping in her room the night prior had probably helped in his rapid adjustment. He caught his reflection in her simple bedroom mirror and couldn't help but grumble, _'Damn, what I would give to be back to my old self...'_

He repressed the urge to growl in annoyance at his never-ending dilemma, choosing instead to focus once again on examining the trinkets that had been placed on small shelves lining her walls, sticking his nose into her closet to see what was stored there, and looking under her bed to see if she was secretly messy. He smirked; everything was pretty clean in her house - organized, neat and tidy. His curiosity sated for the time being, he stepped up to the edge of her bed and poked his nose over the blanket to watch her read. He sighed softly; surely she was the most wonderful being thing to have ever walked the earth. _'I'm getting all sappy... I've spent too long alone.'_

She glanced over at him, smiling softly before patting the blanket at her side in welcome. His eyebrows rose at the invitation, but he didn't hesitate in leaping up onto the bed, curling at her side and resting his head in her lap to enjoy the gentle scratches while she continued to read. He sighed in perfect contentment, reveling in the feel of her fingers stroking through his soft fur. She closed the book after a short while and flicked off the light, and the two fell asleep in the warmth of each other's company.

.

He stood in the darkness, the air around him completely still with no sounds coming to his ears. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to see anything in the black. He could smell her - she was very close, but he couldn't see her. Reaching out with his left hand, he could feel the soft skin of her shoulder, and he grinned as he stepped forward, pulling her warm back flush with his bare chest. She shivered slightly as his fingertips trailed down her arm, and he didn't miss the telling scent of her excitement as he brushed his lips against the back of her neck.

He traced his other hand under her arm and across her stomach, eliciting a gasp from her as he teased the skin with his claws. He reached higher to tilt her head to the side, tasting her skin with a sensual glide of his tongue... He smirked as she shuddered in his arms, and his desire to kiss her took firm root in his mind. He shifted slightly, turning her around to face him in the darkness as he ran his thumb over the curve of her jaw.

They were so close to one another; he could feel her soft, panting breath caress his lips as he leaned down slightly to meet her mouth with his. Their lips touched briefly, the fleeting sensation of warm silk and sweet honey...

.

AN - still working on revisions for the next few chapters. Hasty revisions will be made over the next few days to fix any HUGE errors my first revision postings have caused with later events, but until the chapter heading shows "Revised ... 2011" as part of the first line, chances are good you're reading something originally posted six years ago and not quite right.


	9. Chapter 8, Misery in Waking

Thanks - ArtemisMoon!! That was such a good idea with the food, it's all I could think about while I worked on this chapter, and had a hard time NOT drawing cup-noodles instead of Kagome... Hmmm... *laugh*  
  
Thank you, everyone, for leaving reviews! I hope you like the chapter illustrations I've been doing lately, I've been putting a bit more effort into them now (don't let the first four toss you, they weren't very ... detailed...)  
  
This chapter's illustration: www .mediaminer. org/ fanart/ view.php/ 156477  
  
Delete the spaces before you hit enter!!  
  
And finally... an Author's Note - While writing this chapter, I've realized many things that are kind of... just there, and would be hard to explain during this fic. Mainly, how Sango and Miroku met, how Sango learned to fight in this AU, where the hell Hojo came into the story, because the passing mention in this chapter feels almost wrong. It really needs some sort of background to be so casually mentioned. Having a prequel where some of the side characters get their background fleshed out would be a VERY good idea. Now that I've caught up with the chapters in drawing their illustrations, I need to start writing at a serious pace again, and with plans in the works of a prequel, I'm going to have to work even harder. If you'd like me to split my time between this story and a prequel with Sango being the main focus, introducing the other characters properly, please tell me. I have quite a few good ideas about Sango history scenes that wouldn't quite fit into this story. Too much straying from the point (Inuyasha's curse) would get tedious and maybe even a bit annoying for everyone involved. Sorry for such a long section of notes! -.- ;;  
  
Timeline note - This chapter starts Friday morning. Her trip to the woods should have lasted Thursday and Friday night, with her returning on Saturday morning. That way she could go out for a few days without Sango 'happening' to drop by, like she does frequently on weekends to hang out. Kagome just wanted some 'out' time, anyways...  
  
Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.  
  
'This is thought'  
  
"This is speech"  
  
~* Starts a flashback  
  
*~ Ends a flashback  
  
~~~ Signifies a change in the point of view.  
  
:::: Dream sequence ::::  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
One Can Only Wander for So Long  
  
By Alesyira  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter Eight - Misery in Waking  
  
Kagome's audible gasp woke her from her dream. 'What the hell? I've dreamt that before...' she thought. Her face felt flushed, and she suddenly had the urge to kick the blankets off. She groaned miserably. This time the dream left her hot and bothered, and she felt deprived of her fantasy, having woken during the amazing moment that he ran his tongue over her skin... She raised her hand to her shoulder as she lay there, lost in the memory of what she had just experienced. She shivered, running her fingertips over the same place his mouth had been.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed her beautiful new dog awake. His paw was draped over her stomach and he was staring at her intently. She wondered for a moment... the look in his golden eyes seemed to show a deeper understanding than she thought possible... did he somehow know what she was dreaming...? Her mouth turned into a smile as she shook herself free from those thoughts. '...Only a dog, Kagome, only a dog...' She sat up, scratching his ear fondly. "Are you hungry, boy?" And with that, they started their morning.  
  
Over the next week, Kagome occasionally had flashes of that dream while she slept, but they were faded, shortened versions. Her new companion didn't sleep in her bed after that first night, instead choosing to curl up on the floor at her bedside.  
  
Sango had called on Monday morning to see how the two of them were doing...  
  
~*  
  
"What are you going to name him if he ends up staying with you? We might not be able to find his owner..." Sango had checked missing animal reports from the nearby areas, and even searching online came up empty handed when it came to dogs matching his description.  
  
Kagome twisted the cord around her fingers as she thought about it. "I'm not sure, Sango. I'd really like it if he could stay, though. The longer he's around, the harder it's going to be to let him go." She laughed at her next thought, then said with a smirk, "Oh Sango, if I could find a man that made me this content, I'd probably have died and gone to heaven."  
  
Sango laughed at her comment. "Hah, your dog is an improvement over Hojo, then?"  
  
She laughed and agreed with her friend. Kagome had dated one guy for a short while after she moved into the area, and they hadn't been together for very long. She complained often that he was far too boring and they didn't share any interests.  
  
Unfortunately, he was one of those guys who never gave up, and Kagome would occasionally receive flowers from 'a secret admirer'... Kagome rolled her eyes at how silly that man was sometimes, turning her thoughts back to the adorable dog napping next to her on the couch. She ran her fingers across his soft fur, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"He's so smart, Sango, I almost can't believe it." She laughed at something for a moment, then added, "With how he's acted these last few days... some things are failing to surprise me now. I don't yet know how much he understands... My contact with him these last few days has led me to believe he has some youkai blood running in his veins. It must not be very much, though, because it's such a weak feeling. But if I'm right, then he should have been able to find his way back to his old owner. He's definitely intelligent enough for that..."  
  
Sango was quiet on the other side of the line. "Miroku was saying some odd things about him this weekend... He said he had felt youki in his aura when we visited that afternoon and had some suspicions about his heritage. I'm glad you could tell, too. We both know about your abilities, and we trust your judgment in the matter. You feel safe around him, don't you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled. She remembered when Miroku had mentioned to be careful around him. Perhaps she *had* known all along that he was more than 'just a dog', especially the way he had saved her life that morning. "Yeah, I do feel safe. It's more than him having saved my life... I feel an odd connection with him." Kagome sighed. "Ah, this conversation is getting a bit weird. I need to think about this some more before I start sounding crazy..."  
  
Sango laughed again on the other side of the line. "Don't worry about it Kagome, I get what you mean. I hope you have a good day today. I'm going to get back to work. Call me if you want some girl company..."  
  
*~  
  
She spent some time of the next few days trying to finish some paintings she had started on, and found that he liked to lounge on a chair behind her and observe her painting as she worked. At first, she found it to be a bit unnerving to have his constant attention. Tuesday morning she finally decided to try painting him. She set up a mirror next to her canvas so she could see him as he lounged on her couch, and she was amused to see his very un-dog-like look of surprise when she started painting his image.  
  
He really didn't act anything like a dog most of the time. She could see it especially while she painted him. He would find a comfortable position to sit in and remain motionless there until she got up to stretch or get them something to eat. Only then would he take himself outdoors to relieve himself, or walk around the library to relieve stiff muscles. Most of the time, Kagome felt as if she just had a good friend over at her house... well, one that never talked. And she hadn't thought that much about her personal privacy, either, amazingly enough. He didn't seem too interested in watching her as closely while she bathed or changed, so she never really felt uncomfortable in his near-constant presence.  
  
They would wake with the sun every morning and go on a run around the neighborhood for exercise. Kagome found her new companion enjoyed a brisk run, with him sometimes teasing as he ran large circles around her. She had once suggested a leash, but he had, to her amusement, seemingly raised an eyebrow at her extended hands and walked away, huffing. She knew it would be futile in chasing him down, so she let it drop, and simply carried it in her pocket in case they were stopped.  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was in heaven. She fed him excellent meals, and had amazingly never tried to feed him 'dog food.' He wasn't sure he would like the taste of that stuff anyways, especially after sampling one of the more delectable treats she had to offer, like the oh-so-tasty Ramen noodles they had eaten on Monday. He had ended up 'begging' for four containers before he was satisfied. He licked his chops in remembrance. She now kept a huge supply of every flavor in her pantry.  
  
She also made for perfect company. She talked to him on occasion, as most 'pet owners' would do, but, being a dog, he could take advantage of ignoring her completely, or simply enjoy the pleasure of not having to give her a response. He was never one for conversation when he was a hanyou, anyways.  
  
Her painting had to be the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. A few simple strokes with her brush brought her work to life almost like magic. He felt if the wind were to blow in that room, the leaves in the forest she had created would rustle and twitch. Even more pleasing, and surprising, was when she had brought a mirror out and placed it next to her canvas, so she could paint him as he watched her. He would sit patiently and allow her to work undisturbed, amused by the obvious differences in what they saw in the mirror. He had never seen his reflection as a dog; only as the hanyou form he would never posses again.  
  
The only problem he had experienced during his first week with her was that damned intense dream he had experienced that Thursday night, sleeping in her bed. He still didn't quite know what to make of it yet, but he knew he should do his best to avoid thinking - AND dreaming - such things, especially if he were to remain with her as a dog.  
  
Frustration had assaulted him that morning. Her wonderful scent had woken him, having spiked to such an intense level that it jerked him from unconsciousness. He had watched her slumbering face intently for any sign of what was going on. Her face was flushed; her lips parted as her breath came in short, irregular puffs. Suddenly, her soft gasp had caused her to wake, and when she ran her fingertips over the same place he had tasted her skin, he knew there was more to that dream than just his hormones. No coincidence - they had shared a very intimate moment. She had looked up at him then, startled, and almost embarrassed.  
  
He made it a point to not sleep next to her, for fear it was the mere contact while they slept that triggered the dream. He also made sure not to hang around or pay any attention to her while she changed or bathed, it was a harsh reminder of what he had dreamt and would never experience as a man.  
  
~~~  
  
Friday morning arrived once again, without 'solid' recurrences of her amazing dream, much to Kagome's dismay. Her ecchi little mind wanted the whole dream, not just the barest flashes she got of a hand tracing her skin, or the breath against her neck. She wanted to know what came next. She sighed wistfully as she absently played with her paints, mixing the greens and blacks she would be using for the forest background.  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen, startling her out of her thoughts as she hopped up to answer. "Hello?" she answered.  
  
"Kagome! It's Rin. How are you?" came a soft feminine voice on the other side of the line.  
  
............................................................................ ..  
  
Final Note - Yikes. Well, at least you knew who was calling! Yes, Sesshoumaru will be in this story as well. I do think I'll be writing that prequel, and both Rin and Sesshoumaru will have lovely LARGE parts alongside our star, Sango, and her co-star, Miroku. Until I get some more of that plot line worked out, though, I'm going to go slow on updating this story to the next chapter. I figure it will be about ... one work week, if I only work on this at home. Sooner if I have time to contemplate at work! (I ALWAYS have time at work)  
  
I did a lot of updating this last week, what with all the free time I had to draw... I could finally post those chapters that have been sitting in 'My Documents' for a few weeks. Next chapter should be with Rin visiting, and bringing along her handsome spouse, both of whom KNOW Inuyasha. ^_^  
  
Well, until then!  
  
And again, sorry for such long notes, I just had a lot on my mind that has built up for the last seven chapters. 


	10. Chapter 9, A Story Told

Illustration:  
  
www. Mediaminer .org/ fanart/ view.php/ 156704  
  
Delete the spaces before you hit enter. :)  
  
Author's Note - In this chapter Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have a bit of dialogue. Please don't be upset that I've got Sesshoumaru able to understand him. Well... If you *are* upset about that fact, you should have stopped reading a while ago, when I had *everyone* showing pretty obvious OOC tendencies... But we'll just make it a known point that since Sesshoumaru is an inuyoukai, he would be able to understand a dog, especially since the so-called dog is really a hanyou stuck in dog-form. And I *really* appreciate readers questioning aspects about my story, it makes me think harder about the plot coming up, to make sure things are explained FULLY, and nothing is left to wonder about. ...I only wish I had thought of Kagome having Buyo with her for a little cat-dog love-hate interaction once Inuyasha came about... *sigh* ... Ok, on with the story, and sorry about the long A/N, once again. **falls over** This chapter is nearly twice as long as any other I've posted! I just couldn't stop writing, but I had no reason to break it in half, either.  
  
`This is thought' - Or in Inuyasha's case, it's our translated version of what he says.  
  
"This is speech"  
  
~~~ Signifies a change in the point of view.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
One Can Only Wander for So Long  
  
By Alesyira  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Chapter Nine - A Story Told  
  
"Kagome! It's Rin. How are you?" came a soft feminine voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Rin! I'm doing well! So much has happened lately. I've painted quite a bit as well, and have some new pieces I think you might like to see." Kagome replied cheerfully. Rin contacted her only once every few months, and when they finally got together, it was always a nice little tea-party while they talked about her latest pieces. If she didn't have such a busy life, traveling around the world for fresh material, they would definitely get together more often.  
  
Rin was a highly recommended art dealer who had been in the business for a very long time, accumulating many high paying contacts. According to Rin, it was how she met her extremely handsome husband. Everywhere she went, that man went with her, not that Rin minded, of course; he was drop-dead gorgeous and seemed to give into her every whim.  
  
Kagome laughed as she heard Rin shooing her husband away from the phone. "How is Sesshoumaru? He sounds like he's being nosy. Has he not found any good pieces to drool over lately?" Kagome's style in art was what got her involved with Rin, for her husband absolutely loved the landscapes Kagome created, and had purchased over half the pieces she had ever sold.  
  
Rin laughed at her remark. "He *is* being nosy right now, Kagome." Kagome heard a soft slapping noise followed by Rin's muffled voice, "Really, you need to go do something else, dear! I'll do it again if you keep that up!" Rin sighed into the receiver. "Anyways, I hope you're free today; we're going to be passing through some time after lunch."  
  
Kagome smiled to the dog looking up at her in curiosity. "Yeah, I'm free, like always. I've been expecting a visit from you for a while now. Should we plan lunch, or just tea?" They continued their small-talk for a few more minutes before hanging up. Kagome raced out of the kitchen to the library and straightened up her workspace, then went to the small stack of works she had propped against the wall and flipped through them, pulling out a few incomplete pieces and setting them aside.  
  
She took one of the dog paintings, which both Kagome and her new pet seemed to really like, upstairs to hang later in the guestroom, but placed the rest of them on the top of the stack, so they would be the first Rin would see. His unusual fur and eye color made for a very interesting art subject, and Kagome knew that there would be more than enough people interested in taking the pieces off her hands. It was a good way for her to add to her trust fund, anyways, so she took advantage of it.  
  
Having a few hours before Rin and Sesshoumaru would arrive, Kagome spent some time making Rin's favorite lemon tea-cakes, and then she lounged on the couch with a book, her new dog curled up peacefully at her side. She ran her fingers through his soft fur and awaited the arrival of her friends.  
  
Upon opening the front door to welcome the two of them in, Kagome found her mouth hanging open in quiet shock. "Rin! What did you *do* to your hair??" Rin smiled at this and hugged Kagome tightly, then took her husband's hand, leading them both inside as Kagome gaped at her. Rin's usual waist length ebony tresses were now cut nearly as short as her husband's neatly trimmed hair.  
  
"Decided to try something new," she shrugged, grinning widely. "It'll grow back someday." She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially in Kagome's ear, "he misses his hand-holds though."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the caught the innuendo, blushing a fierce red. "Rin!" Rin snickered at her naivete, then nodded to Kagome's library.  
  
"I see you have a new friend," Rin commented, noticing the dog standing in the middle of the room, watching them intently. His gaze seemed to be focused on Sesshoumaru, who had yet to say anything. Sesshoumaru was staring back at the dog with the same unwavering gaze, and Kagome immediately noticed the odd tension in the room. Rin looked up at her husband and touched his arm lightly in question.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, hesitating before saying, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Rin snapped her attention back to the dog staring at them, mumbling, "...my god..." while Kagome looked on in confusion.  
  
"What...? Rin? What's going on? Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to flicker to Kagome's lost expression for a moment before returning to the white dog before them. He let out a small sigh before walking into the library and kneeling in front of the dog. Kagome raised her eyebrows when he started talking to the dog in a very low voice, and could do nothing more than nod dumbly when Sesshoumaru said they would be outside for a moment. "Rin, what's this about?" Kagome turned her attention back to her friend, who was looking a bit pale.  
  
Rin bit her lower lip and took Kagome's hand. "Let's sit down with that tea, alright? This is going to be a long, strange story." She smirked. Rin's eyes lit up in a delighted gleam as she inhaled deeply. "And I think I smell those damned good lemon cakes..."  
  
~~~  
  
Inuyasha was, to say the least, shocked when he saw his half-brother walk through Kagome's front door. He knew Sesshoumaru would recognize him by scent alone, and had probably realized he was here even before getting to the door. He had marked the property as his territory, and no youkai or animal had dared come near the grounds the week he had been here. He growled lightly at his brother as they stepped out the front door, 'What the hell do you want with me now?'  
  
Sesshoumaru's expression changed slightly as he turned to regard his cursed half-brother. The barest hint of amusement sparkled in his eyes as he spoke. "It has been... what, almost fifty years since I last saw you, and you greet me as such? Typical, Inuyasha. I would have thought this much time in solitude would have taught you a valuable lesson." Inuyasha visibly rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. "Well, since you so politely asked, I am merely curious as to how you have been. I don't suppose you have managed to come up with any way to remedy your situation, have you?" At Inuyasha's annoyed huff, he knew the answer. "That monster really deserved what came to her, I suppose." Sesshoumaru said quietly as he looked down at Inuyasha, waiting for a response of any kind.  
  
'Something's up with that girl, Sesshoumaru,' Inuyasha growled low, changing the subject. His thoughts had quickly turned from the despicable creature that ruined his life to the wonderful one that was keeping him in heaven. 'We've shared some pretty... intense... dreams. And I'm positive that they are very similar, if not exactly the same between us.' He lifted his gaze to look at his brother, waiting for a sign to elaborate.  
  
Amazingly enough, none came. "I see," were the only words that came from his lips before he sat down on the front steps, lacing his fingers in front of one knee. "This is common with our kind, Inuyasha. Common, I mean to say, between mates with a strong bond. But," he turned to regard his half- brother's canine features before continuing, "...never before claiming them as a mate... You haven't..." he hesitated, the expression on his face twisting a bit in a smirk, "...claimed her yet, have you...??"  
  
Inuyasha was mortified. His jaw hung open for a moment before he barked out, 'What the hell kind of animal do you think I am??' Inuyasha's jaw snapped shut for a split second before he corrected his outburst. 'Jesus, Sess, I may be a dog, but I'm not like that!' If Inuyasha could blush and fidget, he would have blushed and fidgeted. Instead, he took to pacing around on the deck, shooting glares at the back of his brother's head every few steps.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up in a wicked, teasing gleam. "But she might enjoy..." he started.  
  
'I'll rip out your throat if you finish that statement, dear brother.' Inuyasha snarled at him.  
  
"I was only goading you. Calm and sit with me. I haven't been able to tease you in a few decades, allow me that moment." He chuckled softly, shaking his head at his brother's reactions. "You are half inu-youkai, those activities shouldn't bother you *that* much, anyways."  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what to say or think. Almost fifty years had passed since he had last spoken with or seen his brother, and he could never remember him ever teasing or cracking jokes, let alone laughing. 'That woman made you soft, Sess,' he finally managed to spit out.  
  
"Perhaps, but I've never been happier, even after all this time. I suppose I can say the same for you now as well, am I correct, Inuyasha? There would be no other reason for you to be here for long. Especially considering you are sharing such intimacies with that woman, prior to mating her," he observed.  
  
Inuyasha let out a breath and slumped to the deck next to his brother. 'She does make me happy, Sess. She spoils me rotten. I mean, if I'm to be a damned dog forever, I'd be happy being her 'pet' for as long as she lived. She's known I'm not just a dog for a while now, but I know she doesn't understand this situation like she might need to. I suppose Rin is in there, spilling my 'cursed by a selfish woman' bit...' He wanted to smile at his next thought, but found he couldn't as dread overcame him and his ears flattened. 'You know, she's gonna be pissed at me when she finds out what I am.'  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother. "Perhaps. I take it you've taken advantage of your situation." At Inuyasha's silence he chuckled then stood, dusting his hands. "I'm glad to see you are well, little brother. Let us go inside to see what she has learned." He paused a moment before adding, "I do have one more question about your dream, when do they happen?"  
  
'Once the first night I was here with her, about a week ago. It was the most intense one we shared. Since then, I've seen very small pieces of similar dreams, but... since I've slept away from her, I haven't had such a vivid one...' Inuyasha explained.  
  
"I see..." Sesshoumaru looked lost in thought for a moment before turning to open the door for both of them. "I'll look into this more later."  
  
~~~  
  
Not ten minutes had passed before Sesshoumaru came back in the house with 'Inuyasha', as he had been called. Kagome had just sat down with Rin in the library, the tea-cakes and beverages set out on the small table before them. Kagome poured her friend a cup of tea and handed her a small cake before getting her own. She ate her treat slowly as she watched the expressions on her friend's face, waiting for an explanation of the odd exchange that had just occurred in her foyer.  
  
"I never thought I'd be telling anyone about this after all these years, Kagome," Rin started to say, hesitation in her words. Sesshoumaru took a seat next to his wife and she poured him his own cup of tea, looking carefully at the dog that curled himself up at Kagome's feet. Inuyasha looked up at her expectantly for a moment before Kagome smiled down at him and held a piece of cake out for him to take from her fingers.  
  
Rin chuckled at the exchange between the two, then continued, "I never thought to see the day Inuyasha was expecting to be hand-fed by a woman."  
  
Sesshoumaru's mouth tilted into a slight grin as he propped his chin up on his palm. His eyes twinkled with mischief as he said, "Kagome, I must tell you... your new 'pet', Inuyasha, isn't quite the innocent dog you think he is."  
  
Inuyasha growled low at him as Kagome asked, "What do you mean by that, exactly?" She looked down at Inuyasha and scratched his ear gently. His growl died almost instantly and Sesshoumaru almost laughed. "Inuyasha..." he muttered in a voice so low only the dog could hear, "I can't believe you let her do that," he scolded.  
  
Kagome caught an odd mix of whines and soft growls coming from Inuyasha before he became silent again. Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome and began again, "I doubt you'd believe this, but Inuyasha is my half-brother."  
  
Kagome looked at him, disbelief and a bit of confusion etched into her face. "Ok..."  
  
Rin smiled down at Inuyasha before saying, "He's been under a curse for half a century. My husband, Sesshoumaru, as you know, is an inuyoukai. They share the same father, but Inuyasha's mother was a human, born around the turn of the century. He is a hanyou."  
  
Kagome pursed her lips and looked down at the dog, slight annoyance crossing her face. "...Uh huh..." She sighed, thinking, 'You little shit, you've been milking this 'dog' thing the whole time, and I totally bought it.' She caught sight of those adorable white ears flattening - he knew he was in trouble. Still annoyed, she reached down to scratch his head, relieving both of their tension at the same time.  
  
Rin smiled and said, "This is going to be a long evening... I suggest we order pizza."  
  
Over the next few hours, Kagome's view on the whole matter changed rather drastically. Rin started at first with the shocking news that she had met Sesshoumaru nearly sixty years ago, and that they had been mated soon afterwards. Rin still looked barely twenty, so Kagome was a bit unnerved by this information.  
  
Rin took another bite of her cake and chewed carefully, collecting her thoughts. "Inuyasha was a rude little hanyou - a complete brat with no respect or regard to emotions. But he absolutely handsome, and so of course, he caught the fancy of a lovely young lady by the time he was of age. She pursued him for nearly a year, and she never seemed to understand he had no interest, until he finally got around to verbally turning her down, in front of her family, nonetheless. We understand her feelings were hurt, but she was quite dense when it came to understanding him. We still don't know what exactly caused her to snap, but it wasn't even a month later that she attacked him. He, at some point during the scuffle, was hit by her arrow, and he changed into a dog almost immediately, followed shortly afterwards by her disappearance."  
  
"He's been a dog for fifty years, and you guys still haven't found a way to fix him?" Kagome looked between the two in disbelief. Inuyasha huffed in annoyance as Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.  
  
"We... aren't a very close family, Kagome," he said finally.  
  
"But he's your brother. That means nothing to you?!" She demanded angrily. Inuyasha nudged her fingers, and as she looked down at him once again, he licked her palm and nuzzled it in a quick gesture of comfort. Kagome sighed and looked back up at the youkai, apologizing softly.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued after a moment. "At first, we did try to find the source of the curse. We knew the woman had to have been the one to cast the curse, but when we discovered she had died in a horrible accident, we simply had to accept the fact that it would be nearly impossible to break the spell. Looking at the bright side..." he looked chidingly down at his brother at this, "We thought it would be a good, sobering experience for him. He needed to grow up. And," he paused at this, "amazingly, it seems he has."  
  
...............................................  
  
Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.  
  
Yikes! Ok, so I know none of us are really accustomed to seeing Sesshoumaru being a tease, or him wrapped around Rin's little finger... But bear with me; some things need a face-lift when we're dealing with certain couples... Did Kagome take his curse too easily? I'm not sure if she should be shocked to all hell, pissed beyond belief, or just like she expected it to be the case... Her reaction won't be until *after* the next chapter, though, we have to take a look at who is behind this big mess before we do anything else. 


	11. Chapter 10, The Walking Dead

Point to consider --- Does everyone understand that Inuyasha is the only one able to see his true reflection? Everyone else who would catch a glimpse of him in a mirror or in the surface of the water would still see a dog, except US, of course, because we're outside the story. ^_^;;

Challenges to overcome --- I think my first big challenge this chapter was whether I should or shouldn't give the woman's name. I mean, I've had it in my mind that she's the one behind this big mess since I started the plot outline, but, I'm starting to feel guilty about giving the evil woman that name, since I read a thread on `Everyone seems to hate her'... But then my big challenge came when I hit a huge bout of writer's block along with the baby dropping (I'm seven weeks from my due date) and my daughter being sick with a constant fever for half a week. So life goes on as life should go, just minus any thoughts on writing.

Apologies ahead of time --- Some of the things mentioned in this chapter are kind of weird, because I had to make up a couple of curse and possession `rituals'... I don't know ANYTHING about what I'm trying to talk about, this is *all* make believe... and you might have to suspend your giggling as some things sound odd, but hopefully I made it sound good enough to keep you coming back for more!

Good god, this chapter is long. I hope I don't bore anyone with the really long past/flashback. I tried to keep it interesting without dragging it out too much, but there was a LOT to say when it comes down to it... We need to know WHY she's done what she's done, and WHY she's suffering, and WHY fifty other things. I'll leave the reaction between Inuyasha and Kagome for next chapter.

Happy remarks --- Wow! You guys have reviewed more than I would have expected! I really appreciate the encouraging remarks, but the most helpful ones are the ones that point out confusing parts or unclear scenes in the story!! Don't hesitate to ask in an email (my profile has it!) or a review if I don't explain something enough for you, I'll either be clarifying it later in the story or I'll email you if it's not something I can really add in. I thrive off the emails and reviews, and ones that ask questions generally get answers - especially if I have a way of contacting you. Yes, most of the time I'm that bored. ^_^ And authors do listen to reviews! Kind of getting off topic here, but I didn't realize how many of the reviews I gave were actually read and appreciated until I met one of my favorite fanfic authors, and even with her bazillions of reviews, she remembered my name. :) *falls over*

This chapter's illustration –

www. mediaminer. org/ fanart/ view.php/ 156863

(delete the spaces!)

`This is thought'

"This is speech"

`_This isn't speech or thought - you'll see near the end of the chapter.'_

~* Starts a flashback

*~ Ends a flashback

~~~ Signifies a change in the point of view.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

One Can Only Wander for So Long

By Alesyira

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter Ten - The Walking Dead

A lone, disfigured woman hobbled across the room, her focus set on a small, tarnished silver mirror placed carefully at the center of a dusty table. The intricate handle of a sheathed blade could be seen through the folds of cloth at her side, rustling softly against her hip as her uneven steps fell on the worn wooden floor.

Stopping in front of the table, one cold gray eye stared down at the barely reflective surface in disgust and hatred. She lifted a mangled left hand to her hip and pulled the blade free of her loosely tied waist sash. She brought it into her line of sight with the mirror and stared hard at both objects until they blurred in her vision, indistinct from the unshed tears that had surfaced.

`_You're not good enough for him..._.'

Small, wicked looking eyes from the snake head that served as a fanged clasp gazed back at her as she lifted her other hand to release the blade with a barely audible *snick*; the sound of cold steel scraping against old leather seemed to magnify in the silence as it was slipped free from its sheath. She looked at the hand now clutching the blade for a moment, admiring the only appendage of hers without flaw. Carefully holding the blade, she pressed her right thumb against the sharp snake's teeth, drawing two small droplets of blood. No sounds were made other than the soft tap of the sheath against the tabletop as it was set aside.

She caught her scarred reflection in the dirty, reflective surface before she pressed her bloody right thumb to the mirror, leaving a small imprint. She closed her eyes and centered her thoughts and hatred on one being before touching the tip of the blade to the center of the mark.

An ugly green light spilled from point where the blade met her blood, engulfing the mirror in its unhealthy glow before fading, revealing an almost indiscernible image. The haggard woman set the knife aside and lifted the mirror to her face, watching the scene intently. A young woman sat on a small couch, petting a white dog while speaking to an unseen person. Her working right eye widened for a moment before narrowing into a small slit of fury.

_`He'll find someone better than_ you_...'_

She wiped the blood from the mirror and calmly placed it back on the table as the image faded. Collecting her blade, she replaced it in its sheath before slipping the set back under her sash.

~~~

Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise; someone was watching them - and she could feel the menace. But as quickly as the feeling came, it vanished again, leaving her to wonder whether she had imagined it or not. She glanced out the window warily; she knew she was safe in her home, but that feeling had made her uneasy.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had finished their little `history lesson' and were glancing through Kagome's selection of paintings. Rin had absolutely fawned over the first few images; they were portraits of Inuyasha lounging in various poses. She commented every once in a while, then finally stood, finished with her critique. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take these to the office when we get back from our trip. I'll make some calls while we're out, and I'll contact you as soon as we know when we'll be back in the area to pick them up, all right? I have a feeling these won't get much of a chance to sit around." Rin smiled at Kagome and gave her a hug before turning to her husband and taking his hand.

"_All_ of them??" Kagome looked taken aback.

Rin nodded, then added, "Yeah, and I think I will be purchasing those portraits you did of Inuyasha to add to our own collection." Rin giggled. "Inuyasha does make an exceptionally handsome dog, if I may say so."

Inuyasha huffed indignantly, catching her slight teasing insult.

Kagome, after the few years she had known the two of them, was unable to bring herself to hug Sesshoumaru, so instead extended her left hand; her right slightly sticky from the last cake she had fed Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru looked down and took her hand in his to shake it goodbye, before frowning slightly and closing his other hand over theirs. Kagome looked on, a bit confused, as he closed his eyes for a moment. Her whole arm began to tingle from her fingertips to her shoulder as he held her hand gently, eyes still shut.

She jerked her hand free when the tingling turned to a slightly burning sensation. Sesshoumaru looked down at his own hand in amusement. "Interesting," was all he said as he turned to walk out the door. Kagome looked at him incredulously as he sauntered down the front steps to their parked vehicle, leaving Rin in Kagome's foyer.

Rin turned to Kagome and asked, "What happened?"

Kagome thought for a moment, examining her hand carefully. "It felt like I was burned..." Kagome muttered. Rin's eyes widened for a moment as her gaze flickered to Inuyasha's slightly confused expression and then to her spouse waiting patiently for her in the driver's side of the vehicle. She turned her attention to Kagome's hand as well, looking for evidence of injury. "It doesn't hurt much, though. That was really odd... I've shaken his hand many times, and that's never happened before." As she dropped her hand to her side, Inuyasha placed his head under it, rubbing her fingertips with his furry head. Kagome was mildly surprised to find the slight ache was quickly replaced by a soothing warm. She scratched him behind the ear gently.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome, I'll call you about it later after I talk to Sesshoumaru." She looked down at Inuyasha with a mean glint in her eyes. "Inuyasha, you had better behave around her!" She winked at Kagome and skipped down the porch stairs, hopping into the passenger seat.

Kagome watched them drive away before she and Inuyasha walked back into her house. "We need to _talk_, Inuyasha..." came Kagome's voice just before the door closed behind them.

~~~

The young woman sat back in a pile of worn pillows, watching her left hand in front of her face as she slowly opened and closed her fingers. The few working joints cracked and popped with each curl, and the bones, misaligned from old fractures set incorrectly wouldn't allow them to straighten correctly. Her pinky had been missing and her ring finger permanently numb and unusable for several decades now. They were the least of her worries, however, and she was thankful she still had the partial use of her left hand.

`_He'll never love you.._.'__

Decades that had passed since _that day_... the day she had lost control and cursed that stupid man; the day her life had become a living hell. She had unknowingly bound herself to the hanyou with her curse, and every day she lived, she was reminded that _she_ had gotten the bad side of the deal.

Her life hadn't been too bad growing up. Her father had been wealthy and provided well, and her mother was very knowledgeable in family history, teaching her many things about the mikos of their past generations, and skills and powers they had developed and employed over the years. Her favorite ability was watching others with her mirror; she had learned it at an early age and used it quite often to spy on others. But some of the things her mother had taught her _were_ a bit scary when she was a child, for her family had abandoned the happier aspects of miko training centuries ago in favor of the darker, more powerful ones.

Among the usually taught skills, she learned various curses, how to summon youkai and destroy them at whim, and her last lesson learned had been the art of body possession, although it took a life-threatening amount of the caster's blood to perform it correctly on another human. The caster usually lived only long enough to fulfill whatever deed was in mind before blood loss claimed their life. To die in the act of this dark magic was the ultimate fear of mikos following this path, for your soul, black with the evil of your final deeds, would be cursed to remain without rest... or so the stories went.

Obviously her _mother_ never took much of those stories as truth until her last moments...

~*

A tall woman wandered the halls of her home, searching for her young daughter. "Kikyo, where are you?" Her steps brought her to the garden behind their house, where her daughter sat in a bright yellow dress, holding something shiny in her lap. "What are you doing, daughter?" Her brisk walk halted just behind her child as she saw the bleeding thumb lift from the mirror's surface.

"Looking for Father..." Kikyo said quietly as she touched the blade to the red smear. The strange glow faded quickly, replaced by the image of a nude male seemingly in the throes of passion with a woman. Her mother snatched the mirror from her daughter's grasp, looking carefully at the images displayed before they had a chance to vanish from sight.

"That bastard..." she hissed before grasping her daughter's wrist and pulling her to her feet. "Today, Kikyo, I shall show you how to _fix_ situations like this..."

Her mother moved them quickly upstairs to the attic, where they had arranged a comfortable space for studies and practicing of skills; both sat in front of a large basin her mother had pulled from a random cabinet in the kitchen. "We must be quick; timing is essential in catching him off guard..." came her quiet voice as she pulled out her own blade.

The blades she and her mother carried, Kikyo had learned, were a type of medium that some mikos could use. Most common were the blades and amulets, but there were a few rings scattered around the world that were even more desirable. They were rare and powerful objects that magnified even the smallest bit of talent to grand proportions... But neither Kikyo nor her mother had such luck in having one, so they made do with what they had.

The glittering snake eyes on her mother's weapon were frightening, to say the least. Sometimes Kikyo thought the creature was alive, guiding her mother's actions towards cruelty and ruthlessness...

Her mother had pulled the blade free from the sheath and, to her daughter's horror, cut deep gouges in both of her wrists. The blood poured from the wounds on both sides into the bowl as she began reciting a long phrase over and over. The words burned into Kikyo's mind, as had the other incantations taught to her, and watched in amazement as the knife her mother held began to vibrate violently. Her mother screwed her eyes shut, screaming the phrase one last time as she plunged the blade into the increasing amount of blood in the basin. Upon contact, her mother fell over, eyes wide open and lifeless.

Kikyo looked on in horror, unable to understand what had just happened. She brought her mirror out once again and repeated the small rite, calling forth the image of her father once again. The woman they had seen him with only moments before was still laying underneath him, panting softly from the exertion, when suddenly her mouth opened wide and her eyes snapped shut, a vision of agony. Her eyes snapped open in fear, then, as she looked to the man lying halfway on top of her.

Kikyo watched in fascination as the woman pushed the man off her body and grabbed a heavy-looking ashtray from the nightstand. She could _see_ the fear and surprise in the woman's eyes as she raised her arm above her head for the killing blow. Kikyo knew her mother had taken over this woman's body and actions... and it amused her in some odd way that the possessed woman could see and understand what she was about to do, but unable to stop it from happening.

The image thankfully faded just as the woman's arm snapped back down towards her father's head, and Kikyo fell backwards to stare at the ceiling in slight shock. She set the mirror by her side and remained lying there for a moment as she processed the event in her mind.

Her thoughts on what had just happened scattered when she realized her mother had yet to move. She sat up quickly and looked down at the still figure on the floor. "Mother?" Kikyo crawled to her side and saw her eyes still wide open and unfocused, her lips turning blue. She had lost a large amount of blood in the ritual, and her body had died while her soul possessed another, leaving it without a place to return to. Her mother had become the second victim to her possession and revenge. Kikyo took the snake-scabbard and blade to replace her own; it was far older and more powerful than the one that had been given to her.

Not even a week later, Kikyo discovered the woman her father had been with was hanged for murder - the third victim to a woman's scorn. She moved away after that, selling the large house and most of its contents, only taking with her a small number of possessions. Her bank account was sizable now from the sales, and she had no worries as she traveled from place to place, searching for some new location to settle down.

When she felt like she wasn't going to be happy anywhere she ended up, she consulted her mirror, asking to see what she was searching for. Her answer was a flash of silver-white hair, golden eyes and adorable dog-ears. That man... She had found her purpose in life, to _get_ this absolutely delectable treat of a male.

She arrived in the small town in his territory a short time later, intent on taking this man as her own, and determined to use any methods available to her to attain her desires.

She purchased a small home in the middle of the woods, certain in her safety with her various magical abilities, and took to watching him as often as she could, using her mirror. At first, she had to limit the glimpses into his life as she began running out of fingertips to prick, but her obsession began to eat at her rather quickly. Her few glances during the day turned into long sessions of spying, particularly when she found he was bathing, for a larger quantity of blood allowed for longer periods of time the mirror would hold an image.

She found that everything he did was absolutely _drool_-worthy, and aside from seeing him in the nude, her favorite moments were when he would groom his hair, combing through the straight white strands with his clawed fingers. She had never seen a youkai this beautiful. The ones her mother had taught her to summon were all frightening creatures with ugly animal features... but his were always on her mind. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, rub his ears until he fell asleep in her lap, or _writhe_ beneath his sexy body in absolute rapture. Darker thoughts nagged at her occasionally as well, and she sometimes fantasized about how his blood would taste, and if he could be brought to tears with her touch. She had to know... She had to have him.

Kikyo wondered sometimes if she would be able to _summon_ a youkai like _him_ to her, but her numerous attempts always failed. One night before she retired to bed, she called forth his image and found a black-haired boy sitting alert, seemingly high up in a tree. She was confused; she was sure she had not botched such a simple rite. Certain she had found his actual location, even if she couldn't see his silver hair and golden eyes, she set out to see why he hadn't appeared.

After about an hour, she managed to locate the tree where the boy had been in the mirror, and upon looking up, she saw that same young man, seemingly oblivious to her presence. "Excuse me..." she said, rather quietly.

"Go find someone else to haunt, witch," he yelled down to her after a while. She looked taken aback. She wasn't a witch, so-to-speak, but... that was a strange way to greet someone new.

"But, I'm looking for a silver-haired young man..." She started, wondering why he looked so similar to her obsession. The young man was suddenly staring down at her, rather annoyed.

"I ain't seen him. Go away, little woman," he said sharply. Kikyo was getting annoyed. This human had no manners and was extremely rude.

"I know he's here somewhere, and I'm not going to leave until I've seen him or am satisfied that he is gone," she said in a huff, turning and sitting at the base of his tree. It was already midnight, and as the hours ticked by, she felt herself growing drowsy. But every time she looked up, there he was, still sitting in the same spot on the tree, staring off into the distance and ignoring her. `Well, he can't get down without making a _little_ bit of noise... so maybe I can take a short nap...' She thought dimly as her eyes began to droop shut.

A short time later, a soft rustle woke her. She snapped her head up at the sound to find a flash of red and silver disappearing from view. The first tiny rays of the morning sun had just began to peek over the horizon, and in the soft light, Kikyo could see the rude young man had vanished. She hadn't heard him climb down the tree, so she stood up and stretched, a bit confused. She usually slept lightly, but perhaps she had let down her guard too much and allowed him to escape...

She returned home and picked up her mirror, seeking the image of the young man she had seen that night. Perhaps she'd be able to tell where he'd gone to, and since it was morning, he might not be so rude to her. But the image that appeared before her eyes made her thoughts of questioning fly out the window. Instead of the young, black haired man, she saw her silver haired youkai instead.

`He's not a _youkai_...' she thought wildly for a moment, unable to process the information. `No _wonder_ I couldn't summon him to me... he's a _hanyou_!' She *had* to know more about this boy.

She continued to observe his movements, and over the next few weeks, she tried to meet him in his various favorite places, but he always seemed to disappear just before she showed up. It was beginning to frustrate her, and she had a suspicion he was avoiding her after their encounter in the woods.

He had called her witch... perhaps he was afraid of what she wanted with him? She wasn't sure. She tried a variety of methods known to lure in demon-blooded creatures, but none seemed to work directly on him, and only succeeded in getting her visits from other, less desirable youkai, which she unfortunately had to destroy before they could touch her. She was saving herself for her prize, and as time went by, she became more and more frustrated in her failures to get his attention.

The final time she attempted to approach him using one of her lures - this time she was at the peak of her fertility, which was a sign most demons wouldn't think twice about resisting - she brought along her mirror, and kept a constant eye on his activity as she tracked him through the woods. This was extremely taxing on her body, as she drained quite a large quantity of blood keeping the image open until she could catch up. As she drew closer, she caught sight of him clearly looking around the area in a start, his nose held up as if he were sniffing the air more carefully. His eyes widened for a moment, his mouth twisted into a snarl as he leapt off into the woods.

She frowned and put down her mirror, bandaging her hand securely to stop the blood loss. She grumbled to herself and slumped against the nearest tree, glancing at herself in her mirror. `Am I that hideous that he must run before he sees me again?' she thought miserably.

"Keep the fuck away from me, witch! I don't want anything to do with you! Stop _following_ my every move; I don't want to see you, hear you, or _smell_ you anywhere near my territory again!" His voice echoed from above, to her right.

"You don't even know why I want to see you yet, and you turn me away after avoiding me like the plague? Do I frighten you, little man?" she asked coolly, knowing he could hear.

And hear her he did. He leapt down to land in front of her with a soft thump, and picked her up roughly by the collar of her shirt, forcing her against the bark of the tree with her toes dangling above the earth. "I don't give a fuck what you want with me - all that matters is you forget about it and leave my woods. I _will_ kill you if I see you again; make no mistake about that. You _stink_ of evil, woman, and your actions will not be condoned in this territory. Get the fuck outta here, you disgusting woman." With that he released her and leapt off into the woods, his flash of silver hair the last thing she saw before the tears sprang to her eyes.

_`He'll never love_ you...'

Kikyo looked up with a start. "Who's there?" she asked, her anger and sadness at his rejection forgotten with her sudden uneasiness.

`_You know he'll find someone better than you...'_

Her eyes widened at the slightly faded statement before narrowing in annoyance. "There's no one better than me for him..." she said softly. She stood and collected herself before starting back to her small house.

`_You'll need to get him some other way...'_

The small sentences continued as she walked, and she knew they were of a familiar voice, but it was so faded and indistinct that she couldn't quite place it. Upon entering her house, she set the mirror upon the table in her living room and laid the glittering blade next to it. The voice's owner came to her suddenly as her gaze fell on that set of evil snake eyes. `Mother...'

Her mother's disembodied voice fed her memories of her training, and soon her thoughts fell to a book she had picked up a few years ago that was collecting dust on her shelf. It was an odd book; full of various herb concoctions and binding techniques one could use in conjunction with... more pleasurable activities. Kikyo licked her lips in anticipation and picked up the book from the shelf.

`_This is how you can have your prize...'_

She thumbed through the book, taking note of certain chapters that appealed to her darker side and marking the pages with small scraps of paper. She spent the next few hours taking notes on everything that interested her and making plans for the evening to come.

She kept a close eye on her prize over the next few nights, and the time soon came when he was hiding in his human form once again. She saw he had chosen a very thought-out hiding spot, knowing he might not be as safe in his vulnerable state. Her lips twisted in a pleased smirk; she would have her prize, and she would have it soon.

She summoned a youkai to assist her in his capture and traveled to his location as quickly as possible. Using a small tranquilizer gun, she drugged him from afar before he was alerted to her presence, then had her servant carry his limp form back to her house. It was a few hours until midnight when he was finally unconscious, in her clutches.

*~

............................................................... .......................

One last section of Author's Notes -

Ack! I had to leave it here, everyone - I'm really sorry. If I waited until I got over the writer's block I'm having on this section, it would have been twice as long before this chapter was posted! So... We'll leave it at this for the lovely flashback sequence and we'll pick up with Kagome and Inuyasha in the next chapter.

The illustration for this chapter showed Kikyo as she is in the present, all scary and everything after her five decades of being stuck as she is. It was actually showcased on Mediaminer!

*Ales falls over*

When we pick back up with the Kikyo/Inuyasha bit, there will be, IF I can write it, a rating upgrade on MediaMiner, because I *want* to add some questionable material. Fanfiction will have a toned down version... But if I cannot bring myself to write about what I want to, I'll be sure to note at the top of the chapter with an apology to those of you looking forward to some ... `action'. I just don't know if I can do it just yet, and I think it's what has brought on this current bout of writer's block - the fact I *wanted* to write about it so soon, but couldn't get into the swing of it. I apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter out, the illustration has been done since about the time I got to the beginning of Kikyo's flashback, and then I had a really hard time getting that next section onto paper. Sorry for the long Author's Notes at the beginning and at the end, I've got a lot of things to say about this fic.  I do have a request for those of you who choose to review – if you are going to comment that my spelling and grammar is BAD, please be sure to tell my WHY it's bad.  *is thinking of MM's silly rating system*  *sigh*

And the prequel to this fic may not come about for a while, since I am so close to my due date, I think I'll take a wild stab at getting this one done in the next couple of weeks. If and when I start writing it, be assured that it will put no impact on the posting rate of these chapters. This story is an art/fiction writing collection, so each chapter MUST come with an illustration. It sometimes takes a while to draw for the chapters, though, so writing the other fic will only take up spare time I have at work when I can't think of future chapters for this story. :)

March tenth is the big day, and I don't think fanfic writing while nursing a new baby is a feasible idea, considering my experience with the first little one.

Until I post again, happy reading!


	12. Chapter 11, Without Words

Seems my page breaks didn't show up with my last posting of this chapter. Apologies to whoever read that chapter as one big block of text.

Author's Note: Please understand I've got two children (one of which is a newborn!) and sometimes just don't care to write. Art is my hobby, writing is a side-thing. If you'd like to ask me to update - please take a moment to email me! I'm REALLY nice, and respond to all emails I receive. I'll answer questions and tell you yes, I'm still alive. It's frustrating when you guys leave anonymous reviews demanding things and I can't reassure you that I'm doing something about it. The illustration for this chapter will be posted before I write the next chapter, so when you see it in my MM gallery, you'll know when to expect the next chapter.

I hadn't expected anyone to be able to read this yet - I only posted it (hidden) so I could access it at home from work. This revision has a large section added to the beginning, as suggested by Dolphin. Please note - I'll be uploading revised chapters soon. There will be a link at the top of each revision that you can follow, to see what changes I made if you don't want to read the chapter over again. :) This is my first fic, after all, and I don't want it to totally suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. They have been used without the author's permission, and hopefully I won't get sued for slandering Kikyo's name. -.- Excerpt taken from 'The Wizard of Oz' by L. Frank Baum.

Chapter Eleven - Without words...

The harsh rays of an afternoon sun assaulted the dimly lit room as a dark-haired man opened the door. Kikyo looked up from her seat on the floor, the greenish glow from her mirror fading as her sight left its surface.

"You called?" his harsh tenor voice sounding like music to the lonely woman. He crossed his arms in annoyance; a scowl marred his boyish good looks as he waited. Kikyo rose to greet the youkai she had summoned to her home. It was a dangerous game of cat and mouse when she used her magic to force more powerful youkai to her, for she could not control their actions once they had arrived.

"I have a request of you," she said softly. She reactivated her mirror and turned it around for him to see. "I need you to take care of this woman, in any way you see fit. Just as long as she is separated from that dog that accompanies her."

She watched the youkai carefully as he approached the mirror and peered into it curiously. "What shall I receive in return for doing you this... favor?" he asked, his voice low as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

She returned his stare unblinkingly before she replied, "Anything you wish."

At her answer, his eyes widened a fraction before his gaze flicked back to the mirror. Kikyo knew his reply from the way his eyes lit up while looking at the woman, so she turned away from him and walked back to a small cabinet along the far wall. He watched her carefully as she withdrew a few small objects and brought them to a dusty table in the middle of the room. She pulled her knife from its sheathe and began the quick task of enchanting a wide bracelet.

His sense of smell was overwhelmed by the death-smell of her blood, and he had to control his desire to gag. She scratched something into the surface of the loop and it glowed white briefly, illuminating her scarred face in the darker part of the room. She turned to him with the bracelet in hand, holding it out for him to take. It was drenched in her blood, and he was hesitant to touch it.

"This will render her immobile for several hours before the magic fades. Once you get to her abode, she will be there alone with the dog. Both may cause you some trouble, but try not to kill the animal. If you can get this bracelet on her quickly, you won't have to hurt her to subdue her."

She turned away from him once again and walked back to her table. "Where do I find this woman?" He asked, his impatience to collect his prize rather great. Her hands closed around a dull chalice on the table before she turned toward him with it in hand. Using her knife once again, she drew some large shapes on the floor, muttering something under her breath. "Stand here," she ordered, pointing to the center of the drawing with the point of her blade. He tucked the bracelet into his pocket and stepped into the spot she indicated.

"Prepare yourself," she stated before splashing the contents of the glass on his form. He disappeared in a flash, leaving Kikyo alone once again in her chambers.

Inuyasha swallowed thickly as he followed Kagome into the living room. She sat down on the soft couch and watched him pad in front of her, stopping at her side. His glance shifted to the seat next to her, seeming to ask for permission to sit next to her. Kagome smiled at him and patted the cushion with her hand, inviting him up. He settled down next to her, boldly placing his head on her thigh, waiting for her to commence with the ear scratching he enjoyed so much.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. "I thought you were more than just a dog, but this goes far beyond any of my ideas..." She trailed off for a moment, and he allowed his eyes to slip close as she slowly stroked the fur on his head. "But you've been pretty well-behaved, for what Rin and Sesshoumaru had to say while they were here." She leaned to her left, propping her head on her palm over the armrest. He cracked an eye open to watch her movements as she turned her gaze to his ears and ran the tips of her fingers along the edges. "You've gotten away with quite a bit in my home..." He caught the amused tilt to her lips as she trailed off again.

She looked out the front window for a while, going over the tale in her head. "So... You broke a cute girl's heart, and she went crazy and cursed you...?" She asked, looking down at Inuyasha carefully. He huffed and rolled his eyes. When he saw her speculative glance turn into an annoyed look, he quickly shook his head 'No.'

His answer surprised her, and she asked, "Will you tell me what _did_ happen?" He cocked his head to the side, staring hard into her eyes. He sighed loudly, then hopped off the couch, padding towards the bookshelves that lined the walls of Kagome's library. He paced back and forth in front of the titles before him, searching for something. He stopped and sat, looking up at a shelf a foot higher than Kagome's head. She stood next to him, looking between him and the shelf he stared at. "I don't think this is a good time for reading a book, Inuyasha..."

He huffed impatiently and stood up on his hind legs, pawing at the books in front of him, while still staring up at the shelf high above. "Do you want me to get a book from there?" She asked him. He barked once. She reached her hand above her and trailed her fingers slowly over the spines of the books until he barked again. "This one?" She asked, pulling it down. It was 'The Wizard of Oz'. Her eyebrow rose in confusion as she tried to understand what he wanted from her. She sat down next to him and opened the book, flipping through its pages. "The book doesn't have anything inside of it, Inuyasha. What do you want with it?"

He carefully pulled it from her fingers with his teeth, setting it on the floor and letting it fall open in the middle. He pawed the pages, turning them in large amounts, until he stopped and looked up at her. Kagome leaned over the book to see the page he had stopped on and began to read aloud. "The Emerald City was soon left far behind. As they advanced the ground became rougher and hillier, for there were no farms nor houses in this country of the West, and the ground was untilled. In the afternoon the sun shone hot in their faces, for there were no trees to offer them shade; so that before night Dorothy and Toto and the Lion were tired, and lay down upon the grass and fell asleep, with the Woodman and the Scarecrow keeping watch. Now the Wicked Witch of the West had but one eye, yet that was as powerful as a telescope, and could see..."

Inuyasha stopped her at this moment with a loud bark, startling her out of the story. He looked down at the book on the floor then looked back at her. 'He let me read an awful lot of that before he stopped me... so maybe it was something in the story he wants me to understand?' She looked at the section she had read. "Was I reading in the right place?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded 'Yes' once, then looked back down at what she had read. 'Something in that passage that explains what happened to him?'

"Were you searching out a wicked witch?" she questioned, looking slightly amused. He growled low at her for a moment in annoyance before she asked another question. "Was there a witch at all?" He barked once and nodded. 'I'm getting somewhere...' she thought. "Um, was she a bad witch?" Another bark. "What did you do to make her curse you?" He huffed at this question, and she reworded it. "Did you do anything to her that would make her wish to cause you harm?"

He shook his head at this question. She wasn't very good at twenty questions, it seemed. "Hmm..." she reached out and pet his head softly while she bit her lip in thought.

"Did you hurt her?"

One shake, 'No.'

"Did she hurt you?"

A nod, 'Yes.'

She paused for a moment, then asked carefully, "Did she hurt you, more than just turn you into a dog for fifty years?" She could see his shudder as the words fell from her lips, and she pulled his furry body close to hers and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, should I stop talking about this?" she whispered softly. He sighed and nuzzled her neck, accepting the comfort she offered him.

The moment of tenderness was broken, however, as a strong force smashed through the huge glass window, showering the room with the shards. In the short time of confusion, Kagome was overwhelmed by the sense of danger as she was suddenly picked up by the back of her shirt and thrown hard into her easel. The painting she had been working on earlier that day was torn as she landed on it, and the mirror and tools she used fell to the floor amongst the broken glass.

Dazed and still shocked from the sudden attack on her home, she tried to sit up. Her focus fell on the mirror beneath her left hand, and the blood that had run down her arm to pool around her fingers. But what ended up catching her attention was the sight of the long white hair attached to the man directly behind her, facing away from her in a defensive posture.

She snapped her head around and caught sight of Inuyasha, his hackles were raised and he was growling loudly at the dark-haired youkai that stood near where they had been sitting before. The youkai, humanoid in appearance, narrowed his eyes at Kagome as his lips tilted into a smirk. Kagome shivered, suddenly wishing she had her bow on hand. The youkai reached into a pocket and withdrew a small loop, clutching it in his left hand before taking a step towards her.

Her fingers closed around a long shard of glass and she brought it in front of her, hoping to use it as some means of protection. The youkai was unprepared for the dog's attack, for his gaze rested solely on Kagome at the far side of the room. Inuyasha leapt at the intruder, his claws and fangs elongated to deadly lengths, a frightening red glow to his eyes. Kagome watched in morbid fascination as he sunk his teeth into the youkai's neck, digging his claws into the intruder's chest. The youkai roared in annoyance and retaliated, swiping once, twice, across Inuyasha's side, drawing large sprays of blood.

Kagome lost her grip on reality as she leapt to her feet to rush to Inuyasha's aid. The hand that clutched the shard of glass glowed brightly as blood seeped from the cuts on her fingers. She practically flew towards the dark-haired youkai and saw his eyes widen slightly in surprise before she plunged the shard into his left shoulder. Her power flared behind the strike and the youkai recoiled in shock as his arm caught fire. He cursed and leapt backwards through the window.

She was dimly aware of the creature moving around the house to a different entrance, but she could feel its intent to hurt growing. The slightest flash of black streaked past the corner of the dining room window that she could see, and Kagome, still holding the shard of glass, stood carefully and backed away from that entrance. She was thankful it was still broad daylight when the power to the house went out, leaving the estate in dead silence. But without power, chances were that the phones and security measures she had installed around the premises no longer worked.

Inuyasha's wounds bled heavily as he continued to stand in front of Kagome, trying to protect her from all possible directions, but as the seconds ticked on into minutes, and the minutes inched by in strained silence, Kagome loosened her grip on the shard of glass and stooped down next to her companion.

The words fell from her lips in a hushed whisper, afraid to break the silence and the relative peace that had come with it. "I _saw_ you, Inuyasha..."

The smallest creak of wood was all the warning they had as the ceiling above them caved under a powerful assault. Kagome somehow managed to grab hold of Inuyasha's necklace as she rolled out of the way as far as she could, pulling him along with her to avoid the falling debris. She hit the wall rather harder than she had expected, her teeth clenching shut tight against the yelp of pain from jarring her injured arm. She squinted through the pain and saw that her library was demolished. The youkai, red-eyed and growling, crouched in the middle of the floor for only a moment before rushing to attack them with his remaining arm.

By now, her injured arm was throbbing in pain, most likely fractured, and the blood from both of their wounds was smudged, splattered over her and pooled in the area where they had been, but Kagome rose to the threat with her shard of glass in her right hand, Inuyasha's beaded necklace still in the other. She wobbled a bit from light-headedness, and didn't catch the look of surprise on the demon's face as he witnessed the startling events unfolding next to her in the moment before his demise. With his attention not fully on his intended target, she had no trouble lodging that piece of bloodied glass deep within his already-mangled throat. She didn't know why he fell so easily, it almost seemed as if his entire 'destroy the house' bit was a joke.

For a powerful demon to have smashed apart a room in an attempt to kill two defenseless people caught _completely_ unawares... and to fall from a stab wound inflicted by a young girl was almost unbelievable.

So much so that, when the demon lay still after much disturbing bloody gurgling and painful hisses and snarls, and she turned around, what met her gaze convinced her she was having the _strangest_ dream/nightmare that she had _ever_ had.

Last note: While I hadn't intended on leaving it here, since marking the chapter as 'hidden' obviously didn't HIDE it from you guys, I'll have to pick it up with the next chapter. You'll see what happened to surprise Kagome, and sometime LATER, I'll worry about writing in what happened to Inuyasha all those years ago.

Now! For all you people out there just itching for more great IY fics to entertain you, might I suggest a few of my favorites? Of Gods and Monsters, by Niamh St. George, is my favorite Sess/OC story. Teles is the best original character I've come across in IY fandom. Broadway Baby, by Del Kaidin, is a _great_ fic with a very original plot, and is accompanied by much _lovely_ art by the great Kristin. Transcending a Dynasty, by Jadewing, is also very original and, might I add, completed!

Check my profile for links to them. :) And, instead of submitting a review, feel free to email me! That way I can reply in person. :)


	13. Chapter 12, My Angel Upon Waking

Disclaimer: Characters used without permission of Miss Rumiko, I'm pretty sure. -.-

If I ever become rich, I hope she takes the time to sue me, so I can meet her…

A/N I'd like to say 'sorry' for the delay in updating, but… yeah. I don't like to write all that much. -.- I like the emailed review better than the ones you can post, so send comments, critiques, and whines for the next bit to (That way I can answer in person! =D ) Happy reading. Fluff abounds in this chapter. Yumminess.

Illustration - www .mediaminer .org / fanart / view .php / 164894 (remove the spaces!)

**Chapter Twelve – My Angel Upon Waking**

Inuyasha was dimly aware of the sudden silence in the house, for his head was throbbing painfully with every steady beat of his heart. A horrible shiver racked his body, and his throat released the softest whimper. 'I'm so cold…'

His slightly muddled thoughts suddenly turned into panic, 'I'm dying! Not… yet… couldn't tell her…'

"Tell her what?" a soft whisper fluttered over the tiny hairs on his sensitive ears.

'Tell her I wanted her… tell her… needed her… tell….' His thoughts faded into darkness as his body shut down from shock.

Inuyasha cracked an eye open. His vision, blurring at first, slowly made out a sheer curtain billowing in a gentle breeze. Soft pink light spilled in from the window, and the room seemed to glow. '…Heaven… …has to be…' Inuyasha thought, finding himself mildly disappointed.

He blinked once, trying to force his other eye to open as well to see more of his surroundings, and his spirits soared as Kagome's face, also glowing with that same soft pink light, came into his view, breaking into the most brilliant smile he'd seen her give yet.

'…Now that's better... got her all to myself…' Fingers he hadn't used for so long flexed slightly as they rose into his line of sight, the final proof that he hadn't been damned to his own personal hell, full of grand images of Kagome and him _still_ a dog. He watched his fingers curl slightly before he reached higher to thread them through her soft black hair. "…My angel…"

Her eyes fluttered shut at his gentle touch, and he lifted himself high enough to brush a tender kiss to her slightly parted lips.

The gasp, the rough shove against his chest, and the shocked, "Inuyasha?!" informed him that he was a bit mistaken about a few things.

Inuyasha blinked up at her, a bit dazed, and horribly confused as to what was going on.

Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion, her mouth gaped open in shock. Her hands went slack, and she barely registered the soft sound of the glass shard as it fell amongst the debris, followed soon after by the unmistakable 'clink' of beads hitting one another.

But her sight never wavered from the blood-streaked mass of white hair barely covering the naked form lying next to her library wall. He moved slightly, and a small, canine whimper escaped his lips. She moved quickly to his side, and barely heard his soft whispers. It almost seemed as though he was saying his thoughts, for his words were not directed at her, they were just, there. His panic at not being able to tell her something left her more than a little curious as to what he meant, and she found herself replying to him. Her voice was little more than a puff of air altered by moving lips and tongue, but he understood, and replied.

She frowned slightly in confusion and ran her fingers through his bangs, that familiar warm tingling sensation moving up her arm where their flesh touched. That warm feeling moved quickly throughout her body, and the look of pain and confusion on Inuyasha's face faded.

She let out the breath she'd been holding in a heavy sigh. Standing, she turned and carefully picked her way through the mess of broken glass and wood. The materials surrounding the hole between the two floors looked unstable, and Kagome decided it would be a wiser idea to call for help from outside of the house. She retrieved a sheet and blanket from the linen closet and returned to her friend's side.

Laying the blanket out, she carefully moved him onto it, draping the sheet over him for modesty, and used it to drag him to the front porch. Throughout the bumpy ride, he made no signs of movement or rousing, so, when she reached the steps leading from the porch, she wasted no time in hooking her arms beneath his to drag his upper body against hers to get him safely down the stairs.

When she finally reached what she thought to be a safe distance from the house, she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket to call for some help. She sat beside Inuyasha's unconscious form, her free hand resting next to his head, absently stroking his cheek with her thumb, her eyes roving in dismay over the extensive damage done to her home.

"He may have not meant to, but he has laid his claim," he began. "Inuyasha has been old enough to choose a life partner for some time, and I am certainly pleased he did not trail after the first bitch he encountered."

Rin smiled at her husband's comment. "He has more pride an honor than you credit him with, sometimes," she said, tugging gently on his ear to tease him.

He spared her the smallest glance as he changed lanes, passing a small sedan. "Not while I'm driving, woman," he warned, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel.

"So, what prompted you to test his bond to her?" her thoughts turning to Kagome's confusion over the burning handshake she'd received.

"He told me he'd been dreaming of her, and he suspected she'd been dreaming the same things. He mentioned it only happened when they were touching, so he'd gone to sleeping on the floor to avoid the frustration," he shook his head. "They've only been together for such a short time to be sharing something like that."

"You don't think they are some sort of… soul mates, do you?" Rin asked, hesitantly.

"No such thing. I just imagine they are the most compatible pair, and their energies meld together easily. Kagome has always had a unique air about her. I certainly feel bad for her, though, for she will be unable to choose another suitable partner while Inuyasha remains in her presence."

"What if she's content with keeping him around? She won't know why she can't touch another male if we don't tell her… Does Inuyasha know what they have done?"

"I doubt it. They are rather content with each other, and even if they knew of what has developed between them, I do not believe they would find more comfort in another being. It is rare to find a match like they have."

"Should we tell them?" Rin asked.

"No," was his reply.

"No?"

"No, Rin."

She raised an eyebrow at his behavior, and tugged on his ear again, trying to hide a smile. "Why not?"

His grip on the steering wheel visibly tightened, but he remained silent. She grinned wickedly, for she knew he was goading her purposely. She reached a little higher and lightly traced the shell of his ear with a fingertip. She loosened her seatbelt and leaned over to him, pushing herself up on her palms to whisper against his neck, "Why not, sweetie?" She added a small nip of her teeth against his skin.

Sesshoumaru signaled a right lane change, merged with the slower moving vehicles, then flicked the emergency lights on, pulling over to the side of the highway.

The moment the vehicle was in park, he had unbuckled his seatbelt to tackle Rin in her seat, smirking at her shriek of delight. In that swift moment, he pulled the seat recliner to push the seat back flat with his weight, pinning her slight frame under his.

He wasted no time as he caught her lips in a heated kiss, threading his fingers through her short locks and tilting her head for a better angle. A low growl sounded in his chest as his tongue stroked heavily against hers in passion.

She let out a ragged moan as he swept his free hand from the reclining lever up the outside of her leg to clutch her hip tightly, grinding his body into hers as he plundered her mouth for a moment longer. He slowed the kiss, licking her lips once before he pulled back to look down at her.

Her eyes were unfocused, her hair mussed, and her cheeks were flushed with desire. It took an amazing amount of control to not go right back to assaulting his mate with kisses and caresses.

"You started it," came his strained whisper.

"Keep going…" she pleaded, hooking her fingers into his shirt to try and pull him back to her. He leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers in a soft, teasing manner. He closed his eyes and tried to collect his scattered thoughts.

"I want him to be happy, for a while longer…" he started, very aware of Rin's other hand slipping into his shirt to tease his bare skin. "…can't tell them…" he sucked in a sharp breath as she released her grasp on his shirt to reach around and grab his ass, pulling him closer for another searing kiss. Sesshoumaru's hand drifted upwards to cup Rin's breast, losing his previous train of thought in favor of the temptress beneath him.

A sharp tap against the SUV's window brought them out of their bit of roadside romance. Both turned their gazes to the highway patrolman standing next to the driver's side door, his eyebrows raised far above the top edge of his reflective sunglasses.

"You… folks havin' car problems?" came his voice, slightly muffled through the glass. Rin broke into a childish giggle as Sesshoumaru sat back, pulling his shirt straight and returning to his seat, buckling his seatbelt as Rin did the same, righting the seatback.

The window slid open at a touch, and Sesshoumaru's cool mask was back in place as he replied, "No, we were merely taking a break during a long drive."

"All right, you folks have a safe trip." He tipped his hat to Rin, "Ma'am," before walking back to his car parked behind theirs.

Sesshoumaru cast a sideways glance at his wife as she chuckled again. He started the car and put it in gear, signaling his intent to merge back into traffic. She cleared her throat and poked him in the shoulder, "…you were saying?" she asked, unable to hide the amused smile at his lack of control.

"Perhaps I'm being selfish in my own way, but, I do not wish them to part. He is happier than I have ever seen him and if I were to take away, even indirectly, that source of happiness, I would never forgive myself to adding to his pain."

Rin's mouth curved into a warm smile as she looked at him. She couldn't help but sigh in adoration of the man that sat next to her, who rarely expressed concern for anyone beside herself.

Sango was rather shocked upon her arrival at Kagome's house. The demolished library wall was the only damage visible from the outside, but the extent of that damage alone told her the interior of the house had to be in far worse shape.

She parked behind Kagome's truck, and Miroku stepped wearily from the passenger seat to assess the structural damages. Sango made her way over to where Kagome seemed to be hunched over a pile of blankets.

She had received Kagome's call a short while ago, something about 'a youkai, Inuyasha hurt, house destroyed, and afraid to go back in…'

She figured Kagome had finally gotten around to naming her strange canine friend, but she frowned at the thought of how much trouble Kagome had gotten herself into since she had met him.

"What's happened here? Is he alright?" Sango asked, worry evident in her voice. Kagome looked up at her friend, and Sango gasped at the sight of her. Kagome's face was pale and her expression was weary, as though she was completely drained of her energy. She had her hands tucked inside the mass of blankets, and Sango lifted the edge, fearing the worst. Kagome's hands were pressed tightly against a deep gash in an unfamiliar man's side. "Who…?" she asked, looking to Kagome for the answer.

Kagome's voice was hardly a whisper as she answered, "Inuyasha, still bleeding," her gaze fell back down to the face smeared in blood, turned in Kagome's direction. Two adorable white ears poked out from under the mass of silvery hair.

"But, …how?" Sango was at a loss for questions until Kagome dragged the beads from her pocket and into sight, laying them in Sango's lap. Her eyes widened as she put it together, staring down, shocked, at the dog-turned-hanyou.

"…bleeding still…" Kagome panted out, "can't make it stop." Panic laced her worn whispers as she looked up to her friend for help. Sango ripped open her bag and withdrew some gauze and disinfectant.

"He's half demon, he should heal fine on his own, Kagome, but let's get that wound cleaned." Sango handed Kagome the fresh gauze to replace the wadded shirt she'd been clutching over his side. She placed her now-empty hand against his throat to measure his pulse, and brushed the back of her other hand against the cool skin of his forehead. She frowned at the slight chill clinging to his skin, even in the warm sunlight. It was less than a few seconds later that she ripped both of her hands from his flesh, cradling them to her chest in pain. "Ouch!" she yelped, utterly bewildered at why her hands felt like they'd been burned.

Kagome looked up in confusion, her body giving a strange lurch as Sango touched Inuyasha, only to see Sango looking from her fingers to Inuyasha's face and back again. "Sango?" she asked, her vision beginning to blur. Her own hands warmed and the same tingly comforting sensation spread throughout her body as she reapplied pressure to his wound. She almost felt as though she was spending her energy faster sitting here, than when she was fighting for her life inside.

"His skin was cool to the touch, but my hands felt like they'd been burnt after a moment…" Sango trailed off as she saw Kagome's face pale even further, her eyes drifting shut. "Kagome?" She reached out to catch Kagome as she slumped forward, seemingly unable to sit upright anymore. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she completely lost consciousness, Sango trying her best to keep her from falling on the injured hanyou.

Miroku picked this very moment to finally jog over to lend a hand. "Where _were_ you?!" Sango yelled at him, struggling with the unconscious girl from her own sitting position. Miroku opened his mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut, reaching down to help Sango stand with Kagome in her grip.

"Wolf youkai, dead on the library floor. House is in pretty bad shape, but, not as bad as yours was a while back…" he said, trailing off. Sango pointed down at the man lying at her feet.

"Tell me if you can touch him without pain, will you?" She said, hoisting the unconscious Kagome into her arms. Miroku stooped to brush the silver bangs from his bloodied face, studying his profile while his hand rested lightly on his shoulder.

"Not a thing, why do you ask?" Miroku followed Sango's example and lifted the hanyou.

"That's Inuyasha, Miroku. You were right…" she said, trailing off as her thoughts roamed over possible explanations.

"My dear Sango, when am I _ever_ wrong?" he asked, a lecherous grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, and assessed the situation. "Youkai attacking them in the broad daylight like this… We need more security than this. I have a feeling something big is going on here." She turned her gaze to her car, frowning slightly at the lack of space for laying out two injured people. "You take Inuyasha in my car, I'll take Kagome's truck. Let's take them to my place."

Miroku's grin widened at this statement, but he refrained from saying anything at Sango's murderous glare.

An hour later, both vehicles had parked in front of a large gate. Sango hopped out of her truck to unlock and pull them open, and they entered the grounds of Sango's family residence. Tucked away in the woods, far from nearby towns, it was private and much safer for them all, for Sango knew the territory like the back of her hand.

Kagome had been the only visitor to the house in the last two years, for Sango's usual residence was the small living space attached to vet clinic she ran. There was no need to commute an hour both ways to care for the animals she loved so much, and her pet was more than capable of taking care of itself when they were apart.

The estate was more like a series of smaller buildings, connected with covered walkways, enclosing a very large garden complete with a deep stream stocked with fish. Sango had spent her childhood on this land with her father and older brother, and felt more comfortable with her skills in her native home. Her gut was telling her to be very on guard, and she was rarely wrong.

Miroku followed Sango along the path to their left, carrying Inuyasha as she carried Kagome. "I haven't been here for a long time, looks like you had everything fixed up even better than before," he said with an amused laugh.

"No thanks to you, dolt. I didn't ever want to bring you up here again for fear I might have to rebuild the _entire_ estate again," she said, a frown marring her pretty face. She reached out for the door they had reached, and pulled it open. Miroku followed her inside the guest quarters and shut the door. "Put him down there," she said, nodding to the far side of the plush bed against the wall. Sango arranged Kagome as carefully as she could on the other side of the bed, checking her vitals for a moment.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but I'm sure they'll be able to tell us everything once they've woken," Sango murmured, looking down in worry at her best friend. Miroku coughed discreetly, asking about spare clothes. "Spare…?" Sango looked confused, before she remembered Inuyasha's state of undress.

She nodded and left the room in search of something large enough to fit the hanyou. She returned a few minutes later, clothes in hand, to find Miroku shaking his hands violently. She glared at him for a moment, considering which pressure point would cause him just enough pain to teach him a lesson about groping unconscious girls.

"Whoa, calm down, Sango, I wasn't feeling her up. I was merely testing something that came to mind as we were driving up here… They feel like they're connected, and the father we got from one another on the highway, the weaker that feeling became. But, when we laid them down next to one another, it became almost easy to tell…" he trailed off as Sango continued to glare at him, disbelieving and still quite angry.

"Look, look! I just touched her hand to test my theory. They've bonded somehow, and I can't touch her. I bet you can't touch him, either, can you?" he asked, her strange expression confirming his inquiry. "Haven't seen it in a long while, but, it seems Inuyasha, as you said he is named, has staked a claim on Kagome, and, from you being unable to touch him, I imagine it was reciprocated by her…"

Sango frowned again, then tossed the spare clothes to him. "I'm going to go make something for us to eat. Soon as you finish in here, come join me in the kitchen."

Miroku grinned after her, setting to dressing the healing hanyou as carefully as he could.

The sun had set before Kagome finally opened her eyes. She felt more energized, but she couldn't imagine what had worn her out so badly earlier. She blinked a few times, willing the darkness to go away so she could see where she was, and finally began to make out details in the large room. The decoration seemed very familiar; as did the bedding she was lying on. It took a moment before she realized she was at Sango's estate, and panic gripped her as she remembered Inuyasha's poor condition. She rolled over and hopped out of the bed, but in her haste, her knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor. "Ouch…." she said, rubbing her knees and rear end.

She turned around to use the bed to pull herself up, and noticed the lump on the other end move slightly. A small amount of light spilled through the sheer curtains on the other side of the bed, so Kagome crept around the bed and pulled them open, revealing the full moon and brightly twinkling stars. She turned and looked down into Inuyasha's peacefully sleeping face, and her fears for his welfare diminished.

She frowned at the blood splatters on his face and in his hair, and looked around to find the restroom. She returned to his side shortly, a wet washcloth in hand to dab away the blood. The cloth draped around her fingers, she ran them along the length of his face, across his cheekbone, and down the bridge of his nose. She half-smiled at the thought of prying open his eyes to see what color they were, but left them alone as she continued to wash his face clean.

A voice in the back of her head eked out the tiniest protest of invading his personal space as she brought her other hand to his face, learning the feel and shape of it in the midnight gloom. The thought that he had openly watched her bathe, completely naked, justified her actions, even as she blushed a bit at her forward behavior.

He didn't stir under her touch, but she didn't press her luck, deciding to leave him alone to rest. She pulled a chair from the desk across the room and placed it between him and the window against the wall, watching him sleep, waiting for him to wake up.

She was sure the story he had to tell would be a good one.

Six hours later, the sun had begun to rise, filling the room with a soft pink light. Kagome sighed and stretched, her light doze had been interrupted by a soft murmur from her side. She looked down to see Inuyasha's eyes cracked open, and her face lit up in a brilliant smile. His eyes were the same warm gold they had been before while he was a dog.

She leaned over him, unsure of where to start, not knowing what to say, other than smile down at him, completely thrilled to see him alive and well. He murmured something again, and she leaned closer, anxious to hear his voice… speaking to _her_, when she was sure he knew she was there… She watched him stare at his own hand in fascination for a moment, before his gaze returned to her face. His hand drew towards her hair, and she saw him briefly glance at her mouth before catching her gaze again.__

She sighed softly, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensation of his fingers threading through her hair to rest lightly on the back of her neck. "…My angel…" she distinctly heard, right before his lips brushed hers in a sweet caress. She gasped in shock at the intense jolt that ran through her body at that intimate gesture, and was unable to help pushing away from him in bewilderment at the combined sensations.

"Inuyasha?!" she asked, startled and embarrassed about his forward behavior. He blinked up at her, looking as confused and shocked as she felt.

His eyes widened slightly, and he dropped his gaze to stare at a half-clenched fist, watching his fingers flex once before jerking his gaze to the other arm as it extended out in front of him, watching his own muscles rippling with the motion. His jaw fell open slightly at the sight, and his gaze flew up to Kagome's, searching for any answer she might have.

He looked back down at himself again, swinging his feet out from under the covers to look down at his toes brushing the carpet beneath them. He stood, slowly, and carefully, feeling the familiar sensation of being _tall_. He no longer looked up into Kagome's smiling face, but down, into her upturned, questioning gaze. "You…" he hesitated, unfamiliar with the sound of his own voice. He swallowed heavily and tried again, "You did this?"

Kagome's mouth opened slightly, and, she turned slightly to pull the beaded necklace from where it sat on the small bedside table. She held them out to him, nodding slightly. "It was… an accident?" she replied, biting her lip in confusion as she looked up at him. He didn't think about consequences or her reaction as he pulled her into a crushing embrace.

O.O

Yep, that's it for now. You guys can bug me for updates; sometimes reminding me that I'm supposed to be writing a bit here and there helps kick out those ideas. I know some (perverts) were expecting a rather dark chapter by now, explaining what happened that night after Inuyasha was kidnapped. I did write quite a bit to it, but… I'm not sure where to slide that in. Due to current content, and possible additional content, it might have to be posted separately with a higher rating, mainly due to the violent nature of the chapter.

Feel free to point out any and all mistakes I've made, in any chapter. I've decided to revise and repost earlier chapters after the story is all done, taking out author's notes and ramblings like these that tend to take away from the flow of the story.

Thanks go to Rikku on this one for hounding me with numerous IMs these last few days.

Earlier:

Rikku: 'You done yet?'

Ales: 'Not yet, I'm almost done…'

Five minutes later:

Rikku: 'You done yet?'

Ales: 'Getting there, slowly but surely, because I'm a horrible writer!'

A bit after that:

Rikku: 'You done yet?'

Ales: 'Almost!'

and then….

Rikku: '…………(asleep)…….'

Ales: 'Hey! I'm done!…. I forgot your email… O.O …ah crap.'

Thanks to all of you who sent out encouraging messages. The new baby is so wonderful, and out three year old is a humongous help, so I'm not quite pulling out my hair. ;)


	14. Chapter 13, Far, Far Away

A/N – The only thing I own related to anything 'Inuyasha' is a cute little plushie of Kirara. Slightly short chapter, but, has a bit of content. If this **totally sucks**, please, drop me an email with suggestions on how to repair it, and I'll post a revision, or something when the story gets revamped. I hope I don't disappoint.

God forbid this place removes my story for bad content. I tried to make sure it wasn't THAT BAD!! Eh... Let's all keep our fingers crossed, Ok?

This chapter is a bit more violent and dark than the others, it finishes off Kikyo's flashback from that night so long ago, but from Inuyasha's point of view. I wanted to get this part out sometime, but wasn't sure where to put it in, so, it might seem a little… strange… in its placement.

The illustration isn't very drool worthy, just something to keep it rolling. Most of the scenes in this chapter wouldn't make for a very good drawing, anyways… so I tried to keep it simple and to-the-point.

(and, oh WHEE, gotta love the spaces I have to insert in here…)

www . mediaminer . org / fanart / view . php / 167549

Chapter Thirteen – Far, Far Away

Inuyasha came to slowly. He was vaguely aware of a painful throbbing in his head, probably from striking it as he fell from the tree. His normal hanyou senses still hadn't returned, so he figured he must still be human; not much time had passed since he had become unconscious. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed... off. As his fuzziness wore off, he vaguely became aware of something worrying - he couldn't move his arms or legs, they seemed to be strangely immobile.

Suddenly feeling trapped, he weakly strained his muscles, trying to get them to respond to his commands - and realized they were bound somehow to whatever he lay upon. Sharp pricks bit into the base of his thumb joint along his wrist as he pulled weakly against his restraints, knowing he would be unable to rip himself free in his altered state. He became nervous at this realization, and his body broke out in a fine sweat. As the liquid cooled and evaporated from his skin, he noticed another fact – his shirts had been removed. As his attention centered on his clothing, he could also tell his pants felt looser, probably from when his inner white haori had been untucked and removed.

His vision was blurry, so he couldn't make out any details of the darkened room he was in, and his whole body tingled – his nerves felt like they were hypersensitive. He was feeling very confused about this situation, he hadn't ever been KIDNAPPED before, if this is what he was. He had been the target of life-threatening attacks, verbal abuse, but no one had attempted to capture him before.

Sounds to his left caught his attention and he found he was unable to rotate his head to look around himself. The sound of a door opening, followed by the soft footfalls of someone...

"I see you are awake," a soft, muffled sounding voice came to his ears. "I've set up a lovely session for us, my darling, full of activities beyond your wildest dreams." Inuyasha became even more nervous, his mind flashing full of horrible torture that could easily kill him while he was still in human form.

"I'm sure you've noticed by now you can't see or hear very clearly..." the woman, he was sure it was a 'she' talking, ran a finger slowly down his extended arm, eliciting a shiver from him. "But you can _feel_ everything quite well, can't you?" The soft steps moved around the room to stop on his right side. A soft breath tickled his too-sensitive ear as she whispered huskily, "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time..." as she slid her fingers over his abdomen and slipped them under the hem of his hakama, brushing the tips of her fingers teasingly over his manhood, jerking from him a ragged groan and an immediate physical reaction to her touch.

Inuyasha was in a strange mental state, he knew this voice sounded slightly familiar, but as his hormones raged under her teases, he no longer cared about her identity. That is, until the cool tip of a knife slid over the curve of his neck, drawing a thin line of blood. With his sense of touch in overdrive, he couldn't hold back the pained yelp. A tear slipped down his cheek, and she wiped it from his face with a soft brush of her fingertips. The sharp sting from her warm fingers tracing lightly over the wound followed as she wiped the traces of blood from his neck.

"I'll be needing much more of this before we're through, Inuyasha, for a little something special later..." He shuddered as she fondled him again before withdrawing her hand. He was unable to control his physical reactions to what she did to him. His feelings jumped from frightened to anger to aroused within seconds of each other; she was leaving him in the state of utter confusion. He had little time to collect his thoughts before she was back again, running the fine strands of something along his right arm and down his bared chest. "With you _so_ sensitive to pain and pleasure, this will be a lot easier for me..." she murmured.

Those fine strands turned out to be attached to a small whip, which she struck him with, supposedly lightly, on the chest. All thoughts of even minor arousal left his mind in an instant, as his nerves felt as though they were exploding in pain, and he couldn't contain another pained shout.

His body was suddenly raised to a semi-standing position, it seemed whatever he was attached to could rotate. The flat surface behind his back was no longer there, for it seemed to drop away from him as he was turned up. Her right hand rested lightly on his bulge and stroked him teasingly, bringing him back to instant, confused arousal as she struck him again over his back with the whip. He wanted to die. This wasn't how things were supposed to be done, and he had never been held in any sort of submissive position before. He felt sickened by her touches and even more disgusted by his body's slight physical reaction to her initial teasing.

Her slight strikes stopped suddenly, much to his relief. Although he knew they were hardly even leaving marks, it felt like his back was being stripped of its flesh. Her hand gripped him through his pants and she pulled him roughly. White stars of pain erupted from behind his tightly shut eyelids and he grit his teeth in an effort to contain yet another outburst. He could actually make out the noises she was making... she was _enjoying_ this torture as much as a normal person would enjoy physical pleasure.

Her soft gasps and moans as she drew his blood and struck his skin grew in intensity until she was screaming in ecstasy with every strike.

He was losing consciousness quickly; the loss of blood and the mind-numbing torture were overwhelming his human body's ability to cope.

thump

thump thump

His heartbeat sped up, his fingers flexed, and he could feel his senses clearing. He cracked an eye open at the woman returning to his side with a large bowl. His vision was still blurry, and his depth perception seemed warped. He watched the woman set the bowl to his side, before withdrawing a beaded necklace from her pocket. She slashed open her palms, gripping the necklace tightly as her blood coated the strand. She dunked the beads and her hands in the bowl, and when they emerged, they were coated in blood. His blood, his nose confirmed, as his sense of smell began to clear.

The first rays of the morning sun had sprung over the horizon as she dropped the necklace down over his head. Closing her eyes, she began to speak, "To bind you…"

He growled at her as his youki returned to him, surging through his body.

"…to me…" she continued, unaware of her impending doom.

His claws flexed and he ripped his arm free from his restraints, slashing upwards at her face. He missed taking off her head by a few inches, instead – marring her face with parallel slashes, destroying her left eye. She screamed in agony, clutching her own bloody hands to her face. She stumbled backwards, in shock. Inuyasha ripped his other arm free, kicking his legs out of the bindings as well. His equilibrium still off from the heavy sedatives she used on him, he stumbled over himself before his system could neutralize the drugs. He screamed in a blind fury at the woman who dared capture and assault him in so many disgusting ways, going into a frenzy of destruction, trying to escape from the room. He burst through the ceiling, taking out the main support beam to the house.

As the building collapsed, Inuyasha never heard her final words. But his short lived freedom from her grasp ended in a painful twisting of bones and tissues as he collapsed to the forest floor, writhing in pain. His arms and legs shortened and white fur sprouted from his skin, and all went black.

-

"…Inuyasha!"

He huffed once. His body ached all over, and his head felt funny.

"Inuyasha!! What happened?"

He shifted once before cracking an eye open.

"Inuyasha! Are you…?"

His gaze fell upon the tiny form of Myoga, who was currently leaping up and down on his… on his… snout? Inuyasha's eyes grew impossibly wide as he leapt to his feet. Or, what would have been his feet, as he lost his balance and fell over. He looked down at what he thought were his hands… and saw paws. 'What in the… What happened?' he asked, panic creeping into his body as his voice suddenly was nothing but growls and yips.

"Inuyasha!! I know it is you, but what happened?" Myoga seemed unable to understand him. Inuyasha's sight fell upon the house in ruins next to him. The little flea followed Inuyasha's gaze, and hopped over to the wreckage. His tiny form could be spotted hopping from plank to shattered plank, glancing under items, peeking into cracks. "This house reeks of a black miko! Did she curse you? What did you do to incur her wrath?"

He frowned, as shame for his plight and the occurrences the night before welled inside of him. He was a dog now! He had no idea what happened, but he got the sneaking suspicion he should have killed the woman before he attempted to run.

Myoga leapt back over to his side, and looking knowingly up at the beaded necklace. "She would have had to put that on you herself, Inuyasha… What did you do? How could you allow her to be that close?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, whining in misery. He shook his head once and leapt off into the forest, unable to explain his weakness, his inability to protect himself from that wretched woman.

"Inuyasha!!" He could hear the flea trying to follow, but unable to keep up with the hanyou-turned dog.

A few days later, Sesshoumaru found his half-brother. Inuyasha had wallowed in his misery, hiding in a cave in shame. Inuyasha refused to tell Sesshoumaru what really happened, and so, the fanciful tales Myoga had spun about a grand battle and a love-scorned woman remained in place. Inuyasha would have smirked at the little flea's explanation if he weren't so upset. Or a dog.

Over the next few weeks, Inuyasha trailed his brother in shame as they searched out mikos and priests far and wide. The skills taught to the newer generations were nowhere as advanced or as powerful as the one who cast the spell, so, his curse would not break. Inuyasha became impatient, and, unable to stand being around his family and friends like this, he left. He ran away, to live like a dog would, away from the disappointed looks and pitiful glances.

Sesshoumaru hunted him down, one last time, seemingly determined to not let his brother live alone in shame.

'Go the fuck away,' Inuyasha growled at him from the cave entrance.

"No, it is my responsibility to ensure that this curse is broken," Sesshoumaru replied.

'No it ain't, just go back to your little woman and leave me the fuck alone.'

"Why is it that you do not wish to accept my help, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

'We've already visited all the most powerful people around, and none of them could do a damned thing. Just leave me alone.' He growled, slinking back into the recesses of his small cave.

Sesshoumaru didn't return after that. Inuyasha spent his years in isolation, slowly realizing what a fool he was to alienate his only family. Time passed, and he moved on, finding new places to live, and encountering new people along the way. It wasn't too long before he noticed some sort of nasty bad luck trailing him wherever he went. People he came in contact with vanished mysteriously or died in gruesome ways, and every so often, he would get the creepy feeling of being watched.

-

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully as he recounted details of his story that he could remember. She was horrified to learn he had gone through such an ordeal at the hands of a woman like that, and a strange sense of foreboding began to creep through her. He continued after a moment's pause, "It was a long time ago, and far, far away from here. I… didn't think of this sooner, because it was so rare that I met anyone… but, as I tell you these things of my past, I'm startin' to see a pattern. A really bad pattern… especially since you've been attacked twice since we met…"

Kagome nodded slowly, understanding what he meant. She knew something had to be wrong with that attack on her home, because in the two years she'd lived in that house, no youkai had roamed near the city to attack and destroy homes and people, nor had she ever felt anything quite like that chilling sensation of evil when Rin and Sesshoumaru had been visiting.

"Inuyasha, is there a chance that she might have..." she paused for a moment, "...lived through the house collapsing?"

Inuyasha shrugged slightly. "I didn't want to find out..."

Kagome was silent for a moment before she stood from her chair. She reached down and grasped Inuyasha's hand in her own, tugging him to his feet. She looked up at him, feeling a bit shy from his spontaneous actions earlier, and then led them out of the room. They had talked for not even an hour after he woke, but they were both famished. Kagome stepped out onto the walkway outside of their room, looking around at where she was before continuing on. It had been a while since she visited Sango out here, and she had gotten lost on the grounds for a whole hour then. The garden in the middle of the estate was huge, with a manmade stream winding through it. The weatherproofed wooden walkway connecting the buildings in the estate was covered to protect from the rain, but open on both sides to allow for one to step on or off, either into the gardens to their left, or to the trees interspersed at their right, which were planted just close enough that you couldn't see to the wall surrounding the entire grounds. The entire estate was designed to provide both privacy and security, and yet still leave a feeling of freedom and openness with nature.

The estate had recently sustained some heavy damage in a large attack aimed at Sango. Her older brother had been involved in some dangerous people, and had died ten years prior, but it seemed that his old enemies sought to collect his debt from the last remaining family member, Sango. In an attack, mere weeks after Kagome had moved to the area, most of Sango's family home had been destroyed.

Kagome knew Sango had some fighting skills, but, she was at a loss as to how the girl managed to survive the chaos and destruction that was wreaked upon her house, come out of it with no intruders alive to tell their tales.

Kagome was brought back from her musings when Inuyasha nudged her arm with his elbow. "What's on your mind?" He asked.

Kagome smiled at him. "I'm just thinking about how nice this place is..." She pulled them into another building near the front of the estate. The hard wooden floors gleamed brightly in the light that spilled from the huge windows lining the eastern wall. A skylight above added even more brightness to the room, and the two of them walked over to where Sango and Miroku had sat down to enjoy some sliced fruit.

Sango's pet, a small fire-cat named Kirara, leapt up onto the table and nudged Sango's hand for another slice of bacon, her favorite treat. Inuyasha's nose twitched once at the sight of the bacon, but he didn't say anything as he sat down next to Kagome, crossing his arms in a defensive gesture. Kagome took this as a sign of reluctance to relay his life-story to the two people watching them with expectant looks.

"Long story short..." Kagome began with a short recount of Inuyasha's curse and the two youkai attacks. "You already knew about the bear youkai from my visit to the woods... but this last attack is showing less signs of coincidence, and more planning.

Miroku withdrew a bracelet from his pocket. "This," he waved it slightly, before setting it down on the table between them, "was the only object on the corpse of that youkai that attacked your home, Kagome." They all looked down at the bracelet, before Kagome picked it up hesitantly, turning it over in her hands. The metal had an oddly cold feel to it, and strange nicks and scratches on the interior.

Inuyasha watched Kagome handling the bracelet warily. The faint scent of something vaguely familiar reached his nose, but he had a hard time putting his finger on exactly what it was, amidst the mouth-watering scent of bacon and the pungent sweet aroma of the fruit. The moment he took his eyes away from Kagome's actions, he heard her say, "What a strange piece of jewelry. Was the youkai wearing it?"

"No," Miroku answered, popping another piece of fruit in his mouth. He chewed for a second before continuing. "It was in a side pocket, and I'm surprised I noticed it at all. I don't know what relevance it has, but, it just seemed to stand out from what he was wearing." Kagome turned the bracelet around once more in her hands, noticing it was a smaller band, something that a woman would wear. Without thinking, she slipped it over her hand, watching the silver metal slide against her skin. It had barely been there a second before she froze, her eyes wide in shock as she slumped over in her chair, unable to move.

OO

Ok… Well, yes. Um, that was Kagome's moment of stupidity for this week. :D Coming up to this point in the story, I just thought it would be fun to toss that in! I'm sorry, but I'm a sucker for 'Oh, save me!' points in stories. Whee! After Inuyasha regained his true form… I was stuck! I hadn't quite planned out how they would act around each other, because my original plot for this story pretty much ended when he became hanyou again, with a classic Happy Ending. But I forgot about wrapping up Kikyo's story, I forgot about having the dark recounting of that night decades ago, and I had to throw in some more Sess/Rin, Sango/Miroku stuff!! So… yes, this story has a while to go still. I certainly hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter, with it either being too dark, or, not ENOUGH for those extra-ecchi French-fries out there. And hopefully, I don't dawdle too long with posting new chapters... (Crosses her fingers that this chapter doesn't post wrong) Until then... May you have plenty of other fics to keep you occupied and entertained. :)


	15. Chapter 14, Always Watching

AN – To answer a few questions/comments that are immediately in mind, this fic is an AU (alternate reality) and people/places/things are as I see fit. Kagome is not Kikyo's reincarnation, the 'Shikon no Tama' is... well, not a part of the story. Sango's brother, I've decided, is probably a good ten years older than her. I might bring Naraku into the tale in the prequel should I attempt to write it. And, I didn't give the last youkai a name, because that's just what he is, nameless. Kouga was not brutally slain by Kagome's shard of glass, I personally don't think he'd die quite that easily. He, as well, might make an appearance in the prequel. This AN (and most other notes in the fic) will be removed upon completion of the fic, to shorten and clean up layout of the story.

This chapter's illustration

www .mediaminer .org /fanart /view.php /168037 (Make sure to take out the spaces...)

Chapter Fourteen – Always Watching

Kikyo stared, unblinkingly, at the image before her. 'He failed. That blasted youkai_ FAILED _me.' Her fingers clenched the mirror handle tightly as her hand started to shake. "When you need something done right..." she muttered, fury lacing her words, "...you've got to do it yourself..." Her eye narrowed for a moment as she caught sight of the enchanted bracelet being pulled from the human male's pocket. Her frown of displeasure faded as she watched the minor glamour spell take effect on both girls in the room, drawing their attention to the seemingly harmless object.

Her gaze became calculating as her original target for the curse toyed with the trinket for a moment before slipping it over her wrist. Her mouth fell open slightly in surprise, for she hadn't expected the girl to just _wear_ the cursed item like that. She was quite certain the girl had formidable skill as a miko to have been able to release Inuyasha from his binding necklace.

A thought occurred to her... the current date. It was perfect timing. The spell would last slightly less than half a day... so the sun would be setting just prior to it wearing off... She stood shakily. Her body was in even more agony this morning, and a few gray locks of hair swished by her arm, for it seemed her link to the hanyou's lifespan had been severed. Her age was rapidly beginning to show.

Kikyo knew what she would do - what would finally seal Inuyasha's fate. It would give her the vengeance she sought, and the freedom she craved from her horribly mangled body, broken and destroyed over the decades, eternally wounded and never healing.

* * *

Sango found her gaze transfixed on the glinting silver bracelet as Miroku pulled it from his pocket. Her fingers twitched with the strangest desire to reach out and touch the cool loop of metal as he seemed to wave it, tauntingly, in front of her, before setting it upon the table. She pushed aside her plate, intent on reaching for the bracelet until Kagome lifted it from the table. 

The strange feeling passed almost immediately, however, as the band slipped over Kagome's wrist. Sango closed her eyes and shook her head in confusion. 'That was the strangest...'

-thump-

Sango opened her eyes again to see Kagome slumped over in her chair, a surprised look in her eyes as her head lay against the table. She realized someone had been talking just prior, for the room was suddenly silent as they looked on in confusion.

Kagome found her sight centered on Inuyasha as she fell against the table. She watched him turn towards her with furrowed eyebrows, and before she knew it, he had overturned his chair to get to her. She felt herself being dragged up from the table, and she watched him, panic overcoming all other thought or feeling, as he called her name, searching for any sort of response. She was still blinking, and breathing, but not under conscious effort. Her body simply refused to respond to any directions.

Her head slowly tipped over to the side, her gaze following to look at his chest. "Kagome?! What's wrong?" She heard Sango ask. "Why isn't she moving?"

Kagome was pretty sure she'd made a terrible mistake when she put on that bracelet. Her fear turned to despair, her lack of control making her feel as though she was in a strange sort of coma. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye. 'Please... help!'

Inuyasha watched the drop travel down her cheek, his worry lifting some. He knelt, pulling her from the chair to crush her to his chest, relieved that she was still conscious. He sat back on the floor with her in his arms, holding her tightly. Her head tilted backwards with the motion, and she found herself looking up into his face as he brought his hand to her cheek. He brushed his thumb lightly against her skin, wiping the tear away as Miroku spoke. "Inuyasha, take that bracelet from her wrist..."

He took his hand from her face and pulled the narrow band of silver from her forearm. He knew who was responsible for this mess. He knew it had to be her. She was the only person who disliked him this much, the only one who had the knowledge and power to cast enchantments of this nature. He growled in frustration, crushing the band in his clenched fist.

Kagome felt strangely lighter, as though someone had turned on a lamp in a room she hadn't know was dark. She was able to glance around the room at them, but she found herself looking back up into Inuyasha's troubled expression. The fear and concern for her was evident in his eyes, and it broke her heart to know she had mistakenly caused him pain.

"The woman who cursed me is responsible for this," Inuyasha said quietly. "She still lives... even after all these years..."

Miroku's expression was solemn, and Sango bit her lip as she thought. She rose to her feet, saying "I'm going to make some calls in my study. Miroku can use the computer there to search for more information on this, so, Inuyasha, can you carry her and follow us?" Inuyasha nodded once, rising with Kagome in his arms, bridal style.

Several phone calls by Sango and a thorough internet search by Miroku brought them to the conclusion that, without the miko being there to cast the spell directly _on_ Kagome, it couldn't be permanent. Now all they had left to do was wait for the enchantment to fade, as it had begun to as soon as the bracelet was removed and destroyed.

But Kagome's condition, while it might have been temporary, could last anywhere from another few hours, a week, or even an entire month... the people they'd asked had no idea of the length without knowing the miko or her intentions.

"...What if this lasts for longer than a day? A month, even a year? It's like she's a mute paraplegic... Not only can she not talk, not move..." Sango tried to say. Kagome found herself wanting to retort to her friend's comments, for Sango spoke as if she wasn't in the room.

"I'm not leaving her side," Inuyasha quietly responded. As his thumb absently caressed the edge of her hand, Kagome wondered what he had meant by that... for it sounded innocent enough, but could mean so much more.

"But you've just met her!" Sango tried to reason. She knew Sango was concerned for her welfare, and wasn't about to leave her well-being in the hands of someone she didn't know, especially someone who had managed to bring trouble TO her. So, she understood the arguments, but, didn't know whose side to be on. She trusted Sango, but didn't want to be a burden on her. Sango had a job, a life!

Inuyasha didn't seem to have anyone else but her. He had the opportunity to leave her side many times, but he never did so. He had been there for her, even through life threatening situations. There had to be more to it all than just duty or obligation, for Kagome found herself trusting her very life in Inuyasha's hands. Not only because of her ability to pick up on evil intentions, of which Inuyasha had none, but because she felt _right_ being next to him. She felt like she was at home, whenever he was near. The short time they had spent together, while he was in his canine form, allowed them to form a sort of bond that made her completely at ease with him, well, in most situations. Her earlier reaction to his kiss was purely from her innocence in such matters. Sure, she'd kissed before, but she's never made out with a man who...

"It is my fault this happened to her... Because I chose to stay at her side, I brought this upon her, and it is my duty to make sure she stays safe, and that she comes out of this safe and sound." His hand brushed down her arm, once, as she sat mostly in the cradle of his lap, propped up against his chest. Sango sighed and rubbed her temples. She knew they had bonded to each other already, and that showed a high level of trust and acceptance between the two of them that she really couldn't argue with...

Miroku continued his search as they talked, pulling up many interesting files and reports on possibly-related occurrences, but nothing immediately useful. He stood and stretched his arms above his head, casting an amused glance at the two sitting together. He caught Sango's eye before jerking his head at the door, signaling they take a break for lunch. Sango and Miroku were the only ones in the room that knew they'd formed a bond already, so Kagome and Inuyasha were _both_ surprised when they left the room, saying they'd talk more about it later.

But Kagome's thoughts tumbled to a halt as Inuyasha's hand trailed back up her arm, and then across her collarbone to rest on her opposite shoulder. A simple motion that would preclude a slight embrace, but coupled with Inuyasha resting his forehead at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder brought a fleeting image of her recent dreams came to mind.

She'd _dreamt_ of him. She knew it had to be him, his voice... the motions he'd just repeated... Her body warmed slightly in remembrance, right before a strange seeping chill racked her body, stronger than she'd ever felt before.

Kagome's involuntary shudder caught Inuyasha's attention. '_If I can't have him...' _a soft voice echoed through her thoughts. Kagome's breath sped up and she turned wild, panicked eyes around the room, willing someone to look at her. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, leaning around her to look at her face. Kagome could feel it, something was coming towards them, something big, and she couldn't say _anything,_ couldn't warn them of the danger.

_'No one can...'_ A large roar sounded nearby, just as Miroku and Sango had stepped away from the study's door. By this time, Inuyasha had definitely picked up the scent of her fear and the rapid tattoo of her heart.

"We've got company!" He shouted, leaping to his feet, with Kagome carried protectively in his arms. Sango and Miroku raced from the building, Sango heading straight for the front building where they had attempted to eat breakfast. Her extremely huge boomerang was there, placed above the fireplace mantle as a 'decoration'. Miroku headed in the opposite direction, for the master suites.

Inuyasha leapt onto the roof of the front building in the estate, checking the surroundings for the enemy that had so loudly announced its presence earlier. He sniffed, checking the wind for a scent, and his ears twitched, alert to any noises, but he couldn't detect anything more. He looked down at Kagome, and asked "Where?" Kagome's eyes became large as saucers as she looked over his shoulder to something, or someone, behind him in the air.

He had barely turned his head to look as well when a searing jolt of energy connected with his back. He shouted out and fell off of the roof, clutching Kagome to his front protectively, and rolling with the fall to make sure she wasn't injured. He cracked open an eye and struggled to his feet, his precious, immobile cargo still held tightly to his chest. A glance skyward showed their newest opponent: A huge dragon-youkai roared in untamed fury, its beady eyes staring down at the two of them in the tree line.

Inuyasha winced; it felt like he'd had a hole torn through his back. The dragon landed briefly on the overhang immediately in front of them, taking a moment to roar at them once again. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice the strange purplish glow around its teeth, claws and the tip of its tail; the creature practically screamed its poisonous features.

The youkai opened its mouth to show off rows of sharp, dark-blue teeth and an odd glow collecting in the back of its mouth. Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization, leaping as far to the left as he could _right_ before a massive blast tore through the spot he'd just been standing. He leapt again, trying to get some distance between himself and the creature, for with Kagome's current situation, she'd be guaranteed dragon-kibble if he set her down somewhere. There was no doubt about it; the dragon was there to take her away from him.

No way in _hell_ he was going to stand for that.

Sango raced out of the building in time to see the fiery blast knock down one of her favorite trees. She scowled; she wasn't going to just let her house be destroyed _again._ She lifted her huge boomerang and gave it a mighty hurl towards the poisonous looking creature. It ripped through one of the beast's flimsy-looking wings, and it crashed to the ground. It sent a small glance in Sango's direction before releasing another fireball at her. Without having the time to build up its power, it wasn't large enough to demolish her house, but was coming too fast for her to dodge. The second it was released, however, Miroku dropped to his knee next to her, holding his hands in a half prayer, muttering something. The fireball bounced harmlessly off of his barrier and singed more landscaping, but did no real damage.

Sango smiled down at him, he'd gotten better over the years they'd known each other. He'd had to improve his skills after he'd met her, due to some unforeseen events in _both_ their lives.

The dragon paid them no more mind as it loped after Inuyasha and Kagome, who'd disappeared into the forest mere moments prior. The speed at which it traveled, even with the damaged wing, was frightening. No doubt the thing would catch up to the two of them soon, so Sango whistled once, summoning Kirara to her side. The fire-cat transformed into her larger form, and Sango retrieved her boomerang as they took flight.

Inuyasha had made it merely a quarter mile from the house before the dragon had caught up with them, spitting fireballs at his back as he tried to dodge and run at funny angles to the beast's position. Another blast caught him in the foot, and he tripped to the ground, trying to cradle Kagome's form to his body once again to avoid harming her. The game of cat and mouse had gone on long enough. He planted a quick kiss to her forehead, let go of her, and turned to face the dragon head-on with a flurry of claws, slashes, and dodging leaps. The dragon seemed to be taken by surprise by the sudden counter-attack, but instead of trying to redirect its focus on the helpless girl, it went after the injured hanyou. The dragon caught Inuyasha's right arm in its mouth and bit down, breaking the bones in two places - a split second moment of agony. Inuyasha could smell the sickly sweet scent of the dragon's poisonous saliva dripping from its mouth, but he took the moment of closeness with the creature's face to dig his claws into his arm, covering his fingers with his own blood before releasing a flurry of demonic projectiles with a sweep of his arm.

They cut through the dragon's face and body, causing it to quickly release Inuyasha's arm, and it backed away from the two of them, rubbing at its face with its overgrown, clawed fingers. Sango and Miroku arrived moments later, Sango hurtling her boomerang towards the creature, Miroku, pulling an impressive firearm from the carrier on his back, and opening fire on the creature as soon as Sango's boomerang had connected.

The boomerang took off the creature's arm, the bullets riddled its leg, removing large chunks of flesh, muscle, and bone. The creature, _still_ alive and kicking, completely ignored its two newest enemies, choosing to take another swipe at Inuyasha with its deadly sharp claws. Inuyasha leapt out of reach, just in time, before the dragon _vanished._

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stopped and stared at the spot it had been mere moments prior, before quickly scanning the surrounding areas for any signs of the beast. Not a wisp of smoke, a scent of blood, or a footprint in the grass could be seen. The creature had disappeared as though it had never been there in the first place. Even the bits of flesh and bone that had littered the grounds were gone.

Aside from the very obvious bite wounds and smoldering burns on Inuyasha's body, and the demolished tree back at the estate, you couldn't tell anything had been near the grounds at all.

Miroku and Sango dropped to the forest floor and split up, Sango to collect Kagome's slightly battered form, Miroku to assist Inuyasha with anything he might need.

"That was the oddest occurrence I think I've ever witnessed," Miroku commented.

"Yeah, I wonder what it was after... " Sango added. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's back as Miroku helped him to his feet. "We're going to need to bandage you up, Inuyasha." She remarked, amazed that he was still walking. They made their way back to the kitchen building, where Sango put Kagome down on the thick area rug in front of the fireplace. Inuyasha sat down, cross-legged, next to her, and Miroku started a fire.

Sango returned shortly with some materials to set Inuyasha's broken arm, and set about her task of disinfecting the horrible blast injury on his back.

Inuyasha's thoughts were far from his injuries, however, as he looked down at the girl whose life he had saved, again. It seemed that the two of them looked out for each other as often as a proclaimed couple, and they had never stated such intentions to one another. He reached over to her hand and gingerly picked it up with his left, stroking one of her fingers in an assuring manner. His injuries hurt like a bitch, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually broken a limb, but he'd live. It was a few hours past noon already, and he knew he had to heal and rest as soon as possible, for once the sun disappeared over the horizon...

Kagome watched Inuyasha's expression carefully. He'd been so intent on protecting her; was it that he only felt it was his obligation, since he was the one putting her life in danger? Or, did he actually _like_ her? The look on his face that morning had alluded to the fact that he thought he was dreaming... but, even then, if he were dreaming of _her_, and _thought_ he was kissing her... either way...

Her thoughts trailed off as he stroked her fingers softly, looking away from her face to see what Sango intended to do with his right arm. She would have gasped, her eyes would have widened, and her lips would have parted in slight shock at the wonderful feeling jolting down her arm at that simple caress. Her inability to move or show a reaction had saved her from yet another embarrassing moment. He was only holding her hand, and he seemed to be touching her in the most innocent way, but it made her tingle from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Her face slowly flushed a soft pink, and she prayed to everything holy that he wouldn't look back at her and notice.

Her embarrassment quickly faded, however, as she felt a strange pulse run through her body as Sango touched Inuyasha's arm. She inwardly frowned; it was that same strange feeling from before, when Sango assisted them in front of Kagome's house. She had the strangest urge to push her friend away from Inuyasha's injury, to tend to it herself, but she couldn't move to do so. She watched as Sango carefully bound the broken limb, trying not to come in contact with his skin again after the initial touch. Kagome looked on in confusion. It seemed that when she wasn't able to do anything but watch, her focus was a bit clearer, and she found herself starting to put the pieces together. Sango couldn't touch Inuyasha without getting burnt... the same thing that had happened to her when Sesshoumaru had shaken her hand. Both of them seemed to _know_ that they couldn't, or shouldn't touch...

She'd never thought or heard of touch between a youkai (or hanyou) and a human to cause such a violent reaction such as that, yet, Inuyasha was still holding her hand, and it only felt remarkably pleasant. She found her thoughts drifting from the stranger occurrences in her life to the more pleasant possibilities, something like cuddling up with Inuyasha... embracing Inuyasha... getting lost in Inuyasha's golden eyes, tweaking Inuyasha's adorable furry ears... running her fingers through Inuyasha's luxurious silver hair, kissing his sexy, soft, slightly pouty lips... She mentally shook herself.

She was getting _way_ ahead of herself!! She'd only met him... well, his hanyou form, earlier that day. She had no idea what he was like as a person, only as the dog that had lived in her house. Thinking of which... where would he live now?

Sango finished securing the binds on his arm with a quick tug, and Inuyasha lifted his arm to examine her handiwork. She let out a breath and nodded at his arm, "That should help it set well while your body heals." He flashed her a fanged smirk, and Sango smiled back and stood. "You two keep drawing this much violence to my house, I'll make you pay for the repairs..."

Sango walked into the kitchen to prepare them something to eat while they waited for an improvement in Kagome's curse. Inuyasha assisted Kagome with a cup of water, unfortunately spilling quite a bit of it in the process. The four of them stayed in the den for another few hours, enjoying the calm and silence of the afternoon. Inuyasha had picked her up again, cradling her carefully against himself. She briefly wondered what her reaction would be if it were anyone else holding her like that.

Kagome sighed impatiently, for she her stomach was protesting to the lack of food. She couldn't wait until she could start chewing and swallowing, for without a damned tube shoved down her throat, she wasn't going to reasonably be able to consume anything. The lack of sustenance was beginning to make her lightheaded.

It was nearing dinnertime, and the sun was getting closer to the horizon when Inuyasha informed them of his wish to retire for the night. "Retire…?" Sango asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, _retire_ for the night. How else do you say it? I'm not goin' to sleep." He frowned at her, slightly annoyed at having to clarify himself. He wiggled the fingers on his right hand, checking for any twinges of pain from his broken limb. He was _very_ sure that the only reason his arm had nearly completely healed was because of his close contact with Kagome over the last few hours. She, however, looked quite worn and tired, as though she'd been up all night and day. "Kagome needs to go sleep, and I have to watch over her... You have any better ideas?" He asked, challenging them with a steady gaze.

He knew he'd won the argument before it started, though, as Miroku stood, collecting their teacups and offering a hand to Sango. She stood, smiling up at Miroku, before looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome to bid them good night. "If you two need anything, my room is directly across the garden from yours."

Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up from the floor, her eyes drooping sleepily. He carried her motionless form back to the room they had slept in the night prior, turning slowly to not rouse her too much from her light dozing in his arms. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, and he didn't want to be near the other two humans for any longer. Inuyasha pushed the door shut behind them with his foot.

Kagome's eyes cracked open a bit at the 'click', and she realized where they were, _alone._ She lifted her gaze to his face, and she watched his expression carefully. He snuck a glance down at her, and she found herself unable to stop the blush that crept over her features. His eyebrow rose slightly as he watched her cheeks turn red. She had no idea what he thought until he looked away from her, when she noticed his own face was tinted an adorable shade of pink. It seemed their thoughts were drifting in the same direction as he approached the bed.

His left hand tightened on her shoulder fractionally, and he brought her to the edge of the bed, laying her out flat and propping her head on a pillow. Now was not the time to be considering things like that, he reasoned, as he snuck a glance down at her parted lips. '_Yeah, 'cause she wouldn't want _me_ to kiss her again_,' he thought to himself. Her reaction at the unexpected kiss that morning confirmed that she wasn't interested in him like _that_. He sat back in the chair next to the bed, propping his elbows on his knees and lacing his fingers in front of his eyes, hiding his expression from her gaze.

She let out a nearly inaudible sigh as he pulled away from her, for as strange as it seemed, she was already missing his warmth. He hadn't let go of her much since the lapse in her normally sound judgment that morning, and she'd grown used to feeling herself molded quite nicely against his chest. His heart thumping strongly against her back or shoulder, and depending on which way he held her, sometimes she would get the tickle of his breath wafting against her neck.

In a way, she was partially thankful she couldn't move or make noises, else she might have giggled and grinned like an immature schoolgirl for the entire afternoon, despite the severity if the situation. She was amazed at the reassuring grasp Inuyasha kept on her, as well as the possessive nature she could feel as he protected her from the dragon-youkai's multiple attacks on them. It just felt so...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice caught her attention, and she stopped wondering over what had occurred earlier that day.

"I know we've only just _met, _and, now that I'm no longer..." He paused, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

'Just look at her, and ask... it's not so hard...' A tiny voice said.

She won't agree, I'm still a stranger.

'What can she do, blink at you?' it continued.

She doesn't like me that way...

'But you haven't asked her how she feels, you're just assuming.'

Why else would she have pushed me away this morning...?

'You surprised her. Would you like someone you'd never seen before kiss you like that? That only works in dream-land, lover boy.'

Kagome watched him gnaw on his lower lip absently, and found her gaze stuck to his mouth for a while, before he opened it again to try to continue. For all his confidence earlier talking with Sango, he didn't seem to be sure how to continue while it was just the two of them.

"I..." he started, his mouth snapping shut again. He frowned, and growled at his lack of confidence.

"I don't want to leave yet. I know we just met, but... I want to stay with you." he said, before hurriedly adding on his 'reasons', "I mean, I need to make sure that you stay safe until we can stop her... I don't want anyone else to get hurt or die by her hands, because of me. And, all these youkai coming at you, I don't want anything to happen to you... it seems like she's always watching, and… I should always be watching over you, to be sure you're safe… and," he paused for a moment, looking at his fingers, slightly distracted by the stranger though running through his head.

Kagome felt her spirits fall after his reasoning. She'd been hoping he wanted to stay with her for a better reason, like, some sort of undying love that blossomed while he was a cute dog. She knew it may as well have been love at first sight in her case, for she'd never be able to tell him 'No.'

He looked into her eyes, and reached out slowly with his right hand, the arm nearly completely mended. "There's something different, between us. I want to know what it is, and, the only way I can think of us to learn, is if we have more _time_ together." He stroked the back of her hand with his fingers. "I've never healed this quickly. I've never felt like I'd been burned when touching, or being touched by, another woman. I know it's been happening with you, as well, from when Sesshoumaru..." He trailed off, stopping himself before he mentioned the dream that he was quite sure they'd shared.

Kagome's thoughts were drifting again to more pleasant ideas at his tender touch to her hand. She really _was_ tired, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just close her eyes and sleep a little...

Inuyasha watched her as she drifted off to sleep. He knew there was perhaps an hour before sunset, still. 'Perhaps a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all,' he thought to himself.

....Oo

I _fell asleep_ right after typing that line!! I'd have posted this chapter a good eight hours ago if I had stayed awake for another fifteen minutes...

I've already started on the next chapter! Not much more to go now...


	16. Chapter 15, His Unintentional Intended

A/N – I had the most horrible urge to leave this chapter at a 'cliffie' during an especially evil moment, because it was at the perfect word count to start another chapter. But you know what? I don't like causing frustration and annoyance to THAT degree. So be glad that I kept going!! :D No illustration yet, I'm stuck on working on a COMPLETELY ECCHI pic for the ED-Art mailing list, and I can't drag my fingers away to work on anything else until it's done. ;)

.....does this chapter title suck, or is it just me?

**Chapter Fifteen – His Unintentional Intended**

"mmMmm, H-hello?" A feminine voice practically gasped into the receiver. Rin's eyebrow rose a fraction at the odd greeting.

"Sango?" Rin heard a soft gasp on the other side of the line.

"Mm, yes?" came the muffled reply.

"This is Rin... Are you busy?" she asked, the tint of amusement in her voice as she realized what was going on.

"Uhm... oh, oh no, no... not busy..." followed shortly by a muffled thump and someone's soft grumbling. "One second..." she said, and Rin heard a soft 'tap' from the phone being set down on a hard surface.

Sango was back after a moment, seemingly more composed and alert. "Hi, Rin, been a while since we last spoke," she started, casually. "How have you been?"

Rin replied, "We've been well, nothing notable lately. I'm calling to see if you've heard from Kagome lately? I know you two keep in pretty good contact, and I needed to talk to her about her dog," The other side of the line was silent for a moment, and Rin wondered for a moment if she'd heard Kagome wrong. "...You knew she found a white dog a while back, right? I thought she said you'd helped her the day she'd brought him home."

"Yes... I know about Inuyasha." Sango said, vaguely. Rin had the strangest feeling something had happened.

"Well," Rin began, "the reason why I'm calling is, Kagome's not picking up her cell phone, and her main phone lines seem to be disconnected. Do you happen to know where she went, or how I can contact her? I really need to talk to her about Inuyasha."

"What do you know him that we already don't?" Rin was taken slightly aback by her Sango's slightly rude response. Frowning, she wondered what had happened.

"Sango, has something happened to Kagome? Did she tell you about Inuyasha already?" Rin tried not to sound concerned, but the tone in which Sango replied made her wary.

"About his curse? Yeah, she told us. He didn't seem to be very keen on telling us himself. But I tell you what..." Sango sounded slightly upset as she continued, "That man has drawn more danger to Kagome than I would have ever thought possible, and if they didn't like each other so much, I'd make him go far, far away."

Rin froze, thinking she'd heard wrong. "Excuse me?" Her mouth went dry, and her husband, who'd been sitting nearby at his desk, noticed the change in his wife's mood, and came to stand next to her.

"What do I need to clarify?" Sango sounded slightly annoyed at Rin's confusion. "She's been in more dangerous situations since she brought him home, than that crap that happened two years ago. He doesn't need her to take care of him anymore, he's perfectly capable of..."

Rin cut in quickly, "No, I mean, did you say 'man'? Isn't... didn't.... What?" Rin was at a loss for the right question.

"Kagome pulled the necklace off of him and broke his curse yesterday afternoon." Rin collapsed, shocked, into the armchair next to her. A few moments later, Sango's voice could be heard coming from the phone. "Rin? ...Rin? Are you still there?"

Sesshoumaru plucked the phone from his wife's slack grasp, having heard Sango's statement. "Sango. Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" His deep tenor voice practically vibrated with authority. Fifty years, he hadn't seen his brother in fifty years, and finally, his unintentional intended had broken the spell.

He knew that Sango wouldn't refuse him this knowledge. He had been one of her father's closest associates, and he had been appointed as her temporary guardian upon her parents' passing. "They're both here, at my family's estate."

"We'll be there tomorrow," he said. "Tell my brother that he isn't to leave until I speak with him again." He placed the phone back into the cradle, but not before he heard Sango's confused voice saying, 'Your brother?!'

He cast a glance down at his wife, who was looking up at him, no longer shocked. "So, Sess... Should we tell them everything, now?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "When we get there, we will tell them," he made an effort to wipe the grin off of his face. If his half-brother was anything like he was, he'd probably have made good use of their premature link in an ecchi dream or two by then. "Let's leave, now. I'm anxious to meet with him, face to face. The sun was nearing the horizon as they stepped out of their apartment building, heading towards their SUV.

* * *

'Oh god, _yes_,' Kagome thought. She shuddered as she felt, once again the light brush of fingertips across her collarbone, the whisper of lips against her neck

"You..." his whispering voice came.

She knew the words were the same as before, but this time, she wanted to hear ALL of them, wanted to be sure that she wasn't fooling herself as to the true speaker's identity.

"You complete me..." he said softly.

This time, the lips at her neck parted, a tongue slipping out to run, teasingly, against the skin, followed by a soft nip of teeth. She gasped, feeling small shivers run through her body.

"You are my savior..." his words sparked a flash of a memory, of the beads falling from her grasp as she stared down at a _very_ naked hanyou.

Fingertips from his other hand danced down her side and across her bare stomach, and she made the small sound of a gasp.

"My life..." he whispered, bringing to her thoughts small visions of the two of them living together in her hone, for many years to come.

The hand wrapped snug around her waist, and she was embraced tightly as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling deeply.

She brought her hands to his, loosening his grasp, meaning to turn around. The dream shifted suddenly, and she was denied the satisfaction of looking at his face, into those golden eyes she hoped would be there, before she found herself in the middle of a soul-searing kiss that made her toes curl. His mouth slid across hers, a tongue sought entrance, he nibbled on the soft flesh of her lower lip to tease her into parting them.

She couldn't open her eyes! She wanted to see him, wanted to know it was who she thought it was. Her breath caught in a gasp as she parted her lips, for the kiss deepened ten-fold, and she felt like she was drowning in a sea of amazing sensation.

But something was wrong. Her warm sensation of being cuddled and kissed was fading fast. She shivered violently in the dream, still wrapped up in the kiss, as a chilling cold wrapped itself around her. The dream began to fade, and she shuddered again.

"Inuyasha..." the sound of her own voice, finally working again, woke her. She gasped and opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Inuyasha's face, highlighted in the strange glow cast by the setting sun.

He heard his name, and opened his eyes to look down at Kagome. He had woken mere moments before, having mistakenly fallen asleep still clutching Kagome's hand. Another _excellent_ dream, but one he worried that he had taken it too far. It wasn't fair that he was seducing her in her dreams. Every time it happened, it was nearly the same actions, with the same words that would run through his head, eventually to be spoken aloud. He knew he should feel guilty about his selfish action, teasing, licking, and nipping her skin when she thought it was only a dream, but once he was there, so close to her, he couldn't help himself. She responded to his touches, just like he wanted her to. Her skin was sweet and soft, her hair was silky and it tickled his skin as he pulled her closer...

She squeezed his hand once and smiled up at him. "You can stay with me, Inuyasha..."

* * *

She set the tarnished mirror on the table that had been moved against the wall. The two little lovebirds had been asleep, '_holding hands,' _she thought, grumpily. Satisfied that this was her moment of opportunity, she knelt in the middle of the room.

The dragon-youkai had accomplished its task; it had weakened both Inuyasha and the girl. Her part was at hand; she would have her revenge and obtain freedom from her quickly deteriorating body. A single candle was lit, placed in the middle of a large circle of carefully drawn symbols. A deep bowl sat in front of her, and she lifted the snake-headed knife to stare into its sparkling eyes.

She was a stronger miko than her mother had ever been; she knew this final effort would not fail. Inuyasha's woman might have powerful miko potential, but her ignorance of her own abilities would make this a simple task of possession.

But, Kikyo couldn't wait any longer; she had to act _now_, for her body would probably not last more than another day or two. Her old injuries from his attack, the collapsing house, a fire, and countless other events that very well should have taken her life, but didn't due to her link with the hanyou's lifespan, were coming to haunt her in terribly aching throbs. She was stubborn through the end: she would die on her own terms, and by her own two hands.

The cold blade of the knife slid across her wrist, biting into her now-wrinkled flesh as the words, ancient and mysterious, fell from her lips in a soft chant. She passed the blade from her right hand to her nearly useless left, and repeated the action, watching as her life bled out into the bowl before her.

The last thought to cross her mind before her consciousness left her body was not of her aches and pains, nor of her swiftly approaching death from blood loss. 'With these words, Inuyasha, I will take your life, as you have taken mine.'

* * *

_Ten minutes earlier_...

The sun dipped below the horizon, and Inuyasha, for the first time in over fifty years, felt his youkai blood wane and thin. He shuddered once at the strange and forgotten sensation of his features shifting – his furry white ears shimmering and disappearing into his hair as they became human, his claws shrinking into blunt nails, his fangs shortening in length and rounding out into less-imposing tips.

He let out a breath, heavy with sadness as the feeling of helplessness overcame him. The last time he was like this, his entire world had changed for the worse, with the nightmare that woman had subjected him to.

And now, on his first human night since he was cursed, he was in front of yet another human woman, who held his heart, and his life, in her hands.

'I'll be there to watch over her,'

'She'll be safer with me,'

'I won't let anything harm her'

'She's mine to protect.'

Kagome looked on in wonder at his transformation, confused as to what had just happened. "Tonight is the new moon, and I become human until sunrise." He whispered. Kagome struggled for a minute to gain control of her relaxed muscles, slowly rising into a sitting position. She lifted a hand to his shoulder, fingering his now-black hair. She looked into his violet eyes, a smile forming on her lips.

"Cool eye color..." she said.

Inuyasha frowned slightly. "I just lost my youkai abilities, my body structure has just changed before your eyes... and all you have to comment on is the color of my eyes?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her smiled faded as she took on a more serious look. "I had a dream, just now..." she began, a new blush forming on her cheeks.

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly and he gulped in apprehension. '_Think fast, she's about to ask...!'_

"It was..." she paused, biting her lip.

'_Feign innocence? She might believe you have no idea about it...' _his thoughts ran wild.

"I've had this dream before... and I'm pretty sure it's you." She blushed even harder at the thought.

'_I can't lie! She'd know!'_ he gulped again, suddenly nervous. Either she'd be angry at him for manipulating her through her dreams, or she'd... she'd... Inuyasha had no idea how she might react.

"Inuyasha, why am I dreaming of you like this?" she asked, as she fidgeted with her fingers. Inuyasha pressed his lips together tightly, hesitant on answering. But when she snuck a glance up at him, his mouth fell open partly at the look in her eyes.

Shyness, curiosity, and the sparkle of amusement were all clearly visible in her expression.

"I'm dreaming the same things as you," he blurted out, his cheeks tinged pink to match hers. She blinked at him in confusion.

"How do you know it's the same dream?" Kagome asked.

"Right..." Inuyasha reached out with his left hand, brushing the spot where her neck met the shoulder. "...here." She gasped at the shock that ran through her. "It... I think it only happens when we touch while we're asleep. I asked my brother about it, he said it normally doesn't happen between..." Inuyasha paused, seemingly hesitant to continue.

"Go on..." she said, poking him lightly.

"It's normally a mate thing" he said quickly. At her apparent lack of comprehension, he tried to explain, the best he knew. "Well, dreaming about each other like that usually only happens after..." He bit his lip, thinking, '_I feel like a child_...' He sighed loudly. "Only happens after mating..."

"You mean, after sex?" she asked, casually. Inuyasha choked on his reply and looked at her. He calmed a little at the fiery red color to her face that signified she was still as innocent as he thought she was.

"Yeah, but, it's more complicated than just the sex. It's like the couple fuses into one, becoming a part of each other. If I knew how it worked, exactly, I might be able to tell you why, but, even Sesshoumaru couldn't tell me."

"So, Rin and Sesshoumaru are like that? Which is why she's been alive so long?" Another thought came to Kagome's mind. "Wait, you asked Sess about this? You were dreaming about this while you were _cursed_?" She squeaked out. He'd been practically _sleeping_ on her that night!!

"Eh..." he blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I started sleeping on the floor when I realized..."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice cut him off suddenly. It sounded cold and borderline angry.

He looked up at her, startled. He didn't think she'd be angry about _that_, especially now, and after all they'd talked about. He was caught completely off guard, however, when she grabbed him by the front of the shirt, yanking him to the bed next to her. "Kagome?" He asked in confusion, his back still tender from the injuries earlier. He found himself being straddled by a suddenly amorous woman as she slipped a hand up his shirt, bending over him for a kiss. He caught a glimpse of her sparkling blue eyes, realizing she looked confused and... afraid? "What are you..." he started to ask, right before he was silenced with the firm press of her lips against his own.

His short moment of shock before it began to melt away under the attentions of her heavenly mouth was quickly replaced by surprise and slight panic. Her mouth, her fingertips, everywhere they touched, was burning with a startling intensity. He gripped her shoulder with his good hand, trying to push her off of him, yet found her to be a bit heaver than he'd thought. With one of his arms still in the process of mending, he couldn't use both hands to remove her. She released his mouth shortly, rearing back from him for a moment.

The flash of white was his only indication of something coming straight for his head, and he jerked his head to the side to avoid the sharp blow that would have most likely smashed in his face. The heavy phone, instead, glanced off the back of his head, knocking him partially unconscious. He vaguely felt Kagome's slender fingers wrapping around his throat, right before they started to squeeze.

"I'll kill you..." he heard her hiss. Her voice sounded a bit deeper than normal, but, without his sensitive hearing and sense of smell, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"Ka... gome..." he choked out.

"To die by the hands of this woman you adore so much... how does it feel?"

'_Not Kagome...' _was the thought repeating through his head as his consciousness began to fade.

* * *

Kagome was terrified. That horrible sense of evil and ill intent washed over her like an unexpected downpour. Her body suddenly acted outside of her control, and she found herself yanking Inuyasha around, straddling him like some sex-crazed woman, and kissing him like it would be his last. 'What the hell?!' She could pick up the twinges of pain from where their skin touched, as though Inuyasha was subconsciously rejecting her uncontrolled advances.

And then... she felt her hand groping the bedside table, to realize whoever had control was reaching for the phone. The phone was a heavy, older model with a cord. The handset fell from its base, landing on the floor with a soft thump as the bulk of the machine was lifted above her head. She panicked as she realized what the intentions of her possessor. She wanted to close her eyes; she couldn't bear to watch herself beat Inuyasha to a bloody pulp.

The phone glanced off the side of his head, and Kagome watched as it fell to the floor beside her, while she wrapped her fingers around his neck. The shock of the unexpected possession was wearing off, and she felt her fury grow as someone tried to make her strangle Inuyasha while he was half-conscious.

'_Let go!!_' she thought to herself, trying to get her fingers to release the deathgrip they had on him.

"I'll kill you," she heard her voice grind out, slightly lower than usual.

Kagome almost cried in misery as she heard him choking out her name.

"To die by the hands of this woman you adore so much... how does it feel?" she heard herself saying. Panic seized her; there was _no way_ she was going to murder Inuyasha!!

'_NO!! Let go of him!! Who are you, what are you doing?!_' Her panic and fury were causing her body to shake uncontrollably.

"Just think, little miko, the upside is you'll be rid of this half-demon that so thoughtlessly bound himself to you!! You'll be free from his conniving ways, free to find your own husband, without being swayed by the invisible grip he has on you!!" Kagome heard herself saying.

She felt a moment of disbelief in the controller's argument as she thought, '_Inuyasha's invisible grip... While she's controlling my body?!_' If she'd had the ability to laugh, she might have done so, in spite of the situation.

She felt her ring give a strange squeeze, and something surged through her, like a warm wave of power. The ring glowed faintly before she found her hands on his neck going slack, and slipping from his skin as the room faded from sight. Time seemed to stop, and she suddenly found herself standing in a strange place.

White mist swept around her feet and legs, and she couldn't see the floor, walls, or a sky. It was just... whitish-gray and misty. The tiny droplets clung to her skin, leaving the unreal sensation of warmth as they evaporated. A figure became discernable in front of her. A woman, with dark hair like her own, picked up her hands, clenching her fingers and looking at her limbs in wonder.

"Where are we?" Kagome heard her ask.

"I don't know... who are you?" Kagome found herself replying. Her question was immediately answered as the other woman looked up. That same sense of dread and evil washed over her as she caught the gleam in the woman's gaze.

"You don't want to remain bound to that evil creature for the length of his life, do you?" I was bound to him, once. And I lived out my days in pain and agony, until now."

Kagome gasped, confused, concerned and wary. She knew the woman wasn't lying, somehow, but she felt like something wasn't quite right. "How were you connected to him?" Kagome hesitantly asked.

"That is not important, what you need to know is that it will end in pain and suffering for you, and I deserve the right to kill him, to take away my pain, and protect you from the same fate!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman. She knew this woman was dark-natured, and she feared what she might attempt to do to her in this unknown place. The other woman continued, "I tried to kill him decades ago, and I vowed I would remove this evil vermin from the face of the earth, no matter what!!"

A tiny light clicked on in Kagome's head. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it immediately, but _this_ must be the woman that...

"You people just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time! I've never tried to kill anyone but him – anything else he's told you about me, those are all a bunch of lies!"

"No," Kagome said, simply.

The other woman, Kikyo, narrowed her eyes in anger; she was running out of time. "He's just trying to use and abuse you, like he did me, all those years ago!"

"No, he didn't." Kagome insisted, completely trusting of the tales Inuyasha had told her earlier. His eyes held such honesty and truth, while this woman's held nothing but pain and contempt.

"You weren't there, you can't possibly know that he wasn't the culprit responsible for all of this! This pain! This suffering! Fifty years of agony!" Kikyo screamed.

"You..." Kagome frowned. "I might not be able to tell when he's lying, but I can tell when someone has darkness in their heart, and yours is the worst I've ever encountered!! Inuyasha's soul is nothing but loving and gentle, and that alone tells me that he did nothing..."

"I remember his claws, slashing up through my face, taking my eye! I remember him tearing down the main supports in my house, so that it would fall upon me and crush me! I remember his crazed, demonic eyes...He'll kill you when you're least expecting it!" Kagome knew this woman, Kikyo, was clutching at straws now. She seemed to be dragging anything out to hurl at her, to try and force her belief in Inuyasha to waiver.

Kagome wasn't sure how to make the woman shut up and go away, so, she did the first thing that came to mind. She ran to her, tackling her to the 'ground' that wasn't there, and fisting her left hand in the woman's shirt. "Get out of my head, get out of my body, I won't let you hurt him, and I won't let you use me to accomplish your evil deeds!!" She pulled back her right hand, curled her fingers into a fist, and hit the other woman as hard as she could to punctuate.

The blow landed, and the woman's body beneath her dissipated with an anguished, howling scream. Kagome pulled her hands to her head, trying to block the horrifying screech, as the white mist swirled around her. Her ring gave her finger another small squeeze, and everything converged on her, turning dark.

Kagome's thought on the abrupt change of location was '_just like in the movies_' as the darkness faded at once, and she found herself still straddling Inuyasha's form, as he groaned once, raising his hand to his head. Kagome almost cried in relief as she shot her hands out to his face, pulling his face to align with hers as she kissed his shocked mouth. He reared back in a panic, probably assuming she was going to try and beat him to death still, until he saw the look in her eyes.

"Kagome?!" he asked. "What in the hell just happened?" She effectively silenced him with a kiss of relief, thankful that he was still alive and well. She ran her hands across his face, threading the fingers of her right hand into his hair, and her left behind his neck. Inuyasha ran his tongue along her lip once, seeking to deepen the kiss as he swept his hands up the outsides of her legs to rest on her hips, which was in _just_ the right spot for him to...

Kagome sighed once, opening her mouth to allow him entry, right before she noticed the damp, sticky feel under her fingers. She drew back in a panic, looking at her fingertips.

"Inuyasha! You're bleeding!" She watched his heavy lidded gaze slowly focus on her lips, as he tried to drag her back down for another kiss.

"Just a scratch..." he mumbled, hooking his fingers into her shirt and tugging her back down. He stopped, however, when she put her palm, _coated _in his blood, in front of his face. "Oh."

She got off of him and had him roll over, so she could have a better look. "It doesn't seem to be too bad, but head wounds tend to bleed a lot more than other parts of the body." She chuckled once. "You know, for a high and mighty hanyou, I seem to be taking care of you an awful lot. What am I going to do with you? Stay here, I'll be right back."

Inuyasha huffed at the slight insult and crossed his arms as she left the room, waiting for her to return.

A few minutes later, she returned, flipping on the light switch. Inuyasha scowled and grumped at the lack of warning as he was temporarily blinded. "Sorry, I needed the light," he heard her say. The bed shifted slightly with her weight as she climbed up next to him again. "I got a box of some first aid things, I'll just make sure it's not going to bleed all evening." He heard the box open with a click, and she helped him sit up and face away from her. He blinked and tried to clear his vision while she swept his hair over his left shoulder, tilting his head to get a better look at the wound.

"So, what happened?" he asked again, confused as to the events of the past hour or so.

"Kikyo," Kagome said, softly. "She... took control of my body, and tried to make me kill you. I was in a panic at first, unsure of what I was doing, not knowing what was going on. I couldn't let her take you from me, I just couldn't..." she trailed off, dabbing distractedly at the cut.

He smirked slightly and tried to joke, "Well, it's a good thing you couldn't bring yourself to kill me, I must be a pretty good kisser after all." He felt the dabbing cease, and wondered if he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"If you weren't helpless and wounded, I'd throttle you." He heard her say.

"Don't let that hold you back," he muttered. He grunted as she poked him in the ribs. She pressed a folded piece of gauze to his head, and had him hold it for her. "This might look funny, but bear with me, ok? I don't want you bleeding all over the place until you heal tomorrow morning." His eyebrows rose at her rambling until he felt the strip of ace bandaging being wrapped around his head.

"This is ridiculous. It's just a scratch," he whined.

"I can't put a normal band-aid there, or use tape, unless you really want me to cut your hair to make room for it to stick?" His eyes widened slightly at the thought of his precious hair being cut. "I didn't think so," she continued, upon his lack of response.

"She seemed miserable," she started. Inuyasha turned around to look at her, sweeping his dark hair back over his shoulder. "She was bent on killing you tonight. She tried to say that she'd only ever tried to kill you, but her stories just sounded wrong, and didn't fit. She said you were evil, and said she had to destroy you..."

Inuyasha reached out to grasp her fingers with his own. "You know, even better than I, what really lies in our hearts. You can tell what my intentions are," he said.

"No, I can't," she replied. "I can't tell what your intentions are, Inuyasha," she looked into his temporarily violet eyes and paused for a moment. "What do you want?" she asked, bluntly.

"Want?" Inuyasha looked confused for a moment, thinking about what he needed to say, and what she might not want to hear. "I don't know, I want to be happy. I don't want to be lonely anymore... Did Kikyo..."

Kagome cut him off. "Kikyo isn't a part of this conversation anymore, she's gone now. I want to know what you're feeling, and I want to know exactly what you want."

"That's all I want, I've never... had someone. I had my family, before the curse, but, I want more. I want my own family. I want to stay with you, because you make me happy, and make me feel safe." Kagome's eyes lit up at his response.

"Inuyasha... let's go to bed," she said, setting the blood soaked pillow on the floor, and crawling to lay down next to him. He gulped audibly.

"Go to... bed?" he asked, blushing.

She had already snuggled down into the comfortable blankets, and she gave a tug onto his hair. "Yeah, go to bed." She mumbled sleepily. "It's late, and I want to go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." Inuyasha calmed considerably, it seemed her mind _wasn't_ in the gutter, as his had been. "Inu, remind me to buy Sango some new sheets when we get home, 'kay?" she muttered, half asleep already.

Inuyasha nodded once at her, amazed that she had fallen asleep so quickly. He threaded her fingers through hers, admiring the way they linked together, before laying on his side to watch her sleep. He didn't sleep for a long time after that, but once he found himself close to dozing, he took his hand from hers to make sure he didn't initiate another crazy dream.

........................Oo

Okay! Well, I hope that chapter didn't disappoint. I don't know... was it too anti-climatic? I'm not very good at weaving tales to knock you off of your seat, so... my apologies. It was a bit longer than I thought it would be, and, as I'm sitting here, I still don't know what I'm going to do for an illustration. While I'd like to try drawing Kagome about to smash Inu's face in with the phone, I don't think I'd be able to get that perspective very good without some MAJOR time invested in tweaking. Bleh, we'll see.

I'll post this chapter's illustration whenever it's finished, and then you guys can expect to see the next chapter soon after that. Now, if there's anything funky with this chapter that I missed... well, send me an email, and point it out!!

Until next time... Hope you guys find something else that's more interesting to read than waiting for my next chapter. :P


	17. Chapter 16, Lost and Found

Apologies for the lateness, school sucked up my time, effort and willpower. Will try to write as much as possible before we move. This story will NOT be abandoned, I will complete it one way or another!! It's about time we get to talking about this damned family heirloom. I've had plenty of time to beat around the bush with it, now's the time to get down to business. I would also like to say that I'm hardly any sort of skilled Inuyasha fanfic writer.... So... just think of this as your random amusement for the afternoon, and don't expect literary greatness from me! -Illustration to come later.

Disclaimer! Inu and gang will never be my property. But man, they make for some good fiction target-practice. ;)

**Chapter Sixteen – Lost and Found**

A fist flying towards her face... it was the image that would be burned into her memory for the rest of her life. '_Life... right... Ah, _lack_ of life, more like,'_ She growled under her breath, her mouth twisting into a fierce scowl. She blinked, once looking around herself. A similarly grayish white, hazy environment... not scent, no temperature, no readily identifiable source of illumination, yet everything was visible. Kikyo let out a huff of air. '_Limbo... maybe,' _she thought.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, just spacing out, before her slight confusion and annoyance at her failed last-ditch efforts burned into a nasty fit of rage. She wanted to rend something, tear it into tiny pieces, beat someone to death, or just plain finish _strangling_ Inuyasha. She visualized in perfect clarity the last moment she had laid eyes upon him, the slender fingers of his little bitch wrapped tightly around his neck, cutting off the flow of his weaker human blood. She allowed a small grin to grace her face at the disbelief etched in his half-conscious gaze as he stared up at the woman (that she assumed) he loves.

She blinked once at the image before her. '_What in the..._' she thought to herself, as she realized she was actually looking at Inuyasha's human features, her fingers really wrapped around his neck.

She yanked her hands back as though she'd touched fire, frightened for a moment at his sudden appearance. But as soon as she removed her hands, he disappeared in a soft curl of mist. Kikyo found her jaw hanging slightly agape at the strange occurrence. She frowned thoughtfully, and tried to recreate the event. Visualizing him once more, she realized her fingers were yet again poised to choke the life out of him.

Her eyes narrowed in triumphant glee as she proceeded to finish the job of killing the man who had refused her so long ago. But when his lifeless form fell to the ground, she found herself unsatisfied. Various thoughts of dismemberment and fiery blazes came to mind, and she tried to hold back a chuckle at the thought of her powerful little snake-headed knife. The damned thing would probably thirst for...

Kikyo glanced down at her hand. This was getting stranger by the moment – she was now holding her knife, the same glittering, strangely intelligent eyes of the knife flashing in the softly illuminated environment. Two and two came together suddenly, as she redirected her thoughts to various things she'd known or owned, and each appeared before her, only to disappear once she moved onto another visualization.

Perhaps she'd gone to Heaven after all, for it seemed she could have anything she so desired.

"It seems you've caught on to your situation, girl, although this is far from Heaven," a masculine voice came to her ears. Kikyo spun towards the sound, and found her gaze leveled with a rather ancient-looking man. His face was flawless and youthful, but the light in his pale green eyes spoke volumes of knowledge and experience.

Kikyo shot him a cold glare at the reference to her supposed age, and blatantly looked him up and down with a demeaning expression. "Who the hell are you, _boy_?" she spat out, returning his insult with a little venom of her own.

"I am the original owner of the ring," he stated, simply.

Kikyo's eyebrows lifted, her bad mood halting in her confusion. "Excuse me? What does some ring have to do with my question?"

The man's gaze upon her turned calculating, and his lips pressed into a thin line of displeasure. "You are a miko, are you not?" He narrowed his eyes, looking her over. When she merely glared back at him, he went on. "_The_ ring," he waved his hand to emphasize. "I'm sure, as a miko, you'd be able to sense this sort of magical object, especially when it has acquired so much power."

Kikyo's thoughts immediately flew to her knife, that ancient tool she'd used in weaving her charms and spells. Her mind quickly clicked onto track, '_Magical... powerful... the rings are the most rare...' _She put a hand to her abdomen; living or not, she suddenly didn't feel too well. "Wh... Where am I?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"Your soul, as hundreds of others before you, are now a permanent addition to Kagome's only adornment, her ring. And not only that, but your soul was a rather big chunk of power. If she doesn't learn how to manipulate the ring soon to expel some energy, we'll all be destroyed forever."

"How do I get out of here? I know I'm dead, but, spending eternity trapped in a piece of metal doesn't sound appealing."

The man sat into a chair that materialized behind him. "I am certain of only one way: Kagome must direct the ring to release your soul. As she has little knowledge of the ring, and, as she most likely does _not_ know you are its newest resident, I seriously doubt such a thing will come to pass. We all have accepted our fates," he gestured with his hand, and suddenly Kikyo could see hundreds, perhaps thousands of people milling about in the bland, misty landscape.

'_Such power...'_ she thought. She fell to her knees in slight shock. _'If I had known about such an object...'_ her inner musings turned in somersaults and flips, worrying about all the possible outcomes of her plotting, had she known the girl possessed such a powerful relic. "If the girl doesn't know of her ring's powers, then, how did this happen?" she demanded, her eyes blazing with renewed rage.

"Ah, this is where it gets interesting," he smiled down at her, causing her to bare her teeth in her anger. He continued, ignoring her murderous expression. "The ring, over the centuries, has accumulated so much power that it has developed a sort of free will. It can choose its next owner, it can use its own power in small quantities, and it can weave its magic around the unconscious will of its owner, giving Kagome boosts when she needs it, without her knowing how to do it herself. The ring is a self-serving tool, however. It acts only for its own benefit," he frowned at this. "The ring has saved Kagome's life in more ways than one, but only because she is vital to the increase in its powers. The ring needs Kagome more than she needs it, and she does not know of its meddling in her life."

"How do you know so much about what goes on outside of here?" she demanded. She fisted her hand over her leg, her lips pressing into a small line in annoyance.

He simply raised an eyebrow at her question; the smallest tilt of his lips suggested amusement as he went on, disregarding her inquiry. "The ring bound her soul to another's a very short time ago, gaining her a protector, and also securing a new source of power for itself."

Kikyo's eyebrows rose marginally. "That is impossible. _This _is impossible. A mere object cannot bind souls. It cannot act of its own will... it would have to be possessed, controlled by an outside influence..."

"You believe it is impossible? Think harder, Kikyo. Your memories and thoughts... they are jumbled and indistinct as the mist filling this void," his eyes flashed with something akin to displeasure as he flicked his wrist towards her. Kikyo's glittering snake-headed knife flew towards her in a flash. Her eyes never left his face as her hand snapped up with unfamiliar speed and agility, catching the blade with ease.

When at last she dropped her gaze to look at her familiar tool of evildoing, she caught the sparkle in those inset eyes; the smallest flicker of a flame in its depths. She remembered a pull and tug on her actions; perhaps things she might have never done otherwise... her mother's actions and both of their untimely ends...

She didn't hear him move as she stared down at the blade in her palm, but his whispered words came very close to her ear, "Your mother became a part of that relic when she took her own life in that final spell, Kikyo. That blade sought to take your soul as well upon your death, for it would have made huge leap in power."

Kikyo shuddered, the knife vanishing in another swirl of mist as her grip slackened. She felt empty, misguided, and lost. She had never thought that her actions were not truly her own, yet she had been a puppet to a knife with a power-hungry drive. A servant to its will and silent guidance, used as a means to an end, to be discarded when something better came along.

His voice came again from in front of her, yet she was unaware he had moved. "Some of these relics can create their own path, forging the lives of those around them to suit their needs You were strong enough to take the blade from your mother, back then," he paused, looking at her carefully. "The relics hang on a fine balance between good and evil. Your blade is one of the more evil ones I've heard of, but they are swayed over time by the nature of the owner. You have descended from a long line of dark mikos, Kikyo. The ways of your family truly became a part of that blade, as the blade became a part of your family. And now," she shivered as his gaze seemingly searched her soul for answers, "it will become a lost dark relic, with no one near to lay claim to it..." he sighed, continuing. "These were created for people with exceptional power to control and use.... If an ordinary person were to find it," he trailed off, choosing not to continue.

Kikyo felt drained. There was nothing she could hide from this enigma of a man, who was older than anything she'd ever be able to comprehend. Loss and despair crowded her emotions, swirling inside her, causing her to feel ill. But it soon gave way to anger and rage, a frustration that everything went wrong. She blanked her mind and began contemplating her surroundings and situation. "How do you know all of this? You speak as though you are me, knowing all I have known.... You relate things as though you are privy to all the happenings in this plane of existence, and beyond... How did you know of the past, the ring's activities?" Her eyes narrowed in contemplation. "Perhaps _you_ are the one guiding the ring's powers. It would explain your knowledge better," she continued, talking more to herself than him, as she began pacing back and forth, considering her lack of options.

He began to turn away, drawing her attention with the small movement. His lips curled into a small, knowing smile as he closed his eyes. "I've answered the questions that have yet to be asked, and all that is left... is to wait," he said, before he and the multitudes of souls gathered in the void suddenly vanished from sight, leaving Kikyo alone in the gray mist. She slumped to her knees on the non-existent ground in silence.

- - -

Soft sunlight filtered in through the windows, spilling onto the slumbering form of Kagome as she curled up to her pillow. She grumbled once and hid her face from the light, trying to fall back asleep in the renewed darkness. Something was nagging at her, though. A feeling like she'd forgotten to set her alarm clock, or left the dog out all night... _left the dog out..._ it clicked suddenly, and she gasped, sitting up. She met the unwavering golden gaze of Inuyasha, who sat across the room - watching her. His hair had returned to the original snowy white, and his arms were crossed over his chest, a small frown set on his face. Aside from a slight pink tinting his cheeks, he looked positively grumpy.

"Didn't you sleep?" Kagome asked, wondering about his well-being. After the previous hectic events, he was sure to be in some need of uninterrupted sleep...

"I don't need that much sleep," he replied, finally looking away. He'd removed his bandage some time earlier and seemingly rinsed his hair clean, for there was no trace of blood. Kagome looked down at her fingers in shyness; after everything that had happened yesterday, life was suddenly even more uncertain than it had been before. "What are you thinking about, Kagome?"

She glanced back up at him, pushing her messy bangs from her vision with a sweep of her fingers. "Where do we go from here? Are we a couple now? For all practical purposes, we've only known each other for a day," she chuckled. "I mean, my mother... anyone who knows me... what would they think? What do _I_ think about this? My mind is warring with my heart, screaming at me that this is too sudden, too unreal. Why do I magically have feelings for you?" She paused, unsure of how to go on, but needing to say what was on her mind. "Why do I feel like this... that I can't be without you? I hardly even _know_ you," she frowned.

He was on his feet in an instant, walking to the bedside nearest her and kneeling to take her hand. He looked up at her with a determined gleam in his eyes and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Kagome, I won't rush you, I won't rush this. But I know that whatever this is, I've never felt more right about it." He blushed a bit, releasing her hand and looking away again, catching his lower lip between his teeth in thought. Kagome had to refrain from chuckling at the adorable picture it made. "Maybe you can just be... my girlfriend... or something," he mumbled, not looking at her.

"I guess that would be a good idea, since our mutual dreams would suggest we're more friendly than friends..." she trailed off from that sentence, embarrassed and feeling strangely warm remembering the things they'd been so close to doing in the dreamscape.

Inuyasha's nose twitched as he caught scent of a change in her emotions. He snuck a glance back up at her to see her focusing on her fingers again, seemingly lost in thought. She was mimicking his earlier expression and absently biting on her lower lip. His focus centered on those lips as he slowly leaned up, intent on doing the nibbling for her.

Her breath left in a small gasp once she noticed how close he was to her. Her body reacted before her mind caught up, and she found herself pulling him closer with a grip to his shirt. His right hand curled up to tangle in her hair as he brushed his mouth against hers once, teasingly, before parting his lips to taste her once again. Something teased his senses... '_someone coming... closer... lips soft.... tastes good...._' His thoughts were muddled as they kissed lightly, tasting each other. Her grip on his shirt loosened as her fingers began to seek out the planes of his shoulders and chest.

He'd had plenty of warning, the sound of her footsteps, the soft voice as she spoke to Kirara, even the rhythm of heartbeat which Inuyasha's excellent hearing could easily pick up and identify well before she'd arrived at the door. Yet both he and Kagome were completely caught off-guard when she opened the door to the room without knocking. Kagome, embarrassed, shoved the surprised hanyou away from her, and he landed with a thump on the carpeted floor.

"I ..." she paused, slightly shocked at the scene she'd jut interrupted. "...just came to tell you that Sess is coming up the drive..." she trailed off and backed out of the room, completely bewildered at the scene she'd encountered.

Sango walked back down the covered walkway, the bright morning sunlight filtering through the trees and warming her skin. Embarrassed that she hadn't knocked, confused as to _why_ she needed to have knocked, worry over her friend's sudden overly amorous behavior with someone she barely knew, and amusement that it was KAGOME being the suddenly amorous friend tumbled about in her mind as she absently walked back to the kitchen area to prepare some coffee for the day. Miroku stumbled in a short while later, picking up a cup of the steaming liquid as he took a seat next to Sango. He smirked at her before taking a sip, and she ran her fingers through his slightly messy hair.

"So," she began. "You'll never guess what I walked in on this morning..." she lowered her voice considerably, taking into account the excellent hearing of their hanyou guest. Miroku coughed and choked on his coffee.

"What?! Already?" he asked, seemingly shocked at their rapid progression to _that_. Sango blanched, waving her hands about in denial

"Not _that!_" she clarified. "They were just kissing... but still. They were _kissing_!" She frowned. "I usually trust Kagome's judgment, but, she's only known him for a _day_. And, not even that... I mean... well, she has, but... it's too sudden!" Sango seemed at a loss for complete sentences.

Miroku nodded sagely. "We'll see if Sesshoumaru can shed any light on this situation." He stated, sipping on his coffee again. Kagome and Inuyasha entered the kitchen a few moments later. They both looked embarrassed, but Inuyasha's blush was poorly disguised with a grumpy pout, no doubt from having been pushed onto the floor. They had a quick breakfast in an awkward silence, waiting for Sess and Rin.

It wasn't long before Sesshoumaru and Rin had arrived and everyone situated themselves comfortably in Sango's library, where they'd researched the day prior on the effects of the short-lived immobilizing curse. Inuyasha and Kagome sat a respectable distance from each other, but their bond was obvious to the older pair. Sesshoumaru was the first to speak. "I'm sure you have questions you want answered, but first, you must tell us what you know." Kagome related the events since she had last seen Sess and Rin, but leaving out the more embarrassing details of the dreams and strange physical attraction between the two of them.

Sango and Miroku were shocked to hear of the fight that had occurred the night prior, so close to the room they were in. The fact that Kagome had had such an intense battle of wills against the woman who had been the root of the whole ordeal was awe-inspiring. Everyone there was certain that the threat from Kikyo was over for now, even if they didn't know what had happened to her. Sango, of course, demanded to examine Inuyasha's skull for any lingering injury, but he growled at her and moved to the other side of Kagome when she drew near to start poking. "I'm fine, leave me alone." Images of a ridiculous ace bandage wrapped around his head again made him wary of getting any more healing attention.

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began, "you mentioned the dreams you'd had before. Are they still occurring? How detailed are they?"

Inuyasha's face turned red at the dreams being mentioned in front of everyone. "...Yeah," he mumbled, "...pretty detailed," was all would add on.

Sesshoumaru nodded at this new information. "I've told you this before, that such things are a result of being mated. More correctly, a result of when the two souls have been bound as part of the ritual. Having such a connection to your loved one is something that reinforces the bond and allows for unhindered expressions of love. The fact that you two are definitely _not_ mated, and that it doesn't happen unless you are in direct contact leads me to believe that this is not a normal bond. Something else has interfered between the two of you, only completing the process partially. True mates, even when far apart, can still meet in their dreams as you have mentioned.

"Since this is not a true bond, there may be a way to undo the connection and allow you both the freedom to choose a different partner." At this, Rin shot her husband a frown, wishing he hadn't added that line in. Kagome brought a hand to her mouth in worry, unsure of how to respond to such news.

Lost in her own thoughts, she missed the next few sentences Sesshoumaru directed towards Inuyasha, regarding his belongings and land since his curse had broken. '_Break the bond with Inuyasha? I don't want to lose him, but I know it's unnatural for me to feel this way... What should we do?_' She snuck a glance up at his profile, taking in the bright light in his gaze, the short fangs that appeared when he spoke to his older half-brother, the soft silvery locks that fell over his shoulder... He was certainly handsome, in fact, rather drool-worthy, if she said so herself. A humongous improvement over the last boyfriend she'd had, and she knew her mother would adore those furry ears. Her fingers twitched, wanting to touch the soft appendages again, until she realized everyone was looking at her.

"What?" she asked, startled out of her ear-fantasizing. Inuyasha's smile turned into an arrogant smirk, knowing she'd been so busy thinking about him that she'd missed the question.

"I asked if you two would be returning to your house to oversee its repairs?" Sesshoumaru repeated. Kagome blushed slightly at the fleeting thought of staying there, alone, with Inuyasha.

"I'm not sure how extensive the damage is yet... I suppose I need to make calls and get some estimates," she said, her mind returning to more serious affairs.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll consult some contacts about this situation, and perhaps we can come up with an answer as to how this happened and a solution to the problem."

Kagome didn't like the sick feeling that snaked its way into her stomach at those words, but she forced a smile onto her face and thanked him. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spent some time then speaking about family affairs and events that had happened over the last half-century while Miroku listened on in rapt interest.

The three women left the library to walk in the gardens and enjoy some sunshine. They stopped at a circle of short seats surrounding a small fountain. Rin smiled knowingly at Kagome, motioning that the three of them should sit.

Sango, unable to wait any longer, blurted out the question that had been on her mind the entire time. "What were you two DOING this morning? You practically _just _met him!"

Kagome looked slightly embarrassed, but shrugged lightly and replied, "It felt right, though." Rin had to hide her smile as Sango's expression.

"Kagome, of _course_ it felt right, I mean, look at him! He's a gorgeous hunk of a man, and any girl not currently obsessed with _another_ gorgeous man would feel right kissing him!" Sango looked at Kagome with such frustration and worry that Kagome felt bad for causing her friend to fret.

"Sango, I don't mean that it feels right to be kissing him... It feels right that we're together. I worry that this bond is unnatural, but, I don't think a forced bond could make people like each other like this. We really do like each other, and he's promised not to rush things. It'll be like we're dating, I guess."

Sango suddenly thought of something. "Rin, when I went to help them after that attack, I felt like I was burned when I touched Inuyasha. Does it have to do with the bond between them?"

Rin nodded once, "Yes, that's a form of possession I've seen before between intended mates. It happened between Sess and myself before we were 'officially an item.'" She lowered her voice and looked around conspiratorially before going on. "It started between us when he stole a kiss on our first walk. Shocked the hell out of me to see him go from high and mighty to _sneaking_ a kiss when I wasn't paying attention." The girls smiled at this secret bit gossip. "It's like a strange sort of defense mechanism that wards off undesired attention until the two can sort out whether they're meant for each other. It goes away after the bonding is complete or completely severed, so, until the two of you make up your minds on staying together or not, you can't come in contact with the opposite gender."

Rin's expression became a bit more serious. "Kagome, I have to warn you to use this time wisely. Get to know him well before you take the final step. In the matter of mating... just having sex wouldn't be a finalizing event. The conscious binding of the souls afterwards, in conjunction with the connection of the bodies, would seal the event and cause the eternal union of the two involved. It's something that is agreed upon, physically and consciously by both the male and female. However, with your souls already bound, anything physically connecting of that nature would have the same effect, even though it's done out of order. The combination of events is what unites us for eternity, not one or the other."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at this piece of information. It certainly put a new twist on getting physical with the handsome man that would shortly be living at her house, as agreed upon by them both. Did she really like him enough to want to be with him forever?

Rin tapped her fingers together thoughtfully. "If you truly cannot love him, I'm sure the bond between your souls will not remain permanently, as long as you two don't complete the connection." Kagome nodded, and the three of them turned their attention to the peaceful gardens around them.

- - -

The weather had been unseasonably cool in the area, causing travelers to wear thicker coats and gloves to ward off the chilly breezes. Yet a group of hardy teenagers were out on a friendly camping trip, hiking through the area with supplies strapped to their backs.

"Hey, Billy, check this out." A tall, dark-haired girl was pointing to something in the tree line. "Looks like a house of sorts." The chill in the air made her words come out in visible puffs, and she put her gloved hand back into her pocket to keep her fingers warm.

Billy moved to stand at her side, eying the house warily. "Emma, didn't that old codger say something about these woods being haunted?" The first girl responded with a nod, looking at the house with a little apprehension. A shorter brown-haired girl started towards the house, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go check it out!" The group started towards the small building. Its windows were a dingy brown, seemingly too dirty to allow any light. Billy got to the door first, and finding it ajar, pushed it open. Amazingly enough, the interior of the house seemed even colder as Billy and Emma stepped inside. A few others in the group walked around the house, looking for anything of interest.

As light spilled into the interior of the shack, Emma let out a strangled gasp. "Oh, god, Billy... there's someone there on the floor!" Billy rushed forward to the dark form slumped over in the middle of the room. Emma looked at the strange markings and objects placed around the hardwood floor with a strange sort of growing apprehension. Something was nagging at her, a feeling that they should leave. "Billy, we should get out of here, there's something _wrong_ about this room."

Billy had crouched next to the figure, and after taking in the sight of considerable amounts of dried blood, was thankful for the cooler temperatures to not have caused the deceased to decay terribly. "Whoever this was has been dead for a little while." He stood up, frowning down at the body they'd discovered. "Let's get out of here and contact the authorities." Emma nodded her agreement and bolted from the room. Billy started to follow her, until a glint of something very shiny caught his eye. Upon a closer look, he saw the glittering eyes of the intricate snake-headed blade lying next to the body. Compelled by the desire to get a closer look, he leaned over and picked it up from the floor.

- - -

Sesshoumaru and Rin stayed for dinner that evening, sharing conversation and thoughts about anyone they could meet with and talk to about the recent events. One name ended up being mentioned several times, and it became apparent that speaking with this specific old miko might prove to reveal more information. Rin made arrangements for Inuyasha and Kagome to fly there in three days, giving them time to schedule repairs for Kagome's house.

The next day, Kagome drove with Inuyasha back to her home. The girls had agreed on phone calls to check in every evening, just in case something else happened to them.

Kagome was shocked to see the state of her home after the attack. Inuyasha accompanied her everywhere she went around the house, and the two were silent as she surveyed the damage to the walls and floors. She made a few phone calls to the gentlemen who constructed the home years ago, and in less than an hour, had booked the team to repair the damage done by the end of the week. Having done all they could do for the time being, Inuyasha and Kagome took the pickup truck into town and stopped at the quaint bed and breakfast.

They stepped into the small lobby and rang the bell on the front table. A cheerful elderly lady walked into the room and greeted them, asking how long they'd like to stay. Kagome worked out the details of their two-day stay, requesting two separate beds (to be on the safe side). They were shown to the room, and after being handed a key, the two of them made themselves comfortable in the softly lit quarters.

Kagome peeked over at Inuyasha, who was slouched in an armchair, his head tilted back to stare up at the ceiling. "We need to go shopping for some clothes... Want to go now?" she asked.

He turned his head to regard her with a sly look. "Nah, what do I need clothes for?"

Kagome sat up, a blush staining her cheeks. Oh, what nerve! She reached over to the bed and chucked a pillow at his head before she stalked from the room, her face blazing red. He caught up with her quickly, chuckling at her embarrassment, then took her hand as they left the bed and breakfast to walk around the small town to look through the clothes shops.

They picked out a few new outfits for Inuyasha, most of which he didn't mind trying on for her approval. A few turtlenecks, some slacks and a pair of jeans, and a set of sturdy boots that he initially scoffed at. "But they look good on you... and you can't go around shoeless!" She gave him a melting pout and he rolled his eyes, giving in to her silly demands.

They arrived back at the bed and breakfast, stowed their items in the room, and enjoyed a wonderful dinner cooked by Delilah, the lady who showed them their rooms earlier that day. Dinner was a quiet yet cheerful event, and then they bid goodnight to the owner, who waved them off to their room with a wink and a twinkle in her eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think she was inferring something with that look..." Kagome muttered as they walked up the carpeted staircase. They got to the bedroom door, and Kagome hesitated with her hand on the knob.

"What's on your mind?" his voice came close from behind. When she didn't answer right away, he lifted his hand to trail the pads of his fingertips over her shoulder and back, slowly sweeping her hair to one side.

"We need to..." her mouth suddenly felt dry. "...need to not..." She was finding it hard to collect coherent thoughts as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck. "...not go too fast..." She let her head fall forward against the wood of the door as he brushed his lips against the flesh there, teasing her with soft kisses. "Inu...," her voice came out, barely a whisper.

"I don't think this is too fast," he teased, moving his lips even slower against her skin to emphasize.

"Uh huh..." she muttered, her eyes half-closed, enjoying the moment. He gave her a shoulder a gentle squeeze before he reached around her to open the door handle, letting them into the room. She shuddered as he moved around her, taking her elbow in his hand and leading her into the room.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back in a short while." He kissed the tip of her nose and turned around, picking up something simple to sleep in from the pile of new clothes.

Kagome was confused, hot _and _bothered. She sifted through the small suitcase she'd packed earlier that day, pulling out a long t-shirt and a change of underclothes. She sat down in a chair, worrying a knuckle between her teeth while she contemplated her behaviour. She might have the voice of reason when it came down to it, but hell if her body listened to what came out of her mouth.

She had to hope that he had enough common sense to know when to give it a rest, because she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him no. He had returned to the room before she knew it, and she left to take a bath, herself.

The bathroom was splendid, and Kagome took her time soaking in the hot water. She'd added some bath salts to the tub as it filled, and she felt tingly and relaxed all over as the heat soothed her. A while later, feeling refreshed, she stepped out of the water and toweled herself off, putting on her clean clothes and putting her worn clothes in the hamper Delilah had designated for them.

Thinking she'd been gone too long for Inuyasha to still be awake, she snuck into the room and tiptoed over to the empty bed, climbing beneath the sheets.

-

That cold shower had done him wonders. The taste of her skin had really gotten to him, and all he wanted to do was get them into that room to go farther. But her words, even if they were breathless and incoherent, reminded him of their situation. He sat down on one of the beds, smoothing his shirt and adjusting his shorts, trying not to think of the fact that she'd be sleeping mere feet from him in a short while.

By the time she finished with her bath, he'd relaxed back into the small pile of pillows, his arms folded over his chest. He followed the progress of her tiptoed steps along the hallway outside their room; smiled at the soft breath and the near-silent creak of the door as she eased it open to peek inside. He watched her quietly through half-closed eyes as she crept into the room, but her eyes were directed at the other bed. His amusement faded quickly though, as he saw her sleeping outfit, a t-shirt that barely covered enough of her thighs to be considered decent. He swallowed thickly and clenched his fists, surprised at the struggle to stay where he was. He listened, waiting to be sure she fell asleep before he allowed himself to doze lightly.

The night passed quickly, and before he knew it, the mouth-watering aroma of breakfast had reached his nose, drawing him from his slumber. The sound of Kagome's light footsteps as she walked across the room met his ears, and he cracked an eye open to see what she was up to.

He caught the smallest glimpse of flesh as she pulled her jeans on, but closed his eyes again as she turned around again. She quietly approached his bedside, leaning over him to brush the hair off his forehead. "Inuyasha..." she whispered quietly, as though to wake him.

Feigning sleepiness, he replied with a half-hearted, "mm?" before 'innocently' nuzzling into her palm.

She poked him lightly in the side, straightening. "Breakfast time, let's go get something to eat." He sighed and cracked his eyes open, looking up at her with a small smirk. She caught the mischievous glimmer in his eyes, so before he could respond with a perverted comment like he had the day prior, she shushed him and walked out of the room.

A short while later, Inuyasha joined her at the table to have some breakfast. While Kagome stirred a spoonful of sugar into her coffee, she picked up the morning paper, glancing through the headlines on the front page. One in particular caught her eye, and she found herself frowning as she began reading the column.

**_MASS MURDER IN MANONA_**

_Manona, Iowa: A group of eight teens reportedly left their camping arrangements early Saturday morning for a hike in the neighboring woods. Martin Trey, a shop owner in Manona, claims to have sold the teenagers last minute supplies Friday afternoon. "I warned them kids not to trespass through there. We've heard unearthly screams coming from those woods before!" A search party was dispatched Wednesday morning when the leader of the group failed to check in with his guardian at the appointed time. Five hours into the search, the teens were discovered outside an abandoned hut. Seven of the teens had been brutally murdered, and the eighth is suspected to have committed suicide after killing the others. Friends and family of the deceased teenagers relate that the students were a tight-knit group, great friends and excellent students. The deaths are bizarre and inexplicable, causing great grief in their hometown of Bailey._

_A decaying body was also found inside the small building, circled in occult markings and candles. Autopsy reports revealed she had been dead for approximately 48 hours, after having committed a ritualistic suicide. The deceased elderly woman, marked with easily identifiable burn scars and slightly disfigured limbs, was unheard of in the town, and no one has yet to step forward and identify her remains. The murder weapon was presumably a knife found on-site, which has been sent to labs in California for study._

The spoon slipped from her fingers into the mug as she stared down at the passage, reading it again. "Inuyasha..." she began, worried over the strange coincidence of the information in the column. "...read this."

....O.o

I appreciate emails and suggestions and corrections!

More to come soon.

Much love to you guys,

- Ales


	18. Chapter 17, Flight 428

Chapter 17 – Flight 428 

Inuyasha leaned over slightly to read the article Kagome was pointing at. His eyes narrowed for a moment, before his face broke out into a smirk. "See? She's dead. No more need to worry about her hunting us down."

Kagome huffed in exasperation and rolled her eyes. "Inuyasha, you completely missed the point of the article! Isn't it terrible that all of those children died? And so very strange that it happened!" She waved her hands as she went on, "What if it was some sort of curse she'd put on the house? What if her evil spirit is haunting the area, forcing innocents to continue on with her dirty work?" She couldn't help her rising panic that something out there was causing more mayhem, possibly because of something she'd done. '_I must have _really_ killed her with that flying fist move I pulled on her back then...'_ She lifted her coffee cup to her mouth as she let her thoughts wander about.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "Kagome... we'll look into it after we talk to the old hag." The coffee cup stopped millimeters from her lips as she looked up at him in dismay.

"...Old hag?" she repeated, eyeing him carefully.

"Till she proves she's something other than an old hag, yep," he finished, smirking at her. He picked up a banana and pulled a chunk off, popping it in his mouth. His food became quite interesting as her frown turned into a death glare. '..._better watch my phrasing next time if I plan on sticking around...'_

Kagome frowned at his nasty choice of words as they finished off breakfast. She pulled her keys from her pocket as they stood, and the two of them drove back to her demolished house in silence. There, they met with the repairman that would be overseeing the reconstruction of the floors and walls. It took perhaps an hour to arrange everything and to approve costs, and then the two of them had nothing to do but wait until their flight left the next morning.

Kagome pulled the cell phone from the center panel in the truck after they'd climbed back in, grimacing at the missed calls.

"I knew I forgot to do something last night," she muttered. The first message was from her mother, who must have heard about some grand adventure her only daughter was now participating in, and wanted all of the juicy details. "_Call me when you get this, sweetie!"_ she'd concluded. Kagome laughed lightly, marking the message as 'unread' as a reminder to return the call.

The next four were from Sango, starting friendly, and increasing dramatically in panic levels. Not only could she not reach her- she had no idea where they'd gone or what fates may have befallen them. Kagome immediately called Sango to apologize for forgetting the phone, as well as assure her that they were safe and sound. "Our evening was uneventful. I took him shopping for clothes, and then we went back to the bed and breakfast in town."

Sango cooed into the phone. "Delilah is _such_ a doll, isn't she?" Sango had apparently stayed there before. "She even made _Miroku_ blush!"

Kagome's eyes widened at this tidbit of information. "Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes, quite serious. My god, that woman has a way of wording things, and such perfect timing. If I could remember what she said, I would use it on him more often, just to see that color again." Both girls laughed at the idea of Miroku turning red. Kagome noticed Inuyasha watching her with interest, and she bit her lip self-consciously. His eyes drifted down to watch her lips move, and she had to fight to prevent her own blush from surfacing.

Clearing her throat lightly and turning to look out the windshield, she said her farewells to Sango, and reminded her where they'd be staying in case she forgot to call again. After hanging up, she drummed her thumbs on the steering wheel, looking out over the expanse of her lawn, the line of trees past that, the single cloud in the sky, the bird perched on the branch just barely visible from here... anything to keep from looking back at the man sitting next to her.

"Bold and spontaneous one day, shy and hesitant the next... What's bothering you, Kagome?" he asked, shifting to sit up straighter.

She waited a moment before responding, as she collected her thoughts and tried to think of the best way to word it. "I talked to Rin the other day about the... mating... thing."

His interest piqued and he leaned closer to her, wondering what kinds of questions and answers she had gotten from his sister-in-law. Kagome laughed nervously at his attention and started rattling off the first things that came to mind. "Oh, yes... she had all kinds of insight to some sort of ...defense mechanism thing... I remember experiencing it when I shook hands with Sess that one time, and then again, when Kikyo had taken over my body, I could feel it everywhere we touched, because I wasn't really myself."

She snuck a glance over at him, but quickly looked away again, fumbling with the keys as she tried to put them into the ignition. The look in his eyes, coupled with the fact that they were _very_ alone, sitting on the wide, flat seat of her pickup truck made butterflies appear in her stomach. She managed to start the engine, but his fingers over hers kept her from shifting the truck out of park.

"What _else_ did she talk about?" he practically purred in her ear.

She swallowed once, in a mix of panic and excitement at his nearness. She forgot what she had been talking about when he scooted even closer to run a hand around her waist. She kept her gaze straight ahead, but her eyelids drifted shut as he leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "Kagome?" he whispered, sending a shiver down her back. Every nerve in her neck was tingling from the light touch of his face, and she barely realized he'd addressed her.

"Mm?" she mumbled, lost to the moment. The brief kisses and caresses she'd exchanged with her last boyfriend hadn't even come close to how she felt right now, and Inuyasha was barely touching her.

Inuyasha grinned, his face hidden by her hair, as he nuzzled the tip of his nose against her pulse. When her sentences trailed off into nothing, warm satisfaction curled throughout him. He had an idea of what she'd meant to talk about, from her words the night prior, as well as his older brother urging him to 'keep it in his pants' until everything was resolved. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease, did it? Especially since she seemed so open to the idea.

Savoring the feel of her pulse against his skin, he sighed lightly, closing his eyes. He smiled as her hand found his, entwining their fingers at her waist. They were both content to stay there like that, but the sound of vehicles approaching met Inuyasha's ears. Looking up, he saw that the team of electricians and carpenters on their way to begin work on the house. "Kagome, let's get out of here to let them work," he suggested. She nodded her agreement, taking the truck out of park.

Sitting up straight again, he buckled his seatbelt, then rest his chin on his palm as he looked out the window. It was all so sudden for her, and he did feel a bit guilty running with it so easily, but he'd been mostly alone for the last fifty years. Those few he had shown any remote interest in had been killed off. He knew now that Kikyo had been behind it all. There was simply no other explanation.

The article they'd read that morning made him worry though. He didn't tell Kagome, but the fact that she'd only recently died after sustaining so many injuries... the fact that she could send so many youkai to do her bidding, and the fact that she could possess Kagome's body from so far away made him wonder at what else lay in store for them.

She must have possessed some frightening power, and Kagome's concerns that morning over some evil curse lurking in Kikyo's wake grated at him. ...But then there was the matter of their souls being bound. It had to have happened sometime during their very first encounter, when Kagome's life had been in danger. He was interested in her scent, but he shouldn't have felt obligated to risk his life saving hers.

Knowing the nature of Kikyo's magic, he found it difficult to believe that she would bind them together. Who else would have reason to connect them? Who would be near enough to do so at that moment, when they were so far from civilization that day?

He frowned at his lack of knowledge, hoping that the old woman they would meet with the next day had some answers for them. She was supposedly a 'Seer' of sorts who just... knew things. He grimaced, wondering just _how much_ she would know.

Sneaking a peek over at the lovely sight behind the steering wheel, his thoughts turned rapidly more amorous. It was obvious he'd been without companionship in far too long, but he felt so right being around her that he didn't want to contain his long-suppressed urges.

He blew his bangs out of his face, and turned his gaze back out the passenger window as they drove back into town.

The afternoon passed without much incident, and somehow Inuyasha managed to keep his hands to himself. They ate dinner at the bed and breakfast and returned to their room. Kagome left first to take a quick shower before bed while Inuyasha paced about in the room. '_Gotta keep my hands to myself. Can't touch, can't taste... can't ... ugh. I really don't see why not... She's so... and I'm so... and man, I really want to... _' He growled at his lack of options and shoved his hands into his pockets, frowning out the window.

She came back soon after, thankfully dressed in a soft flannel pajama set. '_The less flesh to tease me with, the better,'_ he reasoned. But instead of walking to her bed to turn in for the night, she walked towards him. Blushing lightly, she stopped in front of him and looked up expectantly. He wanted to take her into his arms and simply ravish her, but he pricked his claws into his thighs through the fabric of his jeans, reminding himself to behave.

When she saw his reluctance to move towards her, she rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Goodnight, Inuyasha," she whispered. His throat refused to work, and his hands, still shoved in his pockets, suddenly felt stuck.

When she made a move to turn from him, slight disappointment etched on her face, his hands finally worked themselves free of the fabric. He reached out to catch her before she could move away, '..._to hell with it_'

Kagome smiled as he embraced her tightly, but couldn't contain the gasp as he nudged her head backwards with his cheek to kiss her thoroughly. His mouth slanted over hers, his tongue slid across her lower lip seeking entrance. She parted her lips willingly, wanting to taste him. Their tongues touched briefly, sliding together, and she carefully explored his lips and teeth. Her fingers worked their way around his shoulder and into his hair, threading through the silvery locks as she held him to her. His right hand was splayed on her lower back, pulling her closer to him as they kissed like love-starved teenagers.

They were both startled out of the moment by the sharp ring-tone of Kagome's cell phone. It took a moment for them to realize what was going on, but before he let go, he lowered his head to hers once more, kissing her softly with a smile. They parted, and Kagome rushed to collect the cell phone as Inuyasha left to take a shower. He returned a short while later to find her lying on her stomach in bed, still talking to Sango. He had to roll his eyes at this; it seemed a bit of drama turned her into a girl-talk machine.

He flopped into his own bed, curling his arms around one of the fluffy pillows as he listened to her talking. The sound of her voice was soothing, and the shower had left him relaxed in spite of the heated moment they'd shared such a short moment ago, and he fell into a light sleep within minutes.

Kagome watched him doze off, still talking to Sango. "Sango, oh, if I could have dreamt up the perfect guy, it really would be him," keeping her voice low as she spoke. Sango chuckled on the other side of the line.

"You need to get to know him better, Kagome. If he asked you to marry him tomorrow, would you say yes, yet?" she asked, pointing out the fact that she wasn't ready for such a commitment.

"You're right, Sango. But, this is really frustrating." She looked over at him again, and decided to go elsewhere to continue the phone call. "Hold on," she whispered as she crawled out of bed. Sneaking out of the room and down the stairs, she pulled out a chair at the dining room table and continued in her lowered voice. "I never felt this way about Hojo, you know? I feel a little odd being so old and so damned naïve about everything. It's like a decade of hormones catching up with me at once, and every time I look at him, I want him to pounce on me," Kagome smiled as she heard Sango snicker.

"But at the same time, I'm afraid of discovering I don't like him as much after I've gotten it out of my system... I wish he weren't so cute..." she sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Hopefully you guys will learn something helpful from your trip. When does the flight leave?" Sango asked.

"Nine-fifteen. We need to be up kind of early to make it to the airport on time, but I'm not too concerned about that. You know, I don't think Inu's ever flown before. He's been cursed for so long, I doubt he's ever had a chance to travel by plane anywhere."

Sango's laughter was barely controlled at the thought. "Kagome, you have to tell me all about it when you two get back... I bet it'll be an adventure in itself."

Kagome chuckled, too, and they said their goodnights before hanging up for the evening. Kagome snuck back up the stairs into the room and climbed stealthily into bed. She didn't notice the set of golden eyes watching her return, nor the sneaky smirk that revealed his hearing had picked up every word she'd said downstairs. He'd bide his time, but not for long.

- - -

The two of them arrived early at the airport, with plenty of time to grab some coffee and breakfast at a restaurant after getting through security. Kagome nibbled on a bagel while they waited in the terminal, watching the planes come and go. "I hate it when I get to places like this too early. The wait is seems even longer," she grumbled.

"Better than being late, though," he reasoned. She smiled at him in agreement.

"Have you ever flown before, Inuyasha?"

He pursed his lips in contemplation and shook his head. "Sess can fly, and I used to travel by foot at pretty fast speeds, but never something like this."

Kagome bit her lip in worry. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

"Nah, couldn't be worse than that truck of yours."

She bit her lip to keep from chuckling at his response as a few families approached the gate. The waiting room filled moderately fast, as the time of departure drew nearer. Kagome shuddered once, her amused smile turning quickly into a frown.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered.

"Hm?" he turned to look at her in concern. The smell of fear was steadily rising from her.

"Someone bad is here. Nearby. Lingering close," she shivered again. "There's more than one. I have a nasty feeling about this," she said quietly.

"Can you tell who they are, by looking around the room?" he said quietly as he discreetly scanned the crowd.

"I can try, although I've never focused on it in a crowd of people," she stood and stretched, looking around the waiting room casually, looking for anything out of the ordinary. Her stomach was fluttering crazily like she was about to go on stage, and sweat broke out on her brow. The sick feeling that accompanied a lengthy stay in the presence of someone plotting bad things started to creep up on her. She seriously doubted her ability to get on that plane with whoever was making her feel this bad.

"Inuyasha, I can't tell who it is. There are a few shady looking people in here, but none of them look particularly suspicious, and I can't narrow down where it's coming from. But I do know there's more than one in here..."

She sat down and closed her eyes, breathing slowly and focusing on what she felt. "The strongest... is... over there...." she said, pointing in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha looked back over his shoulder at where she pointed and caught sight of a few people milling around.

A tall, blonde haired man leaned against the glass, watching airport mechanics working outside on the ground with a bored expression. A scruffy looking man stood a bit behind him, looking tired and haggard, but shooting his eyes nervously around the room. Inuyasha studied the man carefully, watching his body language for any signs he was up to something. He frowned as the man picked up and set down his small bag repeatedly. The man picked up his bag again and poked around inside before setting it down again.

Standing nearby was another man, tall and lanky, wearing a strange coat and a pair of sunglasses. Inuyasha watched as he pulled his hand from his pocket, flipping his wrist over to check his watch repeatedly before putting the hand back. Inuyasha frowned at the three men, wondering which one he should focus his attention on. "Kagome," he whispered to her. "Can you tell where the other ones are?"

She looked frightened. "I can't... I... I don't know what we should do." She bit her lip in worry. "If we skip this flight, those people could be left in danger. If we report that someone's got something up their sleeves without proof, they could arrest us for questioning and causing a panic... I don't know..."

He put a calming hand on her shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. We'll take this flight, and we'll deal with whomever it is that's meaning to cause trouble."

Kagome nodded at him, her confidence boosted at his calmness towards the situation. Rin had booked them first-class seats, so they were amongst the first to board the plane. The two of them found their assigned seats, with Kagome's being on the aisle. Inuyasha took a moment to fiddle with the seat switches and buttons in amusement.

Kagome's shivering picked up again, and she began to feel short of breath as more people began to board the plane. "I don't know if I can do this... there's a reason why I moved out to the country, Inuyasha." She said, in between shallow breaths. She was certain she was going to faint or throw up or something equally as horrible or embarrassing if the feeling didn't go away soon.

Inuyasha sat up straight and took her hand between his, holding it tightly. Both of them were surprised at the effect it had. Inuyasha's surprise came from an unexpected slight lurch in his stomach as Kagome looked up, immense relief flooding her expression. "Oh my, did you just do that?" She still looked slightly uncomfortable, but looked much better than she had mere moments before.

"Yeah, I think it's one of those perks to being bonded," he smiled. "But if I feel like this, I'd hate to see how bad it was as a human," he winked at her, teasing.

"Thanks, it was getting pretty rough." She held his hand tightly as the last people boarded the plane. A pretty redheaded stewardess stood at the front of the aisle, going through the emergency procedures and exits as another closed the doors to the plane.

"In case of an emergency, the exits are here..." Inuyasha paid little attention to her as he focused his hearing and attention around the plane. He found the blonde-haired man first, sitting across the aisle from Kagome, reading a magazine. Inuyasha looked through the curtained section that blocked off the economy seating, and caught sight of the other two men. The scraggly man sat near the back of the plane, while the man in the strange coat sat next to the wing's "emergency exits," as the stewardess pointed it out.

When he looked back, he was still holding Kagome's hand, keeping her sense from overwhelming her, but narrowed his eyes when he saw she was speaking with the blonde man. She greeted him with a nod, and he flashed a dazzling smile at her. Inuyasha frowned at the friendly chatter. He asked her where she was headed and various other conversational things, seeming to be a pretty friendly guy, but Inuyasha couldn't help pouting at the fact that she was paying attention to another male.

He squeezed her hand to draw her focus back to him, trying to squash the jealousy that was building at the obvious flirting that man was doing. "He seems pretty nice," Kagome smiled as she turned back to look at Inuyasha. He had his attention 'focused' outside, and he turned back to look at her

"Who seems nice?" he asked, faking confusion. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his question.

"You mean you didn't notice me talking to that guy sitting next to us?" she replied, pursing her lips at him in disbelief.

Inuyasha's lips pressed into a thin line, unsure if he should feign innocence longer or just forbid her from talking to any other male ever again. He accidentally smiled at the second idea, but instead of giving away his overly jealous contemplation, she decided it meant he was teasing. "Silly," she smiled, poking him lightly in the ribs.

The pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker, "Welcome aboard flight four-two-eight. We'll be departing in approximately five minutes, with a three-hour flight to Los Angeles, and continuing on to Darella. The weather looks great, and with the current wind patterns we should be arriving ahead of schedule."

The stewardess reminded the passengers to turn off all electronics as the plane was taxied out of the gate. As the engines fired up to take them down the tarmac, Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head. It was so loud! "Kagome, you were right. This was a _bad_ idea."

He dug the claws of his left hand into the armrest, keeping a death grip on Kagome's hand with his right. His stomach flopped at the sensation of leaving the ground _not_ under his own actions. It took a short while for him to adjust to the sound levels and the motions of the plane in flight, but he finally began to relax. "Ugh, we're going to come home some other way, Kagome. I don't think I'm up to doing this again," he grumbled at her.

She smiled at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "If we live through to the plane landing, we'll talk about how we'll be coming back home," she whispered back loud enough for him to hear.

The two of them sat there, waiting for the unknown. The stewardess took their orders for drinks and returned shortly with a tray of small pastries. Kagome was still too anxious to eat anything, but Inuyasha couldn't pass up trying one that smelled of chocolate and heaven. At that thought, he picked up the pastry and took a glance at Kagome, realizing that nothing would smell or taste as good as she did.

The next two hours passed uneventfully, and the two of them had to wonder if anything would happen at all. "Maybe they were plotting something evil to do tomorrow," she said, looking uncertain. The blonde man stood to make his way to the small restroom a few seats back.

"Maybe..." he agreed halfheartedly. Personally, he was looking for an excuse to smash in that guy's face for flirting with Kagome, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He turned to look out the window at the remarkable scenery so far below them. His eyesight helped him see farther, and he could see so many interesting things below them that he began to think that flying might be a possibility again in the future.

Inuyasha's ears perked as he heard the curtain to the economy classed seats being tugged shut. That was strange, because they'd been left open for the entire flight up until that moment. Just as he turned to look back behind them, the brown-haired woman sitting directly behind them stood and pulled a small revolver out of her skirt, pointing it at Kagome's head, but looking directly at Inuyasha. Being the only one of youkai heritage on that flight, he was the most dangerous to their plans.

"Don't. Move." she hissed at him, narrowing her eyes as he flexed his left hand's claws against the armrest. "Don't say a word, don't even breathe big, or I'll shoot her." The blonde man had been the one to discreetly pull the curtain shut, and he walked casually up the aisle towards the cockpit, picking up another weapon from the woman as he stepped past her.

"We don't feel like having a plane full of panicked and heroic passengers, so we're going to take over this flight nice and quiet-like," the brunette continued.

Another man sitting in the seat closest the door stood as well, removing his business coat and setting it aside. "Keep those two in line, Sarah. We're going to take over for the pilots." The other two people sitting in first-class, an elderly couple, had been fast asleep for the last hour, and were completely oblivious to the situation.

"How'd you get a gun onto this flight?!" Kagome whispered angrily, ignoring her plight. Common sense told her that this lady wouldn't fire the gun unless she was prepared to die herself, because Inuyasha was a mere claw-swipe away.

"Security is lax for high-paying customers with metal hip replacements," she smirked, a triumphant grin on her face. The lady couldn't see Kagome face, though. She looked up at Inuyasha, gauging his distance and trying to communicate what they should do. His grip on her hand tightened as he continued to stare down the brunette.

'_As soon as she blinks...' _he thought to himself. She seemed to know that even a second of dropping her guard could spell disaster. He tried not to grin at the scent of fear that began twisting into her scent, but when her hand started to shake ever so slightly, he couldn't help flashing a fang.

It happened all at once. The woman blinked and shouted for her partner, "_Emmet!!_" Inuyasha sprang at her the moment her attention wavered, slicing his claws straight through her arm and severing it completely. The blood sprayed across the cabin, splattering on the walls and Kagome, who sat frozen as the gun fell to the floor. Emmet, the blonde man from earlier, appeared at the front of the cabin, taking aim at Inuyasha who had just finished _de-arming_ the woman.

Kagome's heart lurched in a sudden panic, and she screamed at the top of her lungs, _"NO! STOP!!!!!" _ The ring pulsed once in time with her heart, and the man froze in a flash of blue light. The woman was wailing and cradling the wound as it bled uncontrollably, and Inuyasha wasted no time in snapping the arm holding the gun and removing the weapon from his now-slack grasp. The ring pulsed again, and Emmet fell to the floor, groaning in pain. The other man had yet to appear, so Inuyasha pulled open the cockpit door to take care of the third hijacker. A snapped wrist and a thump later, the plane was back in the control of the pilots and the flight was five minutes from touching down in LA, where the police would be ready to take over with paramedics in tow.

After the plane had pulled into the gate and the local authorities had taken the broken and bleeding criminals into custody, the two were questioned briefly about what had happened, asked for contact information, and sent on their way. The plane had to be cleaned after the bloody affair, so the passengers were given new flights. Aside from the mess, no one knew what had really happened in First Class that day.

Inuyasha caught some bits of gossip from a set of teens passing by that thought a woman had delivered a baby. "She was screaming so loud, that had to have been what it was! I heard delivery can be a bloody affair," the older of the two whispered as they walked around the corner. He smirked at their speculations and put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Well, that certainly went better than I expected," she mumbled, brushing her fingers along the spattering of blood that had dried to her arm.

"Let's go get cleaned off before out next flight, Kagome," he said, pulling her up with him as he stood. They walked to the restrooms together, and they split up to go quickly rinse the blood from themselves. They walked together to their next flight, Kagome feeling bad about the condition of the people who had threatened them earlier, but relieved that innocent bystanders weren't hurt.

....o.O

AN – I would like to say that the names I picked for places last chapter and this chapter were just things that came to mind as I wrote. I don't think there is a Manona or Bailey in Iowa, and I've never heard of a place called 'Darella' ... So, any resemblance is coincidental. I'd like to add that a few of the OC names I used were based loosely on people that came to mind as I typed, but aren't meant to BE those people who inspired them.

Well then! I didn't expect to write again so soon... lol. This is what happens when you go for months without writing _anything._

I think this is a good place to leave off, it'll give me a good start for the next chapter. Who knows? I might have it done by tomorrow night, too

:D

I don't think I'll be drawing the illustrations for a little while. I'm all drawn out after that semester, I tell you what. ;)

Disclaimer – Everyone who posts and reads on this site knows that Inuyasha will never belong to them... but we can dream!!


	19. Chapter 18, Nehi

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own Inuyasha.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter 18 – Nehi **

The flight to Darella was short and uneventful, and once they arrived, they picked up their small suitcases from baggage claim and paid for a rental car. Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha as they pulled out of the parking lot, heading north. They would have to drive for about two hours, so she stopped for something to eat before they got on the highway. Inuyasha ordered so much food that Kagome wasn't sure where they'd hold it on the front seat, but somehow between his lap and the floor he managed. The drive was quiet and scenic, with awe-inspiring mountainous landscape and large sections of forest lining the highway. Inuyasha had his window rolled down for a while to enjoy the scent of the trees until they passed a large semi hauling a double set of trailers.

The electric window couldn't roll up fast enough, it seemed, and he slumped back in the seat looking a bit green. Kagome patted his hand as they drove. They arrived at their destination on schedule, and they decided to meet with the old woman before making any plans to stay overnight. The city of Nehi was of a decent size, famous for the state-of-the-art technology center nestled in the hills just outside city limits. The lady they would be visiting had a simple, one-story home with a large, unfenced lawn.

They pulled the car to a stop at the curb and got out, stretching their limbs. "Are you ready to see what she can tell us?" Kagome asked, feeling a bit nervous. _'Why are we here, anyways? We could just walk away and figure this out for ourselves...'_

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and took her hand, and the two of them walked across the lawn to the front porch.

They stood in front of the door, hesitating for a moment, for neither of them were enthusiastic about changing anything about their current situation.

A small white speaker next to the door crackled to life, startling them both. "Don't stand there all day, come in, come in!" a static-laced voice said.

Inuyasha held open the door for her, then followed her inside. His nose twitched at the nearly overwhelming scent of dried flowers and spices that clung to everything in sight. The room they stood in was lit by stained glass lamps, which cast a soft colorful glow. "Come on back here, you two. I just made some tea."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look before walking down the hallway towards the voice, and the sight that met their eyes after entering the room wasn't quite what they'd expected.

An elderly woman in a floral-print dress sat on a plush couch, pouring tea into small cups on the table in front of her. She looked up and smiled, motioning them to take a seat. Kagome sat across from her, sinking into the soft furniture with a smile. Inuyasha sat next to her, frowning at the abundance of flowers in vases in the room.

"Aren't the flowers just lovely? My son-in-law replaces them every so often, such a sweetheart." She smiled, looking about the room. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to snack on, perhaps? Miss Kira was here earlier, and she left a tray of her most scrumptious pastries in the kitchen."

Kagome felt more at ease in the presence of this woman than she had in a long time. "No, thank you, ma'am," she replied politely.

"Oh, forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'll have none of that ma'am nonsense, so just call me Kaede." She winked at them. "Now then," she began, holding out a cup of tea for each of them. "Let me take a look at your ring."

Kagome paused mid-sip, looking up at Kaede in confusion. "Excuse me? My ring?" Kaede simply sat there with a soft, understanding smile gracing her lips, as if she knew Kagome would react this way.

Kagome frowned, looking to Inuyasha for any ideas. He shrugged and took a taste of his tea, smiling when he found she'd added just enough sugar. She looked back to Kaede, nodding hesitantly. "All right, but, I don't quite know what it has to do with anything."

Kaede smiled at her response, nodding. "I know... I know you don't, dear. But, it has more to do with your life than you may think."

Kagome touched the ring, intending to take it off of her finger, but it wouldn't slide off the length. She could rotate it and wiggle it about, but any attempt to remove it failed, as though it was a part of her hand. Kaede raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. "I didn't need you to remove it for me to take a look... haven't you tried to take it off before, dear?"

"No, I'd never thought about removing it before, so…" she trailed off, looking down at her hand in concern.

"It's alright, Kagome. It is meant to remain a part of you until the day you die."

Kagome frowned, but held out her hand for the older woman to inspect the ring. Kaede turned her hand this way and that, taking in the exquisite details that swirled around the surface of the band. "Very beautiful ring, I must say, and very rare, too! I know of six still in existence. The others have been lost or destroyed over the centuries." Kaede held up her own hand, showing a similar ring, only smaller and gold. "Dear, these relics are very old, going back farther than anyone knows. People say that the original documentation on these objects were lost in a great disaster, but we'll never know for sure, will we?" she winked at the two.

She turned Kagome's hand over, running a fingertip along the band.

"Goodness, your ring has one of the strongest auras I've seen yet!" she chuckled at something as she held Kagome's hand in hers. "And as such, you need to use your ring more often, dear! The power these relics accumulate can overflow, destroying the object, as well as the owner." She released Kagome's hand and looked down at her own band with a small quirk of her lips. "As it is, mine is absorbing the excess from yours."

Kagome's eyes widened at this statement, and she began fidgeting with the ring. "What power? Use my ring?" Her gaze fell to the hand in her lap as she whispered, "destroy...?"

Kaede smiled, knowing what she'd ask before she could continue. "Dear, you are a miko. You knew of this already, but what you didn't know was how your ring can amplify your powers, giving you newer and stronger abilities, and coming to your aid when you're in danger." At this, she looked meaningfully at Inuyasha. "It chose well, you know," she turned her own ring about her finger. "My skills as a miko are to see what are. Yours are to feel. Kikyo, who is now a part of your power, could twist nature to her will. And twist it she did, that poor lass. She would have made a superb healer, had she been taught to do good from her birth, but both her mother and her relic guided her down the wrong path."

Kagome started to ask a question, and Kaede held up a hand to shush her. "Kagome, just sit and be silent, dear. I know what you'll be asking, just let me talk until I can't talk anymore."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in amusement at the old woman's response. He sat back in the couch a bit more comfortably and picked up Kagome's hand, threading his fingers through hers.

"Now then, about Kikyo. Yes, she has passed away, but her soul has been trapped in your ring. With time and a few charms, I might be able to find out more about how it happened, as well as if we can release her spirit. Having her vengeful soul sticking around here might not be a very healthy thing. Who knows what mischief that girl can still get into," she sighed and tapped her chin with a finger.

"About the two of you, your ring bound your souls to keep you safe, Kagome. Usually that is a very last resort, so you must have been in quite a dangerous spot!" At this, she raised an eyebrow at Kagome, as if to motion that she knew exactly what had happened. "As a result of that, the two of you share a unique connection. Injuries and pain can be healed or alleviated by each other." She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Isn't that wonderful? I wish my husband could have taken some of the brunt from childbirth for me," she sighed, reminiscing. Chuckling, she continued. "Now, Inuyasha's hanyou blood will be able to do more than you can right now, Kagome. You should have noticed a drain in your energy when he was greatly injured once. ...But with training and a better knowledge on how to use that ring, who knows? You have a lot of potential, I can tell, but your senses need to be controlled some. That plane trip was certainly more than you needed to experience." Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look at that statement.

"There are a few things you need to know while you're in town. First of all, Kikyo's relic is being stored and studied at Nehi Labs. The fools there have no idea what they have their hands on. That relic is a very dark one, for it has been in the hands of a twisted family for as long as your ring has been in the service of good." She picked up her cup of tea and sipped it slowly, collecting her thoughts.

"I just mentioned the rings amplifying and augmenting to our inherent abilities, but there's something else. While good relics may guide our emotions, such as helping warriors be more brave and courageous in battle, or healers to remain calm and proficient in the most troubling of scenarios, they also lead our actions. Those like myself, who can see what is unseen, are led in directions that will benefit society as a bigger whole. As it grows, Kagome, your ability will be focused by seeking out those who would do harm to this world and her people. With the help of your new companion, this task will be much easier to accomplish. Sometimes it will seem that trouble is following you, while in reality, it is the other way around." She smirked at them before leaning forward to whisper, "Quite a _coincidence_ that the knife was sent _here _of all places, isn't it?"

Kagome frowned and looked up at Inuyasha in worry. That flight's mishap would only be the first of a long line of tiresome events, it seemed. Kaede put her teacup on the small table and folded her fingers on her lap. "Dark relics, on the other hand, urge their owners to kill, maim, destroy; to cause others pain when possible. You don't have to be of our heritage for the relic to affect you, either."

Her expression became serious as she continued, "You've read the article, and you know what it's capable of doing. Things like that should be contained or corrected before all hell breaks loose." She paused and scooted forward on the couch, lowering her voice. "There is someone intending on taking this relic from Nehi. I don't know who he is, because he has blocked himself from spying eyes such as mine. But you can't hide everything from this old woman," she tapped the tip of her nose and chuckled.

"Did I answer everything?" she asked, leaning back with a bright smile on her face. She looked between the both of them as they both racked their thoughts for anything forgotten.

Inuyasha seemed to think of something, but he hesitated before asking it.

"Oh, no, the binding cannot be broken," she answered, before he could utter a sound.

"But..." Kagome began.

"It can't be broken for a very good reason, which you two will come to understand later," Kaede interrupted, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Come back here tomorrow morning, Kagome. There are some things I need to teach you before you go home again," she said, standing. "You two should go get some rest and let that information tumble around in your heads for the night. You might come up with some more questions for tomorrow. Now then, soap operas are coming on in a few minutes, and I don't want to miss anything!" She chuckled as she led them out the door.

Kagome looked puzzled as she turned around. "But, I thought you were a seer… Don't you already know what's going to happen on the show?"

Kaede winked at her and replied, "True, my dear. But half the fun is watching them make fools of themselves!" And with that, she wiggled her fingers at them and shut the door.

The two of them just stood on the front step for a while, staring at the closed door. Confusion and too much information all at once left them dazed. "That was _not_ what I was expecting," Kagome said, putting her hands in her pockets. "I feel like there's something else we needed to ask about."

Just then, the speaker crackled to life: "I almost forgot! Your dreams are the key to your futures, for they reveal much - with no consequence on the physical level." It fell silent again, and the two of them continued to look at the white box, considering what Kaede had just said. "I wonder what that was about..." Kagome muttered, putting a finger to her chin.

"_That_ sounded like the sort of thing we came here for." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Cryptic statements that we'll figure out _after_ it's come to pass." He placed his hand under her elbow and led her back to the car. "Maybe we'll get a chance to actually ask something tomorrow," he said, opening the door for her.

Kagome nodded her agreement and slid into the driver's seat, starting up the vehicle as Inuyasha climbed in beside her. They drove back through town, deciding to stop at the hotel they'd seen coming into town.

_Nehi Labs, Fourth Floor._

"Hey Macintyre, how'd the results on that specimen turn out?" a tall, blonde haired woman asked as she entered the office. A man standing at a terminal in the corner turned around, smiling at her.

"We got a few useable prints, as well as identifiable blood samples from a few of the victims in the case. Looks like we've got our murder weapon. Although, I have to wonder why they sent it all the way here for testing..." he trailed off, running a hand through his curly black hair before he turned back to his terminal to continue entering data.

She walked across the office to the coffee pot, pouring herself a mug. "I heard it was ordered by the 'forensics team' there. Ett... you know her, down on the first floor? She was telling me earlier today that her uncle works with Manona PD."

He interrupted her with a grin flashed over his shoulder. "Small world, eh?"

She smirked at him, shaking her head as she stirred the coffee. "Supposedly, the police chief knew someone here would want to take a closer look at it, something about it being very rare and _possessed_."

He stopped working to turn around and pin her with a disbelieving stare. "Heather, that's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. A knife, possessed? What, is it making anyone who touches it go on a killing spree?" he rolled his eyes at the notion. "Right, and my grandmother plays hockey with the NHL."

"That's being too closed minded about it all, Mac. It makes me wonder, after hearing the report on the murders, why such a thing would happen between good friends like that. And, how would just one of them manage to kill seven others in such a short time? That kid would have had to be... I don't know, twisted and set it all up before the trip, or something else, like the possession thing. It makes sense, but it doesn't at the same time."

"The kid just had some social issues. Sometimes these things happen. All we can do is try to prove who did it, and not worry ourselves with the why. That's a job for detectives and other... deducing... people like that." His lips twisted into a half-grin. "Besides, if we spend all night working out why this stuff happens, we wouldn't be able to go home and do other stuff."

She raised an eyebrow at his comment. "You know, I think that's the only thing you _ever_ have on your mind." She sighed, sipping her coffee. "I'm being serious here, too. It just doesn't sit right with me, and I worry we've got our hands on something bad. Couldn't you have come up with a better reason for us not to worry about it, anyways? _Deducing people_... like we don't already employ logic in our line of work? Really now..."

"Yeah, CPU logic. We've got our computers to do all the work for us!"

She finished her coffee and frowned at him. "I'm going home for the evening. You can sleep on the couch tonight, smartass," she said as she left the office, grabbing her purse as she walked by.

Mac pouted at the office door as it closed. "Crap."

He continued to work for another hour after she'd left, entering data and doing comparisons on samples taken from other specimens. '_And here I was trying to tell _her_ that we should go home **early**..._' he thought as he signed off for the night. He flipped his wrist over to glance at the time, grimacing. "Probably missed dinner," he grumbled to himself as he stood and stretched.

He stepped out of the office, his coat slung over his arm as he turned to lock the door for the night. The hallways were silent and half-lit, a sure sign that most of the staff had gone home. A lone janitor pushed a cart far down the hall, but there was no one else to be seen.

He fingered the keys in his pocket as he trudged down the hallway, his thoughts focused on his unhappy wife and another night of sleeping on the couch. He sighed as he stopped in front the elevators, reaching out to press the button. He watched his feet as he scuffed the toes of his shoes on the hard tile flooring.

When the doors opened with a soft 'ding', he looked up to see someone he hadn't expected to see smiling at him. "Good evening, sir," Mac said in greeting.

"Evening, Dres. Late night at the office, eh?" the man responded, tucking his hand into a coat pocket.

"Yeah, got some extra work taken care of concerning the Hacksley, Doten, and Manona specimens. Should be able to submit complete reports of the analyses by lunchtime tomorrow, sir," he answered, reaching over to press the button for the ground level.

"Good to hear, Dres. Speaking of the Manona case, I needed a second opinion regarding something. Would you mind accompanying me for a moment to the vaults before you head home?" he asked as the elevator doors opened on Mac's intended stop.

Mac thought about it for a moment, but figured he was already late enough to not need to worry about an extra half-hour or so. "Not at all, sir," he said, nodding to him.

The man in the suit smiled knowingly and pressed the button for the sixth floor, and the doors slid shut again. It seemed a bit odd to Mac that he happened to be one of the last people in the building, yet here he was, going back up six floors to do more work with someone in upper management. He shrugged it off and looked up to watch the numbers light up towards the sixth floor.

Across town, in the lobby of The Four Corners Inn 

Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to the reception desk with his arms crossed, listening as Kagome booked them a room for the night. He tried to hide his smirk as his thoughts wandered to possibilities for that evening, regardless of her requesting separate beds.

He followed her to the elevators and watched as she pressed the button. They waited in silence for a moment, but he kept his senses focused on her. She seemed apprehensive, and he looked over in amusement as she shifted lightly from foot to foot. "Something bothering you, Kagome?" he asked.

She started, glancing at him briefly before looking away, blushing slightly. "Uh-uh," she shook her head, adjusting the grip on her small overnight bag. He had an idea about what she was nervous about: being alone with him - and her repressed desire for 'some pouncing'.

Inuyasha reached over and took it from her, smiling. "I don't know why you wouldn't let me carry this in the first place," he teased.

Kagome frowned at him in dismay. "I was perfectly capable of carrying that myself, you know." The elevator doors behind them slid open with a 'ding,' and they entered. Kagome pressed the button for the third floor, unable to stop her smile as the doors slid shut to the tinkling tune of 'Girl from Ipanema.' "This is such a cute song," she commented. He nodded in agreement, focusing on her scent. The slight excitement and anticipation laced with her natural scent intensified as the elevators moved upwards, boosting his confidence with each passing moment.

The two of them walked in silence down the hall, slowing as Kagome pulled out the card that would unlock the door. "I've got the shower first," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"All right, all right," she replied, flopping onto one of the double beds. She rolled over onto her side, glancing around the room. There was a small desk with complimentary stationery, a bedside table with a fancy lamp and an alarm clock, and the wall above the beds had simple paintings of flowers. A mirrored closet door occupied the wall between the bathroom and the door they'd entered. She sat up, unzipping the suitcase to pull out something soft to sleep in and set it aside for after her shower.

Feeling a bit bored, she picked up the remote and leaned back, flipping on the TV. '_News, news... where's the news station_?'

_Click_

"...will return to 'Night Owl Marathon Movies' after these messages..."

Click 

"...and if you call within the next 6 minutes, you'll receive our back massager, a fifty dollar value - for _free!_..."

'_Alone with Inuyasha again, and that _look_... He's up to something,_' she thought as she flipped through the channels. "Don't use up all the hot water!" she said loudly.

Click 

"...said I'm not a chicken, I'm a hound dog, a hound dog, ya hear?..."

She sighed into a pillow tucked under her chin, wondering what kinds of magnificent revelations her dreams could hold. '_Aside from fooling around with hotness personified_,' she thought, repressing a thoroughly lecherous grin.

Click 

"In breaking news, police received..."

Click 

"...unwed pregnant teens discuss..."

Kagome fumbled with the remote for a second. '_Oops, missed it_...'

_Click_

"... body was discovered by a janitor earlier this evening at Nehi Laboratories. Reports indicate that he sustained multiple lacerations to his body, succumbing to blood loss. The attacker is still unknown and at large. This case follows close on the heels of a strikingly similar murder case in Iowa, where seven teenagers were killed in the same brutal fashion. The murder weapon for both cases is suspected to be a specific knife, which has been reported as stolen from Nehi Laboratories shortly after the discovery of the body. Macintyre Dres is a lifelong resident of Nehi; Mrs. Dres was unavailable for comments."

Kagome set the remote down as a sick feeling crept over her. She didn't think it would be so fast; after all, Kaede hadn't made it sound like it was due to happen barely an hour after they left... "We've got to do something..." she muttered, getting off of the bed and walking towards the bathroom door. Intent on getting him out of his shower quickly, she raised a hand to knock, but the door flung open before she could. Inuyasha was dripping wet with a towel hastily wrapped around his hips, a concerned look on his face.

"So soon! We just got here," he grumbled as he slipped past Kagome to find his clothes. Kagome stood frozen by the door, her hand raised to knock as she watched him walk across the room in the too-small damp towel.

'_I've seen him nude before, what the hell am I staring at!_' she reminded herself, shaking her head and attempting to compose herself. A little voice reminded her that she hadn't seen him naked and conscious at the same time before, and adding on to their recent physical closeness, she couldn't help but continue to watch.

As if he knew it would taunt her, tease her, or just make her turn red, he pulled a change of clothes from the still-open suitcase and dropped his towel to dress. In shock, she turned around quickly, facing the wall, only to find his reflection meeting her embarrassed gaze. She saw _everything_, especially as he bent over to slip his pants on. The lean legs, the tapered waist, the fine hind-end, and even parts that came into sight as he leaned so far over...

Kagome covered her eyes, her throat went dry and she tried to swallow. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as those short glimpses tumbled through her thoughts, and she knew her face had turned a brilliant shade of red. She heard his pants slide so slowly up those thighs... it had to be sensual torture in the worst form. Her mind had lost focus on the dilemma and possible murder spree that could occur to center on the male mere feet behind her. '_I'm acting like some love-starved teenager!_' she tried to reason with herself to calm down. The faint click of the fasteners and a soft zip seemed to echo in the suddenly silent room, and she chanced a peek at him through her fingers.

He had finally straightened and turned to look at her, but something had changed in his eyes. Those normally bright golden eyes were such a dark honey... the smug tilt to his lips and the slight flex of his fingers would have been her only warning before he finally _pounced_ on her. Before she could blink, she was turned around and flat against the mirrored sliding door, his body pressed to hers as he dipped his head to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"If this weren't," he broke the kiss momentarily to pant out, "so important," his tongue met hers as she opened up to him willingly, "your clothes would," sucking lightly on her lower lip as she made a small moan of enjoyment and laced her fingers at his nape "...be in pieces..." he finished, running his hand up her hip, past her waist and ribs to brush his fingers across her breast. She gasped and arched into him as he kissed her again, gently kneading the soft flesh for a moment before drawing away from her.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were half-closed as she stood against the wall. "Come on, Kagome," he said with a strained voice, "let's go see a dead man about a knife" He smirked, quickly toweling his hair dry. He shook it out before pulling on a gray turtleneck. He stepped in front of her and kissed her once before turning around to kneel. "Get on, we'll go my way this time."

She still felt dazed and confused, nodding absently as she climbed onto his back, clutching his waist with her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. He stood and strode to the window, pushing it open and leaping out into the night sky.

It took them practically no time to get through town. Aside from getting whipped in the face with Inuyasha's slightly damp hair for a moment after they'd started, it was an amazing trip. A bit of adjusting on her part, and she found she could watch the scenery fly by from under his canopy of hair, peeking over his shoulder.

Kagome had never traveled like this; it felt like riding a roller coaster that laughed at you when you squeaked in surprise. Her stomach flipped every time they made a downward movement to touch down on another rooftop, and her ponytail tossed around as he touched off to shoot into another flying leap. When Inuyasha landed on a building near the middle of the city, it was easy to see Nehi Labs nestled amidst the hills to the east, brightly illuminated against the night. Inuyasha took off in that direction and they arrived within a minute or so.

They landed in a spot hidden from the building by many trees and thick foliage, and Kagome made a motion to let go of him to stand on her own. He tightened his grip on her knees and leapt into the trees to their right to get a better view of the building. The lights were dimmed and mostly off inside the building, save for the sixth floor, where Inuyasha could clearly see a few investigators still walking around and collecting evidence.

"Can you tell if the thief is still here, Kagome?" he asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I don't sense anything wrong right now, so I don't think so. Kaede said it was a 'he', so we're narrowed down some, but she also said that he knew how to block himself from her, so maybe he can do the same with me?" she bit her bottom lip in worry.

He focused his sense of smell for a moment, sorting the scents in the area. "I can smell a small trace of blood, but not much," he said, hopping down from the tree to locate the source. He stepped carefully around the grounds, stopping every few feet to redirect himself. They approached a fire exit door on the edge of the building, and Inuyasha looked carefully at the walls. "Here," he said, pointing at a small spot. "There's a small spot of blood here, and it smells fresh. I can also smell the culprit..."

The wind was still for the most part this evening, so the scents hadn't had time to disperse much. He quickly followed a trail that passed most of an empty parking lot and led behind the building, before it finally moved away into the grassy expanse that stretched out behind the labs. A tall fence topped with barbed wire could be seen as they stopped in the middle of the grass, for the scent had disappeared.

"The scent stops here, but it mingles with another scent, of youkai. Just like Kikyo was using youkai to do her dirty work..." he said, looking up into the sky. "Damn."

He turned around, heading back to the tree line where they'd arrived and hopped onto a tall branch. "Let's wait a little while until the area clears out some, and then we'll go take a look around inside."

It was maybe another hour or two of camera flashes and the few investigators coming and going before things finally settled down. Inuyasha hopped down from the branch they waited on and finally let her stand. The two of them walked up to the fire exit they'd stopped at earlier, for Inuyasha was sure that the culprit's scent originated from this point of the building. They found the latch had been somehow broken, allowing entry from the outside.

After entering the mostly dark building, Inuyasha led the way, picking up the scents of the people who'd been through that area most recently. Eight different individuals, a few of them carried traces of foreign materials and tools he'd never smelled before, so he didn't know what to think about some of it. But the scent of blood lingered heavily in the air. It clung to surfaces tread upon, to walls brushed against, or tables touched. He led them to an elevator near their entrance point, where the scents of the investigators faded, but the blood smell continued.

"I think whoever killed him took this elevator out of the building. It's off to the side... and I can't smell the police over here," he said to her, quietly. Kagome was looking around at the interior of the building, taking in the sight of security cameras that were pointed at various locations around the room.

"There aren't any cameras over here. That's awfully convenient... see? There's one that points to the main elevators and the receptionist desk there, and one that points towards the main entrance..." she looked past the elevators they were nearest and saw the emergency stairs and a fire exit. "That's the fire escape we were just at... Maybe he left through there because no one would have visual evidence of him escaping..."

"I've got his scent, so let's go up and see what we can find," he said quietly.

"Let's take the stairs, in case someone is still here," she led the way towards the fire escape stairs and pulled open the door to look up the darkened stairwell. He picked her up without a word and leapt up the stairs, a flight at a time. They stopped at the door marked with a large '6' to peek into the hallway cautiously. There was no one around, and he couldn't smell or hear anyone nearby, so they stepped into the brightly lit hallway and took a look around.

The area seemed normal and quiet, with no visible sign of the murder that had occurred nearby such a short while ago. Inuyasha led the way, following his nose to the source of the blood. The police had only removed the body, so the small white room still showed evidence of the death. Blood was splattered along the white tiled floor, massed in one area near a long table, but with sporadic spots and bloody streaks to show the struggle and movement of the man who'd lost his life as he tried to escape from his attacker.

Chills racked down her spine as she stood there looking about the room. "Kagome, you ok?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah... doesn't feel like he's nearby... but he knows we're here, I think." Kagome looked around the room, judging the objects and equipment that was organized along the tables. "This looks like some sort of storage room, Inuyasha," she said as she stepped towards the bloody table. She stood next to the edge of the largest bloodstain, looking down at her feet and around her. A soft breath of cold air brushed past her leg, slipping through the thick jeans as though they weren't there. "What in the world?" she began, looking back at Inuyasha. "Did you feel that?"

"Huh? Feel what?" he looked up at her in confusion.

"It came from behind me, on the floor..." she said, turning and looking at the 'source' of the chilly bit of wind. There was a cabinet safe left slightly ajar, and as Kagome reached out to touch it, that same gust of wind ran over her fingers, making her shudder with the extreme chill. "Wow, that's cold," she said, moving her fingers along the door without touching it. Inuyasha watched her with interest as she picked up a pen from a nearby tabletop and used it to push open the cabinet door. She gasped at the strange sight that met her eyes – in the middle of the single shelf was a purplish-black glowing residue in the shape of a knife.

Kagome frowned for a moment, wondering about the visible energy. Her ring gave a little pulse, and Kagome watched in fascination as the traces flowed to her hand and seemed to be sucked into the silvery band.

The severe cold hit her hard, stinging her hand for a moment before the ring pulsed again, sending an answering wave of warmth up her arm. 'It's like the energy changed when it touched my ring,' she thought to herself, catching a glimpse of small sparkles coming from the grooves along the band.

"We know that whoever murdered that man has the knife..." she muttered as she stood, looking up at Inuyasha. "It scares me how evil that thing is, and the fact that it left a trace behind..." she trailed off, twisting her ring. "We need to ask Kaede, but about what, I'm not sure."

"Ready to go, then?" he asked, reaching out for her hand. She nodded and threaded her fingers through his, taking comfort in his strength.

They went back down the staircase and left through the same fire escape, feeling like they'd wasted time in looking around on the sixth floor. Inuyasha walked a short distance, scenting their surroundings before picking Kagome up to carry her on his back again.

"All in all, that was rather fruitless," Kagome mumbled as she twirled her fingers around a lock of his hair.

"True, but at least I picked up his scent. We'll ask Kaede what we can do about him when we see her tomorrow. We can't hunt him down without a scent trail... so maybe she knows another way."

"'kay," she mumbled, sounding drowsy. "Let's go home."

He took off into the trees, going slower and more carefully since the rush to arrive had passed. His grip on her knees tightened as they neared the still-open window of their hotel room. Her breathing had evened out and she seemed to be fast asleep, one of her arms dangling around his shoulder.

He hopped up to their window, alighting on the sill with ease. He stepped into the room, twisting forward and to the side to have Kagome slip into his waiting arms. He gathered her sleeping form close to his body and sat down on the closest bed, looking down at her sleeping face. He smiled as he brushed a finger across her lips before kissing her softly.

She remained unresponsive to his kiss, but her eyelids twitched a bit. It seemed that she was dreaming already. He laid her down, straightening her legs and considering taking off her jeans so she'd be more comfortable while she slept. He decided against it for the night, thinking it would be better to not be tempted by bare expanses of soft, creamy legs...

His thoughts screeched to a halt as he felt the first stirrings of passion from simply thinking about Kagome half-clothed. Reaching around his waist, he grasped the edges of his shirt and pulled it over his head, shaking his hair loose again as he leaned over Kagome, nestling his face into the crook of her shoulder and inhaling her scent.

She smelled... distressed? He took a look at her face, watching for any nuances in her expression as she slept. Her eyebrows quirked into a frown, and she muttered, "Wait," with an edge of desperation.

Inuyasha quickly settled beside her, took a calming breath, and closed his eyes. His body fell into sleep almost immediately, and he was plunged into the darkness of the dreamscape.

It seemed a long moment later before he could see anything of his surroundings, of which there really were none. A slowly appearing gray mist began to curl along the floor, and the only sound he could hear was of two heartbeats. One was his, he was quite sure, but he wasn't sure about the other. '_Maybe it's Kagome's?' _he thought.

He walked a short while, looking for any sign of Kagome. He worried about her lack of appearance, and began to run in the empty landscape, searching for any sight or scent of her. She suddenly appeared in Inuyasha's path, reaching out to an unseen presence, asking them to wait. She was dressed in nothing but a simple white gown that barely covered her thighs. Her form was tense and she seemed confused as she wrung her fingers in worry.

"Kagome?" he asked tentatively. She turned and looked up at him with a slight frown. He couldn't help glancing down at the front of the 'dress', and he found his face heating from the sudden arousal that hit him. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his thoughts centered on calming her worries. "Kagome, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine, it's just... I just learned some things... I need to ask Kaede about them tomorrow when we see her," she answered vaguely, but she seemed comforted with the idea of talking to Kaede about it the next morning. She looked up at him sheepishly and quirked her lips in amusement, "I fell asleep on you, didn't I? I don't know what came over me. I was just so sleepy..." she began - only to be shushed by his lips on hers.

He broke the kiss after a moment, whispering, "Tomorrow, worry..." he nibbled a path down her neck. "Right now, it's just us..." '_and that tiny dress..._' he added on as a thought. He smiled at her throaty sigh as he ran his hands behind her back and neck, pulling her closer. The chill dreamscape faded into soothing warmth as Inuyasha ran the pads of his fingers up her spine, finding the edge of the dress she wore. He curled his claws over the loose neckline, pulling downwards through the bottom hemline to slice the material free from her skin. He licked a trail across her shoulder, nuzzling the junction where the shoulder and neck met, biting her lightly as the destroyed garment pooled around her ankles...

She gasped and made a small noise of agreement as she took fistfuls of his hair, pulling his face back to her mouth for another kiss. She parted her lips to deepen their kiss, sliding her tongue along his lips to taste him. He responded in kind, the moment of their passion escalating as they explored each other's mouths. Kagome let her hands wander, searching out the planes of his neck and shoulders, slipping down his arms to trace the trim muscles with her fingertips. The two slid to their knees, kissing and exchanging fleeting caresses.

Inuyasha shivered, his eyes drifting closed as her fingers danced over his body. A soft growl emanated from his throat as a smile graced his lips; his body revealed enjoyment of her actions. She paid close attention to his expression as her touch drifted lower and lower across his abdomen. His stomach muscles fluttered slightly as her fingers drew near and she caught sight of his mouth twitching in a repressed smile. A playful urge overcame her and she couldn't resist trying... her hands spread to his sides and she tickled him lightly, waiting to see how he responded. He snickered once and she continued to tickle him, breaking the heated mood with an uncontrolled burst of laughter from Inuyasha as he tried to shield his abdomen and sides from her dexterous hands. His expression turned from helplessly amused to dangerously aroused as he caught her wrists and forced her to the ground beneath them.

The dreamscape shifted around them, the gray filling with muted colors and their surroundings taking on the texture of something soft, like sheets. The changes went unnoticed by the pair, however, as Inuyasha was focused solely on her soft cry and scrunched face as he touched and teased her sensitive skin. He put his weight on his left arm as he leaned over her, and their legs intertwined as they lay together. He stopped for a moment, looking up at her with a sad expression on his face. She grasped his hand with a look of concern, wondering what bothered him.

"I've... only been exposed to this," he began, looking away. "Just once, that night when I was cursed..." He looked down at her, tracing a finger across her jaw line. "I know what I want, but I'm afraid I don't know much of what I'm doing, aside from those dreams we've shared before..." he looked at her sheepishly, "and I know some things about women, but Kikyo was violent..."

She pressed her hand to his mouth so quickly that it was nearly a slap, responding, "This isn't that horrible night. This is something special, and you'll learn the way you should have." She reached up and caressed his face, running her fingertips up his face and through his bangs. "Just, gently. We'll start out gently, and work our way from there, alright?" she smiled up at him reassuringly. "Now, touch me again!" she demanded, a playful grin gracing her lips.

They played and caressed, teased and enjoyed each other throughout the night, but as their intimacy grew in height, Inuyasha felt his control fading, their surroundings growing darker. The feeling of waking (among other things) rushed over them as they reached their peaks, and they both woke with a start.

Both were covered in a sheen film of sweat, their hair plastered to their foreheads and their bodies squashed together like they had been in the dream. They took a moment to catch their breaths, still feeling the aftershocks of their dream tryst before they noticed what had happened while they slept. They sat up together, and with a confused look, Kagome reached a hand behind her back, finding the mangled waistband of her jeans. Her confusion shifted to annoyance as she looked at him. Inuyasha gulped and looked behind her to see the damage he'd done to her clothes. Her jeans had been sliced from her right hip to her left knee from the back. "I liked these jeans..." she frowned, fingering the slice that ran down her leg.

"Sorry," he muttered, feeling stupid for his lack of control as they slept, feeling guilty that he had completely seduced her in her sleep, and feeling terrible that he could have hurt her in the process.

She leaned back, pulling him forward to lie on her as she stroked his hair. "It's all right, Inuyasha. We can go buy new jeans later..." she said softly, hoping that he wouldn't feel bad about it. She missed the stricken expression that crossed his features as all kinds of terrible possibilities crossed his thoughts.

'_I could have cut her, bit her, _killed_ her...' _he worried, wondering if he would be able to keep her safe from him if they ever did such a thing again...

"Inuyasha?" she asked, tweaking his ears to get his attention.

"Huh?" he replied, looking lost.

"I said, did you want to try and get more sleep, or take a shower?" she asked, a smile gracing her lips. "It's still dark outside..."

o.O

**Author's Note:**

Forgive my extensive use of OCs, but I liked making people up to fit the slots. And plus, this saves room for using the unused canon names in a prequel that I've been wanting to write, given spare time sometime soon. Also, I'm awful with the OOC thing... so don't lynch me for it. Sorry for the delay getting this chapter posted. I'd totally spaced on toning it down for the youngsters out there... Well, I really need to tone down a LOT of this fic already, but I'll get to it eventually. The more detailed version is up on MMO. I think trying to cut this chapter into something semi-decent SO LONG after I'd originally written it was terribly difficult! I couldn't even remember writing half of that stuff, nor could I really figure out HOW I came up with such... description... serious blushing Must have been hormones or something.


	20. Chapter 19, Morning After

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own Inuyasha.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter Nineteen – Morning After**

Time passed too quickly that morning, and it seemed that shortly after Inuyasha and Kagome had managed to fall asleep again, this time in their separate beds, the sun had begun to rise. Bright sunlight spilled in through the window that Inuyasha had left open the night prior, rousing them from sleep with its warm rays.

Kagome stretched and sighed, looking down at her mangled jeans that lay crumpled on the floor. The night prior had been beyond her wildest dreams, but she found herself feeling slightly disappointed, as though there was more that could have been done. She glanced up at Inuyasha, who had just reached over the edge of the bed to put his shoes back on. She could feel that he was upset about something, and she had a strange suspicion that it was centered on fear and guilt.

She was getting better at deciphering his moods and feelings, and not just because she'd spent some time getting to know him. It seemed that from the experiences she'd had and the energies that had been absorbed, she'd gained new abilities and more focus with her usual empathy. She was thankful for the fact that she and Inuyasha would be going back to Kaede's that morning to speak with the old woman some more, for her dreams the night prior gave her more questions than she could answer.

Before Inuyasha had shown up in her dreamscape, she'd met someone new yet eerily familiar. The things they'd talked about had been brief and confusing, although he'd told her they'd become clearer as time wore on. '_I didn't even get to ask for his name...'_

She shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts of the strange man and watched her companion carefully as she pulled out a spare set of pants. She could easily see the furrow in his brow as he carefully tied the laces on his second shoe. "Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" He looked up at her, surprised at the question.

She could read it in his expression: he had immediately considered denying anything was wrong, but the shift in his glance and the lip drawn slightly between his teeth showed his change of mind. "I..." he started, tracing his open palm with a sharp claw. "Last night, we went too far."

She felt taken aback, suddenly very unsure of their 'relationship'. "What?" she asked, her fingers stilled in the motion of fastening her jeans. She hoped that she didn't sound shocked or hurt with that single uttered word, but the wide expression in her gaze gave her away. She had a nagging fear that he'd turn away from her, even after they'd gone through so much.

"I could have hurt you... I mean," he muttered, watching in morbid fascination as his claws gouged his palm with the slightest amount of pressure. "I could have done this," he whispered as the blood trickled down his forearm. He held it up for her to see, showing the damage that his claws could cause. Kagome blanched and leapt to her feet, grabbing a towel that had been discarded the night prior to rush to his aid. His gaze was heartbreaking, but he shook his head, motioning for her to watch as the wound healed almost instantly. She felt a stab of guilt for worrying that he didn't like her anymore, while in fact he'd been worried about causing her pain.

She stood before him, clutching his hand between hers as he looked up at her. The fingers of his free hand lifted to the soft skin of her cheek to trail gently across her warm skin, willing her to see the fear that he felt. "It could have been so easy to have slipped while we were dreaming. I could have lost control, I could have bitten you, drawn blood with my claws, broken your bones! You're so fragile, Kagome, and I was horrified to find something I'd done in the dream had translated into something real."

Kagome bit her lip as she tried to unravel the strange emotion she felt curling around him. "You don't regret what we did in the dream, then, just how we ended up this morning?" she dared to ask, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Hell no, woman, that was the best night I've ever had!" he practically shouted, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. "But the fact remains that there could have been..."

He was cut off abruptly when she slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't. You wouldn't hurt me like that. I'm not as fragile as I used to be, anymore. Do you remember what Kaede said? This link between us gives us some freedom from hurting each other, I think. It happened before, when I was injured, I somehow drew from your healing abilities to help mend my shoulder."

"But you can't rely on that to save you if something were to happen," he started, trying to reason with her.

"True, but... even if you were to lose yourself to your passions, do you _really_ think you'd hurt me?" she asked, before lowering her voice into a whisper, looking up at him shyly. "Even in the most crazy of moments?"

"No," he said, quietly. "I wouldn't..." he stood, helping her to her feet. "But you need to understand that what happened scared me. I don't ever want to see you hurt."

"I know. Don't worry, Inuyasha, it'll be ok." She said, before turning her serious gaze into a playful grin. "It was worth the worry it caused, I think..."

"It was... In fact, _I think_ I'd like to do that again, right now..." he murmured against her lips as he slipped his hands around her waist. "But we need to get moving, or we'll be stuck here in Nehi forever," he said, kissing her once before pulling back some to look into her blue eyes. He had a mischievous grin as he traced his fingers along her waistband, reaching the front. She sucked in a breath with anticipation, but he simply fastened the button and pulled up the zipper. She relaxed slightly, having forgotten that her pants were still undone.

He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Besides, you got to have the _pouncing_ you'd wanted so badly..."

Her eyes widened in recognition at his statement. '_The phone conversation with Sango..._' she thought, looking away in embarrassment. "You..." she gulped, backing away slightly, "You heard _that_!"

He flashed her an arrogant smirk and pulled her back to him, kissing her gently. "I hear lots..." he winked at her. "Come on, let's get going. I hope Kaede has something useful to tell us today." She nodded in agreement and slipped on her shoes.

The two of them made their way back to Kaede's house, as she'd requested the previous afternoon. She greeted them from her porch, waving as they walked the short path from the street to her home. "Welcome back! I'm so glad to see you have returned, after the terrible events that unfolded last night..." She turned to walk through her front door, continuing, "Let's go inside and speak over breakfast. Miss Kira makes the best waffles..." she trailed off as she walked through her home. Kagome and Inuyasha followed, closing the door behind them.

"Oi, Kaede, I thought you were a seer... You'd have known whether or not we'd be coming back..." Inuyasha said, a trace of doubt clouding his expression.

She poured three cups of coffee and gestured for them to take a seat at the small kitchen table while she served them food. "Of course I am, Inuyasha, but my abilities are not all-encompassing. Everyone has his limits. As I told you yesterday, there are different types of abilities.

"Now, there's a fourth kind of power beyond feeling emotions, manipulating surroundings, and the sight. This might shed light on why I was unsure if you would return, as well as why I could not see who was after Kikyo's relic. The name we use for those who have this power... watchers. They're similar to a seer, but... as my power allows me to see the ordinary in our world: people, places, and things... watchers can see things of a mystical nature. Extraordinary objects, magical creatures, and things beyond your wildest imagination..." She stirred a spoonful of sugar into her coffee before she continued, "I am only able to monitor _lesser_ beings. A watcher can see actions of _higher_ beings."

"Lesser and higher beings? What exactly makes someone one or the other? Is there a definite line that says, 'Now you see them, now you don't?'" Kagome asked between sips of her coffee.

Kaede smiled at her, crinkling the corners of her eyes. "Miss Kagome, _you_ are a higher being. Inuyasha is, as well. We beings with mystical energies are considered, for lack of a better word, higher." Her smile faded slightly as she went on, "It is not as though we feel we are any better than those without our powers, for with our strength comes the responsibility to use it true and just for the sake of all, and not for personal gain."

Kaede gazed out the window, a tinge of sadness dusting her normally jovial expression. "Those of us who choose the path of darkness... Well, fate has a way of dealing out justice to those who do not answer to the laws of men." She stood with a smile to offer more coffee, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead, Kagome could see the dull gleam of remorse and guilt overshadowing any cheer that may have been present. She could feel the echoes of old pain, tangible like ripples on the surface of a river, flowing from Kaede as she spoke those last words.

'_What could cause such sadness?'_ Kagome thought with a frown. An answering tingle of warmth crept up her hand, and Kagome found her gaze suddenly transfixed on Kaede's expression. She stared in silent amazement as a swirling and reaching darkness appeared around the old seer's eyes, sucking in the light and leaving nothing but a blank stare. "You're blind..." Kagome said in a hushed voice.

Inuyasha choked on his bite of breakfast and looked over at Kagome in disbelief. "Where the hell did you get that idea?" he demanded, coughing again.

Kaede's forced smile faded a bit, and placed the coffee pot back on the table before easily picking up her own cup, allowing the heat to soak into her fingers. "I've been blind for almost thirty years," she admitted.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was positive that the old woman had made eye contact with him many times while she spoke; she did not display any disability or lack of confidence in her movements... It just didn't seem possible. She'd even told them as they left yesterday that she'd wanted to watch something on the television, as well...

"I may be unable to use my eyes as you two do, but I _am_ a seer," she explained, looking up from her coffee to peer at him. "My vision fails me, so I see with my mind. What I see may differ from the memories I have of my younger days, but it works out just as well. I 'see' most of life in shades of gray now, which makes anything that holds color so much more vibrant and magical." Her smile returned, this time meeting her sparkling eyes. "Kagome, you are enshrouded in a soft blue, and Inuyasha has a lovely shade of red, but there are occasional twists of golden yellow that leap between the two of you. It's fascinating to see such rare hues in my life..." she said almost wistfully.

The two exchanged a questioning look at their 'colors' before Kagome's expression turned serious. "But... how could I see that? I don't have sight like yours; I can only feel emotions..." Kaede smiled at her question before looking pointedly at the silver ring on her finger. "You mean that these strange ...powers... like freezing that guy on the plane and seeing your blindness, are all because of this ring?" she asked, incredulously.

"In a manner of speaking, yes, Kagome," she said, taking a small bite of fruit. She tilted her head back slightly to discreetly watch Kagome take a shallow sip from her coffee. "In your dream last night... you met a very important person. He did not tell you his name, but from what he _did_ manage to tell you, it makes me believe that he was a watcher in his lifetime. His soul is very old... and very strong. He's been a part of your ring for so long that not even he can keep track of the time that has passed. His brief appearance last night was to feed you enough information so that when you returned to see me, I'd be able to help you understand what his presence meant for you, as well as help you unravel more confusing mysteries of your relic and the powers that lay hidden within them."

"Listen, old hag, you're losing me here," Inuyasha put his cup down, frustration evident on his face. "Get on with the point! Who are you talking about, and why didn't we talk about this sooner? We don't have all day to sip and nibble." Kagome's hand shot out to clutch his arm with a reproachful frown. While he knew that eventually they'd get the answers they needed, this cryptic confusing chatter was rubbing him the wrong way. '_Especially with her talking nonsense about some other man visiting her in our place...' _he growled quietly, just below the hearing range of the two humans sitting nearby.

Kaede brushed off his rude behavior, continuing to speak. "You should know that you have, alongside your inherent abilities to feel emotion and intention, the powers of manipulation from Kikyo, and the very rare ability to see as a watcher from the one you met last night. Your innate abilities will always be the easiest of your powers to use, for you were born with those being a part of you. Other skills will come to you in times of need, and with much practice and care, you may be able to freely use the abilities that come from your ring's collected souls. But there is far more to our powers than just willing things to happen; from your recent past, I can deduce that Kikyo had at her disposal a wide selection of spells and charms. You must go to her home to find her source of knowledge. What awaits you may help in your quest."

Inuyasha grumbled and stood. "Woman, if this is the magnificent information you had us come back here to get, then we'd have been better off just calling your ass while we were on the road." He turned to leave, catching sight of a shelf covered in fragrant flower arrangements. "I hate all this floral shit..." he groused, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked from the room. Kagome gaped at him before turning an apologetic gaze back to Kaede.

Kaede barely concealed a smile as she stood as well. "It's all right, dear," she called after him. His ear twitched and he turned back to look at her in annoyance. "I understand how boring this _nonsense_ talking must be for you. I imagine you'll have plenty of activity on your hands soon, so enjoy the lull while you can," she winked.

Kagome sighed and followed him as he walked back towards the front door. "Kagome, dear," she began, folding her hands in front of her as the two of them walked to the front of the house. "If you'd never decided to come to me for information, I'd have never known of you or your new quest. Your lives would never have touched mine, and I might have never known of the evil surrounding Kikyo's blade. Because you came to me for answers, I was able to tell you all I could, but only because the truth has been in front of you the whole time.

"Please, keep this in mind, though..." she began, a warning note lacing her words, "Corruption follows closely on the heels of power, and the wrong choice can turn the best of us down the darker path of life. Always be true to yourself, dear." Kaede reached out to grasp Kagome's fingers in a small gesture of comfort and friendship. "I'll be here if you ever need anything again. It was an honor to have met you." She bowed slightly before she straightened to follow Kagome through the door. "Please, call me if you have any questions, or if you'd like to talk more about anything, anything at all," she said, wiggling her fingers at the two of them.

"Annoying old hag," Inuyasha said as he slipped into the passenger seat of their rental vehicle. He folded his arms across his chest, scowling slightly. Kagome plopped into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed before she buckled her seatbelt. Her lips were pressed together in annoyance as she started the vehicle, and he blinked in confusion at the glare she shot at him. "What?" he asked defensively.

"What! You ask _me_ 'what?' like that after you were such an ass in there! She was so kind and informative, and you were so rude to her! Shame on you, why did you act like that?" Kagome's voice rose in pitch as she yelled at him, but she cut the rest of her rant off as his ears folded to the sides to lie slightly hidden in his hair. She was immediately reminded of a scolded puppy, and she couldn't help but feel endeared at the adorable reaction. '_Damn him and those insufferably cute ears...'_ she thought in annoyance. "Well?" she asked, waiting for some kind of explanation, folding her arms across her chest to mimic his posture.

"I dunno, she was talking about all that boring 'if, then, maybe' nonsense. Nothing solid we could work with! I thought you were supposed to go back today to learn how to use your powers?" he said, frowning at her. He shifted slightly before he wrinkled his nose. "And I hated those stupid floral arrangements. That place just _reeked_ of dying flowers. I don't care how _pretty_ it looked, 'cause it made my nose itch."

She returned his frown with a quirk of an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, not everything in this world can be a one-step-fix. We did learn some valuable things today, and I did discover something important about my abilities. ...But I don't think she'd truly be able to teach me how to use my powers unless I was a seer, just like her. There's such a humongous difference between the three skill sets I have at my disposal now." She allowed her annoyance to melt away under the new thoughts swirling through her head. She turned the ignition and they began their long trip back toward the airport.

'_Feeling anger and danger was one thing,'_ she thought, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. '_But being able to make things change... and practically spying on youkai and mystics? This must be why Kaede warned me to be good. Someone with these powers could do so much harm in the world. If I could freeze that man's actions like that... If Kikyo could alter Inuyasha's form so drastically and send hordes of youkai after us both for so long, the possibilities are frightening!'_

Truth be told, she had no idea what she was now capable of. She still felt normal, just a slight change in how she could perceive emotions. Especially since she'd spent so much time around Inuyasha, she'd found herself able to easily cope with the usual overflow of feelings and thoughts that normally came with crowds of people. In fact, she'd remembered experiencing moments of near-blinding panic when confronted with large, people-jammed places, but even those memories were fading like an unimportant dream.

Kagome couldn't help the strange swirl of her thoughts as she drove along the highway. It was strange how crazy life had gotten in such a short time. It seemed like just last week she'd been lounging in her library with a paintbrush sticking out from her mouth in contemplation of the placement of a lone tree branch... and now she was trekking across the land in search of an object supposedly so evil that it was capable of causing mass murder and destruction in the hands of anyone unable to tame it.

And why didn't Kaede have more abilities, as well, if she had a ring like her own? If the powers they could wield came from the souls that were absorbed into the ring, then it would have to be assumed that anyone owning one of these rings would have to have a large collection of souls already, especially since the rings were so old... And if Kaede said there we so many of these ring relics left... then what were _their_ owners like? Kikyo owned a lesser relic, the strangely evil blade, but if that was a _lesser_ relic, then the thought of what an evil ring could accomplish was terribly frightening.

'_How do the souls get absorbed, anyway? Would it sound like I was trying to become even stronger if I called Kaede to ask that question? How can they be released? Do they even get to find peace if they're stuck in there...? I wonder if Kikyo's soul will cause any adverse reactions in how I live...'_

She bit her lip as a new thought occurred to her: What exactly could watchers _do_? What about manipulators? Would she be able to read minds? Lift things with a funny kind of telekinesis? Maybe, with enough practice, she'd be able to pretend to be Superwoman. She bit back a laugh at the idea of wearing a superhero's tights and cape, thinking her form was entirely unsuitable for such sexy clothes...

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha's voice broke through her thoughts after - what seemed to him - an entire hour of strained, uncomfortable silence. He hadn't wanted to explain his gruff behavior past what he'd already said, and she had seemed to be deep in thought about something. But when her serious expression shifted to that of amusement, he couldn't help but talk to her once again. He did feel slightly bad about letting his manners slip around the old hag like that, but sometimes he couldn't help it. He'd spent too long in solitude to be considerate of everyone around him all the time.

"I was just thinking of what I'd look like in a cape," she said, changing lanes. Inuyasha's eyebrow rose at the unexpected response, and he found himself wondering where the hell that answer had come from. She turned to regard him with a serious expression. "Inuyasha, we need to go to that place where they found her body. I remember the article saying it had happened in Manona, so we need to decide whether to drive there or fly. We need to get there quickly, but it's really up to you which way we take. We'll be there sometime tomorrow, I think, if we drive, but if there are any flights open, we could make it by this evening..." she trailed off, making the next exit to stop for gas.

"I don't know, Kagome..." he frowned slightly. "Either way we take, I have this nasty feeling that we're going to run into trouble." He cracked his knuckles as he considered the options. "I say we just drive. That way, if anything bad happens between here and there, at least we're on the ground." In his opinion, being on (or near to) solid ground always made a fight _that_ much easier. He'd found that the close quarters and fragile shell of the plane they'd flown in recently had proven to be dangerous when it came to his style of combat. There had been no room to jump and dodge, no freedom to let loose one of his flashy claw attacks, and most importantly, no safe spot to drop Kagome in before getting down to business. It was infinitely better to have the ability to let go and not worry about destroying the landscape in the heat of the moment... rather than having to be careful to not destroy the only thing keeping you aloft.

'_Keh, planes..._' he thought, sniffing in quiet annoyance. It would be a long time before he agreed to _fly_ anywhere again.

They pulled into a gas station to refuel for the extended trip and to get some snacks. He'd asked for another large selection of treats, of course, so he wasn't surprised when it took her a good fifteen minutes to come back out again, carrying large bags at her side. He shifted uncomfortably, realizing that he probably should have gone in with her to help, but then he frowned in concern as she came to a sudden halt. '_What's wrong, Kagome?'_ he thought, watching her carefully as she slowly turned to look back at the small convenience store.

He had his hand on the door, ready to leap out of the car at the first sign of danger, but he visibly relaxed as she turned back toward the vehicle again, approaching her door with a steady pace and a concerned expression. She slowly slipped into her seat, handing over the bag of treats and drinks as she cautiously started the engine and pulled from the rest stop.

"Kagome?" he tentatively asked, looking for a reaction. He watched as her brow furrowed in concentration, but she made no move to respond. "Did someone hurt you? Are you ok? What's wrong? Are you sensing something bad?" his deluge of questions flowed without end in sight until she snapped her right hand up, finger extended for him to wait. He absently pulled a snack free from its wrapper and ate it silently, watching her carefully.

They drove along at an average pace for about fifteen minutes before she spoke again. "I didn't think we'd encounter anything so soon, but something's up. I felt it back at that gas station while I was walking back to the car, and it hasn't gone yet. Either we're coincidentally following the source of the disturbance, or it's following us, because it has yet to fade or deviate..." she reached into the bag on his lap and dug out a bottle of water. "We have to either keep driving, or stop and make a stand. I'm not sure what it is, yet."

"Can't you just... do what you did earlier?" he asked, looking around to see if there were any suspicious vehicles in sight.

"You mean like how I saw Kaede's blindness? I don't know how I did that. I really wanted to know what her pain stemmed from, and it just happened," she said, worrying her lip between her teeth again. He reached over to brush his finger against her mouth, and she immediately stopped abusing the tender flesh with a blush. "Sorry," she muttered, flicking her gaze to the rear-view mirror momentarily.

"So do that, then," he suggested with a shrug. "I mean, if you wanted to find the source of this presence that you're feeling, wouldn't it be the same thing?" He flicked his claws along the top of his half-eaten sandwich, carving swirled designs into the rounded crust.

"I can't do that while I drive; it could be dangerous," she said in a frustrated voice. "When it happened earlier, all my focus went to her eyes, and if I did that now, I might lose control of the car."

"So pull over," he replied immediately, pointing out the most obvious solution.

"No way!" she cried out, indignantly. "Listen, buster, I know you think you're going to save me from all the evils in the world, but there are some times when it's better to just let it go. I think if we drive long enough, either it'll end up taking a different course and go elsewhere, or we'll lose it in the traffic."

Inuyasha scowled in annoyance. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of you, so why don't you just let me do my thing so we can get on with this mission? It would be best to just get it over with and surprise whoever it is, before they surprise _us_." He flashed her that arrogant smirk he wore so well, knowing he was right. "We're bound to come across these things often now; Kaede said so herself the first time we saw her. Trouble may seem like it's following us, but we're really leading ourselves to it, remember? If we try to avoid or ignore this event, we're just asking for more trouble down the line."

Kagome sighed in irritation. "Fine. What do you suggest, then?" she asked, exiting the highway.

Ten minutes later, Kagome had pulled her vehicle over on the side of the quiet road, her emergency lights flashing. She propped the engine hood open and leaned inside to look occupied while the two of them waited for the inevitable. Inuyasha had slipped out of the vehicle as soon as it had stopped, leaping discreetly into conveniently located bushes to wait for whatever might be stalking them. Kagome was so nervous that she shook slightly; her fingers twiddled carefully with the twist cap for the windshield cleaner fluid as she held her breath, frightened of what might be approaching.

There was no doubt about it: when she'd slowed and pulled to a stop on the side of the road, whatever she'd felt before began to grow stronger, making her nerves jump in anticipation. Inuyasha had told her to try and stay calm, and that he'd be very close, watching what happened. She knew that she was playing the bait, and the two of them had shared a look of uncertainty before they parted, knowing that their ultimate quarry – the man with Kikyo's knife – might possibly be the one on their tail. True, it would save them the annoyance of having to track him down later, but Kagome knew that they weren't ready for whatever he might be able to throw at them. In this game they played, with its struggle between ultimate control and power accumulation, honor and justice... their limited experience hovered dangerously over their heads. They needed to come up with a real strategy, but time didn't allow for it - this time.

'If_ there's a next time... maybe we can take a few minutes to come up with a better plan,' _Kagome thought, wryly. She shook her head and calmed herself, trying to seek out the source of the disturbing danger she felt. She was certain it was nearing, and she was confident that she would be able to sense the knife or its new owner if he was with it, but she was drawing a blank. She tried again, hoping for a glimmer of something useful, but all she could sense was the strange set of emotions that twined around the grating feel of danger. Whoever was coming... stress and anxiety trailed them like the twitching fingers of a madman.

'_What's this?_' Kagome thought, peeking around the edge of the propped hood. An old, beaten up pickup truck ambled down the silent road, kicking up dust in the midday sun. She narrowed her eyes in contemplation as the vehicle drew closer. She stepped in clear view of the vehicle, crossing her arms over her chest to watch as the truck pulled up behind her car. A young man, probably her age, hopped from the driver's seat and flashed her a crooked smile. She decided to see where this game took them, waving in greeting at the man as he walked toward her.

"Having car problems, miss?" he asked as he approached, tucking a hand into his coat pocket. She could feel his unease and tension rolling off of him in waves, but she pasted a smile on her face as she gestured to her engine.

"Yeah, some weird dash light was flashing at me, and so I thought it would be best to pull over and have a look..." she said, hoping he would take her lame excuse as vehicle ignorance.

"Oh, well, I'm not too handy with cars, but I have my cellphone charging in my truck, if you'd like to come use it?" he offered with a polite gesture for her to follow him.

"Um, no thanks..." she replied, wondering what this strange scenario would bring them. She knew that sooner or later, he'd reveal his intentions; until he did, neither she nor Inuyasha could do anything against him. It was always a possibility that there was some other unseen facet to this game, maybe some invisible youkai holding him hostage at clawpoint, or a controlling bracelet similar to the one she'd had to endure before. Especially with his strange anxiety... it didn't quite feel like he _really_ meant to do her harm, _yet_. He was a mere human, and Kagome was certain that Inuyasha would be able to see this fact and refrain from causing unnecessary injury. "Could you call, instead? I don't really feel comfortable around strangers," she added, trying to smile sheepishly.

Her response was met with a near wolfish grin, and she felt a strange shift from his emotions. '_Fancy that, he looks like he's found a new toy..._' she thought, almost absently. No longer was he nervous and unsure, and her sense of imminent danger doubled. Anger and near giddy glee swirled with maddening speed through his demeanor, as though he'd needed to vent on something – or someone – and he'd found his target.

'_What are we doing, anyways!_' her voice of reason shouted. She felt obligated to reply to her unvoiced question with the obvious, '_Well,_ _I'm standing here like a moron in front of a known threat, just waiting for something bad to happen so Inuyasha can save the day, again.' _She sighed to herself, glancing at her nails to see if the minor poking at her car engine had left any dirt._ 'This has got to be the most stupid idea ever._' She quirked her mouth in annoyance, turning back to the front of her car to release the hood stand.

She decided to make the move for him, as he just seemed to enjoy standing there, staring at her with his stupid little grin. "Look, I know you're up to something, so just leave now, while you still can," she said, letting the engine hood fall shut with a loud bang. She faced him, crossing her arms over her chest in a show of confidence. She didn't even have to fake the sudden switch from unease to coolness, considering that Inuyasha had chosen that moment to appear. The man facing her took no notice of the hanyou's silent descent behind him, instead pulling his hand from his pocket to show a spring-blade knife.

Kagome might have been frightened at the sight of an emotionally troubled man with a knife, had she been all alone on the side of the road... But Inuyasha's fingers flicked out calmly as his mouth curved into a smirk, and suddenly that sharp knife reminded her of a harmless child's toy. The man stepped toward her with a strange light in his eyes, and she could feel the familiar brush of violent energy rush from him... _right_ before he noticed her (supposed-to-be frightened) attention was focused somewhere behind him. He drew his eyebrows together in momentary confusion before whipping around to face...

Inuyasha's face split into a malicious grin as he held his right-hand claws up at eye level, showing the length of deadly razor-sharp edges that awaited his blood. He even slipped in a deep growl for good measure, watching the man's face drain of all color. '_And the hunter becomes the hunted,_' Inuyasha thought to himself, watching his target's eyes flicking from the now-blocked escape route of his old truck to the slightly wooded area off to the side.

"I... I wasn't gonna..." he stammered, trying to find an escape from the deadly creature before him. The cutting scent of fear filled the air, and Inuyasha caught sight of Kagome rubbing her neck with a grimace. Inuyasha stalked slowly toward the now-visibly shaking man, cracking his knuckles ominously. He stopped a mere foot in front of him, taking in his scent carefully and searching for any signs of something familiar. Nothing matched what he'd scented before since he'd met Kagome, so he was satisfied that this was a separate occurrence.

"We know what you'd planned..." he growled at the man. "If you ever try such a stunt on another person, I'll hunt you down. I'll sniff you out from the darkest corner of the world and peel off your skin, inch by inch, and you'd better pray to whatever god you believe in that I don't ever cross your path again," he said, flicking a claw across his throat faster than the blink of an eye. The blood welled and dripped from the razor-sharp incision, but he'd avoided the artery to not kill, just scare. The man slumped to the dirty road in shock, the knife falling from numb fingers as Kagome and Inuyasha slipped back into the vehicle to continue their journey to Manona.

"Inuyasha, why the hell did we have to go through all of that, anyways? We could have kept driving, and he'd have given up eventually... There was no way he'd follow a random woman from a gas station, hundreds of miles south to get a chance to kidnap her." She twisted off the cap to her bottle with one hand as she drove, looking for the road to get back on the highway.

"He might have, he might not have. The point is, we knew something was wrong, and it's up to us now to stop them while we have the chance. He could have persevered and waited until I was indisposed before making his move on you, and I think it's always better to catch the danger unaware before it gets to you first. And anyways, anyone with working eyes can see that you're worth hunting down," he added with an arrogant smirk.

"I'm glad to see you're taking the heroism seriously..." she said with an annoyed expression. "Next time, can you put on the skirt and be the bait?"

"Can't, sorry. My muscles would scare them off." He replied, his grin still in place.

She frowned at him, resisting the urge to call him bad words. "Anyways, I have to wonder if I would have been his first victim or not. He seemed so confused," she said, biting her lip again as she remembered the strange shifts in his emotions.

"Of course he was confused after I didn't kill him outright for threatening you..." he snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Not about that... I mean, after we'd pulled over, I focused on his emotions to see what I could detect, and he seemed so unsure of himself and stressed out..." she trailed off, worrying about the man they'd deterred.

"Listen, if you want to call the authorities, then do so. They'll probably pick him up for questioning and then you can get it out of your system, all right?" he suggested, handing her the phone. She nodded at him, grateful for the idea and reprieve from her nagging doubts and fears.

While she waited on hold, she remembered something interesting. "Inuyasha, what does fear smell like to you?"

"Depends," he said. "Sometimes it calls to me with a flavor that lures my demonic blood. But other times, like with someone I care for, fear smells bitter and unpleasant, like how ground pepper in sugar cookies would spoil the dessert..." he said, nodding in satisfaction at his description. "Why do you ask?" he looked at her in curiosity.

"When I felt his fear, it reminded me of vomit. If I could taste or smell that emotion, then that is what I could compare it to. It was foul... and I hope I never come across it again," she said, tapping her finger along the slim phone as she continued to wait on hold. It wasn't long afterwards that she'd made her report and received confirmation that a highway patrolman would be going to check out the culprits last location for possible questioning. After she'd hung up, Inuyasha flipped on the radio, and they listened to static-laced classical music for the rest of the long drive.

u.u ...zZz


	21. Chapter 20, Investigation and Meditation

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter Twenty – Investigation and Meditation**

The cool gray mists inched around her crossed legs, but she paid no attention to the surreal chill as she stared down at her empty hands with a frown. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that the sudden appearance of the strange red-haired man from before went almost entirely unnoticed. "It gets old quickly, doesn't it?" he mused, taking a seat at her side.

"It's... not that..." she said quietly, watching her fingers flex and relax with a strange expression. "It no longer brings me satisfaction. It cannot simply be that I've grown tired of it, for I've spent the last fifty years delighting in causing him various sorts of pain." She looked up at him with a confused expression. "Fifty years of behavior doesn't change in less than a month, so there must be some other reason."

He smiled at her, propping his outstretched arm on a bent knee. "It is the nature of her soul. She has the innate ability to mend souls and bring them peace. It is to be expected from a miko such as her." He closed his eyes and let out a relaxing breath. Kikyo's confused frown faded as she watched him carefully – she had the distinct feeling that he was deep in concentration, focusing on something that she could not sense.

Minutes passed, and he continued to ignore her blatant staring until she spoke. "You've been here a long time. What do the people imprisoned here do to pass the innumerable days?" At her question, he cracked open an eye to glance at her, but before he could form the words to respond, she spoke again. "Now that I think about it, where did they all go?"

His eye closed once again and he sighed. "You and I are the only ones."

Her brow furrowed in instant annoyance. "You lie. Who were all those people I saw milling about when I first came here? Were they merely an illusion?" In the time it took for her to blink, he had vanished from his seated position at her side, only to reappear in front of her with a hand outstretched to help her stand. She took the offered assistance and stood, crossing her arms as she waited for an explanation.

He pushed a lock of his red bangs from his eyes, turning to walk slowly in a seemingly random direction. "What you saw were the energy signatures of those who once were here. After some time, the soul grows weary and eventually gives up conscious thought in favor of blissful unawareness. It's a measure of peace for someone who knows they are trapped within this place forever. Some souls, especially the young ones, last for only a short while before they fade into the mere shadows of their former selves."

She walked alongside him, considering his words. "Why do you still linger, then?" she asked, wondering how he, the first owner and one of its earliest inhabitants, had managed to willingly stay like this for an unimaginable amount of time.

"I will remain until this ring is no longer a threat to my descendants or the world as a whole. Without my presence, the energies of the ring could be lost to conflicting alignments. It is my duty to keep the power in check using whatever means necessary," he said, tilting his head back to stare up at the featureless sky. "I do miss living, but in the quest for power, I helped create the path I now walk."

'_Using whatever means...'_ she thought, a nagging suspicion forming in her head. She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked over the man walking just ahead of her. "What could you possibly do from here?" she asked, arching an eyebrow to emphasize her disbelief. He stopped to look back at her, his lips curling into a slight smirk. She knew that he had all the answers that she sought, but just when she was sure he'd give her a clue as to how he was doing... well... however he was bending the ring to his will...

"Practice, Kikyo," he said, as though it were the most obvious response.

She stopped and blinked up at him in blatant confusion. "Huh?" she asked, at a loss for further words.

"Practice your skills. Meditate. Your powers came not from the flesh, but from the spirit. You do not need your spellbooks and charms here." He closed the small distance between them and she could barely resist fidgeting under his suddenly warm expression. "You have such potential," he said quietly, staring deep into her eyes. She felt more than a little confused at his attention and returned his meaningful gaze with a questioning look. He opened his mouth to speak again, but he was so close that she found her gaze slipping to his mouth as it moved. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at him in surprise as his fingertips traced the curve of her jaw.

"You were destined for far greater things..." he whispered. But as the words registered in her head, the fuzzy warmth that had started to sneak its way into her soul turned into a splash of icy water. She jerked abruptly from his touch, anger flashing in her eyes. "Destined!" she shouted, "What the hell could I possibly be destined for while imprisoned in this place?" her voice wavered slightly in her frustration, taking on a slightly hysteric tone.

She wanted to hit him for even suggesting that there would be some kind of worthwhile existence for her. "You make it sound like I have a future worth looking forward to!" she cried up at him, infuriated that he was still looking down at her with that tender, caring expression.

A chill breeze stirred their hair, pulling the gray mist into twisting streams of white. "Leave my presence at once!" she screamed, her confusion and frustration shifting into a blind rage, the wind around them both whipping strands of hair and folds of their clothing into chaos in reaction to her violent emotional outburst. "_GO AW-"_ she stopped mid-shout as everything around her disappeared; her fury almost completely evaporated in her surprise. The redheaded man had vanished as quickly as he'd appeared, leaving her alone in the still gray environment of her spiritual prison. She felt empty and deflated with nothing to turn her anger upon, and she slumped to the floor to rest upon her hands and knees.

Strange as it may seem, she'd never felt more alone than she did at that moment. For over fifty years, she'd been on her own in the world: no friends, family dead (suicide, murder, but not one natural death in generations!), even her little youkai minions had either run away after their enchantments faded, or they'd been killed during their missions.

After she'd lived through Inuyasha's escape, she'd been horribly disfigured. Her scars and physical deformities had never truly healed, yet she lived on through the decades, ashamed of her appearance and (between the desire to forevermore fuck with Inuyasha to make his life even worse, and the ghost of her mother haunting her every waking moment) plagued with slight madness... Her unending days had been drenched in darkness and evil... and only _now_ did it seem to have been so _wrong_.

Her confused anger dissipated into a strange despair as unbidden tears slid down her cheeks. She'd never felt such horrible sadness before. Her emotions used to hover around anger, hate, and malicious glee... Those were familiar emotions, never really changing, comforting in their solidarity. She could always rely on that constant in her life: her dark nature enveloped her like a black cocoon, shielding her from the truth of the world around her. She could freely hate anything and everything and destroy at will, with no hovering guilt or real sense of loss.

But now... the gentle rocking of Kagome's warm soul was slowly smoothing away the dark wrinkles of her past. She was torn between displeasure of losing her old self... and hope that her new self could be something... more.

Hope...?

The word would have sickened her in the past... It had been a concept for the weak, for those who didn't hold enough power to do as they pleased. It was an idea that now eluded her outstretched fingers. She'd never hoped for something before... She had shifted the world around her to do as she bid, and when things didn't go her way, she'd destroy whatever was in her path if at all possible. She'd never left anything up to luck or chance... It had _almost_ always been hers for the taking, as long as she had the desire (or insanity) to make it so.

She no longer seemed to have the will to be angry at her circumstance. She couldn't even bring herself to seek revenge against her own death... But regardless of how little she wanted to do now with her strange partial-existence... she still had a very strong aversion to giving up. To fade away because of boredom or whatever stupid reasons those other people had had before her... it just grated her wrong.

'_Wait, the ghost of mother?'_ her depressed musings on the past switched into a sudden connection with her current predicament. Her mother had died through the possession of that woman, just as she had died through the same with Kagome. But as her own spirit was now trapped within Kagome's ring... Kikyo paused, biting her lip as things began to make sense. The snake-headed knife would have been close enough to take back her mothers spirit upon completion of the ritual...

'_If she could speak to me, taunt me... from the confines of that knife..._' she sat back on her heels as she contemplated the situation, '_then maybe there _is_ something I can do...' _She shifted again as his words came back to her – '_Practice your skills. Meditate. Your powers came not from the flesh, but from the spirit.' _If what he said held truth, then perhaps she did have some sort of a future after all.

---

They had been driving all day. One might think that a long road trip would be an excellent way for two people to get to know one another, but this little adventure proved to be the exception to the 'rule'. While they did sit in comfortable silence for quite some time, Inuyasha became bored and soon began to shred an empty metallic bag with his sharp claws.

He'd made a quaint little pile of sparkling flakes in the middle of the dashboard in no time, and decided to add to the makeshift confetti with another colorful package. He'd managed to slice off the first strip before Kagome asked him to stop making a mess. He blew the bangs from his face, drumming his fingertips against his arm as he tried to think of something else that he could do.

'_What did I used to do when I was a dog? There had to be something that kept my mind occupied during those endless days of solitude..._' He sighed in frustration and looked around, wondering if there was anything else in the car that he could dismantle without annoying Kagome. '_I could just talk to her, maybe learn something about her family...?_' he thought to himself, tapping a claw against his teeth.

That idea flew from his mind in an instant, however, as he absently nipped the end off his claw. His brow furrowed, and he watched in slight fascination as his claw grew back before his eyes. He knew his body healed quickly from injury, but he'd never really been bored enough to think about his claws doing it, too. He bit off the claw again, this time realizing that he had to do something about the piece still left in his mouth – since it was a lot bigger than the tiny nip he'd accidentally taken off earlier.

He glanced at the window, realizing he could just spit them outside as the car moved down the highway, and pushed the button to open the window. As soon as the breeze flowed through the car's interior, the tiny shredded pieces from his previous adventure of confetti-creation blew from the dashboard and stuck to everything in their path... which happened to be Kagome's hair and shirt. She rolled her eyes and glared at Inuyasha in annoyance before turning her gaze back to the highway, unable to really do anything about the impromptu decorations sprinkled over her.

He bit back a laugh at her new appearance, taking the lack of verbal complaint at the now-open window as a good sign before he blew the bitten nail out of the window. He looked down to watch the entire claw grow back over the next minute, bringing it to his mouth again to repeat the process once it had completed. Kagome winced with every snip of his sharp teeth, shuddering at the idea that he was destroying the same claw over and over again just to watch it grow back.

She tried clearing her throat first, hoping he'd get the hint, but as he continued to do it, she decided to be a little more direct. "Inuyasha..." She said, an annoyed note to her voice.

He turned to look at her after spitting the newest claw out the window. "Yeah?"

"Stop that."

He bit the nail off again a moment later before asking in confusion, "Stop what?"

She withheld the groan of annoyance as he spit the nail out of the window again. "Stop _that._"

He looked up from his task to peer at her. "Why?"

She sighed in exasperation, rubbing her temple with a free hand to will away the looming headache. "Because it's very gross, annoying _and_ childish, all rolled into one."

"What else should I do?" he asked her, clearly out of ideas.

She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "You're that bored? Well... what did you do to pass the time, before, when you were cursed?"

He flashed her a fanged smirk, "Slept some. Thought about stuff. Killed things."

"That's kind of dull." She momentarily furrowed her eyebrows in thought before continuing, "Did you have any hobbies before you were cursed?"

"Not really..."

"Well, what did you _do_ before you were cursed?"

"I don't remember, exactly. It was so long ago, the memories faded some over my more canine years."

She thought for a moment, turning to smile at him as she said, "Well, I guess we could always resort to talking..."

"About what?" he asked, turning in his seat slightly so that he could watch her as she drove.

"Oh, I don't know..." she said, biting her lip for a moment. "Anything would be fine. Just pick something and talk about it, or ask me a question so I can answer it. Just talk..."

The idea he'd had before the claw-biting entertainment came back to mind: "All right, what's your family like? Your mother? Father?"

A sad smile appeared at his question, and immediately Inuyasha felt bad for asking. "Dad died on my fifteenth birthday. Mom tried to bury the pain she felt behind big smiles at home and extra hours at work, but I could always feel her misery. What made it worse was the fact that I'd always had a knack for feeling out stray emotions... but after that horrible time in our lives, my sensitivity grew in leaps and bounds. Especially the bad feelings... maybe my subconscious developed the way I used my 'skill' to fit the guilt I felt over Dad's death. I always felt some blame for it, because if it hadn't been my birthday, he wouldn't have been out, getting the cake... or had I been with him, I could have sensed out the danged and saved him...

"But that's all in the past, and I could not change what happened to him, nor could I continue to let myself wallow in self-pity that it had been all my fault. Time flew by after that. I ditched my school friends and buried myself in homework to hopefully drown out those sometimes-overwhelming flashes of feelings from others... I graduated early and left because the city was too much for me to handle. I couldn't go anywhere without feeling drowned by the raging sea of emotion from the crowds that were all too easy to find."

Inuyasha remained silent while she shared her past with him, choosing to absorb and consider the hurts and worries she'd felt over the years. He wondered what her life would have been like had her father not died; maybe she'd still be living near her family in the city, happily married to someone normal? She probably wouldn't have had any reason to move out to the semi-remote town, and therefore wouldn't have met him. It was strange to think that she'd met him only because she'd been trying to escape from the pain in her life, and here he was, the direct cause for the more recent upsets in her life where she could have continued to live peacefully.

Maybe if his curiosity hadn't gotten the better of him in the woods, she wouldn't have been the newest target for his curse... And then this whole mess with the ring forcing her into a relationship and the knife out there somewhere causing violence and havoc... But then he'd still be trapped in his canine form... and still very much alone. He was definitely pleased that he was stuck with the girl, for more reasons than he could truly count! But was he worthy of her? Was his continued presence in her life going to destroy any sense of normalcy she may have had? Would she want to stay with him forever once she _really_ got to know him?

All things considered, having fifty years of solitude hadn't destroyed all sense of manners he may have possessed as a hanyou – in fact, his once extremely rude actions had been toned down in the face of sneaking around the human population. His inability to take and do as he pleased made him a little more cautious of people in general, and the only time he felt comfortable enough to crack jokes or speak freely was around Kagome. Something about her let him relax and slip into his old behavioral patterns, but he'd noticed that around her friends he'd not spoken more than a few words – most of which had been on the defensive side.

"You know," she spoke again, pulling him from his tangled thoughts, "I haven't been on an airplane in forever because of my empathy. I got used my life in that small town, since it's so quiet and scattered with so few people... I hadn't had a problem with the simple tasks while I lived there. But in the back of my mind, I was always afraid that when I went into town I'd be overwhelmed again. Because of this, I never went anywhere unfamiliar, and I only went out during hours when it would be the least busy..."

She paused for a moment, glancing at him with a warm smile. "I don't know how, but since I've met you, and maybe it's because of all the excitement and danger... I'd completely forgotten about my 'people-phobia'," she chuckled a bit at the made-up word. "We went to the airport, and I could walk through those doors, sit in a waiting area full of people, and handle even the threat of hijackers without losing myself to the anxiety and confusion that normally would have accompanied the large crowds." She reached over and grasped his hand tightly before saying something he'd not expected: "Thank you for coming into my life."

Even after all she'd mentioned... he was completely taken aback and unsure of how to respond. '_She's **thanking** me?_' Maybe she hadn't considered everything else that came along with his arrival into her life -- at least, not yet. They were right to wait for moving further into their relationship; perhaps after she'd had time to really think things over carefully, she'd realize there were more reasons he should _not_ be around...

The car was silent for a while as they drove, Inuyasha lost in his thoughts of unworthiness and Kagome wading through her memories of the past. Eventually he finished mentally beating himself up and asked a new question: "I saw a family picture back in your house... what about the little kid and the old guy?"

She cracked a smile at his blunt description, especially when it accompanied such a serious expression on his face. "My younger brother, Souta – he's in high school now – and my grandfather, who used to tell really interesting stories when I was little. We all thought they were just fairy tales and myths, because none of us had ever seen a real youkai before. I didn't see my first until I met your brother a few years ago...

"You see, if people in the city were to tell a tale of an evil youkai attacking someplace, it was almost always followed by a 'So that's why you shouldn't do this or that...' which made it seem like it was simply a story to scare children into behaving. And even the rare tales of beautiful youkai that brought justice to the lands... It sounded too good to be true."

She fell silent for a moment, biting her lip as she considered what questions she might ask of him. "Speaking of too good to be true," she started, flashing him a sly grin, "why is it that I'm not beating back throngs of screaming fan-girls from your adorable ears?"

"Keh," he replied nonchalantly, but she glanced over in time to catch the arrogant smirk before it faded with his next sentence. "Normal people don't see us for what we really are." He shrugged a bit, looking down at the hand she still held. "People, like you said, don't usually believe in the extraordinary or magical things, so sometimes they just don't see what's right in front of them," he said, absently threading his fingers between hers.

"But those hijackers on the plane? And the police we spoke to afterwards?" she asked, trying to focus on something other than the pleasant tingles creeping up her arm as he played with her hand.

"It has something to do with my energy. When I'm in the mood for a fight or I feel threatened, my power swells and people around me can tell when I am. And about the authorities, they know about us."

"Us as in... youkai in general?"

"Yeah. They're actually trained to handle the weaker forms of youkai that occasionally attack humans, but for the tougher jobs, there are specialists."

"That surprisingly makes a lot of sense," she murmured, thinking it over carefully. They made a stop a short while later to eat lunch, and for the most part, their long drive to Manona was uneventful. The two talked and laughed or sat in comfortable silence, simply enjoying the peace while it lasted.

Inuyasha reached over and touched her hand to catch her attention from the monotony of driving. "Kagome, I can see the city limit sign up ahead. We're almost there!" Excitement – probably from the idea that he'd be able to get out of the vehicle after being cooped up for so long – was obvious in his voice, and she wrapped her fingers around his in warm affection.

Mere moments later they passed the sign he'd seen, and she almost let go of his hand in shock of the strange feeling that passed over her. That is, she would have let go, had Inuyasha not gripped it tighter with a sudden gasp. It had felt like she'd driven through a thick wall of freestanding water, cool and slightly viscous in nature. It pressed her firmly back in her seat for a moment, stealing her breath with its strange heaviness before it faded as quickly as it had come; it was as though something had wanted to hinder her passage. Inuyasha's grip on her hand was almost painfully tight, and she immediately pulled over to see what had happened to him. Surely from his reaction, it must have been ten times worse for him than what she'd felt.

He was covered in sweat, recovering his breath with slowly evening pants of air. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" she asked, her expression showing clear worry and anxiety over his condition. He seemed slightly pale, but he looked over at her and nodded.

"That hurt like hell... I think we just drove through some kind of a barrier," he said, coughing once into his free hand. They both turned to look back through the rear window, thinking they'd be able to catch a glimpse anything out of the ordinary, but they had no luck. The sight of a few farmhouses nearby, one of which had a woman moving hurriedly toward her front door, confused her as she looked around in curiosity.

"From Grandpa's stories... I thought barriers were meant to keep things out? We passed through it without as much difficulty as I'd have guessed..." she ignored his look of exasperation, "And if it's not _that_ kind of barrier, then why would people be living right next to one that does such strange things? That woman looked like she's lived here a while," she added, pointing at her retreating form.

"Barriers normally keep out things of my nature... But obviously I'm still alive and in one piece, so we'll have to ask someone in charge when we get into town," he suggested, relaxing back in his seat with a slight wince.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, hesitant to continue on.

"Yeah, let's get moving," he said, looking out the window as she pulled the car back onto the road. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the woman they'd seen earlier, because now she was speaking on a cordless phone in obvious panic, and her husband (he assumed) stood beside her with a firm grip on a shotgun. "Kagome, we'd better make this quick, cause I don't think we're going to be welcome here," he muttered just loud enough for her to catch.

She turned a confused look in his direction as she drove, barely noticing the occasional farmhouse scattered among the gently rolling hills. "What makes you think- " she started to ask, but as though right on cue, two police cars came over the next rise, lights flashing and sirens wailing. "Strange..." she muttered, pulling the vehicle over to the side of the road. Both eyebrows rose in immediate surprise, however, when both police cars screeched to a sideways stop, effectively blocking off the road. Officers from both vehicles hopped out, and using their vehicles for cover, drew their firearms and aimed in at their location.

Inuyasha couldn't contain his growl at the threat these men displayed, but Kagome reached over to touch his arm reassuringly. "They feel... wary... and a little afraid, but they aren't meaning to shoot at us..." she said, hoping she wasn't mistaken.

The policemen were too far away for her to see very clearly, so she was pretty sure that any shots fired from that distance would miss. Surely they were just setting up a defense in case they came closer? She jumped in slight surprise at the sound of one of the loudspeakers echoing over the hills. "Turn the vehicle around and leave the city limits immediately."

"Oh, _hell _no," Inuyasha growled, reaching down to jerk at his uncooperative seatbelt. "We didn't just drive _all_ this fucking way to turn back now... stupid belt, _open_!" he shouted, pulling hard at the resistant latch.

"Wait, Inuyasha... There must be a good reason why they want us to leave. Let me go talk to them," she started, only to be interrupted yet again by the loudspeaker.

"This is your only warning. Evil creatures are not allowed within city limits. Turn the vehicle around now or we'll be forced to open fire." The voice this time was different, laced with a mid-western twang, but the message still came across quite clearly. There was no way she'd be able to talk to them if they were going to take the 'shoot first, ask questions later' approach...

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow and shot her an 'I-told-you-so' look before sighing loudly. He rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat. "Let's get out of here before they do something stupid," he grumbled, looking out of his window in annoyance. "Keh, evil creatures, my ass."

"Okay," she muttered, turning the car around to drive the way they'd come. As they passed the barrier, Kagome was unable to feel the sensation of traveling through liquid again, and Inuyasha seemed perfectly fine, so their suspicion that it was meant to keep them out – and not prevent their exit – was confirmed. "Kikyo's cabin would have to be outside..." she thought aloud.

Inuyasha smirked at her and said, "Yeah, houses usually _are_ outside."

"Not like that... I mean, _if _the barrier they have at the city limits is designed to keep out 'evil creatures', then it stands to reason that her cabin is somewhere outside of it, right?"

"Yeah, I s'pose so," he replied.

'_Hmm,_' she thought, catching sight of an intersecting country road ahead. '_Which way should I go?_' She could see some light brush and a few trees a short distance away to her left, so she made the turn and came to a stop in the cool shade. She smiled over at him as she turned off the engine. "This parking spot should be just enough to keep the car out of sight while we look for the place on foot. I doubt she had any roads that went by her home." He nodded his agreement, happy to finally be getting out for a good run.

She tossed a few bottles of water and her small first-aid kit into a small carry-on bag, cinching the strap tightly across her chest. She locked the car and he knelt for her to climb on his back, and in no time they were off in a northerly direction. He leapt easily over the gently rolling hillside, keeping a firm hold of her legs just above her knees. The news article had said that the murders had occurred during the teens' hike through the woods – and that wording led them to believe that the cabin wouldn't be hidden from sight by a mere handful of trees.

Inuyasha used his enhanced sense of smell to find the largest concentrations of trees while Kagome tried to focus on keeping them a safe distance from the barrier. She was unsure of the effects it could possibly have on her companion should he not be conveniently pulled through it quickly with a vehicle the next time they encountered it. She wasn't even sure if _that_ was how he'd gotten through it in the first place.

Inuyasha continued forward, moving quickly across the landscape. The afternoon sun warmed her back as she clung quietly to his shoulders, her eyes closed as though she slept. She was so deep in her concentration that she'd become completely oblivious to the previously exhilarating motions of his preferred mode of travel. It felt like trying to find a needle in a haystack, for she was unsure of what a barrier would feel like from a distance. She kept picturing that water-like sensation from before, thinking that it would be a good visualization of what she was looking for. Even the smallest shimmer or hint of the barrier that posed a threat to Inuyasha (and to herself if she was still riding his back if and when they accidentally leapt through it) would help them avoid any unfortunate events.

She had no knowledge of how barriers worked – well, to be honest, the only real "miko" ability that she could readily call upon was her _almost_ instinctual use of purification energy with her bow (and that strange attack she'd performed recently that involved holy-energy-infused glass shards...)

While Kagome was lost in her concentration, Inuyasha was having far better luck in finding the forested area housing the old cabin. In no time at all, he'd landed lightly in a small clearing and paused, looking around warily. The scent of old blood lingered, even though a week had passed since the teens had died. "Kagome," he said, squeezing her knee to catch her attention. "Kagome, we're here." Kagome started suddenly out of her searching and took a look around. The slight breeze that slipped through the thin gray trees chilled her as she separated from the warmth of Inuyasha's back. Her eyes immediately fell upon the weathered wood of the front door and she took a steadying breath.

She knew – even without actively searching for it – that no one was inside. She stepped forward with renewed confidence, pulling down the single piece of police tape that barred their entry. She pushed open the door so that the two of them could glance inside.

Her gaze was immediately drawn to the center of the main room, and before she knew it, she was kneeling within reach of a large stain. She could easily make out the swirl of dark energy tracing an oval pattern over the dried blood. '_This must be where she died,_' she thought, twisting her ring in slight nervousness.

**_Alone..._ **came the whisper of a foreign thought.

'_How sad_,' she frowned, wondering how long she'd lived here in her solitude and madness. Remembering the event at Nehi, she extended a hand toward the residual energy and watched with slight apprehension as the misty dark swirls twisted together into a snake-like shape and slithered toward her. It slipped into her skin, filling her with the combined sense of a sudden rush of power and an unexpected plunge into a tub of icy water. The ring pulsed once, sending a wave of warmth through her body as she worked to purify the dark energy. It took mere moments to complete the process, but when she felt completely back to normal, she noticed that she'd fallen back onto her butt from the slight shock.

She smiled and turned back to where she had left Inuyasha, only to find him gouging his claws into the doorframe. His eyes were closed tight and he was taking in shallow pants of air though his mouth. She crawled toward him in cautious concern, slowly rising to stand a few feet away from him. At the closer proximity she could easily feel his turmoil; his anger had welled up, coiling so tightly around his body that she would not have been able to detect it from her previous spot on the floor. His pain and repressed anger of the past was a nearly tangible force, clinging to his shaking frame like the sheen of sweat that had appeared with his distress.

She realized that Kikyo's scent must still hang heavily throughout the home, but she hadn't thought it would drag such a terrifying swell of emotion from her companion. "She's dead, Inuyasha," she whispered softly, hoping the sound of her voice would help calm him.

She could see the worried crease in his brow as he fought to keep control of himself, but his voice was a barely recognizable growl as he spoke: "I... know..."

He had a death grip on both sides of the doorframe, effectively –and unintentionally– preventing her from fleeing. His face contorted in a frightening grimace as his teeth elongated and jagged purple stripes appeared on his cheeks. The restrained growl he had been emitting grew sharply in volume as the wood he clenched in either hand began to splinter and break apart.

Before his last thread of control snapped (and Kagome was scared half to death of what may result after he let out the unfathomable rage he'd built) she did the first thing she could think of... _aside_ from running in sheer terror. She threw her arms around him and held on tight, opening herself up to the excess power just as she had with the dark residual energies.

Her hunch proved to be correct, for as she came in contact with him, he released a feral scream and let his fury go. She couldn't have been sure if it was a sound of denial or anger, or maybe even anguish... in fact, aside from the searing heat that tore through her body in a split second, she wasn't thinking of much more than keeping her tight hold on him.

The moment passed quicker than she'd expected and they both fell to the floor like sacks of bricks, but Kagome was immediately back in motion to scramble out the door on her hands and knees. She made it a few feet before emptying the contents of her stomach onto the grass... And when she thought she had finished, she proved herself wrong with a second round of retching.

It was one thing to siphon off smaller amounts of energy... the two times she'd been exposed to the residual amount of evil energy, it had been purified quickly without any lasting side effects. And since their partial bonding, pulling small amounts of Inuyasha's energy (or giving her own to him) had become probably one of the most natural things they could do to help one another. It had never hurt either one of them in the past, beyond a slight exhaustion at the most...

But when Kagome had taken in the two opposing powers so close together – the negative energy from Kikyo's place of death, and Inuyasha's unrestrained youki... coupled with his intense emotions and barely repressed urges toward violence and vengeance... '_I'm going to be sick again,_' she thought miserably, clutching her somersaulting stomach with her hands. She wasn't sure which had felt worse: the icy cold that came with the evil power, or the intense burn of Inuyasha's raw energy. She coughed once, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and trying to spit out the acrid aftertaste. She stayed there a moment longer until the involuntary shaking of her limbs had stilled, then gingerly stood up and brushed the dirt from her hands and knees.

She turned around and saw him still sitting in the doorway, looking dazed and slightly pale, but none the worse for wear. "All better now?" she asked, her mouth turning up into a genuinely happy smile. He gaped up at her, seemingly unable to comprehend how she could be so chipper. While he'd known from their first encounter that he would not have harmed her even after he'd lost control of his youkai blood, she'd had _no_ _such_ _assurance_ because of her lack of consciousness during the violent ordeal.

He schooled his face into an irritated scowl and crossed his arms from his spot on the floor. Kagome stepped forward to stand in front of him, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow, and suddenly he didn't feel as intimidating as he'd meant to appear. "That was stupid of you," he growled out. "You had no idea if I would kill you or not."

"...Yet it seems we've both got a knack for saving each other from our stupidity," she said with a warm smile, extending a hand to him.

"That's not the hand with vomit on it, is it?" he asked suspiciously, trying to hide his amusement behind a critical gaze at her fingertips. She blushed furiously and jerked her hand back in embarrassment, stepping back as he stood easily. "I was just teasing," he winked before he stepped outside. "Be right back," he called from just out of view.

She sighed in annoyance, repeatedly wiping her hands on the sides of her shorts. '_Hopefully that was the end of the drama_...' she thought to herself, turning to look carefully around the cabin for anything else out of the ordinary.

---

'_Deep breath in... deep breath out..._' Kikyo thought to herself, guiding her ethereal body into a state of complete calm. Meditation was almost a laughable concept for her – she had no need to connect any further with her 'inner self', considering she _was_ her inner self. Theoretically, while in this form she should have had access to any power that her soul possessed, but letting go of the _idea_ of having a body with limitations was still proving to be difficult.

She sighed and tried to visualize her spirit melting into the floor she sat upon, to become like the mist that curled about her crossed legs. She knew that she would grow restless, with a good possibility of going insane if she did nothing, so she was determined to find something... anything... A trace of the power that flowed through the ring she inhabited, or perhaps a glimmer of life outside of the mysterious silver confines. '_It would be nice just to get a vague idea of what this place really **is**,_' she thought, frowning miserably.

It happened so fast that she nearly missed it, but an image flashed before her eyes, the location so desolate, so lonely... _so familiar_ that she brushed it off as merely an old memory surfacing to haunt her. She settled back again, trying to reclaim her calm focus from the moment before the strangely depressing out-of-place flashback, closing her eyes and reaching outwards again with her senses. '_Maybe it would work better to try floating instead of melting into the floor...?'_

Her ethereal body tingled with a near-giddy sense of anticipation and she lost all semblance of concentration. '_Oooh, yes, this must be it!_' she grinned broadly, her ethereal arms practically thrown out in acceptance of whatever great knowledge she'd receive... when she was knocked flat on her back by what felt like a small vehicle mowing her down, backing over her again for good measure, then _sinking _into her like an unreasonably heavy fog.

'_That was entirely unexpected..._' she thought as she laid there in a slight daze, staring up at the featureless expanse above her. The power surge had felt almost completely identical to her own energy, yet warmed as though it had been sitting next to the hearth for a good while... '_What the hell? Where could that have originated from?_' she thought, slowly pushing herself back into a seated position. She had a pretty good idea that what she'd felt had _nothing_ to do with enlightenment or a sudden connection with her naturally occurring abilities, so (of course!) she attempted to settle back into meditation to renew her search. She felt a strange sense of familiarity wrapping around her, like... Like she was home...

'_Where **is** she?_' she thought almost desperately. '_Where are **we**?'_ she amended, and the world faded to black.

Shifting images of fire... screams of terrifying anguish... searing pain ripped through her soul. Something clawed at her face and body, and she heard more than felt the telling splash of entrails and blood hitting the floor. Her bones broke, her skin tore, and incoherent wails of pain remained lodged in her lungs, refusing to be released.

And then it was silent. The gray mist was calm and almost serene, completely free of any disturbance. Kikyo took a deep, shuddering breath, still seated cross-legged as though she hadn't moved a muscle. Perhaps the path to enlightenment in this silver prison was laced with immeasurable pain and confusion? ...Yet... everything that had just happened felt connected somehow.

_Why the sudden memory of her house?_

_Why the unexpected rush of energy that she'd left behind with her death?_

_Why did she feel like she had been the sole target of a bloodthirsty rage that seemed intent on exacting revenge?_

She furrowed her brow in contemplation. '_They couldn't possibly be _**there**_... the knife is surely long gone by now..._' she steeled her resolve and demanded aloud, "Show me what remains."

Not entirely sure that she'd get a response, she was unprepared for the sudden change in her surroundings. She blinked in confusion at the empty chamber that was revealed to her, but it didn't take long for her to recognize where she was. Disappointment washed over her at the evidence that everything she'd collected and created over the decades had been taken. '_Yet it's possible..._' It was surely a long shot, but she had to try.

"Look down!" she shouted. "See if it remains!"

-**--**


	22. Chapter 21, Frozen

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter Twenty-One - Frozen**

Kagome took another sip from the water bottle Inuyasha had found in the bag they'd left outside. It was really _sweet _of him to think of her comfort... '_Well_,' she thought wryly, '_right **after**_ _he so mercilessly destroyed said comfort with his silly teasing..._'

She sighed and stepped towards an empty bookshelf, running her fingers along the dusty, weathered wood. From the slightly less-dirty spots along the various shelves, they could easily see that many things had been organized here recently, but nothing of importance remained. There was a pile of worn cushions in the corner, as well as an empty table along another wall. Strangely enough, there was no sign of food storage or running water...

'_Did she even eat or drink?_' she wondered. '_She must have been terribly old for a human._'

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he waited for her to finish her 'search.' "Do you sense something?" he asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she replied, looking up at him curiously.

"You've been eyeing the same spot on the floor for a good five minutes," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. She glanced back down at the spot she'd been staring at during her short zone-out and noticed the strange layout of a particular section...

"'X' marks the spot," she said quietly, kneeling at the edge of what could very well be exactly what they'd come for. She ran her fingertips along the edge of one short plank and carefully pried it up, revealing a hollowed-out spot containing a single, leather-bound book. "Well, I'll be..." she said, looking back up at Inuyasha with a small grin of triumph.

The book appeared to be a journal of sorts, judging from the way the pages were labeled, but all of the entries were completely unintelligible. Kagome couldn't recognize any of the slightly messy script, so they decided that it was very possible that it had been written in some sort of private language or code.

Kagome wanted to stay longer to see if they could discover anything else that may have been concealed – that is, until Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and wholeheartedly agreed, adding that his method would involve the destruction of every wall plank and floorboard to speed up the process.

She rolled her eyes at his destructive nature, deciding against any further searching of the abandoned home. She slipped the book into her small bag before pulling the strap over her shoulder.

"What do we do now?" he asked, motioning for her to climb onto his back.

"I think we need to see everything they removed from her home. Any one of those objects may hold a clue to this strange journal, or we might find something more useful."

"How do we go about doing that?" he asked, knowing that she would remember the less-than-warm reception from the local police.

"It's almost dark. Let's sneak into town under the cover of night and wing it from there."

He turned his head to look back at her in obvious amusement. "Wing it?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Yeah..."

"What if they decide to shoot at us?"

She waved her finger at him with a stern expression before replying, "You'd _better _not let them see us, mister."

They proceeded slowly in the direction of the city, while Kagome once again set her focus on searching out the edge of the barrier. Minutes turned into an hour, and just when Inuyasha was certain that the _single _hour was going to become _many_, she cried out, "Stop!" ... and he froze mid-step.

"Phew!" she exclaimed, sliding off his back. "I almost didn't sense it in time." She walked two feet in front of him and stuck her hand out, waving it slowly back and forth as though something was there.

"You almost... didn't..." he trailed off, disbelieving his own ears. "What!" he jerked her backwards to look at her critically. "Woman, were you not trying hard enough? Did you fall asleep or something while I carried you?" he asked with a scowl, pointing a thumb to his back in emphasis.

"Of _course_ I was trying! I've never been through a barrier... Actually, I've never even been _near_ a barrier before today!" she shouted at him, jabbing him in the chest with an index finger. "Ooh, I should just _leave_ you here!" she said in frustration, turning to walk through the barrier by herself.

"Wait!" he said, grabbing hold of her jacket. "I didn't mean to tear up your skills... It's just... That barrier hurt like a bitch when we entered it last time, and I really don't want to be surprised with that again, that's all..."

She sighed in frustration at his apparent mood swings. '_That's probably as close to an apology as I'll get,_' she frowned to herself. "You need to have a little faith that I'm doing my best," she said quietly. "I'll be back in a moment," she announced before walking toward the barrier again.

He made no further move to stop her as she passed through the strangely liquid air. She had slight difficulties breathing during the time it took to get beyond the barrier's thickness, as though it wanted to keep her out, but couldn't do more than slightly hinder her movement. She wondered about the strange conflict she felt in the energy that enveloped her. She knew that the normal townspeople would not be able to feel the barrier's presence as she could, but she could not attribute the sensation to her practically untapped miko abilities, either.

Kaede had mentioned the colors of their auras at their last visit, and the connection she had with Inuyasha's spirit could be the biggest explanation for everything that happened out of the ordinary. Kaede had also already told them of how they would be able to help one another by sharing energy to heal, or to take away pain through touch, both of which she could relate to their spiritual connection... as well as the dreams they had when they were in contact with one another.

Kagome was a miko by nature. Lack of training or knowledge would never damper the basic energy that she possessed. Inuyasha, being a half-demon spiritually linked with her could mean any number of extraordinary things; if the barrier was focused on keeping out demonic energy, like the traces skating along her soul from their partial connection, then it would push against her, maybe even try to cause her pain – anything to keep her from passing. But the holy power that ran though every fiber of her being would nullify any harm that could come to her... Which explained why she could feel only a slight resistance as she continued along her way.

The barrier was about thirty feet thick, giving it ample time to completely destroy any youkai if it tried to break through. '_Now the big question_,' she thought as she turned around to make her way back to Inuyasha, '_is how to get him through_.'

She had an idea by the time she returned to his side. "Inuyasha, what happens if you try to touch the barrier while I'm _not_ in contact with you?"

He looked at her with a frown and shrugged. "I don't know, I'd imagine it would seriously hurt like it did last time?"

"I know you don't want to do that again, but I need to see if I'm right... Can you reach out _really_ slowly and try to touch the barrier with just a finger?" she suggested. He responded with an incredulous look, and she felt the urge to reach out and take his hand in comfort. "I don't know if what happened when we were in the car was because I was touching you or not. This should answer that question, as well as give us a hint as to whether my idea will work or not."

He definitely didn't want to get his arm burnt off just to test her theory, but he understood the need to know exactly what they were dealing with. "All right, I'll do it." He stuck out his hand and pointed a finger in front of him, looking at her for guidance.

"Shift forward just a little bit... a little bit more..." she paused for a moment as he complied, and the moment his finger touched the barrier, a bright blue spark shot out and he jerked his arm away from the source of pain. Kagome rushed forward and snatched his hand up, examining his still-smoking fingertip. The burn wasn't very bad, but she still felt remorse that she had caused him pain. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

He blushed and tried to tug his hand away from her grasp. "It's ok, it's not that bad." He cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the barrier. "So what was your idea?"

She looked back at the barrier as well, smiling lightly. "We got you through this barrier without too much trouble when we were in the car, but that was only because I was holding your hand. I think that if we try a slightly different approach, both of us will be able to pass through safely and without any discomfort." His eyebrow rose in skepticism, but he nodded for her to continue speaking. She bit back a grin as she lift her arms up to him, as a small child would show her desire to be picked up.

Although confused, he still leaned over slightly to wrap his arms around her waist, lifting her to rest flush against his chest. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Now, don't read too much into this position," she whispered. He chuckled and hugged her tight, savoring the feel of her body against his. "Now, trust in me, and focus only on the idea that you are here to prevent further suffering at the hands of whoever has that knife and the objects related to Kikyo's past. If you can focus only on the good we're trying to do, then the combination of that, along with your trust in me to protect you... It'll work."

"You'll explain this better when we have more time, right?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against her hair and taking a step forward.

"Yes, just remind me about it so I don't forget," she responded, relaxing his in grasp. From the little they'd encountered so far, she knew that they were on a possibly never-ending mission to save the world from the evils that lurked just out of sight. The water-like sensation came back to her as he entered the barrier, and she let out a sigh of relief. "Are you all right?" she whispered, threading her fingers through the hair at his nape.

"Yeah, feels a bit strange, like I'm swimming."

"It ends in thirty feet, and then we need to go to the police station to bother them for a few answers," she said, enjoying the moment of closeness.

He emerged from the barrier without incident, but didn't bother to adjust her position before leaping off into the rapidly darkening afternoon. There was only a small amount of light left in the day when they found themselves situated on top of the police station, a two-story high building in the middle of Manona. "That's strange," she muttered, looking over the edge of the roof in confusion.

"What is?"

"There's... hardly anyone in there. You'd think a police station would have shifts of police officers, some on patrol, some doing paperwork in their offices, one at the dispatcher's desk, and maybe one or two in the part where they keep people they've arrested... But there's..." she paused for a moment, tilting her head slightly as she focused on an unseen point in the distance. "Two people in there. That's it."

"Two? In the whole station? That should make it easy to find what we're looking for, then, with no one there to know we've snuck in..." he pushed up his sleeve and made his way to the rooftop exit.

"No, no, we can't go sneaking around in there looking for what they confiscated," she said, chasing after him to catch hold of his shirt. "I don't think they would keep her things in a town like _this._ They seem to be adamantly superstitious toward anything that might even possibly be evil..."

"I suppose so... So then, what do we do?"

"We need to talk to whoever ran the investigation of the murders. That person will be able to tell us where to find the confiscated items. Set me down on the ground level and I'll go in and ask..." He nodded at her suggestion, grabbing her around the waist and leaping from the rooftop. The streets were completely empty, which seemed a bit strange for it being barely dusk. He brushed his thumb across her cheek in affection before leaping back up to wait for her return. Kagome straightened her jacket and climbed up the short set of stairs leading up to the glass door entrance of the police station.

Once inside, she noticed a single police officer sitting inside the dispatcher's booth. He was in the middle of speaking into a headset and writing notes on a yellow pad of paper when she stepped up to the speaker and waved to catch his attention. "May I help you, miss?" he asked politely.

"Yes, I'm here to collect information on the recent murders that happened outside of the city limits, and I was hoping to speak to the officer in charge of the investigation?"

"That would be the police chief," he responded. "He's not in this evening, but I can take a message and have him contact you when he gets to the office tomorrow."

'_We need to get this information sooner than that..._' she thought to herself, trying to think of any reason that might persuade the officer to help her sooner. "We're on the trail of a suspect that might be related to these murders, and I really need to speak with the Chief as soon as possible, so that I can get back on the road before we lose the progress we've made so far..." she said, giving herself a mental pat on the back as the officer's eyes widened.

"I understand. Here's a card with the Chief's home phone number on it, you can reach him there. I hope you catch the suspect," he said, handing her the small business card before turning back to a radio to relay reports coming in from other police officers on patrol. Kagome thanked the man before leaving the building, walking around to where Inuyasha had set her down.

"I've got information on who ran the case, let's go find his home and talk to him," she said aloud, knowing he would hear her. He leapt soundlessly through the city from rooftop to rooftop, both of them noting the strange silence that blanketed the area. The only moving objects they noticed seemed to be the entire police force on patrol in the streets, in vehicles and on foot, a few on motorcycles and even one riding a bicycle. "It seems like... like..." she started, trying to find words to express the oddity that they were witnessing.

Inuyasha picked up on what she was trying to say, finishing her statement for her. "It looks like they're waiting for me to try and come back," he said, turning his head to flash her a smirk. She laughed a bit and agreed, although she found it not-so-amusing that the entire city was on the alert for Inuyasha's possible presence.

"You don't think they have orders to shoot you on sight, do they?" she asked tentatively.

"They might, so we'll just have to remain _unseen_."

Once the city's buildings began to spread out some, Inuyasha took to the trees, following the street signs until they finally located the Chief's house. It stood apart from the neighboring houses, surrounded with a number of trees to provide a measure of security and less of a chance that Inuyasha would be seen from any passing patrol officers. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back and stepped up to the front porch, waving at him to stay back and out of sight. The last thing the two of them needed was for him to be caught in the town that _really_ didn't want him there.

She rang the doorbell once, and within a few moments she could hear the soft thumps of what sounded to be a heavy-set person walking toward the door. The heavy wood swung open, revealing (much to Kagome's surprise) a thin man that looked to be about fifty years old, dressed in bright blue flannel pajamas. "Can I help you?" he asked, giving her a stern glance for having been disturbed so late at night.

"Sir, I'm here in search of information that will help me track down and stop a dangerous man that may be related to that awful mass murder incident," she said, hoping her quick explanation would be accepted by the aging man standing before her.

His bushy eyebrows rose in disbelief as he appraised her slight form. "I see." Kagome had to seriously focus on _not_ breaking into a grin when she heard his extreme Mid-western accent. "Judging from the hour of your visit, I take it that this information is needed as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir. As soon as I find out what I need to know, I'll be back on the road again. We need to stop this man before any more innocent lives are lost," she replied, her voice serious. '_Well, it's all very true, that we do need to stop him, but it's scary to think that we have to dig through a deceased black miko's possessions to find a possible clue on how to get a hand up on him...'_ she thought, ignoring the urge to twist her ring in nervousness.

"All right, what information can I give you to help?"

"When the cabin at the scene of the murder was searched, where was everything taken? I'm guessing, from the barrier around town, that objects such as those would not have been brought within city limits." Since she and Inuyasha had worked their way through the barrier together, that thought had been bouncing around in her head as a major possibility. If these people were so protective of their town, then they surely would _not_ want to have such potentially dangerous objects within reach of their people... Which would mean that they probably had everything shipped off to a safe location elsewhere-

She was proven right, yet again, as the man frowned and nodded slowly. "That's right, we don't want to take any chances with bringing in potentially dangerous items of _that_ nature. Before I go on, may I ask _how_ you knew there was a barrier?"

"I come from a long line of mikos," she replied with a half-smile. "I don't have very much experience in many of the finer, more complicated skills, but I'm quite adept at purifying things and noticing things out of the ordinary."

"Ah, then I understand. Those evil objects we found in the old witch's house were taken up north, to an old cathedral one of the boys in the precinct used to attend. There is some sort of underground facility there that is equipped to handle exorcisms and special seals. We sent the murder weapon to a lab in Colorado to have it analyzed, since a friend of mine owns the forensics lab there, and has an interest in rare things like that knife. We also believed it to be possessed, but we sent it along with strict instructions regarding its handling," he said before looking down at the floor momentarily. "People never take information like that seriously, and I think the murder of that poor lab technician proves my point."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "The man that took the knife from Nehi Labs is who we're after now. We've got to find any information that may help us stop him."

He reached just out of her sight to grab a small notepad and pen before he scribbled some directions on it. "This is how you can get to the cathedral. Tell the priest there that Chief Burnham sent you, and tell him why you're there. They should help you with what you're looking for."

She smiled her thanks at the helpful man, shaking his hand before turning to leave. Inuyasha leapt down to meet her as soon as the front door had closed, and she pocketed the information before climbing onto his back again. The two of them made it back to her vehicle without being spotted by anyone else, and they got back onto the highway for another long drive.

They found the cathedral sometime after ten pm that evening, and after locating a decent parking spot, they exited the vehicle. After shouldering the small bag containing the journal, Inuyasha turned to catch sight of Kagome, who was staring up at the towering building with an expression of wonder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her in amusement. "We can go take a closer look after we're done, if you'd like," he whispered in her ear. She scooted away from him with a short laugh, brushing the tickling sensation away from her skin.

"All right, it's a deal. Let's go inside and see what we can find out." She took his hand and led the way through the massive front entrance, trying not to be too distracted by the relief sculptures set into the tall wooden panels. The interior of the building was dimly illuminated with a scattering of simple candle-lit chandeliers, giving it the ethereal, warm appearance of eternal sanctuary.

She walked slowly through the center aisle, noting the few people who silently prayed in the pews. A priest near the altar turned and smiled before walking toward them, extending his hand to her in greeting. "My child, what can I do for you?"

"We're here... about certain objects that were recovered from a terrible crime scene. Chief Burnham said that we would find those things here," she responded, trying to keep the number of details to a minimum until they were certain of whom they spoke with. The priest closed his eyes and briefly bowed his head in acknowledgement, motioning with his hand to a side door behind a large pillar.

"Through here, if you please."

The two followed him through the door, and he guided them to a stone stairwell that spiraled down into the depths below the cathedral. A few lit torches lined the wall, giving the passage an archaic appearance. "Creepy," she whispered as she took Inuyasha's hand.

"We refrain from using modern lighting in these passageways. It is too difficult to keep the wiring stable enough with what goes on below. Fire is easily relit in even the most extreme circumstances."

"So you let anybody come down here?" Inuyasha asked, clearly suspicious of the priest and his completely trusting behavior toward them.

"It is easy to tell what sort of person one is dealing with if one is observant."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"Your request to see the objects currently in our possession would mark you as either curious travelers with an interest in the occult, or as individuals on a mission for the greater good. Given the fact that you are a priestess and half-demon, at ease in each other's presence, as well as the current time of night, then the answer is clearly obvious that you are here to help rather than hinder. Why should we bother with questioning your intentions when we already know all that is necessary?"

"We could always be one of the bad guys, trying to get Kikyo's spell-casting things..." he replied, still wary of the priest.

"While we have within our possession many objects that are dangerous to touch and handle, the only one that would have proven useful to those that actively seek to harm others was never brought here." The priest's response seemed to quell Inuyasha's concern for the moment, as the three of them came to the end of the stairwell in silence. A long hallway met their gazes, stretching in either direction from the opening to the stairs. Sturdy iron doors fell at even intervals along the passage, and Kagome was distinctly reminded of a dungeon.

"What you seek is behind the door at the end of that hallway," the priest said, motioning with his hand down the right passageway. "There is a priest working on reinforcing the seals that should be able to help you. Good evening," he finished with a light bow, turning to walk back up the stairs.

"He felt ok to you, right?" Inuyasha asked her, still a bit uneasy.

"Yeah, he was a good guy," she murmured, watching the priest's robes disappear around the curving stairwell. "I'm kind of nervous," she admitted, grinning at him before walking in the direction the priest had indicated. The hall was silent and cool; the only sound they could make out was the occasional squick of their shoes against the damp stone floor.

Behind the door at the end of the hall stood another priest, his hands hovering in a blessing motion over a bowl set upon a pedestal, while his head remained bent in prayer. His chanted words could be heard easily in the gloom of the dungeon-like space, and Kagome approached him cautiously. "Excuse me," she whispered, unsure if she should interrupt.

The man immediately stopped speaking and turned to smile at her. "How may I help you?" he asked, folding his hands into his billowing brown sleeves.

'_These people are way too trusting_,' Inuyasha thought, trying to bite back a growl of annoyance.

"We're here to look at objects that were recovered from an old cabin a short while ago, the site of a terrible murder. We were informed that everything but the murder weapon had been brought here," she replied, looking curiously at the tarnished bowl. She turned abruptly at the odd choking noise to find Inuyasha staring at the bowl as well, his hand clutched to the shirt at his neck.

"I recognize that... she shouldn't have still had it; I thought it was destroyed when her house had collapsed..." he said, a pained look crossing his face. At Kagome's questioning look, he continued, "She used that bowl to help cast the curse on me."

Understanding lit in Kagome's eyes, and she stepped a bit closer. The priest stepped back, giving her room to circle the pedestal. "We've been working on sealing the dark energies that cling to this object, for it was the most heavily tainted object to come to our facility. We do not have the ability to purify it." She nodded at his explanation, seeing white strips of paper placed at various places along the bowl. Each had a strange set of words written on them, which she figured to be their attempts at sealing in the dark magic. "The seals have made it moderately safe to touch, but we're unable to make it completely harmless to innocents."

She took a deep breath as she continued to walk around the pedestal. She could see the thin tendrils of violet and black energy reaching out at odd intervals, and she pursed her lips in thought. '_They can't purify it, and the seals don't look very stable...' _

It didn't take her more than a moment to come up with a solution to their dilemma, and she reached out to lift the bowl from the pedestal. Of course, the priest made no move to stop her, as the seals should have been adequate protection from any previous threat it may have posed. But upon contact with her fingers, the white strips of paper burst into flames and fell to ashes, releasing the energies they had been working to contain.

The twirling mass of energy leapt from the bowl to her skin, meshing immediately with her own power. In the time it took for Inuyasha and the priest to react to the incineration of the seals, it was already over. The bowl fell to the stone floor, completely harmless, and Kagome slumped against the pedestal, her eyes drifting shut.

The dim room fell into the deepest black, the ambient noises of dripping water and even the sound of her own shallow breaths faded into stark silence. She could feel nothing but the cold rush of power settling into every fiber of her being. It was a completely surreal experience to be enshrouded in such strong pulses of power, yet remain limp and motionless. She felt as though she were lying in a bed of snow, the freezing chill seeping into her skin and stealing away her life.

---

Once Kikyo had discovered how to see outside of the ring, she found she couldn't stop watching everything that happened. She was immensely happy to no longer be confined to complete ignorance of everything that was going on. She felt mild curiosity as to why the police had found it necessary to move all of her old belongings to the old church, but an interesting side-effect of being contained in Kagome's ring was the ability to see the colorful swirls of energy that surrounded certain people and things.

She was unsure where that specific power originated, but she took advantage of the new insight, drinking in the mesmerizing shifts in Inuyasha's aura, as well as the bright glimmers that emanated from the holy people residing within the cathedral walls. She was slightly displeased when she discovered she couldn't see Kagome or her aura, and the curiosity grew the longer she spied upon the strange couple and their conversations.

She snapped from her musings as her gaze fell upon the bowl she'd remembered using for countless spells. The dark energy that seeped from the splits in the sealing papers made her shiver in strange anticipation. She found her eyes riveted to the dull gleam of the bowl as Kagome circled the pedestal, but she managed to jerk herself out of the vision as Kagome's fingers reached out to touch the metal.

Her first, frightened thought was the still-fresh memory of how much it had initially hurt when she'd been rejoined with her residual energy, and she forced all of her concentration into seeking out the red-haired spirit. She appeared in front of him, but the look on his face told her that he'd expected her near-frantic visit. "Sit, now," he ordered, giving her no time to argue. He reached out and took her hands within his. "This might be rough," he smirked. "So relax, and do as I say, and it'll be over quickly." She nodded in quick agreement, and he continued speaking: "We need to help her compensate for the energy she's consuming to purify the power washing through her system. Focus on release, focus on mingling the energy stored within this ring with her own, envision the power seeping out through the metal to warm her soul..."

Instead of the horrible feeling of being run over that she'd experienced the last time, the sensation was similar to the gentle exhale after taking a deep breath of air. There was no massive wave of power to knock them over, just the careful release of energy that had been building steadily since her first encounter with Inuyasha. She could feel it seep into the near-frozen expanse of Kagome's soul, warming it from the inside out.

---

She slowly became aware of strong hands wrapping around her, tingling trails of heat chasing away the frozen touch of death. The strange rush of power was fading as well, slipping away in small increments as her soul worked furiously to purify the taint lacing the energy. Most of the excess power trickled back down her arm like thin rivulets of water, soaking into the ring on her finger... the rest escaped her skin in the form of soft pink light. The glow reached out to enshroud both Inuyasha and the priest, blanketing them in energizing warmth.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, brushing his fingers across her cheek.

"Mmm..." she smiled softly, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him curiously. "What happened?" she asked, realizing that she was draped over his lap as though she'd been asleep.

"You were so cold, your skin and lips turned blue, and you were barely breathing! I thought you were going to..." he stopped mid-sentence and hugged her tightly. "You're all right now?"

She nodded in response, sitting up slowly. "That was really strange," she admitted, looking around the room.

Inuyasha growled up at the priest, who was standing a few feet away, looking at her with a sense of awe. "Priest, you said that bowl was sealed -- that it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"It _was_ sealed, but I'm unsure of how it failed like that..." he said, stooping down to pick up the now-harmless bowl. The papers that had been sealing in the energy had been burned away in the exact spots Kagome had touched the metal, leaving two perfect hand-shaped marks. "May I see your hands?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

She held her hands out for his inspection, but aside from slight traces of ash, they were perfectly fine. "The seals serve two purposes, one of which was really unnecessary, considering the nature of the object. The first purpose was to seal in the dark energy and prevent it from escaping. If dark power like that were to come in contact with the average person, any number of unfortunate things could happen, from unexplained illnesses to partial insanity. The other function is to prevent any more dark or demonic energy from coming into contact with the object, which keeps the object from becoming more of a threat than it already is. The seals are capable of seriously burning anything of that nature, but will remain in place regardless of how many times they are tampered with or activated. To see them burn away like that..." the priest trailed off, examining the bowl and its remaining seals for possible flaws that he'd overlooked.

"I think I know why it happened," Kagome started. "I thought about this earlier when I came into contact with that barrier surrounding Manona. I don't know if I'm right, but the idea seems to fit: Inuyasha and I are partially bonded, and as such, he has a portion of my energy, and I have a portion of his. Both the barrier and the seals were designed to repel demonic energy – even the small amount I now possess – but my own power prevents any resulting harm, due to the holy nature of the attacks. The seals must have burned away because I couldn't be harmed...? That's my theory, at least."

The priest nodded at her explanation. "I suppose that's entirely possible." He began to strip the remaining seals from the bowl, smoothing each one flat and stacking them neatly.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked in confusion.

"The bowl is completely free of any dark energy. The seals are no longer required. How long have you been able to purify things of this nature?"

"This is only the third time I've done it," she admitted, shuddering once at the memory of the biting cold. "It was so strange... I had so much power overwhelm me, but it was like... like the exact opposite of the energy that naturally flows through me. I couldn't hear or see anything, and I felt like I was on the verge of freezing solid... but then everything slowly thawed and warmed back up. I really _don't_ like that sensation." She stood, brushing her hands on her shorts. "I'd hate to see what happens if I hold onto that god-forsaken knife we're after..." she chuckled nervously, pushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes. Quick to change the subject to something less morbid, she stretched her arms out above her head and gave Inuyasha a warm smile.

"Well, now that that's done with, let's have a look at the other, _less evil_ objects that were brought here... Unless... you didn't have to seal any more of those things, did you?" she asked, flashing the priest a wary glance.

"No, we have not had to seal anything else. We've assigned someone to work on translating a few of the texts, but the rest of the items have been blessed and organized in an adjoining room." He stood as well, motioning for them to follow as he moved to a side door. " We have reason to believe the bowl's excessive taint was from numerous performances of various blood-spells, which is the darkest form of magic we've ever encountered."

The door swung open to reveal a woman working by candlelight over an old book, writing notes on a small pad of paper as she turned the aged yellow pages. "The bowl has been purified," the priest announced as he stepped toward her hunched form. She pushed a set of glasses up the bridge of her nose, turning to look at the three that approached her table.

"Excellent," she replied, pointing to an empty shelf nearby. "Put it there, I'll have it taken care of tomorrow morning. I take it these people are here for more than a tour?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

The priest rolled his eyes and turned to Kagome. "She'll show you the books as well as where everything has been stored. If you need anything further, I'll be behind the second door on your right," he said, pointing at the exit that presumably led back into the dank hallway from before.

"All right." Kagome smiled her thanks to the priest as he left the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. She turned to take a look over the other woman's shoulder at the strange book, noting the resemblance between the old script and the handwriting of the journal they'd found. "Have you made any progress with this?" she asked the older woman.

The woman sighed and shook her head, still scribbling notes on her small pad of paper. She stretched her fingers out before standing, pulling her glasses from her face with a tired expression. "No, I've been working on this for days with no real progress. I've tried matching patterns and symbols with references we've collected, but it doesn't resemble anything I've ever seen before. I'm considering having it sent to a linguistics lab on the east coast to have it scanned and processed electronically." Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look of displeasure, realizing that they would probably not get any more information about the strange writing until some time had passed. "Everything else is over here," she continued as she walked toward a set of shelving units. "We have everything categorized according to a system developed here some time ago, so try to remember where everything goes, will you?" And with that, she turned around and walked back to her work on the book.

Kagome turned around to take a look at the seemingly random collection of things that had been taken from Kikyo's home. "I wonder what could be of use to us here..." she muttered, glancing around at the assortment of objects.

Inuyasha reached behind a glass bottle and picked up a set of bracelets that had been tied together with a single white string. "These look just like that paralyzing charm we found." Kagome blushed in remembrance of the strange impulse she'd had to put on the debilitating jewelry. "Half of this stuff looks like useless junk," he complained, pushing aside a jar of severed bird feet. "I thought she was a manipulator. Why would she need all this spell-casting stuff?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe she didn't know how to really tap into her powers without this stuff to help her along. She was old enough to have figured out how to use her abilities, but if she learned to rely on all this stuff when she was young, then she might not have bothered with the more natural methods." She looked around at a few sticks of incense and strange wooden carvings before catching sight of an old mirror. "This looks promising..." she said, reaching for its handle.

"I know what that is," Inuyasha breathed, looking down at her scratched reflection. "Kikyo had it with her one day. I think she was using it to... track me down..." he trailed off, looking up at her with a strange light in his eyes. "If we can learn how she used this... it might be able to lead us to the man that has the knife!"

"You're right... Kaede said that she was unable to see who he was... but that's because she's a seer. And she said that one of the spirits that I spoke with the other night is a watcher, and so _I_ should be able to tap into that power and find the knife. Kikyo was a manipulator, so maybe she had a spell that gave her the power, or the knife held a similar spirit that she could use to find you with..."

"This smells like old blood," he said, looking down at the mirror with a frown. He leaned closer, his nose nearly touching the cool surface as he tried to get a more precise fix on where the scent lingered the heaviest. "It's strongest right in the center, and the other parts don't seem to hold the same scent. I think she used some more of that creepy blood magic to make it work."

Kagome bit her lip, knowing she wasn't willing to go that far into unknown territory just to find the man that would eventually be hunting _them _down. "Look here, there are a series of small blemishes in the mirror, right where you say the blood was concentrated. Maybe she was poking it with that knife to get the magic to work?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of small scrapes there. It's the only explanation I can think of... Unless there is something else sharp like that around here that she may have used instead?" he suggested, searching the shelves for anything they may have overlooked.

---

Kikyo opened her eyes to the mild euphoria that swept over her in waves. "That was..." she murmured, stretching out lazily along the ground.

"A rush," he finished, smirking down at her.

"Yeah... How often does something like that happen?"

"I haven't experienced it for almost a century now. Kagome is a channel for our power: energy is absorbed through her and added to the ring, and since she has a pure soul, the energy is always converted to align with her own power before it passes on to us. If she takes in too much dark energy, then she has to expend just as much of her own power to shift the alignment, and in extreme cases, it could possibly overwhelm and kill her. Once the energy is completely purified, the newly aligned power is restored to her body as though her own was never consumed. We assisted her by consciously lending her the energy from the ring, and like a self-charging battery, it came back to us afterwards. The ring gains several things from this usage: a higher limit for stored energy, as well as a smoother connection with the host, Kagome. In time, she'll be able to draw power from the ring without us assisting her."

"So what was all that nonsense about us being at risk for destruction, then? If we can guide the ring into releasing energy, then what threat was there to us?"

"In an ideal situation, Kagome would have been perfectly safe to have never used the ring. She would have slowly built energy over her lifetime, allowing the ring's capacity to shift and expand as necessary. But the danger to her life forced the ring to latch onto the nearest being that could protect her, and through that... well, you already know that much."

"The story of my life," she muttered, trying to ignore the annoying questions bouncing around her head. When she'd first arrived, she'd been under the distinct impression that the mysterious red-head was sneaky and evasive, and definitely not a source of extensive information... '_Why the change?'_ she wondered to herself. Over the horribly lengthy amount of time she'd been trapped within the ring, he'd only visited her a few times, and each had ended with her either enraged beyond belief or completely depressed and miserable...

Yet this time, she'd sought him out for his assistance in what she knew could have been a potentially painful, existence-threatening experience... And now he was spouting answers to any and all questions she'd pondered over since her arrival. She glanced up at him, curious if she could determine –by sight alone- the reason why he'd opened up, why he'd gotten so _close_ to her earlier...

'_You know, when we're sitting right next to each other, you can't really **think**__to yourself...'_ he said, then leaned over her so that their faces were mere inches apart. '_And I like being close to you, because you get flustered and confused.'_

Kikyo gaped up at him, realizing two things: he hadn't moved his mouth with those statements, and she sure as hell hadn't been saying those errant thoughts_ aloud...!_ He smirked down at her, tilting his face forward to touch his forehead briefly to hers.

He vanished and reappeared, standing on her right with a strange expression. "You know, this ring had meant to secure protection and a new source of energy by binding the hanyou to Kagome... but I think that connection may be just what we needed to free ourselves from this imprisonment _and_ a way to destroy this relic... as well as any others like it. These objects hold the potential to cause far too much harm to the world, and should never have been created..."

She sat up in a partially reclined position, looking at him with a curious expression. '_Free ourselves...'_ She bit her lip as she pondered the bright possibility of escaping this silvery prison, but she couldn't begin to understand what that would mean for her red-haired companion. He'd been confined within the ring for countless centuries, and it was a miracle that he'd had the willpower to remain active over all the years of solitude. "You told me to practice... what exactly should I practice?"

He looked down at her with an expression akin to disbelief. "You're a manipulator, what _else_ would you practice? Sewing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm a what?"

He blinked in momentary confusion, sitting down beside her again. "You really don't know _any _of these things, do you?" he asked, though his tone suggested that he didn't expect an answer from her. "All right. You know that you have innate miko abilities, right?" At this question, she nodded, remembering some of the things her mother had taught her at an early age. "And you also have the ability to manipulate things. Now, consider this, miko energy is neutral upon birth. If one is raised in a good home, then the energy shifts to the light and can be used to heal injuries, settle violent emotions and purify the evil taint in creatures, like Kagome can. If one is raised in a not-so-good home, like you were, then the energy shifts to the dark and can be used to cause pain and suffering, as well as suck the life out of good creatures."

"When you add onto that the abilities you possess as a manipulator, you can do any number of tasks. With good energy, a manipulator can become highly proficient in healing serious afflictions, by quickly mending complicated injuries and fixing potentially life-threatening problems. With evil energy, a manipulator could force people into performing horrible deeds, curse individuals – like you did with Inuyasha, alter and destroy objects in the pursuit of whatever you desire... So now that you know this much, you must also keep in mind that since you've come here, Kagome has pushed you far from the dark end of the energy spectrum. In fact, you're close to being easily classified as a 'good miko.' There is much that you can do, but you'll have to discover the simple points of that on your own. My abilities aren't quite the same as yours are."

"What are yours? Talking indefinitely without pauses for breath?"

"_I_ know and see things that usually remain invisible to most," he answered, a small grin playing across his lips. "And need I remind you that you don't actually _need_ to breathe in here?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in slight annoyance before sitting up straight next to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her chin upon them, staring sightlessly into the gray mists that went on forever. "So, how do I practice these skills in _here_?"

At this question, he smirked slightly. "You can't, really, aside from meditating."

She frowned immediately, glaring daggers in his direction. "You pompous jerk, what the hell--"

"Close your eyes, look outside..." he interrupted.

'_Oh... damn,_' she thought to herself in dismay. She closed her eyes and tried to regain the image of Kagome's surroundings. The mists around her shimmered and warmed slightly, and she found herself looking at the organized shelves of her old belongings. "Right, well... it worked. Now what?" she asked, clearly nonplussed. She felt rather than saw his smile of amusement before she became aware of his body settling in behind hers. "Now what are you doing?" she asked, annoyance creeping back into her voice.

"Helping," he replied, and she felt his hand guide hers into an outstretched position. "They are searching for something to help them find the man who has taken your family knife. We will help them in a moment, but first, you need to get a grasp of how you can use your power... Do you see the flame of the torch that lights the wall, over there?" he turned her palm up, directing her hand toward the flame. "Feel the heat, picture it moving at your will. Make it bend and dance as you see fit, or draw the heat from the torch toward your hand so that the flame goes out..."

She frowned in concentration, trying to figure out how the hell she could make a fire halfway across the room move. He sighed, obviously picking up on her thoughts again. "Kikyo, there is no 'how it works', you simply have the ability to _make_ it work. Understand that you have the power to make life bend to your will..." She felt his fingertips trail lightly up her forearm, and her hand twitched from the tickling sensation. She didn't miss the obvious waver in the firelight that followed the direction of her movement, and her eyes widened in mild amazement. She tried again, pushing her hand down slightly as though she were repressing the fire, and it diminished obediently to a slight flicker. Lifting her fingers, she willed it to grow brighter, and it flared briefly with extra illumination.

"Hey, she has my mirror," Kikyo said, her attention shifting suddenly from the dancing flames to the dully gleaming surface.

His quiet chuckle came close to her ear as he leaned forward, taking each of her hands in his. "Here's where it's going to get tricky..."

---

**Author's note –** I'm working on another story right now to give myself some time to simmer about the current progress of Wander. I'm not stuck in a ditch _yet_, I just need some time for the ideas to flow about what's happening next. The storyline is starting to shift to the big conclusion as I type, and I'm trying to figure out how I can write the next few chapters without making it feel too rushed... I've made some hefty progress into the next chapter already, but it may be a bit before I post it, depending on how well my evil villain cooperates. I don't _expect_ character death, but you never know. (evil laughter)

Thanks for your support, guys, and happy reading until next time.


	23. Chapter 22, Butterfly

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Butterfly**

Inuyasha pushed aside another unimportant bottle of strange animal parts, looking for anything they may have overlooked. There had to be something that would help them beat this bastard... A slight flash of light caught his attention, and he glanced over at Kagome as she reached up to a shelf above. The mirror she held in one hand had begun to flicker and shimmer, shifting from a slightly tarnished reflection to a rippling image. "Kagome, wait..." he said, reaching out to take the hand with the mirror.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking toward him in confusion.

"What the hell--? Take a look at this," he pointed to the mirror in her hand, and she turned it around so they could both watch the slowly clearing image. An older man, appearing to be in his early fifties, strode confidently down the street, his hands tucked away in the sleek pockets of a business suit. "Who the hell is that?" he scowled, tilting the mirror in an attempt to shift the view around.

They watched in curiosity as the well dressed man walked along an unfamiliar sidewalk, passing by a storefront labeled 'Bailey's.' He came to a temporary stop at an intersection to wait for the opportunity to cross the street. "Madison and 3rd street..." Kagome mumbled as she read the small green signs. "Who is this man, and why is the mirror showing us this? I didn't do anything to make it work..."

The man they watched slowed and came to a halt after he'd crossed the street. The two watched as he slipped his right hand into the front of his suit, perhaps gripping something placed in an inner pocket. He glanced warily from side to side, as though he were looking for something suspicious nearby... and then his gaze drifted slowly upwards in their direction, as though he could see them watching. He turned his face back toward the sidewalk he traversed, his expression twisting into an amused grin as he removed his hand from the pocket and continued along his path.

"He had the knife...?" Kagome murmured, her brow furrowed in confusion as she fingered the fading image carefully.

"What? How'd you... wait -- he knew we were watching!" Inuyasha exclaimed, staring at the now-dormant mirror surface in exasperation. "How the hell did he know that!"

"I was able to sense when Kikyo watched me, before... I think he can do the same, Inuyasha. I think we've found all we can make use of right now, unless they figure out how to translate those impossible texts anytime soon." Kagome turned to walk toward the woman that still worked at the nearby table and placed the mirror on the wooden surface. "We need to take this with us to track down a very dangerous man. What do we need to do to get permission?"

The woman looked up at the mirror in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "You know how to use that?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I don't know how to use it, ...but it works anyways. And before you ask, it's _not_ possessed." Kagome pulled her cellphone from her pocket and flipped it open to see if she had a signal. "Well?" she asked after a moment of silence, clearly itching to get moving.

"Take it, then. We expect you to either bring it back or return with information about your search. It will prove highly valuable in our studies." She fixed them with a serious gaze as she stood and held out her hand, extending a slip of paper with a hastily scribbled number. Kagome took the phone number and shook the older woman's hand with a warm smile.

"It's a deal. We'll be back."

"Good luck in your journey. And by the way, my name is Mary," she said, bowing her head slightly to the two of them.

"Kagome, and this is Inuyasha," she introduced themselves, regardless of the fact that they were about to leave. She thanked her again for the assistance as she stuffed the mirror into her backpack, turning toward the door. "Let's get out of here, Inuyasha; I need to call Miroku and find out where that location is." Inuyasha scooped her up as they got back into the damp hallway and twisted mid-stride so that she could settle on his back as he leapt up the winding stairwell. As they passed the first priest they'd seen that evening, she called her thanks out, adding a promise to return soon.

After he set her down outside on the sidewalk, she pulled out her cell again and dialed Miroku's number. He answered after the fourth ring, still half-asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Miroku, we've got to get some info from you, are you near a computer?" she asked, pacing restlessly along the sidewalk.

His drowsiness seemed to fade instantly at the sound of her voice. "Sure, you know I always am... one sec--" Kagome could hear slight shuffling noises, the sound of a door sliding open and closed, then shortly afterwards the sound of him typing. "All right, what did you need?"

"Somewhere in the United States, there is a shop or café called Bailey's – spelled with an 'a-i' – and it's near the corner of Madison and Third Street. We need to know where that is." It took a few moments of barely audible clicks and typing before he responded.

"There's one city with a location that matches your description, where are you two now?" Miroku worked quickly to get them a flight to their newest destination, as both Kagome and Inuyasha agreed wholeheartedly that _driving_ _overnight_ was completely out of the question. They made it to the airport and, after turning in their rental car, had to run for the terminal gate to make it on time. Their flight was quiet and peaceful, and Kagome was quick to fall into a light slumber in the reclining seat.

It seemed as though she'd barely closed her eyes when she awoke, sitting up quickly in the familiar gray landscape. '_I'm quite sure Inuyasha was going to stay awake during the flight... so that must mean-'_

"Welcome back, Kagome."

She looked up at the smiling face of the red-haired man she'd met previously. "Hi," she responded, motioning for him to sit with her.

He smiled at her warmly and slid gracefully to the floor, crossing his legs lotus-style in the curling mists. "I trust the mirror gave you enough information to find the man you're after?"

She nodded slightly, eyeing him curiously. "Did you do that, then?"

"With help, yes. Kikyo's abilities mixed with my own have proven quite useful, and together we might be able to provide great assistance to you."

Kagome bit her lip in concern at the easily offered information. "Kikyo is helping you? Why? I thought... Well, I'm not sure what I thought, but surely..."

He held up a hand to interrupt, "There's much you will learn in time. While you are here, she and I will show you a few of our skills that you might have access to. Normally, spirits within relics are unable to make contact with the living... but specific types of youkai solidify the connection to the dreamscape, allowing bonded souls to meet and interact with one another, even across long distances. Because of this connection, we can reach you more directly than I would have ever dreamed possible."

He turned away from her momentarily and beckoned with his hand into the mist. Kagome watched in curiosity as an indistinct figure appeared and walked closer, and as he patted the spot next to him for the newcomer to sit, Kagome gasped in recognition. '_Kikyo...'_ she thought, fighting the sudden swell of nervousness.

Kikyo sat quietly at his side and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to continue. He smiled reassuringly at Kagome before he spoke, "Now then, there are some things we must discuss..."

* * *

Inuyasha kept an eye out for trouble as Kagome slept on through the quiet flight, and he moved to wake her as the plane began to land, but she failed to respond to his pokes and gentle shaking. "Kagome?" he asked, a frown creeping over his previously calm expression. He quirked his eyebrows in slight disbelief as her arm twitched and flexed, her index finger rising – seemingly of its own will – to tell him to wait. "What the hell... and she's still asleep...?" he muttered, glancing around at the passengers that were currently exiting the plane.

He rolled his eyes and stood up, shouldering the small carry-on bag before he picked her up as well. With a little maneuvering, he'd draped her over his back, her arms curled loosely around his neck to carry her out through the narrow aisles. After they'd exited the plane, he pulled her knees around the sides of his waist so that he could keep a decent grip on her as he made his way to the baggage claim. She slept on, oblivious to everything, even after they'd arrived at their reserved hotel room. He deposited her on the soft bed in the dim light of early morning and left to take a shower and change. After finishing, he sat by her side and waited patiently for her to wake, forgoing sleep in his growing concern and overwhelming curiosity.

It was nearing noon when she finally awoke, stretching her arms and legs to work the kinks out of her limbs. "Ugh," she whined, rolling over onto her stomach. "I'm starving..." she cracked open an eye to see Inuyasha watching her with a small frown. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked, standing up to stretch one more time.

"Fourteen hours." He rolled his eyes in annoyance before he stood as well. "Go get showered and dressed so we can get a move on out of here." She nodded and made a dash for the shower, her rumbling stomach spurring her into motion. She'd finished getting ready in record time, and after she'd woven her still-damp hair into a braid, they made their way to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat.

After Inuyasha had heartily dug into a gigantic hamburger, Kagome began relating a few things that had occurred in her lengthy dream-visit. "You remember Kaede talking about the spirits stuck in my ring?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, I had a little meeting with the two of them last night. They told me what they knew about the man we're searching for. They aren't sure what he's capable of yet, but if he has the knife, he could prove to be very dangerous. They also told me that I access to some of their skills and abilities. Normally, owners of the ring would not know these things, as they wouldn't be able to contact the souls trapped within... but because of you and our connection, I know more about these souls. Supposedly, I can also call on them to make that mirror work for us."

He quickly swallowed the bite he'd just taken so that he could ask the question that had been gnawing at them since they'd left Nehi. "What kind of moron are we after, then?"

"He's one of the guys who own that lab where the last murder occurred. He's supposedly a watcher, just like the guy in my ring, so he probably knows we're on his tail. He stole the knife supposedly with the intention of using it to gain more power by absorbing certain souls. There's also the possibility that he'll be tracking down people like me to gain control of relics such as mine."

"How can he do that? I thought your ring doesn't come off..."

Her expression grew somber as she twirled a forkful of pasta on her plate. "The only way to take the ring from me is if I've died."

His immediate growl startled the people eating at tables near theirs. "You've got to be kidding me... we've got to stop this bastard then, before he can do any more bad shit."

"I know... I've also been told how I can destroy the relics, so that we can prevent something terrible like this from happening again."

He cracked his knuckles and flashed her a wicked grin. "Now _that _is what I'm talking about."

She rolled her eyes at his unsurprising reaction. "Of course... it's always about tearing stuff up, isn't it? First thing's first, let's finish our food. We might not have much time to stop once we get moving again..." She watched with barely concealed amusement as he agreed by stuffing a handful of french-fries in his mouth.

* * *

A small hand reached out tentatively, its owner careful not to disturb the intended target. A brightly colored butterfly had landed on a nearby flower, and it fluttered its delicate wings slowly, completely oblivious to its stalker. The tip of a finger brushed the thin wing before the butterfly took flight once again, moving effectively out of the little girl's grasp. "Ah, momma, it got away..."

"It's all right, sweetheart. Chase it with your eyes, not your hands - for even our most careful touches can hurt those pretty creatures," the older woman smiled down at her young daughter, brushing a fine strand of light blonde hair from her forehead in affection. They turned to continue their walk along the sidewalk, enjoying the warm sunshine. "Did you enjoy school this morning?"

The small girl nodded enthusiastically, reaching up to take her mother's hand and rattling off the details of her day, hopping from topic to topic as young children are wont to do. Her mother tugged her gently to the side to make room for a man that was walking in their direction, not wanting to interrupt her seemingly endless tirade. "...and then he took my glue, momma, and the teacher made him ... alpo-geeze?"

"Apologize, sweetie," she corrected, hiding her amused smile behind a delicate hand. "Did he say that he was sorry?" The man passed just after her daughter nodded happily, continuing her story. She sighed softly as the cheerful six-year-old swung their clasped hands back and forth, enjoying the simple pleasure of walking home to the sound of the small girl chattering away.

She barely registered the shiver of apprehension before the sting of something sharp pierced through her lower back, instantly dropping her to her knees in stunned surprise. Her limbs fell numb and her senses grew dim, and she realized with a rapidly building sense of horror that her daughter was being left defenseless in the face of this unknown danger. She felt herself tipping forward; she made a final effort to shout for her precious little girl to _run,_ but was unable to form the words before the darkness consumed her entirely. The last thing she heard was the shrill scream of her daughter's fright.

* * *

The city was humongous. And to make matters worse, everything from the weather to the buildings --even the pedestrians themselves!-- seemed to be against them. As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha had stepped from the small restaurant, there was a flash of lightning, the deafening boom of nearby thunder, and the heavens let loose a torrential downpour. The two were completely drenched before they could find a decent awning to seek shelter under.

Both their moods were dampened as much as their outfits, but they willingly continued their self-appointed quest to hunt down the man in possession of the tainted knife. They used the mirror to catch glimpses of their target, using visible street signs in an attempt to hunt him down in an increasingly confusing portion of the city. Streets curved out of sight, alleys with overpowering odors confused Inuyasha and irritated his sensitive nose, and the population would alternate between shooting them suspicious glares or flashing threatening looks full of dark thoughts.

More than once, Kagome had to forcibly hold Inuyasha back from tearing into a man he'd caught leering at her, and even then, she'd briefly considered letting him just have his way to relieve a portion of their combined tension. Even using her ability to seek out sources of specific emotions did them no good, which they discovered after they'd stopped a bank robbery, two car jacking attempts, and even some sort of gang war in a bad part of town. Inuyasha's face had been spattered with blood from the most recent violent encounter, but all in all, they were both lucky to still be bullet free, regardless if they were on the right path or not.

It was nearing nightfall when the two, annoyed and at wits' end, made their way back to the comfy room they shared. The city was still laden with puddles from the lunchtime rainfall, but both were thankfully dried from their earlier exposure to the drenching rain. Inuyasha flopped down into a plush chair by the window, blowing his blood-splattered bangs from his eyes with a heaving sigh. "What a waste," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he slouched.

"We did do some good today, Inuyasha," she reminded him, reaching into her suitcase for her still-packed cellphone. She took a moment to dial in to her voicemail, biting her lip in thought as Sango's voice came over the line. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he picked up the tinny sound of the recording, his frustrated scowl turning into confused concern as the information spilled from the small phone. A series of unexplained events had occurred in the area, leaving several normally healthy people in coma-like states. Six adults in various places around the city had fallen under this strange affliction, and health officials were trying to calm the local population that there had been no indication of disease or illness in those they had brought under their care.

"Also, one woman fell victim right next to her young daughter, but so far, police have been unable to get any information from her. She's not uttered a word since they found her, crying over her mother. I thought this seemed too coincidental with your trip there to _not_ be related to the man you're after, so hopefully this information helps. Miroku found the foster home where she's being cared for..." Sango's voice continued, giving them directions and promising to call to inform the home that they'd be stopping by sometime later.

Kagome pressed a button to turn off the phone, letting it drop to the bed behind her as she sat numbly on the edge. "What next? What further harm could he do to the people in his path?" she muttered, hugging her arms tightly to her chest. Tears filled her eyes as she thought about those poor people and the little girl being left all alone, but she blinked quickly to keep them from falling.

Inuyasha stood again, coming to crouch in front of her. He looked up into her distraught expression and took her hand with a reassuring squeeze. "We've got to go talk to that girl... Maybe she'll be able to help us somehow."

"And maybe we'll be able to help _her,_" she added quietly, tucking her phone into her pocket as she stood. "Inuyasha, you need to do something about that blood..." Inuyasha grinned sheepishly, then ran into the bathroom to rinse the red stains from his face and slightly tangled hair. They left the building quickly, knowing the time to act had come.

* * *

The faint smell of wood smoke drifting in the wind met their noses as they approached the address Sango had given them. Kagome smiled slightly in spite of their current situation, breathing in deeply of the familiar aroma. A thin column of smoke drifted lazily from one of the tall brick chimneys of the old, three-story home, and everything seemed peaceful in the darkening twilight, with only the sound of chirping crickets to break the silence.

The tall wooden structure -one of the few foster homes for the city's children- currently housed over a dozen youths, ranging in age from toddler to teen. Kagome and Inuyasha caught sight of a few taller kids moving around in what seemed to be a kitchen as they passed by an open window. He squeezed her hand in reassurance before he stepped ahead of her to knock on the front door. Kagome looked around curiously at the neighborhood, noting the quiet lane and new-looking streetlamps that glimmered in the evening. '_Everything seems so peaceful...'_

A robust woman opened the front door with a welcoming smile, "Good evening, you must be Kagome?" When Kagome nodded, she continued to speak, ushering them into the entrance of a sitting room. "I was told you'd be coming today. My name is Miss Bellos, but please just call me Nan. It's easier for the young ones to remember..." Several children could be seen through a nearby doorway, working on their homework at a low table. Kagome took a step back as two small girls rushed past their legs, completely ignoring the adults as they chased each other up the wide staircase.

Nan chuckled at the sight before waving them in the direction of a wide arrangement of chairs. Kagome nodded at Nan's offer of refreshments before the woman toddled back toward what seemed to be the kitchen. Kagome moved further into the room as she caught sight of two small children sitting near a man with graying hair. They seemed to be huddled over a book, and Kagome could barely hear the man's voice carrying across the furniture-filled room.

Kagome quietly approached the couch on which they sat, getting a good look at the red-haired child sitting closest to where she stood. He glanced over at them and flashed her a huge grin before turning his attention back to the story being read aloud, and Kagome was sure she'd seen the sharp tips of fangs. '_Youkai?'_ she thought, noting the pointed ears that were barely concealed beneath loose tendrils of his messy ponytail.

The older man's voice slid easily through the air; he animated his words with soothing low tones and an interesting variety of pitch to make each character come to life. The young boy's eyes practically glowed in delighted anticipation of what would happen next, and Kagome found herself smiling as she watched. His small face contorted and shifted in such a wide range of expressions that she nearly found it to be more interesting than the story itself. Her gaze eventually slid to the small blonde girl sitting on the man's other side, and she quickly noted her obvious disinterest in the book. Her expression remained mostly blank as she stared ahead at nothing in particular, but Kagome could easily pick up the lingering sadness and shock that clung to her tiny frame.

Her heart immediately went out to the poor child that had yet to notice their arrival, and just as she made a forward motion to reach out to her, the older man looked up from the book he'd been previously leaning over. Kagome's breath stilled in her throat as she blindly grasped for Inuyasha's arm somewhere behind her.

Inuyasha noticed her shift in emotion and tore his gaze from the children running about the house. He made a strangled noise of shock upon recognition of the man that sat before them, almost bewildered that he would be sitting _right there_. "You..." Inuyasha growled lowly, unsure of how to proceed. The older man sat so calmly between the two children, completely at ease as he looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. It was the man they'd caught glimpses of all day, the one who supposedly had what they searched for: Kikyo's accursed knife. They could not _see_ that he had the knife, but Kagome's experience with the tainted bowl in the cathedral proved that even with very good warding, the knife would be impossible to completely hide.

If it were anywhere nearby, she was sure she would be able to sense it. "Where is it?" Kagome asked quietly, choosing to be blunt. Their main priority was to destroy the knife before it could cause any more pain or damage to those who were in its path, but she was wary of the man's possible actions against the two children that sat so innocently at his side.

The little red-haired boy tugged impatiently on his sleeve, wanting him to continue. One of the man's slender fingers rose to his lips, holding it there for a moment to cease the questions before he dismissively turned his gaze back to the book he held in his hands. He continued his story where he'd left off, easily picking back up the colorful flow of dialogue.

Nan returned at that moment with a small tray laden with delicate cups and a pot of steaming tea. She nodded toward the set of armchairs a short distance away from where the man continued to read his story, and the trio moved to sit down. Kagome focused carefully on his aura as she was led to a soft chair, but he seemed completely unfazed by their presence and wholly innocent of any crime. Her ability to sense intent and emotion hadn't ever proven to be _incorrect_, but her mind was telling her that even though this man seemed completely free of any bad deed, he was most assuredly capable of it. ...Yet he practically oozed calm and peacefulness, as though he were some kind of traveling monk that made his way through the path of life for the sole purpose of selflessly helping those around him.

Doubt sifted through her thoughts as she wondered how she could possibly be so wrong. ...Maybe the mirror hadn't been showing them who _had_ the knife. It might have been trying to show her someone who would know some piece of information vital to their search, or maybe he would end up being an asset similar to the priests they'd encountered earlier. She bit her lip as she desperately tried to remember their first glimpse of him. She was sure she'd seen the knife in his inner jacket pocket, but then again, she may have just seen something that resembled the blade and assumed it to be the relic they were searching for. She truthfully had no idea what the knife looked like, nor could the mirror expose any telling energies... just images.

Inuyasha watched her carefully as they sat, noting how lost in thought she seemed to be. He shifted his gaze to keep an eye on the older man while he held Kagome's cup out for Nan to pour the tea. The teapot returned to the tray with the slight clink of fine china, but Inuyasha continued to stare, Kagome's now-full teacup forgotten in his hand. "That," Nan's soft voice slowly worked its way to his attention, "is the benevolent Mr. Arun. He is influential and rather wealthy, and he occasionally stops by our home to read stories and play with the new arrivals."

Inuyasha could barely hide the snort of disbelief at her comment, for his opinion of the man had formed from the moment he'd laid eyes upon him in the tarnished mirror. He knew the man before them was their enemy, no matter how much Miss Bellos could gush about his seemingly kind moments. "Keh, why would some old rich dude want to do that?" he asked, glancing at her with a slight expression of disbelief. '_He's probably scouting out victims...' _he answered himself, frowning in disdain.

She smiled warmly, watching the older man read to the children in affection. "His niece lives in this community, and she is very fond of children. He comes here when he can to make sure that those children without families of their own are receiving good care and that his funds are being put to good use. Mr. Arun is the sole benefactor that keeps this foster home running." While Inuyasha's suspicions still swirled around the motivation behind Arun's generosity, both he and Kagome were taken aback by this last sentence. Pretending to be an innocent man doing a random good deed was one thing... but a history of pouring personal funds into a home like this for foster children? It seemed a bit farther than a power-hungry man bent on world domination would go.

Inuyasha's gaze slid to Kagome for affirmation of this claim; her head tilted a tiny degree to indicate that she didn't feel that the woman had lied. This new information slightly assuaged their concern for the children, but the knowledge that the terrible events surrounding the evil knife had begun only recently kept them wary of Arun's movements. Nan sipped her tea and continued to list off other good deeds the man had done for their community over the years, but both tuned her voice out as they focused on more important things.

Kagome continued to carefully examine the auras of both children and Arun, seeking anything that might reveal more information to her. '_What am I missing_?' she thought to herself, frustration rising as she failed to pick up anything out of the ordinary. The girl had suppressed sparks of mystic energy around her hands, as though she had potential to become great when she grew up with the right training, and the small boy seemed to glow with liveliness and energy. She had the distinct feeling that he'd work well with flora. From her very long discussion with Kikyo and the still-unnamed ancient spirit within her ring, she knew the man sitting before her was a watcher, but she could see no telling signature of his energy like she could on the small children.

She frowned and glanced back at Inuyasha momentarily to make sure that this ability was working right, and easily noted the swirling red youki around his form. Slips of gold light drifted from him to her and back again, just as Kaede had described before, and she reached out with her hand to grasp his fingers. The gold light increased where their skin touched, especially where her ring came between them. She could see and feel how tense he was, as though he was itching to hop out of his chair and sink his claws into something. She squeezed his hand to catch his attention, shaking her head slightly to tell him to have a little more patience. She turned back to stare at Arun once again, wondering why she couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary.

Inuyasha continued to watch every motion Arun made, convinced that this man had to be hiding something, or waiting for his opportune moment to strike. His hands twitched in slight agitation with every turn of a page, and the desire to just cut to the chase and rip the man's arms off was strong. Kagome's slender hand moved and took hold of his own, squeezing gently. His gaze shifted to her face, and she looked at him with a slight shake of her head. '_No, not yet... Patience._' The message was easily read in her expression - the anxious set of her mouth and sad slant of her eyebrows. She was confused and wary of their situation, and nothing but time would reveal the truth.

Arun's fingers ran along the book's edge, gently pushing the open halves together with a sense of finality for the evening. He seemed to have forgotten there were others in the room as he looked down at the red-haired kit. "It is time to sleep, young one. Will you walk your friend back to her room?" he asked quietly, his mouth curved in a warm smile.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and threw his arms around Arun. "Thank you for coming to read to us again, sir!" he chirped happily. He hopped from his seat on the couch and grabbed the blonde girl's hand to pull her up as well. She continued to stare blankly ahead as she stood, but he just smiled at her and tugged on her hand to lead her from the room, all the while chattering on about how great the story had been.

Arun rose to his feet once the children left, nodding once to Nan. "Miss Bellos, might I trouble you for one of your fantastic tea cakes before I depart this evening?" he asked as he moved to a shelf to replace the book. Nan smiled and nodded, chuckling quietly to herself about someone's insatiable sweet tooth. A moment later Inuyasha and Kagome found themselves alone in the sitting room with Mr. Arun, waiting for him to face them again.

"You are here, thinking you will stop some great evil." His words came out as a statement, without a hint of question. He knew who they were and why they had come.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, wondering what the best response would be to his declaration. "Yes... and I'll ask you again, where is it? All we want is the blade."

"I've known about the two of you for a very long time," he began, completely ignoring her question. His expression could almost be considered sympathetic as he gazed at Kagome from across the room. "The tragic loss of your father, the difficulties you encountered from your overwhelming empathic ability..." His glance shifted to Inuyasha as he continued, "I was barely aware of my own abilities at the time your curse was cast, but I've become aware of your continued plight through the years. Pursuit of knowledge has always been my goal... But until only recently have I been limited by what I could learn by watching others. When I came across the ancient knife, I found a way to ..._expedite_ the process."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and cracked his knuckles threateningly. Kagome inched closer to his side, but it was obvious that she was doing her best to remain calm and composed as Arun revealed more clues to the mystery. "You think killing people makes you smarter?" he asked, doubt of the man's sanity filtering into his thoughts. Killing him outright would be perfectly acceptable if this man turned out to be evil, but should he merely be insane, would he feel it necessary to spare the man's life? Sure, the man had slightly redeeming qualities about his character, like his previous selfless acts of kindness towards children without families... which is most usually something _not_ done by wholly evil men...

"Not think, my dear hanyou, _know_. I know that I have gained so much from my new relic, and I _know_ how much I stand to gain by continuing my current course..." he said, a smug grin working its way into his previously innocent smile.

"What _is_ your current course, then? Do you plan to continue ruining others' lives in the pursuit of knowledge? Are you so power hungry that you'll ignore the suffering of those around you, who need your love and devotion more than your greedy actions? Don't you care about the people that have fallen before you in that path?" Kagome's voice rose in volume as she slipped into the moment. Disbelief washed over her at the thought that this man -who had been so giving to others around him- would change so drastically to do wrong.

"I am a watcher. I know that sometimes, people receive powers that they do not truly deserve, and I feel that it is my right..." He paused, closing his eyes with a slight smile, "-No, my _duty_, to relieve them of those powers. By taking such potentially dangerous tools out of their hands and putting them under my control, I've saved someone from making a wrong choice that could lead to an undeserved death or injury, saved them from themselves and the guilt that would arise from making a mistake..."

"Are you mad! Everyone makes mistakes, but that doesn't mean that you can run around, hurting people and stealing their powers to 'save them' from themselves... Don't you see you've doing more damage by trying to save them? These choices should be left to those who have been gifted... No one is perfect, and the only way we learn is by making mistakes in the first place..." she wrung her fingers together in frustration that he had considered such things to be right.

"Ah, but don't you see? Dear Kagome, you are on a quest very similar to my own." He opened his eyes again, staring at her intently. "Fate has determined to gift _me_ with this relic that allows me to further my own cause, and yet you seek me out. You desire to take away _my_ freedom to make the choice between benevolence and malevolence... Are you a hypocrite? You would deny me the right to do--"

Inuyasha cut him off, "Bastard, you've already shown us your _choice_... You've harmed others in your pursuit of power. It's our duty, whether we want to or not, to put an end to the madness by destroying that damned knife! So hand it the fuck over so we can go home!"

Arun let loose a deep laugh, clearly amused by Inuyasha's demands. "Little hanyou," he said, ignoring the growl as Inuyasha bristled from insult, "You, as well, have caused misery and destruction as you tracked me down. And Kagome, you aim to destroy my relic to prevent further 'injustice' to the world... Do you intend to follow suit and destroy your own object of power? Could you destroy yours without remorse, even though it has gifted you with powers you'd never have dreamed of before?" Arun settled back into the couch he'd occupied before, as though the three of them were having a friendly chat.

Kagome bit her lip in consideration. "Of course, I plan to destroy it in time, but I still need it to help me balance out the energies in your relic before I could do so. Without it..."

His gaze was calculating as he interrupted her hesitant response, "But if you decided to _not_ destroy your ring after my knife has been shattered, then how would I stop _you_ from becoming a danger to others? It's impossible to obliterate one while leaving the other intact without risk of betrayal..." His lips curled into a half-smile as he went on, "Trust between us is most definitely a fragile thing..."

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief. "There's no _trust_ between us, you bastard. There's only thin air and a thread of patience there, and I have to add that _those_ are the only things keeping you from a very messy death right now." It was true, for once the children had left the room, Inuyasha had to keep a very tight rein on his self-control in order to not leap the short distance and acquaint his claws once more with warm flesh and blood.

"Ah, but you do not wish to kill me, do you? I know what's holding you back... You do not want to murder a power-confused man if he is fundamentally a good person. You want to be _sure_ that I am the evil creature you suspect before you spill my blood. But how can you be sure, Inuyasha? Are you waiting for Kagome's approval to take my life? You know that she is capable of sensing evil intent, yet she has not indicated such feelings from me, has she?"

Kagome clenched her fingers tight against her palms, feeling the sting of her nails dig into the soft skin. '_What to do? Kill him and get it over with? Cease this stupid talk before something else terrible happens? He knows we're on to him, and he's taunting us. Is he trying to get Inuyasha to attack blindly? Where is that blasted knife... Could we find it soon enough without him here to interfere with our search?'_ Kagome's eyebrows pulled together as she quickly weighed their options.

It _was_ possible for them to seek out the knife without sparing Arun's life, but did he deserve _death_? It almost seemed inappropriate to Kagome. The man before them was so sure of himself, convinced that his quest was righteous in its own way, and he'd made good points regarding the similarities of both their journeys. But then, the sudden memory of the lab technician's cold-blooded murder flashed through her thoughts, and she had her answer. "You killed him," she whispered. Arun's smile faded only slightly as he turned his attention to her. "You killed him in cold blood, at the lab... He had no powers that could have helped you, did he? He was simply someone in the way..." her voice was soft, but it carried to the two others easily. "He was nothing to you but an employee, and now his wife will have to live with the pain of his loss-"

She stopped speaking abruptly as the happily humming mistress of the house toddled back into the room, carrying a shining tray of small cakes. Arun smiled and rose to greet her warmly, taking a treat from the tray with a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Bellos, I must applaud you on your impeccable timing, and," he paused to take a bite of the small cake, chewing with a look of bliss, "Of course, your delectable culinary skills. I must leave now, before I find myself late to an important rendezvous."

He placed a warm hand on Nan's shoulder, squeezing gently as he walked quickly past her, picking up his coat and umbrella from a wooden post next to the front door. Kagome and Inuyasha stood quickly, as he reached the door. Kagome shot Inuyasha an incredulous gaze as Arun opened the door and beamed at something they could not see. "Ah, as usual, my driver is right on schedule. See you very soon, Madame!" he waved once as he let himself out of the house, and Inuyasha scrambled to the door after him.

Just before Inuyasha left, he looked back to her and pointed up the stairs to where the two small children had disappeared to earlier. Kagome nodded in quick understanding as he slipped out the front door. He would follow Arun to see if he'd lead him to the knife, and Kagome would remain behind to try and speak with the little girl. Inuyasha leapt to the top of a streetlight just as Arun's fancy vehicle pulled away from the curbside. He wasn't sure how long he'd have to follow the man to see where the knife had been hid, but hopefully it wouldn't take him too far from the foster home.

The long black car was easy to follow along the streets as he leapt, streetlights and treetops keeping him high above ground. The roads were slick from the earlier rains, and the few drivers that ventured out on this wet evening drove slowly to avoid collisions. They passed several neighborhoods driving north, thankfully not turning toward the busier city streets, but Inuyasha became agitated the farther he moved from Kagome's side. '_Maybe I should have taken her along with me... We could have come back to talk to the little girl later.' _He growled in annoyance, nearly slipping on the wet top of a tall signpost.

When Inuyasha had finally had enough of this so-far completely useless following, he dropped to the ground behind a tree and watched with a scowl as the car leisurely traveled down the dark street. He smashed his fist into the trunk in aggravation as he made to turn back toward the foster home to go back to Kagome, but the sight of bright red lights caught his attention at the last moment. He glanced to his side in curiosity and noticed that the black car had stopped at the sidewalk and someone had gotten out.

It took no time at all for Inuyasha run silently in that direction, quickly closing the distance as he ground his teeth in impatience. As he drew closer, his eyesight could make out Arun's form as he strolled leisurely along the sidewalk. The car he'd been riding in pulled away from the curb and drove off into the night, and Inuyasha let his gaze follow the vehicle for a moment as he wondered if either was merely a distraction so the real Arun could escape. He frowned and turned his attention back to the man in time to see him reach up into tree where the branches split apart. Inuyasha leapt forward quickly, taking to the air, immediately sure that this was the moment he'd been hoping would occur.

'_Is **that** where it is, old man!' _Inuyasha thought, as he sailed toward his prey. A moment away from landing directly on Arun's unsuspecting form, the man pulled something shiny from its hiding spot in the tree and turned with a wicked smirk in the hanyou's direction. Dark energy flared up around the man's body, tossing around Inuyasha's unbound hair with an invisible gust of wind as the knife's power awakened.

"Now you see me..." he taunted, before suddenly vanishing from sight.

'_Now you don't,_' came the whisper of a wind before all fell silent.

Inuyasha landed hard on the ground, claws extended and a snarl on his lips as the concrete sidewalk cracked under the force. A single cricket chirped nearby in the cool night as Inuyasha whipped around in confusion. Arun's scent faded into nothingness... there was no visible trace remaining that the man had been standing in that very same spot mere seconds before; even the overwhelming presence of dark energy had flickered and become only the merest tingle on the senses.

Arun was gone.

With a sick feeling building in his gut, he realized something far worse: He'd left Kagome all alone.

* * *

"Well, that was abrupt," Nan commented as she came to stand next to Kagome. She held out the tray of treats with a warm smile, "Would you like one?" Kagome nodded and picked up a small cake, still warm from the oven. "Where did your friend rush off to?"

"Inuyasha had forgotten to ask Mr. Arun about something..." she murmured, using the excuse of taking a careful bite of cake to halt her explanation. "This is very good. Thank you, Nan." Nan smiled at her and led her to the foyer.

"Well, with your friend gone, I suppose there's nothing to do now but try to speak with little Kiki, am I right? I'll show you up to her room." Nan carried the tray of treats with her as the two ladies walked up the wide staircase. "Kiki's mother was one of the poor people to fall under that strange affliction earlier today," she said, a look of sadness in her eyes. "That poor girl was so shocked at her mother's condition that she hasn't uttered a single word since they were found together on the sidewalk. The mother and several other adults are all at the hospital now, and doctors are doing everything they can to try and fix whatever has gone wrong."

Kagome nodded in understanding as she moved mechanically up the stairs. The wooded railing was worn and smooth to the touch, and her fingertips trailed lightly along its surface, keeping her balanced as she let her mind wander around the things that may have happened to the girl's mother. '_I won't know for sure until I can speak with her, though...'_ she thought, nodding absently at something Nan said.

"...He's been here a while, and is always such a friendly boy, but no one ever warms up to his energetic personality enough to want to adopt him." Kagome realized she'd missed the first part of whatever Nan had been saying as she'd been lost in her thoughts on the little girl. They neared the landing on the second floor, and Nan gestured to their right. "Her room is up another floor, and the staircase is this way..."

They began their trek up the second set of stairs as Nan continued her short tale. "None of the other children have bothered with her yet, since she's been so quiet and docile. He's been the one to bring her around the house, help her with her meals and keep her company. Such a sweet boy..." she trailed off as they reached the third floor. "That room is hers," she said, motioning to a door painted with a small cluster of yellow flowers. "I'll leave you two to talk while I go check on the children's homework downstairs," she said, turning to make her way back down to the first floor.

Kagome hadn't noticed it before, but each bedroom door in sight had a different motif painted near the handle, possibly to help each child easily identify which room was which. The hallway was decorated in black and white framed photographs of children, and the many nameless faces stared out at her with bright smiles and cheerful eyes. '_The children that have lived here look so happy..._' Every one, that is, except the little girl that met her eyes upon opening the door.

Kagome stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of the forlorn little girl perched so carefully amidst fluffed yellow pillows. The color accented the pale blonde of her hair, but made her skin look pasty and unhealthy. The young red-haired boy leaned back on the edge of her bed, staring up at the ceiling as he talked about nothing and everything at once. Chocolate, video games, the other children, adults that sometimes came to adopt... He breezed through subjects so fast that Kagome had a hard time discerning where one idea ended and the next began.

Kagome stepped into the room, not wanting to bother the nice moment between the two children. "Hey," she said quietly, moving to sit down in a small white chair near the headboard. "Kiki?"

"She won't answer you," the red-haired boy said, rolling over to look at her. "What's your name?" he asked, resting his face on his small hand.

"Kagome," she answered, reaching out to take the small girl's hand. "My name is Kagome, Kiki. I'm here to help. You need to tell me what happened. I need to know what you saw so that can we stop this from happening again."

The little girl looked up from the hand that held her own so gently into the soft blue eyes of the woman who wanted to help. She may have been a child, but something stirred in her as she gazed into that expression of concern. Tears formed in her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to the moment her mother had been attacked, and she knew that if only the woman sitting beside her knew the truth, she'd really be able to do something that the police could not.

"Was your mother attacked by someone?" Kagome asked gently, keeping a close eye on her response. The little girl's eyes widened in slight fear, and the tiniest nod of her head showed affirmative. The little boy moved to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as her body began to tremor. "Did you see who it was?" The shaking became more pronounced as the image of her mother's attacker filtered into her mind. The little girl's face paled even further, and her lips parted slightly as she expelled a shaky breath.

Kagome felt terrible for being the one to make the little girl remember the terrible moment that her mother had fallen, but it had to be done. '_Why her mother? Arun said that he'd taken it upon himself to rid people of powers they possessed, so maybe her mother was a mystic, as well?'_

When the girl responded, her voice was barely a whispered breath of air, but Kagome heard it quite clearly: "Him..."

At the too-short answer, she tilted her head to the side in confusion and opened her mouth to ask for a better description... And then the hairs on the back of her neck stood up in a chilled warning. The little red-haired boy's eyes widened considerably as he looked at something over Kagome's head, and she twisted around in her seat to see what had caught his attention.

Kagome heard the little girl speak once more as she looked up and locked gazes with Arun, who shimmered into view hardly an arm's length behind her. "Him."

* * *

AN – OK! I couldn't get into villain-mode for the longest time, and even now, I think he lacks in comparison to some of those great villains I've seen created out there. Hopefully this chapter keeps you guys entertained. :) Sorry about the cliffhanger, but as I scribbled notes for this chapter, I had the very last line say, END ON A CLIFFIE! ...Followed with some maniacal written-out laughter. I haven't even started on the next chapter yet, so no guarantee how long till it's out. I have sketches done for some chapter illustrations, but I don't know if I'll ever get around to digitally coloring them. I'm writing part two to SatMW now, as well, and you see how long this chapter is? That's how much I have already written of SatMW part two, but it lacks a lot more before I'll post it. AND, (lol) I've already started into the crossover continuation of it, which lets Kagome go on an interesting adventure in the modern era. My muse has taken up gnawing on the ironing board, so I can't help but get plagued by stuff while I iron clothes for the next day of work. --

Many thanks go to those that sent me emails, and you know, I don't remember if I've said this before: Reviews aren't necessary, but I read and appreciate every single comment you guys make. :) Thanks a bunch 3. - Ales


	24. Chapter 23, Awake

Disclaimer - Of course, I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

------

**One Can Only Wander for So Long**

By Alesyira

------

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Awake**

"Hello again, Kagome."

The small bedroom fell into silence. Kagome was startled out of her shock when the young boy behind her spoke up suddenly, "Mr. Arun sir, where you come from? Why are you back so soon?"

Arun allowed a half-grin as he held his gaze steady upon Kagome's confused expression. "I'm here to speak with Kagome," he replied softly, giving the boy a deceivingly warm smile. His eyebrow twitched as he shifted slightly to lean against the nightstand beside him. "Kagome, dear," he began, "Wherever did your young hanyou disappear to?" He looked into her eyes and at that moment she knew that he'd planned this from the start.

Her thoughts of diabolical plots and sneaky maneuvers stilled, however, as she noticed the strange color of his eyes-- they were color of rust, or of dried blood... At a passing glance they would look brown, almost, too easily ignored. She found herself staring as the strange shade glimmered and became more vibrant; she could practically feel the dark energy thrumming throughout the room.

Kagome hesitated: should she remained seated and wait for him to make his first move, or should she stand and try to defend against any possible attacks? Her body twitched in preparation of motion, and she clenched the armrests tightly to give herself leverage. Before she could make up her mind, Arun smiled a knowing smile and lift a finger to shake it back and forth in warning.

"Ah-ah, I think that would be an unwise decision, my fair Lady," he said, pushing off from his perch and slowly striding the length of the room. "...The story of my life --to know everything there is to know. Of course, I discovered it was faster to just take the knowledge from others... with this-" Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the knife for the first time. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of it; she was sure that even without her powers it would be obvious what it was...

The power flowed from it in waves, rippling out from the thin blade like the disturbed surface of a lake. She shivered once, briefly considering the amount of danger she would be putting herself in while trying to destroy this particular relic. She forcefully pushed that information to the back of her mind as she stood to face him. "Whatever you're planning, leave the children out of this." She snuck a glance back at the two behind her; the red haired boy showed signs of blossoming fear and Kiki still looked pale, but at least she no longer seemed to be in a shocked trance.

"Wh-what would Mr. Arun do? He's the nice man that always reads to us, Kagome," the little boy said, trying to sound cheerful, even though his voice wavered in his confusion. Kagome could hear the shifting blankets as he inched his way toward the girl to hold her hand. She had no answer to his question as she stared at Arun, following his measured movements as he leisurely paced back and forth.

"Yes, what would I do, Kagome?" Arun echoed in amusement. The boy obviously had difficulties believing the man before them was capable of any wrongdoing. She glared at him, edging her way back toward the children to shield them from his gaze.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully as she tried to pick up any sign of his emotions. '_I wonder what he's doing -- I can't sense anything from him... is he shielding himself somehow?_' When they had met earlier that evening, she was at least able to feel a sense of him, of his amusement and relative innocence. Now, there was nothing of the man that had been, only the sense of nearly-suffocating power swelling in the room. It was as though he wasn't even there.

"I've searched my whole life for objects of mystery, anything that could represent and shed light upon the magics hidden within our world. You see, I am capable of so much with my powers, but not every secret is revealed by my powers to watch. I must _meet _the people I have seen in my mind... to touch and examine the objects to see how they tick; to be sure they're real. Of course, I knew of Kikyo's eventual demise, for the events surrounding her life were most fascinating! ...But when I received a phone call from an old friend about the ancient knife, its apparent relation to such mysterious deaths --especially among a group of close friends-- piqued my interest. Because of my connections and resources, I was able to arrange to have the supposed murder weapon sent to the facility in Nehi, where I would be able to procure access to it.

"When the knife finally came to our labs, I immediately knew what I had in my possession, but I was content to leave it in the labs for study. I had wanted to bide my time and study the effects it had on the people it came in contact with. It was not long, the length of the day, really, before it called out to me. It whispered of greatness --offering a source of limitless knowledge!-- that would come if I were to take possession of it. I was terribly captivated to witness it so easily take the life of the young technician that displayed it to me. " As he finished speaking, he pulled a sleek white handkerchief from an inner pocket. He gently dabbed at his forehead, removing any traces of sweat and dirt.

"And to the knife, did it do all it had promised? Did it somehow magically give you all the power you had desired?" Kagome asked, feeling quite nervous. '_Why isn't Inuyasha back yet? Where did he go? Is he all right?_' she thought, frantic with growing concern.

"My dear, you mustn't interrupt. I was just getting to that." He looked down to the knife in his left hand, lifting his free hand to his chin to tap it thoughtfully as he tilted the knife backwards and forwards. His lips curved upwards into an amused smile, and he seemed to chuckle at some unknown joke before continuing to speak, "It gave me more than I ever could have dreamed of. But now I'm sure you're wondering, among other things, how it works..." A bright flash appeared at the window across the room, but he paid it no mind as he continued to pace. The walls shuddered under some unseen force, pulling Kagome's attention away from Arun momentarily.

When she looked back, he was no longer there. She whirled around in a panic, a sick feeling twisting in her gut at the sight that met her eyes: he stood behind her, sitting calmly behind the pale girl with a hand lightly set upon her shoulder. "Don't!" Kagome cried, reaching a hand out toward the two of them. She wasn't sure what she'd be able to do to make him move away from her frail form, but she was determined to do _anything_... Faster than she could blink, he had slipped back and out of her reach with Kiki cradled easily within his arms. He nuzzled the small girl's hair for a moment, smiling warmly.

"Why her?" Kagome asked weakly. She knew that she was outmatched after observing his uncanny speed, and she was so frustrated at her inability to stop him that she couldn't contain the constant tremors of her body. Swallowing nervously at the bait she was about to dangle, she continued to speak. "...Why not me, instead? Inuyasha has yet to return, and..."

His hearty laugh caught her off-guard. "Dear Kagome, do not fret. It will be _your_ turn soon enough," he winked at her, drawing a deep shudder from her already shaking form. While she was sure he had nothing perverted in mind, the look in his eyes was bone-chilling. "This little one has suffered so much," he murmured, looking down at the young girl in his arms with an expression that mimicked concern. "You know, it is far easier to assimilate souls that have lost the will to live, especially in beings that are so young and fresh. Such sadness and despair over her Mommy's predicament, to know that she'll never come home again..."

Kagome heard a choked gasp to her side, and momentarily wondered at her ability to so easily forget the young boy that had sat so near to Kiki before. "But... how could..." he stammered, at a loss for words. The boy looked shocked and appalled, shaking with fear for the welfare of his new friend. His small fists curled at his side as his eyes screwed shut, a growl building deep in his chest. When his eyes opened again, Kagome was shocked to see the red tint of youkai rage replacing the previously brilliant emerald. A sharp snarl ripped through the room, "You get _away_ from her!" And with that, he leapt.

It all happened so fast; the red-haired boy leapt from his position on Kiki's bed toward Arun, his small claws and fangs flashing. He was full of rage and a desire for vengeance against the man that had caused Kiki pain, and Kagome's senses could hardly follow the onslaught of emotion. They were but a blur of motion as they moved; Kiki was suddenly alone, sprawled out on the floor as Arun reappeared in a far corner of the room. Kagome rushed forward to wrap Kiki in a protective embrace as she tried to keep an eye on the other two.

The boy, having missed his target on his first attack, made a small leap and twist midair, using a nearby wall as a springboard to shoot back towards Arun. He didn't care that Arun had been such a nice man before; he had dared harm his new friend, and for that he would pay dearly. Time seemed to slow as he reached his target, but in the blink of an eye, Arun had disappeared once again. He was surprised as a lean arm wrapped around his torso from behind, stilling his forward movement.

Kagome knew the moment their short-lived tussle was over, she saw the slightest flash of the silvery blade before Arun struck, piercing the small boy in his lower back. The cut was shallow and very small, but achieved its goal: the little boy's eyes faded from bright crimson red to their more natural green, dulling slowly to gray as the soul was sucked out of him.

"It's truly amazing how easily a youkai will fall while consumed by their rage. Their spirit is so blindly focused on killing or maiming their target of their anger, and not on self-preservation..." he sighed once, wiping the tip of his blade on the clothes of the boy that had slumped to the floor at his feet. Another flash appeared at the window as it had before, the walls shuddering under the force of being struck. "He's trying to get in, you know," Arun said, smirking. "But he cannot..." he muttered, looking down at his knife thoughtfully.

'_What is it with all villains? Why did they feel the need to continuously talk about their ultimate goals and infallible plans, instead of just getting down to business and killing everyone?'_ Kagome bit her lip in annoyance as she waited for his next move. Kiki sniffed once, her fingers clenching in the fabric of Kagome shirt.

"You really should thank yourself, Kagome. When I knew you had discovered my location, I immediately moved into action," he smiled, stepping away from the limp body at his feet to pace across the room once again. "The day has proven very beneficial to my efforts..." he murmured. "I've collected a wide range of abilities from the people I've met today... You have already seen a few examples of what I've gained beyond the simple skill of watching."

'_Amazing how he thinks watching is a **simple** ability..._' she thought, as she continued to fight the mounting annoyance. '_God, first it was his great plans, and now he's bragging about how fantastic his victims were?'_

"...in a subway. He possessed interesting manipulative powers, allowing him to shift space around his body to allow for impossibly fast movement should the need arise... he was difficult to catch off-guard." It must have been obvious how little she cared about listening to his stories, because he cocked his head at her and smirked knowingly. "You know, one would be wise to listen to the man that one is about to do battle with, even if his stories _are _boring or conceited."

He stepped closer to the two of them, and Kagome hugged the girl tightly to her chest, trying to quell both their fears. He knelt in front of them, lifting an arm to gently stroke a finger down Kagome's cheek. "Are you in that much of a hurry to meet your demise? You must have realized by now that Inuyasha will not come," he said, standing again to pace across the room. "He is stuck outside, with no way to enter this room, thanks to a power I collected from another woman earlier today."

"It's amazing how many different applications a manipulator's powers can be used for; this particular woman could create barriers using the energies around her." Kagome sighed, trying to accept the idea that she would have to sit and listen to the fool's stories for a little while longer, at least until Inuyasha could figure out a way to break into the room. She had no idea how he would manage to do so, but she had to have faith. "Another one had the gift of fire. While it's an interesting ability, it really holds no practical application in my quest. Besides, I'm not too fond of fire." He held up a hand, carefully rubbing at a small dirty spot from one fingernail.

Kagome had had enough, and her anxiety was eating at her. "While I appreciate your attempts at small talk, instead of the less preferable death by soul-extraction... could you please skip to the point of the story and tell me why you're after us in particular?"

He grinned and waved his hand in a grand gesture, and Kagome had to make a conscious effort _not _to roll her eyes. "Of course, since you asked so nicely... I chose this girl for her great potential in energy, but I saved her for last because I knew it would draw you here. You, my dear, are very different case. Your empathic abilities are very rare among mystics. To combine that with the skills that I have already acquired would be highly beneficial in my quest. And besides, the knife-" he held up the thin blade to illustrate his point, "-desires to regain the soul it so rightfully owns."

Kagome jerked into motion, leaping to her feet and stepping back away from him. "You cannot own a soul; it should be free to move on to the next life!" Her movement must have been his cue to move, for suddenly he was right in front of her, standing directly behind the little girl. Kagome couldn't see the knife pierce her back, but she heard the gasp and felt when the girl's body went rigid in her arms. She looked down in time to see the girl's bright blue eyes fade to gray as her soul was pulled from her body.

"You see," he spoke so calmly after having taken the girl's spirit, "Kikyo's soul holds great potential for healing, far beyond any other than I've ever come across, and she has such extensive knowledge of dark magics and methods of torture." Kagome tore her gaze from the girl's lifeless eyes, and she shuddered in revulsion at the maniacal gleam in Arun's expression. It quickly faded, though, into his calm look of amusement as he watched the emotions chase across her face.

He gave her a wicked smirk as he curled his fingers into the collar of the girl's shirt, and she barely had time to react before he ripped the small body from her grasp and flung her like a toy across the room. He caught Kagome in a tight embrace as she reacted blindly, reaching out in vain as the child soared through the air.

His voice spoke close to her ear as she watched the girl's limp body roll to a stop on the pale carpet. "And after I've finished with you, your handsome little hanyou will lose his control with the rage of your loss, just as the boy did..." Arun's fingers slid through the fine hairs of her neck as Kagome cried out in confusion and despair for the children. "...And I'll take his soul as well, for his inherent strength of spirit and the ability to connect to the land of dreams will become invaluable tools in my quest for ultimate knowledge."

Kagome barely heard the threats against Inuyasha, but deep down, she knew that he would remain safe from Arun, no matter the cost to herself. '_But I couldn't protect her from him... both children were defenseless against his attack, and I could do nothing to save either of them... Where did my strength go? Why am I such an easy target without Inuyasha at my side?'_ she thought as she cried, bewildered and lost in her shock as she stood docile in Arun's arms. He tugged on the band that had secured her braid, and it unraveled with little effort as she weakly tried to pull herself free from despair --and his embrace.

Kagome felt a distinct shudder ripple through his body as he held her close. "Ah, one of the children has already given up the struggle to remain... the soul has faded away and passed on its energy to me," he said, speaking into her soft hair. "But I fear that our time together has drawn to a close, and we must move on..."

Kagome tensed at the sensation of something sharp being pressed into her lower back. "As much as I would enjoy keeping you, my dear..." Kagome reacted instinctually, reaching behind her blindly to grasp the object that had barely pierced her skin. She could feel the dark energy tugging at something within her, but it was firm in its place and would not budge.

Warm blood slipped between her fingers as the blade sliced through the palm of her hand, spilling onto the floor behind her. She could feel more than hear the click of metal against metal, and she realized that her relic was in contact with his, bridged by her blood. '_Kikyo said something about this... the blood acts as a medium between magical objects and enhances...'_ She closed her eyes and dispelled any thoughts of the attempted theft of her soul, guiding her energy through her palm and around the blade at her back.

_You're right... Now concentrate!_

She could not identify who had spoken to her, for the words entered her mind as more thought than voice.

_We'll beat this together... all will be right again._

She had to balance out the evil within the relic before she could destroy it, so she worked on it in small increments, doing her best to ignore the sharp twinges of pain that occasionally ripped through her skin as the dark energy lashed out at her. Piece by piece, section by section, the dark power flowing from the relic was converted to a neutral state, and she, with the help of the two active spirits within her ring, worked carefully and diligently in their task.

_Just a little bit farther... We're making ideal progress..._

Both she and Arun slipped to the floor, but he continued to hold her tightly within the circle of his embrace as he fought to keep control of the blade pressed into her back.

'_Take the knife...'_ She heard a strange whisper of a thought. It felt cold and dark -- foreign where the others before had been familiar and warm, supporting in their short sentences. Kagome screwed her eyes shut tighter as she poured more focus into the blade, trying to guide the purifying energy into breaking through the first barrier.

'_Take the blade, and kill the man..._' She heard from another whispering voice, and an image of the overwhelming powers that she could possess flashed through her mind. Something was trying to show her how great she could become if she used both relics together. Her quest to help rid the world of wrongdoers would become immensely easier if she would simply give in to the temptations offered, but she still felt no desire to comply with its suggestions.

'_Those children could have been spared had you the power to stop fiends such as this man,'_ a whispering voice spoke once again, playing on her recent agony at losing the one-sided battle. As though it had discovered her momentary lapse, it pushed the idea forth again... '_The children_... _you could save so many children if you had the power to stop those that desire to do them harm..._'

"Bastard..." she ground out, clenching her hand tightly around the blade. The bite of sharp pain pulled her from the devastating memory of seeing those children's lives fade into nothingness right before her eyes, and she renewed her efforts to overcome the strange barriers within the blade. A surge of power that she recognized as Kikyo's lurched from her ring and slammed into the blade at her back, pushing it away from the spot it had embedded within her muscles. '_Thanks,'_ she thought, knowing that somehow she'd know the motion was highly appreciated.

_Good girl, ignore him..._

_Let us help you..._

Kikyo's energy redirected and began to carefully patch up the various cuts that continued to form on her skin as Kagome fought with the seemingly sentient blade. A carefully directed spike of ancient energy helped Kagome break through a strange barrier, and suddenly Kagome could feel dozens of souls within the knife pouring throughout the metallic confines of their prison. The evil within the blade writhed in agony as it underwent assault from so many different sources, and it lashed out against those who would rise against it. A young soul vanished in the knife's internal struggle, followed by another, and another.

Kagome could sense the shift in balance as the combined efforts against the evil relic began to work. The dark power that had swirled and thrummed from the metallic object began to flicker and draw inwards. The knife, sensing impending defeat, used its close connection to the man that held possession of its hilt and absorbed his soul. Arun writhed in agony from the searing pain that ripped up his arm to spread quickly through his body, but it all ended quickly as he became yet another victim to the strange coma that had overtaken so many otheThe man's grasp around Kagome's body went limp, and he slid sideways to lay against the carpeted floor, his eyes now lifeless and gray.

The knife remained stuck in Kagome's hand as she battled with the strange energies, but as time wore on, she could feel the internal struggle tilting in favor of the blade. Darkness consumed her as she struggled with the new flow from Arun's energy, and she had the sinking feeling that her time grew short as the familiar chill swept throughout her body.

'_Even if I can manage to shift the balance of power, I'll never recover enough energy to survive...'_ Even the ring's occupants had grown weak by now, unresponsive and unable to assist her anymore. Her grip slackened and the room fell into a deathly silence. She exhaled once, slowly, relaxing back against the floor as she no longer had the strength to sit upright.

The barrier surrounding the room shivered and vanished as the knife sensed her weakening state, allowing for Inuyasha's next attempt to break through the window to go unhindered. Kagome dimly realized that the knife would desire a new host through Inuyasha, but her fears seemed unfounded as he ignored the knife plastered in her palm and instead moved to immediately sweep her into his arms. "Hold on, Kagome! You can beat this..." he yelled, clutching her limp body to his own with a tight grip. Their energies mingled everywhere they touched, and the two connected on a deep level as Inuyasha's inner strength swept throughout her frozen body. Her blood warmed quickly as though it were on fire, giving her the boost she needed to tear through the knife's last defenses.

Kagome's attempts to enter the knife's inner realm as she could her ring finally succeeded, and she fell into a deep, unnatural sleep, cradled within Inuyasha's arms.

Kagome found herself standing uneasily within the bleak landscape, absently noting the similarities and differences between the world of her ring and this more sinister realm within the cursed knife. She could see several forms in the distance, clouded by the dark purple mists that twisted eerily up to her knees, and she moved cautiously toward them. As she approached, she could easily identify a crowd of souls hurling various attacks at a twisting black mass of limbs and faces.

"Fools! It matters not what you do to me now, for I shall soon have a new host with which to rebuild my barriers, and I'll trap you all within once again!" It cackled maniacally, seemingly uncaring of the random damages done to its indistinct form. '_This must be the driving force behind the knife,_' she thought, watching it shift and move in wholly unnatural ways. She shuddered as she caught sight of the many faces on its body, opening and closing their mouths in strange succession. Each soul that had surrounded the foul being hurled attack after attack at it, but one by one, they began to flicker and fade as their energies were spent.

'_I must free the souls,_' Kagome thought, although she was a bit surprised that this sort of action would be occurring _within_ the spiritual confines instead of outside, as she'd discussed with her two spirits before. She clasped her hands in front of her and focused her will on opening pathways back to the living people who needed their souls back, and several shot away in high-speed points of light.

She exhaled and opened her eyes, frowning at the sight of the few spirits remaining. They continued to batter away at the writing being between them, completely ignorant of the idea that she was trying to set them free once and for all. "You _must_ move on! This relic will never be used again, I swear it... Save your fight for the return to your bodies, or accept the fact that you'll have another chance at life! You'll meet nothing but oblivion if you remain here..."

The spirits continued to ignore her as they continued their assault upon the creature that had imprisoned and tortured them for so long. Kagome cursed under her breath, clasping her hands in front of her as she focused her energy into forcing the spirits from the ring, one by one. '_They need to move on, back to this life, or onward to the next_...'

She fell to her knees in exhaustion as she felt the last spirit depart, but a warm hand on her shoulder gave her the strength to confront the being before her. It looked ragged and torn, panting from the loss of its energy. Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder once before helping her to stand. Once she was steady, he dropped into a slight stance, flexing his claws with barely repressed malice. _Here_ he could fight freely, destroying at whim, because this creature surely deserved to be removed from the plane of existence.

It made a wicked cackling snarl as it turned to face them fully, limbs flailing and mouths gaping. Kagome aimed her open palm toward it as Inuyasha leapt into the air. A sharp blast of her spiritual power ripped through its chest, engulfing the creature in holy flames and knocking it off-balance. Inuyasha's claws followed with a series of blurred slashes and swipes, rending multiple limbs from their twisted positions and splashing the ground with a strange dark liquid.

The creature caught fire, its flesh melting and sizzling even as Inuyasha helped along the process of destruction with several flashy attacks, flinging claw swipes of energy at it from unexpected directions.

It slowly faded into a pile of small pieces and fluttering ash, leaving the two alone in the purplish landscape, panting and dripping with sweat, -and in Inuyasha's case, unidentified remains. Just as he returned to her side to wrap her in a thankful embrace, the environment shifted wildly around them. They grimaced and gripped each other tightly as they were sucked up into a whirlwind of motion and hurled back into their own minds.

Kagome gasped and shot upright, smacking her forehead on Inuyasha's chin as he cradled her body against his. Both grimaced in pain, rubbing their slight injuries with free hands as they looked around the room. The knife lay completely harmless on the carpet at their feet, its energy forever stilled. Her relieved smile faded quickly as they met the sight of the two children still in their unresponsive states.

* * *

The reassuring beeps of a heart monitor echoed through the room, the only sign that the prone figure in front of her remained alive. Kagome clutched the small hand tightly, glancing back over her shoulder through the glass window. She released a sad sigh at the sight of the small boy in the next room over. The door opened slowly, and Kagome's heart broke at the sight of a blonde woman peeking around the corner. '_The girl's mother..._' she thought, miserably. 

Shortly after the knife had been 'deactivated', the Miss Bellos had burst through the bedroom door to find the five of them on the floor. Mr. Arun had simply been unconscious, suffering no ill side effects from the knife and its influences on his mind. He was lucky to have survived his ordeal with nothing more than terrible memories of the things he had done, but both Inuyasha and Kagome were certain he'd be able to return to his life as he'd lived before.

Kagome and Inuyasha had both shown to be fine aside from minor cuts on Kagome's arms and hand, but the children were an entirely different story. An official at the hospital had called the foster home moments later, excitedly informing Miss Bellos of the mother's recovery. Miss Bellos had sighed and requested that they send transportation to pick up the children, for they suffered from the same strange affliction. Kagome's explanation of their souls' departure was terrible news...

An ambulance came to get the children, admitting them to the children's wing to be hooked up to monitors and IVs. The other adults that had fallen victim were to be monitored by the hospital overnight, but none seemed to suffer from any further side-effects. They would be released in the morning.

Kiki's mother stepped quietly into the room, tears running over her cheeks as she looked at her little girl. "Her soul faded too quickly for me to save..." Kagome murmured, feeling terrible. If only she'd been faster...

"No," she said, resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Do not feel bad... We all know what happened, and there was nothing you could have done. Dear, you risked so much to save our lives, and we owe you more than we can say..." Kagome swallowed back more tears that threatened to spill as she looked up at Kiki's mother. "She would have grown up to be a good girl," she murmured, running her fingers through the fine blonde locks on the child's forehead.

Kagome closed her eyes and folded her hands together, rubbing her fingers against the cool metal of her ring. It was terrible, sitting there with the grieving mother and the unresponsive child... She felt a strange tug at her heart and she stilled, cracking an eye open at the sight of the glowing silvery metal around her finger. '_No, ...is that even possible?'_ she wondered.

_Her body can be revived..._

"Miss..." Kagome started, feeling terribly awkward and strange at the idea bouncing around in her head. The mother looked up at her, a question in her blue eyes. "I can..." Kagome started, hesitant to continue.

"What?" the mother asked expectantly. There was hope shining in her eyes, hope that the young girl sitting beside her daughter's soulless body would have a way to make things right.

"I could revive her, I think..." she murmured, looking down at her hands. "But I cannot bring back her old soul..." she added, tears leaking from her eyes at that depressing thought. "There is the soul of a woman within my ring... and she..." Kagome stopped, unsure of whether to continue or not. It seemed horribly inappropriate to suggest allowing another soul to take over the body of this woman's only child.

"She has no body to return to, and my child's body is without a soul," the woman finished for her. She knelt at Kagome's side, taking her hands within her own. "My daughter no longer has a chance at life, and with time, I shall be able to accept that. But to give another the hope of life once again..."

Kagome bit her lip as she considered the possibility of what might soon happen.

_Do not fret... I have hidden her life's memories, and she shall have the chance to grow as a normal little girl should grow..._

"You would accept and care for her, then?" Kagome asked, wonder evident in her voice. The woman nodded, looking toward the child lying so still in the hospital bed. '_Does she want this, simply because she'll have the image of her daughter, even if it isn't **truly** her daughter?'_ Kagome frowned slightly, looking toward the small girl. "She won't be the same little girl you remember..." she murmured, trying to feel out the mother's sincerity. The woman nodded, and Kagome could feel nothing but hope pouring from the anxious woman kneeling beside her.

Kagome nodded once in agreement, leaning toward the girl. She clasped her tiny hands within her own, squeezing gently as she guided Kikyo's soul from the confines of her ring into the soulless child. The little girl gasped and woke immediately, looking wildly around the room. Her eyes were a silvery gray instead of their previously vibrant blue, and she sat up with some slight stiffness. "Mother?" she asked quietly, looking toward the blonde woman kneeling beside the bed.

"Oh god," she cried out, flinging her arms around the child's body in unhindered relief.

_She has access to Kiki's memories, so she shouldn't feel out of place_...

Kagome caressed the ring once in thanks as she watched the tender scene with a soft smile. '_I'm glad for this. Kikyo will have the chance to be loved and raised by a good woman, and she'll have the opportunity to live life like a normal little girl..._' Kagome brushed her fingers through the child's hair as she stood, giving the mother space to sit down. "I'll come back in a little while, alright? I'm going to go check on your friend..."

Kagome stepped quietly from the room, moving toward the room where Inuyasha watched over the young red-haired boy. She had an idea in mind as she approached the empty chair next to his bed, and she reached over to grasp his small hands within her own. Inuyasha sighed and frowned as he looked down at the still child. "He has no family to worry over him, you know? His name was Shippo..." he said, tucking a strand of messy hair behind a pointed ear.

The child twitched once before he shot straight up, coughing and looking around frantically. "What the fuck?" he asked, his voice cracking from the unfamiliar vibration. Inuyasha jerked back in shock, and Kagome held a hand to her mouth in amusement as she watched his reaction. A tiny hand shot to his throat after he'd spoken, and he looked around the room in wild confusion. "Where the hell am I?" he squeaked out.

"Calm down, Shippo..." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Holy..." he muttered, looking down at his fingers, running his tongue over his teeth and examining himself.

Inuyasha looked on in confusion as the small boy twist about in the bed in curiosity. "Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" he asked, baffled at the change in atmosphere. "I thought he didn't have a soul?"

"Well, he didn't... and the soul in my ring didn't have a body, so I fixed them both," she replied, watching the young kit's movements.

"I never thought I'd be in a body again," Shippo muttered. "I take it Kikyo's transfer was such a success you decided to do it to me, too?" he asked, an eyebrow rising in slight mirth.

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding once. She reached out and picked up his small body from the bed, cradling him close. "You really helped us out so much, and you both deserved this chance to escape, to live real lives again. It's the least I could do to repay you both..." He nodded once, curling into the warmth she provided. His body, just as Kiki's, retained the child's life memories, but he was still in possession of the wealth of information and experience he'd accumulated over the centuries of him imprisonment. "I think I'll enjoy living this life," he whispered, nuzzling into the soft fabric of her shirt.

Inuyasha's eye twitched in slight annoyance as he watched the young youkai cuddling so closely with his intended companion, but he repressed his growl in light of the knowledge that it _was _just a child.

"You _are_ taking me home with you, right?" Shippo asked, looking up at her with well-practiced watery eyes. "I've been living at that foster home for _so_ long, and I'm _so terribly_ lonely for parents who'll care for me..." he blinked up at her, his eyes huge with shining adoration. "And you'd make _such_ a good mommy!" he added on for full effect.

"Oh god, don't pull the innocence act with me, Shippo. I know you're far above that sort of thing..." she winked at him. "But I wouldn't leave you behind after all we've been through," she added, ruffling his bangs in affection.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this? I don't want a little runt running around in..." Inuyasha grumbled out, only to be cut off by a fierce glare from Kagome. "Uh, I mean... He'd better behave..." he amended, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

The next morning, Kiki and her mother waved goodbye to Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo as they promised to meet again someday soon. Before they parted ways, Shippo pulled a toy from his pocket, holding it out to the blonde-haired girl. ...It was a small doll sporting bright red hair and dressed in clothes just like the ones he wore. "Remember me, ne? I'll come back for you..." he whispered, kissing her cheek in affection. The little girl blushed and nodded, turning away from them as her mother moved toward the waiting taxi.

"Let's go home," Inuyasha suggested, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist as she tugged on Shippo's hand.

* * *

The three returned to Kagome's home as repairs were finished, staying occasionally with Sango and Miroku. They knew their lives of adventure were far from over, but they took the time to relax and enjoy the momentary quiet. Kagome and Inuyasha still needed to return to the cathedral to assist in their studies of the dark magics they'd encountered, but their work would be highly benefited this time by Shippo's insight in the matter. 

He also still had active and well-practiced use of his watcher ability, and was able to keep Kagome and Inuyasha informed about Arun's movements since he'd left the foster home. It seemed as though his life had gone completely back to normal, and his charitable works went unhindered and unfazed by his short time of malicious behavior.

Kiki had settled back into life with her mother, and it was becoming apparent that Kikyo's natural affinity for healing had gone with her soul into the small body. Kiki's mother helped nourish the skill with daily practice, and she was already on the track to living a happy life.

Inuyasha remained close by Kagome's side, spoiling her with attention and care whenever he could. As they fell asleep, curled together in each other's arms one dark night, he sighed happily at the events in his life that had managed to lead to such a satisfying conclusion.

True-- they would have many more adventures together, and they would face untold dangers as they worked toward the goal of stopping the other relics that remained in use, but he knew that he'd found his home, here in her arms. ...For in all truth, one can only wander for so long.

* * *

AN – And that's that, guys. :) This storyline is easily is open for (quite a few) further adventures, now, but at least we've come to a conclusion of sorts. God, that ending didn't totally suck, did it:( I suppose I'm going to rub my face in my pillow for a while as I contemplate a possible revision there, lol. But anyways! Before I write anymore to this story, I think it would be a good idea to try to complete revisions on those earlier chapters. Now, my thoughts turn to SatMW part two, as well as the crossover sequel that I've already started for it. The plot bunnies have been giving me serious problems lately! ...Eventually I'd like to write the prequel to this story, but that will come another day. Oh blah, tell me what you think, so I can stop beating myself up over it. ;) Much love, guys. I got this chapter out fast as possible so that you guys weren't left hanging too long. 


End file.
